Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: Todo lo que en el Torneo puede pasar...y a los que están involucrados en el: sorpresas, tequila, romances y mucho más! Muchas gracias por todo todo todo! Los quiero mucho nn Domo arigato reviewers!rr
1. ¿Por qué?

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Aquel día en la residencia Asakura todo parecía normal: Anna mandaba a todos, Yoh escuchaba música, Tamao cocinaba para su adorado Yoh...en fin, lo único diferente era que la abuela de este último había venido para pasar una semana con todos los shamanes, espíritus y entrenadores, ya que el Torneo para decidir el título de "Shaman King" se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Eso parecía ser lo único fuera de lo normal, exceptuando el hecho de que la mayoría de los habitantes tenían 18 años, como Horo Horo, Ren Tao, Anna, Yoh y Tamao. Las hormonas flotaban en el aire.  
  
Ese día estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que llegó el menor (bueno, ya no tanto) de los Asakura junto con su prometida (que últimamente estaba mitad furiosa y mitad nerviosa sin razón alguna) y con Manta. La chica ni siquiera se molestó en decir un buenas tardes, solo subió a su habitación...tal vez estaba nerviosa, al igual que todos, por el Torneo, que sería al día siguiente.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Horo Horo aburrido mientras veía a sus amigos entrar y sentarse en la sala. En el lugar se encontraba su hermana, Ren Tao y Jun Tao, quienes jugaban damas chinas.  
  
Manta no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a la voluble y fría personalidad de Kyouyama, mientras que Yoh se recostaba contra el sofá con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¿Peleas pre-maritales Asakura?  
  
-Cierra la boca -respondió el mencionado ante un Ren burlón. -Últimamente no sé lo que le pasa...anda de muy mal humor y para colmo ¡me ha doblado el entrenamiento!  
  
-Bueno, tal vez la señorita Anna espera lo mejor de usted joven Yoh. Ella espera que usted gané, es por eso que le ha dedicado tanto tiempo con el entrenamiento. -dijo Tamao apareciendo con un plato de galletas para todos. Manta, Horo y Yoh se abalanzaron sobre estas, pero lo que había dicho Tamamura era para pensarse, meditaba Yoh mientras devoraba su galleta. Tal vez su prometida estaba ¿nerviosa? Pero ella no corría con el riesgo de perder la vida mañana, entonces...¿para que se preocupaba? Quizás porque significaría que todos sus esfuerzos se irían al caño. El shaman suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Sus amigos continuaron en lo suyo y Manta se despidió, deseándoles a todos la mejor de las suertes, ya que su familia iba a Nueva York para ver si al pequeño Oyamada le podrían prescribir un tratamiento para que alcanzará las dimensiones de un chico de su edad. Al salir el chico una figura de avanzada edad apareció en el corredor. Era la abuela de Yoh, seguida de Anna, que parecía un poco confundida.  
  
-Yoh querido, necesito hablar contigo y con Anna sobre un asunto importante...a solas -dijo la anciana señalando el jardín, que estaba envuelto sobre una dorada luz otoñal.  
  
-Claro abuela, como tu digas. -respondió y siguió a las dos mujeres hasta el árbol de cerezos. En el breve recorrido, le echó una ojeada a Anna, quien parecía estar muy interesada en el cielo y no en charlar.  
  
Al llegar, la abuela de Yoh les indicó a los jóvenes que se sentaran, para luego ella hacer lo mismo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, empezó.  
  
-Anna, Yoh...como verán mañana es un día muy importante para todos, ya que se decidirá quien es el "Shaman King", y por lo que veo es algo en lo que ambos se han esforzado mucho, ya sea entrenando y dando apoyo o peleando para demostrar el funcionamiento del entrenamiento. Así que deseo de todo corazón que den lo mejor de sí mañana. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Anna y Yoh asintieron, más confundidos todavía. Si quería exhortarlos a ser los mejores, podría haberlo dicho en otro lugar y no en privado. La voz de la mujer continuó hablando...  
  
-Sí...aparte, quería hablar con ustedes sobre un tema que...bueno, ya está muy cerca, sobre todo ahora que Anna hace una semana que cumplió la mayoría de edad, o 18 años.  
  
-¿Cuál es ese tema abuela? -preguntó el muchacho ingenuamente. A su lado, la itako cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada, completamente roja. Ella ya sabía de que se trataba. Yoh, al notar a la chica así, cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, dejando un gran vacío en su estómago.  
  
-¡Sobre su boda, chicos! Según la familia Asakura y la familia Kyouyama acordaron, al llegar ambos a la mayoría de edad, se realizaría su matrimonio. Claro, hay que hacer algunos arreglos y todo eso...pero las familias confiamos en que pasados unos meses después del Torneo todo saldrá acorde a lo que se ha decidido. Por ahora, les sugiero que sigas siendo entrenado Yoh, ya que un descuido puede derrumbar todos los esfuerzos de Anna. -al terminar observó el Sol.- Por lo que veo, si no llego a tiempo perderé el tren que parte para Isumo. Nos veremos en el Torneo...No se preocupen, Hao me llevará a la estación...Luego seguimos hablando...Sayonara...  
  
Acto seguido la mujer se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, en busca de su otro nieto. Anna y Yoh permanecieron ahí largo rato; la itako con los ojos cerrados y los puños firmes, con su aura encendida. De seguro estaba enojada ¿por qué?, se preguntaba su prometido, que ahora estaba bastante pálido. ¡Qué tonto era! Anna siempre había estado con él...solo como su prometida, pero nunca imaginó el día en que estuvieran casados. ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado? Sobre todo con una persona que iba a compartir su felicidad y tristeza para toda la vida. Parecía tan lejano ese día, pero ahora se encontraba a menos de un año de distancia. A su lado, notó como la chica se levantó y salió corriendo, murmurando las palabras mi habitación...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿De qué habrán hablado? -preguntó Pilika al mirar como Anna entraba como tornado a la casa, subiendo las escaleras a velocidad de vértigo.  
  
-¿De qué crees tú? -cuestionó su hermano comiéndose la última galleta. Pilika movió la cabeza en señal de negación...no tenía ni la más remota idea.  
  
-¿Es qué nadie lo entiende? -exclamó la mayor de los Tao desesperada mientras Ren le iba ganando.  
  
-¿Qué? -respondieron los demás a coro. La chica suspiró pesadamente y empezó:  
  
-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Anna y Yoh están comprometidos ¿cierto? Sus familias los quieren casar, y tienen que esperar hasta que ambos tengan la mayoría de edad, y hace una semana Anna cumplió los 18. ¿Me siguen? ¿Qué creen que pueda significar? -Jun trató de buscar una brillante chispa de comprensión en sus amigos, pero al ver sus rostros, comprendió que para las cosas del corazón nadie parecía tener tacto.  
  
-Pues significa que Anna y Yoh ya están listos para casarse...probablemente muy pronto. ¡No entiendo como entre los tres pueden llenar apenas un dedal con el cerebro que tienen! -estalló indignada mientras pensaba su próxima jugada.  
  
-Sí...tienes razón -contestó Pilika algo enojada por el comentario de la muchacha de pelo verde- Sólo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso y no puedes ganar en un simple juego de damas chinas?  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yoh entró a la casa justo cuando Ren y Horo se reían abiertamente al ver a Jun persiguiendo a Pilika por toda la casa. Cuando entró Asakura las risas cesaron y la pequeña sala fue invadida por un silencio de muerte.  
  
-Yoh... -empezó Horo Horo- ¿Es cierto que muy pronto te casarás con Anna? -Los demás lo vieron fijamente, y no sólo a él, ya que Tamao apareció con otra bandeja detrás de Asakura, justo al oír la pregunta de Horo. La chica de pelo rosado guardo silencio, en espera de la respuesta.  
  
-¿Cómo lo saben?  
  
-Intuición femenina -respondió Jun Tao sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Más bien intuición demoniaca -susurró a sus espaldas su hermano, pagando su broma con un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Pues... -comenzó el shaman de pelo castaño- Mi abuela lo ha decidido y hay que realizar su voluntad y la de la familia de Anna. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos y...  
  
-¿Pero tu que piensas? -insistió la mayor de los Tao, tratando de descifrar su mente, mientras se cuestionaba porque todos los hombres eran tan complicados.  
  
-Mmm...no lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya saben...con lo del Torneo y todo eso...supongo que mejor hay que pensarlo. -dicho esto se retiró lentamente hacia el piso da arriba. Tamao pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos.  
  
-Joven Yoh...-musitó con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. Sin decir más colocó la bandeja rápidamente en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a desahogar sus penas.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yoh se detuvo al observar el corredor y las habitaciones que se encontraban a los lados. ¿Hablaría con Anna? ¿Pero sobre qué? El chico suspiró mientras se recargaba contra el muro enfrente de la habitación de la itako. No...que caso tenía hablar sobre una boda que era imposible detener. Meditó un poco sobre las cosas...Anna había reaccionado de una manera muy rara, por no decir que se había enojado sobremanera al recibir la noticia, pero él...Yoh, había reaccionado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera una obligación unir su vida a la de Kyouyama. Simplemente como un deber que había que cumplir sin decir "¿Por qué?"  
  
Pero aún así ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Trató de negar la respuesta pero no pudo...su corazón lo delataba al hacerlo ruborizarse. Él sí quería a Anna, en realidad la amaba, era su mayor tesoro y haría cualquier cosa por ella...incluso podía cancelar la boda si ella así lo deseaba, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse. ¿Sería una obligación para la itako?...o quizás ella quería a alguien más...Trato de pensar en otra cosa, por lo que accionó sus audífonos para relajarse con una buen canción...pero aún así...la imagen de Anna con los puños y ojos cerrados y con el aura encendida en señal de enojo no podían salir de su cabeza...Por un momento sonrió tristemente al pensar que mucha gente lo tomaría por loco al querer a una chica fría y cruel, que siempre le ordenaba, y de paso le daba unos cuantos golpes. Visto así Anna parecía la mala del cuento, pero solo aquel shaman que escuchaba música ajeno a cualquier cosa sabía que dentro de esa prisión de hielo se escondía una personita que era frágil como el cristal, con los más puros sentimientos...una Anna que solo se había mostrado ante Asakura, a quien volvía loco... una Anna temerosa de pedir amor, demasiado orgullosa para darlo, pero que al recibirlo abría su corazón...un corazón que ella condenaba tras la llave de la indiferencia.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yoh despertó sobresaltado al escuchar una puerta deslizarse. A su lado, sus audífonos yacían olvidados, con la música corriendo lentamente por todo el piso de manera leve, pero firme. Se despertó por completo al ver que era su prometida la que había abierto la puerta de su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-¿Por qué? -exclamó ella de espaldas, alejándose de Yoh cuando este colocó su mano en su hombro- ¿Por qué nos obligan, Yoh? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Es esa su idea de la felicidad? No lo entiendo...como ser feliz cuando no te aman... ¿Por qué nos tratan como si no tuviéramos voz ni sentimientos? ¿POR QUÉ? Solo quiero saber porque...-Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta y con la voz truncada, salió corriendo hacia el recibidor.  
  
Asakura oyó como chocaba con Pilika, y sin dar explicaciones salía de la casa azotando la puerta...A lo lejos la Luna tomaba posesión del trono celeste, mientras el retumbar de un trueno se oía, y este aparecía en lontananza...  
  
-¿Por qué...?  
  
Continuará...  
  
N. de A.: Quejas, sugerencias o comentarios a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx o dejando su review aquí. Gomen ne si los personajes están fuera de su personalidad, pero es que NUNCA he visto la serie. ¬¬' 


	2. No quiero perderteno por hoy

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
Antes de empezar, la Autora responderá reviews:  
  
Hey!!! Por lo que veo esto va muy bien...lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso ^^, pero he decidido subir un capítulo cada semana, si es que puedo ¬¬. No se preocupen, ya llevo este fic muy avanzado y prometo responder todo lo que manden. Bien, aquí vamos:  
  
*Anna: ¡Claro que te quieres casar con Yoh! ¿Qué, piensas que lo voy a unir a Tamao así como así? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SI ELLOS SON LA PAREJA MÁS LINDA DEL ANIME...^^U, creo que me entiendes, y no hay problema, tu sigue leyendo (y dejando reviews ^.^), que ya verás lo que sucede...ñaca ñaca...Por cierto, continúa la historia en inglés de Tamao con Hao...  
  
*Sarah Kerrigan: Sobre no haber visto nunca la serie...es una historia muy larga, pero tengo tiempo. Verás...el sistema de cable que tengo no tiene Fox Kids para mi desgracia T-T, pero si Locomotion, y pues, entre una amigo llamada "Marijo", cada taller de cómics (^^, viernes en la tarde...) discutíamos sobre SK y Cowboy Bebop (que protagonista se parecía más a Yoh ^^), y me decidí a investigar y en menos de tres semanas cantó "Northern Lights" en la regadera, hago un fic, un dibujo en grande de Anna y Yoh *_*, y me enamoro perdidamente de ese hermoso shaman... ^-,^ Y por lo de Tamao, gracias por la info...Sigue esperando...ji ji Por cierto ¿por qué nunca se habla de la familia de Anna? ¿Es qué su vida antes de estar con Yoh -por cierto ¿en qué ciudad viven y como es el uniforme de su escuela (el que tengo en un dibujo es falda o pantalón gris o azul, saco obscuro y una corbata o lazo...)?- es un misterio...Me lo imagino, pero no me cabe...y lo más importante...¡POR NO VER LA SERIE NECESITO SABER CUANTAS TEMPORADAS SON Y PRUEBAS DE QUE HAY ALGO MÁS QUE ENTRENAMIENTO Y COMPROMISO ENTRE ANNA Y YOH! Ah si...gracias por lo del fic...¿Podrías continuar traduciendo? Te queda bien...  
  
*Hibari: ¡Gracias por los elogios! Para seguir así...¿alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir los 61 capítulos grabados? Se los agradecería de todo corazón...  
  
*Tako-da-kinoko-sized-dragon: ¡Hey, muchas gracias! (¿Por qué a todos les digo lo mismo ¬¬U?) Por cierto, he leído tus historias y me gustan mucho...¿Harías algo de Anna y Yoh cómico? Por favor dí que sí...Otra duda ¿Qué significa tu nick? Y yo te digo el significado del mío ¿sí? ñ_ñ  
  
  
  
2. No quiero perderte...no hoy  
  
Ese día en el viejo parque habían poco niños, pero lo verdaderamente raro era ver que de entre todos, sobresalía una chica rubia vestida con un vestido negro. Sentada en un columpio, Anna meditaba sobre como su pequeño mundo se había transformado al oír la noticia de la abuela esa tarde. A decir verdad, el Torneo ya la traía de cabeza, pero aquella noticia no podía aguantarla su corazón y sus sentimientos.  
  
-"No lo entiendo...tal vez todo sería mejor si no nos obligarán a casarnos. -pensaba mientras su silueta desaparecía y se confundía con la noche- Tal vez de ese modo Yoh me miraría como una amiga siquiera, no como la tirana que se casará con él y que siempre lo anda presionando. Pero...es por su bien. " -Kyouyama suspiró tristemente- "Solo soy una carga para él...sé que no lo dice pero es verdad...es por eso que le dio igual la noticia de su abuela...Pero yo..."  
  
-Pero yo no sé que hacer -dijo lentamente, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos. No había nadie, por lo que no sería tachada de loca- Odio que lo obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere, pero está por encima de nuestras posibilidades. Lo sé...estoy enamorada de él...aunque no quiera aceptarlo...Es solo que él...es un chico diferente, que puede hacerte sonreír y sentir segura solo con una mirada...con él no siempre tengo que ser fría... pero... es por eso que no me gustaría verlo atado a mí si no me quiere...  
  
La itako cerró sus ojos, presionándolos fuertemente para no dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, porque era signo de debilidad...y lo odiaba más porque sabía que a Yoh no le gustaba verla llorar. Pero esta vez fue imposible...era necesario que las lágrimas refrescaran un poco su pobre corazón. Permaneció así largo tiempo, hasta que notó que una ligera pero helada lluvia bañaba su cuerpo. Silenciosamente, se levantó del columpio y salió con rumbo a la residencia de los Asakura. Ya había ordenado su mente: hablaría con Yoh y con su abuela para pedir que la cancelara...no quería que Yoh sufriera...al fin y al cabo ella solo era una tirana...  
  
*-*-*  
  
El viejo reloj que se encontraba sobre la sala anunció que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Yoh suspiró. ¿Dónde podría estar Anna? Jun Tao le había aconsejado no ir tras ella, ya que una mujer enojada podría ser un arma mortal...sobre todo tratándose de su prometida.  
  
El shaman suspiró de nuevo...empezaba a extrañarla, a pesar de haberla visto apenas una hora. Desde su lugar, alcanzó a oír como se abría la puerta, y salió disparado en esa dirección, para encontrarse con Hao, quien apenas regresaba de la estación.  
  
-¿Has visto a Anna? -le preguntó.  
  
-¿No estaba contigo? -preguntó a su vez su hermano quitándose la chaqueta que traía puesta.-Vaya que el clima está terrible. Ojala mañana mejore...¿Yoh?  
  
Asakura salió corriendo de la casa, sin importarle que la tormenta lo bañara con gotas espesas y heladas, como fríos cuchillos en su corazón. Yoh trató de pensar donde podría estar su prometida, cuando un trueno a lo lejos lo sorprendió. Allí, en el flasheo que desprendía, logró ver a una figura sobre el tejado...Una figura con una bandanna roja...  
  
*-*-*  
  
La pequeña lluvia que ahora era aguacero caía sin piedad sobre Anna, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Sentada sobre el tejado de la residencia de los Asakura, podía ver todo el panorama que le rodeaba: el jardín, los árboles, Yoh...¿Yoh? La rubia abrió sus ojos aún más al ver a su prometido encaramado sobre el tejado. Kyouyama escondió su rostro sonriendo y abrazando sus rodillas...Era un idiota...¿por qué la buscaba? Cuando el chico logró llegar a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra ni pedir permiso, tomó a la itako por la cintura, y cargándola descendió con ella por medio de un viejo árbol que había al lado. No quería perderla por una estupidez, no por hoy...La chica no reaccionó, estaba en shock ¿Por qué la cargaba? ¿Le importaba? Haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad, dándole al shaman un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-Eres un tonto...mira que bajar por un árbol. ¿Qué no sabes que los árboles atraen a los rayos? ¡Podría caer uno y matarnos! ¿Pero es qué no tienes neuronas?  
  
-Es la única manera si tu prometida agarra la loquera de escapar de la casa para subir al tejado y contraer neumonía...  
  
-Tú que sabes...y luego con el Torneo mañana... -respondió Anna, pero se calló al ver que ya tocaban suelo. Quería darle las gracias a Yoh por iluminar su esperanza, por mostrarle que al menos ella ocupaba un lugar en su mente...pero los nervios la traicionaron.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó Asakura mientras entraban a la casa...- Ni siguiera un gracias Yoh, me salvaste la vida.  
  
-No, yo puedo cuidarme sola. Además, agradeceré al rayo por no haber caído... -respondió la itako. -Mejor me doy un baño o me dará algo...  
  
Yoh sonrió mientras veía a su amada subir por las escaleras. Entendió perfectamente su gracias disfrazado, pero no dijo nada. Solo que no entendía por que Anna estaba en el tejado. ¿Era su escondite? Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que cuando Anna quería estar sola, ahí se refugiaba, engañando a todos, que la buscaban como desesperados si no aparecía a la hora de la cena...Que astuta...El muchacho también subió a darse un baño...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Tamao subió lentamente las escaleras con una bandeja que contenía las cenas de Anna, Yoh y Ren. Los dos primeros no habían bajado porque se estaban bañando, pero era un misterio por que Ren no bajaba. Quizás eran los nervios por el Torneo...En fin, Tamamura iba a entrar en la habitación de Kyouyama cuando Yoh apareció por el corredor, caminando hacia ella. El chico sonrió, feliz de que con su amiga Tamao pudiera entrar a ver a Anna, siendo la excusa perfecta para aclarar las cosas.  
  
-Hola Tamao -saludó- ¿Puedo entrar contigo? Lo que pasa es que voy a cenar con Anna y...  
  
-Sí joven Yoh...  
  
Ambos entraron a la habitación, en la que se encontraba la itako en su futón, recostada, leyendo un grueso libro. Por suerte estaba de espaldas, pero oyó perfectamente los pasos de Tamao ¿Y de alguien más? No, al parecer solo era Tamao...  
  
-Le traje la cena señorita Anna...  
  
-Gracias Tamao.  
  
La chica de pelo rosa salió como había entrado, mientras Yoh se quedaba, en silencio, sentado enfrente de ella, que seguía de espaldas...  
  
-Buenas noches señorita Anna...  
  
Tamamura salió, un poco confusa por el hecho de que Yoh entrara en la habitación de Anna con tanto misterio ¿Sería por la boda? Trató de no pensar eso...había estado toda la tarde desahogándose con Pilika y no quería empezar de nuevo. Tocó en la puerta de Ren Tao.  
  
-¿Sí...? -dijo una voz desde adentro de la pieza...  
  
-Joven Ren, soy Tamao. Me preguntaba si quería cenar y...-pero fue interrumpida.  
  
-¡Ah, claro! Pasa Tamao. -respondió Tao mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Al verlo, la chica sintió un extraño escalofrío caliente y frío a la vez que pasaba por su cuerpo...mientras que sus manos temblaban en un intento de sostener la bandeja. Y es que el muchacho no portaba su atuendo negro, sino que vestía únicamente unos pantalones cortos negros, dejando ver su torso, en el que se veían su abdomen bien formado. Tamao abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero solo pudo emitir un suspiro, a la vez que entraba...  
  
-Por favor no te asustes...sé que la pieza está un poco desordenada, pero no es razón para que te quedes sin habla -dijo Ren sonriendo abiertamente. Rápidamente notó el temblor de manos de su amiga. -¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienes frío?  
  
Tamamura reaccionó tratando de ocultar el tartamudeo que ahora le venía...  
  
-Sí...es solo un poco de frío joven Ren.  
  
-Oh, vamos, somos amigos...solo soy Ren. Siéntate, no seas tímida.  
  
-Claro jo... es decir Ren. -respondió la chica sonriendo. No sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz. Colocó la bandeja frente al chico, quien empezó a comer, mientras que la joven de pelo rosa caminaba hacia la ventana. Volteando lentamente, vio algo que estaba sobre la espalda de Tao.  
  
-¡Ren!  
  
-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó este lo más gentil que podía son la boca llena de arroz.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que está en tu espalda? ¿Acaso es...  
  
-un tatuaje? -terminó el chico sonriendo- Sí, es un tatuaje...¿Te gusta? -preguntó mientras Tamao observaba sorprendida la figura de un dragón que bajaba por la espalda de Ren. Con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, pero luego borrados por una tímida sonrisa, asintió.  
  
-Me encanta. -afirmó. El chico le sonrió, mientras que por sus pálidas mejillas asomaba un tono rojizo, igual que Tamamura, quien trató de cambiar de tema. -Mmm...será mejor que ya me llevé la bandeja. Buenas noches y suerte en el Torneo Ren. -musitó flaqueando lo voz. Rápidamente cargó la bandeja y ya se dirigía a la puerta, cuando una mano tomó su brazo, y sólo pudo oír la voz de su amigo.  
  
-Por favor no te vayas... -dijo el chico en voz baja y ronca, como si suplicara- Para sus adentros no quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla...no por hoy. Incluso podría decirle a Tamamura que una de las razones por la cual el mundo parecía tener un poco más de esperanza y felicidad era por el solo hecho de que ella existiera y le sonriera y lo mirara. La quería como nunca lo había imaginado, aunque sabía muy bien que Yoh inconscientemente se presentaba como obstáculo. Si tan solo ella supiera que...A su lado, sintió que alguien lo miraba, y que esa personita solo soltaba la bandeja lentamente.  
  
-Está bien -dijo, mitad sorprendida y mitad roja. El chico, colorado también, le sonrió mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo. Entre los dos el silencio llenó la habitación, hasta que Ren lo quebró tímidamente.  
  
-Tamao...¿Qué opinas de la boda de Anna y Yoh?  
  
-Yo -empezó la chica, sintiendo su cara como un tomate frito- Yo siempre he querido mucho al joven Yoh...y lo he considerado como una persona muy especial para mí. Pero lo único que deseo es que sea feliz, y se que eso pasará al estar junto a la señorita Anna. Él la quiere mucho, y ella también aunque no se de cuenta...Juntos serán felices.  
  
-¿Y tú...? -preguntó lentamente el joven de pelo morado tratando de alejar la tristeza en el rostro de Tamamura..  
  
-La vida sigue Ren...pero aún no sé que será de mí...Quizás encuentre a alguien especial... no lo sé. Todo es cuestión de lo que sienta.  
  
-¿Y que es lo que sientes al ver a ese "alguien especial" Tamao? -preguntó Tao ingenuamente, sin dejar de sonreír. La chica sonrió a su vez y empezó, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Sientes...sientes un gran hueco en el estómago y no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona...siempre te sonrojas y sueñas despierto. Incluso pareces despistado y todos te lo dicen. Y entonces...entonces cada vez que estas cerca de esa persona era feliz y si toma tu mano sientes su calor que corre por tu piel...y si la besas eres el más afortunado del mundo, y sientes un cosquilleo que recorre todo tu ser...  
  
-Vaya, suena bien...Me gustaría enamorarme... -suspiró Ren apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. En realidad lo estaba, solo faltaba que fuera correspondido. Tamao lo miró tiernamente, mezcla compasión y algo más que no podía describirlo. Sin pensarlo, apoyó su mano sobre uno de los brazos de su amigo. Así estuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que la incomodidad se hizo presente. Tamamura trató de distraerse observando el futón enrollado al lado del armario, que se encontraba abierto. En una repisa se encontraba una botella de vidrio grande, que contenía un líquido parecido al agua. A la joven le pareció familiar, aunque no sabía porque. Después de un momento, recordó que le había dejado a Yoh una botella parecida para que cenara con Anna...  
  
-¿Ren...qué contiene esa botella? -preguntó cautelosamente mientras la sacaba del armario y la mostraba al joven, quien parecía un poco sorprendido.  
  
-¿Esto? En realidad no estoy muy seguro. Me lo dio Horo Horo...  
  
- ¿Horo Horo? -repitió la chica más confundida.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Sí...también le iba a dar una a Yoh, pero la dejo en la cocina. Según me contó, es un regalo por mi amistad y por lo que demos en el Torneo. También me dijo que en su tribu, hace mucho tiempo, un forastero al que le decían "Mexicano" le dio las botellas a su abuelo (a las que llamaba "tequila") en señal de amistad, y que el hacia lo mismo, siguiendo la tradición. Me parece que lo que tienen es un líquido llamado "aguardiente". Creo que se llama así porque lo tomas y te calienta el cuerpo y te alegra el corazón... -Tao destapó la botella y la olió antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. -Puaj...huele extraño y sabe igual...aunque te deja una extraña sensación en la garganta, como calor...  
  
-¿En serio? Bueno, será porque es adecuado para el frío ¿no? Pensé que solo era agua y se la di al joven Yoh para que la tomara en su cena.  
  
-Entonces ya llegó con Yoh...Horo te lo agradecerá. -dijo Ren sonriendo. Tamao asintió entusiasmada, pero al mirar la negra obscuridad que se asomaba por la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, y necesitaba dormir. Recogió la bandeja y esta vez se decidió a salir. Ren, un poco triste la acompañó a la puerta.  
  
-"Es tiempo de que te vayas Tamao, pero me consuela saber que te retuve un poco más de tiempo...No te deje ir y no te perdí...no por hoy" -pensó el joven, pero volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de la chica... -"Por lo menos quiero dejarte algo como muestra de lo que siento..."  
  
-Es un poco tarde y mañana es un día muy importante, por eso hay que dormir. Buenas noches Ren, y que gané el mejor en la...-pero la chica se vio interrumpida al sentir como los labios de Ren se unían suavemente a los de ella. Por mero instinto y algo más, dejó que sus bocas se unieran de manera más profunda. No podía pensar, solo se sentía invadida por un gozoso cosquilleo...¿Sería qué...? Pero no pudo preguntarse nada, ya que ambos necesitaban respirar, separándose bruscamente. Se quedaron en silencio...  
  
-BuenasnochesjovenTao -murmuró de manera atropellada Tamao mientras se alejaba rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado...y sus mejillas despedían calor...  
  
Ren suspiró mientras la veía hacerse más pequeña mientras desaparecía por el corredor. Algo extrañado por lo que acababa de hacer parpadeó confundido. ¿Se habría confundido Tamao? ¿Por qué le había devuelto el beso? ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Cubriendo su cabeza, el joven entró a su habitación, atormentado por aquellas preguntas que no tenían respuesta en ese momento. Lo primero que vio fue aquella botella del llamado "tequila"...¿Acaso su corazón estaba tan alegre que dejo salir sus sentimientos? Suspiró mientras guardaba la botella y desenrollaba su futón...Tenía que preocuparse por el Torneo...Iba a ganarlo a como diera lugar, solo por la hermosa sonrisa de Tamao y su mirada celestial...Y luego tal vez..., pero sus pensamientos se vieron perdidos, ya que apenas su cabeza tocó su almohada, cayó dormido...  
  
Continuará... 


	3. ¿Tienes frío?

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
--Antes de empezar, los usuales comentarios de la autora:--  
  
Hola!!!!! Cómo están, queridos lectores y lectoras -no sé porque sonó a "spoiler" del presidente de mi país-? Como ven sobreviví las vacaciones de invierno acá en México, para tener que regresar al tedioso año de secundaria. Ah, los amigos son más patanes, hay más "mensajitos" por celular y las calificaciones son mediocres...extrañaba al 2º "A". Ah, sí, la respuesta a los reviews que han dejado aquí está:  
  
Rally: Como tanto lo has pedido (o eso vi en tu review ñ_ñ), he aquí otro capítulo, que como el segundo, tiene una linda parejita y demasiada azúcar...¡Gracias por tus comentarios!  
  
Kiyu: Gomen ne, pero me reservo lo de la botella de tequila hasta el próximo capítulo... -.-, porque aquí también hay algo sobre Anna y Yoh (por no ser más obvia ¬¬). Y que bueno que te guste la pareja Ren-Tamao, creo que son como Matt- Mimi de Digimon, ne?  
  
Hikari: ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo tomodachi! Espero que más lectores opinen los mismo (en especial dos personitas de primero "B" y "C", que espero que lean esto...) para seguir esforzándome. Por cierto, mi linda tomodachi "Marijo Asakura" me va a hacer el favor de grabarme TODOS los capítulos de SK...^.^ Que felicidad...Incluso el mundo no se ve tan decadente después de todo...  
  
Anna: ¡También mil gracias tomodachi! Espero continúes con tu historia. Peeeeeero...como ya mencioné, lo del tequila hasta el cuarto capítulo (que mala soy...je je), así que tendré que dejarte en la duda.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: Una palabra: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS...creo que entendiste, ne? Ji, ji, tu información nos hará muy felices a Mariana Tao, Marijo Asakura y a mí...Este es un día bello para mí...por eso te dedico este lindo capítulo y el que sigue (je je, ya saben con que sobornarme), y un gran beso y abrazo tomodachi.  
  
Bueno, ya basta de empalagosas frases de agradecimiento y al chile...es decir, a leer...(perdonen por la vulgar expresión mexicana que cierto tipo llamado Zacarías me pegó)  
  
----------------------  
  
3. ¿Tienes frío?  
  
Cada vez el tiempo parecía pasar más lento para Yoh; los segundos se convertían en pedazos de eternidad. Incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse ahí, sentado, viendo como Anna, de espaldas, pasaba lentamente las páginas de su lectura, sin siquiera probar su comida. El muchacho parpadeó, apenas se atrevía a respirar. A lo lejos oyó el canto de algún grillo en el jardín, y los pasos de alguien que corría apresuradamente por el pasillo. Tratando de hacer memoria, notó que hace 15 minutos había entrado a la habitación, y que ni una palabra había salido de sus labios...Era un idiota...Silenciosamente el shaman trató de levantarse y salir, pero una voz arruinó su escape...  
  
-¿Sigues ahí Yoh? -preguntó la rubia con su frío tono de siempre, sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Tu poder espiritual es muy alto para pasar desapercibido para cualquiera que tenga nuestras habilidades. Desde que entró Tamao sospeché que eras tú, ya que no creo que ella sea tan poderosa...  
  
-Ah... vaya, así que me descubriste, perdona si...-pero la itako tomó la palabra, cerrando su libro de golpe.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de algo, no es así?  
  
-Supongo que sí -respondió el chico de una manera un tanto formal- Creo que ya sabrás de que...  
  
-¿Del Torneo, quizás? Porque es lo único que ocupa mi mente...  
  
-También la mía -mintió Yoh. En ese momento, Anna volteó a verlo...con una mirada que era diferente a la que aparecía siempre en su cara. El chico parpadeó de nuevo...más confundido por aquellos ojos obscuros que lo miraban de un modo un tanto triste. Sin decir nada, Kyouyama se levantó y se apoyo en la ventana de su cuarto, dejando que el viento jugase con sus cabellos y se llevará las lágrimas que nacían en su mirar...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-¿Qué? -respondió la mencionada con un tono de enojo en su voz...  
  
-Yo...me preguntaba sí... -pero hasta ahí podía llegar la voz de Asakura, quien la perdió de repente. Ya no encontraba el valor para terminar con un me preguntaba si realmente quieres casarte conmigo por algo más que un compromiso. Odiándose por su cobardía en el amor y su valor en los duelos, el joven pasó una mano por su pelo, tirando accidentalmente sus audífonos. Algo torpe, los recogió y notó que estaban helados a pesar de traerlos en su cabeza todo el día. Y fue cuando un destello de inteligencia brotó de su cerebro.  
  
-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó amablemente caminando hacia ella  
  
-So...solo un poco... -tartamudeó la muchacha, cuyos labios tenían un extraño color morado, y sus mejillas parecían de porcelana. Distraídamente escuchó como su prometido abría su armario y buscaba algo. -Yoh...¿Qué demo...? -pero su respuesta fue olvidada al sentir que alguien colocaba sobre ella una manta abrigadora. Era Yoh, quien se colocó a su lado y le sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, pero en realidad no tenía mucho frío...  
  
-Claro, y solo te pintaste los labios de morado -bromeó él. Para su sorpresa Kyouyama no lo golpeó, solo seguía contemplado la Luna en sepulcral silencio. Tras unos minutos habló...  
  
-Es una hermosa noche ¿no lo crees? Después de la tormenta todo parece recién lavado, como si fuera nuevo...  
  
Yoh asintió en silencio, pero de nuevo su prometida habló.  
  
-Yoh...solo quiero decirte que...espero que todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora te ayude mañana...tú sabes...el entrenamiento y todo eso... -La itako se maldijo en silencio, deseando decir algo que pudiera conducir a una agradable plática.  
  
-Seguro -respondió el shaman con una sonrisa, temblando de pies a cabeza. Anna, al notarlo, retiró la manta de su cuerpo.  
  
-Toma, tu tienes más frío que yo...y no me gustaría...es decir, no sería bueno para tu poder espiritual llegar débil al Torneo.  
  
-¿Y tú?  
  
-Yo estoy bien.  
  
Yoh permaneció en silencio, confundido al ver que su prometida se preocupaba por él. De repente sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento pasó la manta sobre los hombros de Anna y sobre los suyos, quedando así los dos abrigados y muy juntos uno del otro.  
  
-Así está mejor ¿no crees?  
  
Kyouyama no dijo nada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia otro lado, sintiendo su cara colorada al sentir a alguien tan cerca de ella. Finalmente reaccionó...  
  
-Sí...mucho mejor. -tratando no parecer muy cursi, cambió de tema- La Luna hoy se ve muy grande y hermosa. A veces incluso parece un ojo gigante que todo lo ve...  
  
-Entonces debe de ser testigo de muchos sucesos interesantes en todos lados...Luna entrometida -musitó el chico, viendo como la rubia sonreía levemente.- Debe de haber oído cientos de declaraciones de amor, peleas, huidas... -en este punto se detuvo, mientras que Anna fingía estar interesada en el cielo y no en la charla, como otras veces- Incluso apuesto que ha visto a una itako sobre el tejado...-Su prometida no dijo nada, solo siguió contemplando el cielo obscuro, tachonado de pequeños diamantes llamados por los mortales estrellas y por la comunidad shamanica "astros que hablan".  
  
-¿Sabes...? -continuó el muchacho- Cuando era más pequeño mi abuelo me contaba que las estrellas son las mensajeras de los shamanes. Solo ellas saben los secretos de todos, por eso, uno puede descifrar su destino a través de ellas...  
  
-¿Las estrellas...hablan?-preguntó Kyouyama adormilada, recargándose inconscientemente en el hombro del shaman. Por un momento la rubia pensó quitar su cabeza, pero al ver que el chico no se molestaba y a su vez recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, continuó en su postura, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz...  
  
-Sí...cada una tiene un nombre en especial, porque respresenta a cada shaman que ha muerto.  
  
-Deben de brillar mucho por su poder espiritual...  
  
-Supongo que las más bellas y grandes deben de ser Shaman King. Espero mañana ser uno, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez cuando me muera sea el astro más brillante...  
  
-Eso no pasará... no quiero convertirme en una solterona cuarentona y amargada ¿enendiste? Por eso es que mañana debes mostrar que eres el mejor para salvar tu pellejo...si no quieres que yo te degolle vivo...-dijo la chica algo enojada cerrando los ojos. Su prometido sonrío al oir su mandato, que le recordaba a la Anna que todos conocían y no a la personita que descansaba sobre su hombro; pasó su brazo por la cintura de la itako, que al notar este gesto entrecruzó los dedos de la mano (que estaba al lado de la de Yoh), con los del chico.  
  
De nuevo el silencio inundaba la pieza, pero no era algo incómodo, más bien era la última pieza en aquella escena. Poco a poco, los jóvenes se acercaron más al otro, sintiendo su respiración, para quedar unidos en un tierno abrazo bajo la manta, y bajo la mirada de las estrellas...  
  
Yoh salió un poco de su agradable momento, mientras sentía que a su lado la muchacha ya estaba totalmente dormida. Él no quería interrumpir el sueño de la rubia ni dejar de estar tan cerca de su piel, por lo que lentamente la cargó de un modo similar a como había hecho cuando bajaron por el árbol en la tormenta, colocándola suavemente en su futón...Estaba a punto de quitarse la manta cuando oyó la voz de Anna...  
  
-No te vayas... -murmuró suavemente.  
  
-No me quiero ir, quizás me secuestraran si estoy solo -musitó el shaman tapándose con la cobija al lado de la itako... -No me iré, nunca...  
  
Solamente la Luna y el cielo fueron testigos de aquellos chicos durmiendo juntos, bajo el resplandor de las estrellas, quienes hablarían de ello a todos los shamanes... que dirían que el compromiso Asakura-Kyouyama estaba cada vez más cerca...  
  
-No me falles Yoh... -susurró Anna recargándose en el pecho del shaman. Cada vez los sentimientos fluían de manera fácil, y ya no tenía nada por que avergonzarse, si Yoh estaba a su lado y la abrazaba con fuerza en silenciosa promesa.  
  
-No lo haré...  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Tequila: el responsable de una noche de ...

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
*-Los típicos comentarios de la Autora para empezar-*  
  
Konichiwa lectores de ff.net!!!! Espero que estén bien, y que sigan con muchos ánimos para seguir leyendo ^-^. Lo sé, se me alteran las neuronas al recibir reviews y me emociono de más, pero que le puedo yo hacer ante sus muy optimistas comentarios, cargados de buena vibra (tienes razón Marijo, sigo con la "hierbita"). Son de las pocas cosas que alegran mi patética, triste y obscura vida de chica-estudiante-perfecta-encasillada / maniatada- por-la-sociedad. Y bueno, a responder reviews como ya es costumbre:  
  
Anna: ¿De veras crees que valió la pena esperar? Awww, que kawaii tu comentario...para que ya no te quedes en la duda, ya está el tan ansiado capítulo del tequila...¿vale? Y que bueno que te fascino, porque estoy empezando a creer que no me queda tan mal hacer cosas tan tiernas y románticas (irónicamente Cúpido me odia y me hace sufrir...¡linchemos a Cúpido el 14 de febrero!), y capítulos adelante hay partes que me gustaron mucho...pero todo a su tiempo...c.c  
  
Anna Asakura: ¡Gracias por el halago! Espero seguir empeñándome para que no se me suban los humos y siga como voy...Arigato!!  
  
Daniela: ¿Acaso no vas en segundo de secundaria del CUDEC? Porque sí es así, te conozco, y tú a mí...si no, je je, gomen nasai si te confundo con una amiga. El saber que alguien considera esta historia excelente y la lee una y otra vez (corriendo el riesgo de sufrir un trauma profundo por leer historias que si son leídas al revés son escritos de Belcebú :p) es tan reconfortante como el comer una galleta (mi perdición..._._). Ah, y prometo bajar el imesh para los capítulos...aunque el viernes vi algunos cachitos de la serie (Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi 1000! ¡Yoh y Anna son tan sugoi! ¡También Hoto...es decir, Horo! -culpen a Marijo Asakura por obsesionarme más ¬¬-) porque...no puedo decir como sucedió tan maravilloso evento porque implicaría que estuve en un lugar distinto a donde debía estar, haciendo algo prohibido, que implicaría problemas para mi tomodachi y para mí. El caso es que ya puedo decir que he visto la serie...no me caben todavía las voces y la risa de mi amado Yoh, pero me acostumbraré, ya que las imaginaba diferentes...  
  
Luna: Jo jo, aquí va otro capítulo para que no te mueras de curiosidad...creo que en esta parte ya se aclaran muchas cosas y uno ya no se queda tanto en la duda...pero aún así siempre está el tedioso "continuará", ji ji...  
  
Luna Asakura Kyoyama: ¡No te devanes los sesos! No te preocupes, y antes de que alguien se practique una trepanación semanal, aquí está otro capítulo...pregunta: ¿Qué a poco cuando se queda un capítulo en suspenso es difícil deducir que pasará o hay tantas opciones? Sí es así en esta historia, gomen por ser tan mala, pero eso indica que mis escritos no son tan malos ^.^U  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: Je, je lo de Tokio ya lo sabía, se me había olvidado mencionarlo, y gracias por los comentarios, sobre todo lo de "lindo capítulo". Y de nuevo, pediré paciencia por subir un capítulo semanalmente...  
  
Mary: Hola tomodachi!! A pesar de apenas habernos visto un par de días, gracias por tus comentarios. Por supuesto que seguiré con este lindo fic, y pues, ya empieza a registrarte, porque el primer capítulo de tu escrito me gustó mucho...(Por cierto, animen a mi amiga "Marijo Asakura" para que publiqué se historia ^.^). Por lo de la página, no hay de que, solo espero que me prestes los capítulos de SK ;)  
  
4. Tequila: el responsable de una noche de amor entre Anna y Yoh sin emborracharse.  
  
El frescor de la madrugada fue el culpable de interrumpir los sueños de aquella itako que descansaba al lado del shaman. Desperezándose un poco, con los ojos medio cerrados notó que el viento se había incrementado, golpeándole en la cara. A su lado, Yoh la abrazaba tiernamente, sin sentir la brisa pasar...Desprendiéndose lentamente de los brazos de su adoración, Anna se puso en pie y de mala gana cerró la ventana. También observó que en un rincón dos cenas yacían marchitas, al lado de una botella que estaba a la mitad de un líquido semejante al agua. Al verla, sintió resequedad en su boca, por lo que tomó la botella...  
  
-¿Anna...? ¿Qué haces...? Es muy tarde, deberías dormir... -dijo Asakura pesadamente mientras se apoyaba sobre un brazo.  
  
-Tengo sed, eso es todo...-respondió la rubia volviendo rápidamente a su futón, extrañando el calor de este. El chico le sonrío mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kyouyama, quien hizo lo mismo sobre la de él. La joven le dio un largo trago a la botella, pero casi enseguida la soltó...  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el muchacho preocupado.  
  
-Sabe...sabe raro. Debe ser algo fermentado como el sake... de seguro es una bebida embriagante.  
  
-Déjame probar. -pidió el shaman. Su prometida le pasó la botella y él tomó un trago. También la dejó. -Tienes razón...pero... te deja una sensación caliente en el cuello...Sólo déjame tomar un traguito más, tú sabes, para entrar en calor...  
  
-Yoh...mañana es el Torneo y no sabemos si eso tiene alcohol o no, así que deja la botella. -ordenó Anna enojada, pero Yoh le dio un leve trago. Enfurecida, la itako trató que arrebatársela de las manos, pero algo salió mal y la botella cayó sobre ella, rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos cortantes y empapándola de aquel líquido de olor penetrante.  
  
-¡Yoh! -exclamó enfurecida- ¡Mira lo que has causado! ¡Me he empapado y todo es por tu culpa!  
  
-Lo siento...por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención...golpéame si quieres...mejor no me perdones...pero vuélveme a hablar ¿vale? -Para su sorpresa, la muchacha soltó una leve carcajada.  
  
-Eres un tonto...mira todo lo que dices. Está bien, te perdono con tal de que recojas todo el vidrio y limpies el piso. ¡Ah, y que cambies mi futón con el tuyo! Porque me niego a dormir en ese que está todo empapado...  
  
-Eres muy cruel -dijo Asakura emitiendo una sonrisa triste- Pero lo haré si con eso me vuelves a hablar... -su prometida río de nuevo, y minutos más tarde, el suelo estaba limpio y sin pedazos de vidrio regados, con un futón limpio y seco para la joven, quien había cambiado su camisón largo negro por uno azul de tirantes que ahora le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. El shaman tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse de babear al ver a la itako con su nuevo camisón.  
  
-Demonios...este camisón es muy corto y yo tengo mucho frío -se quejaba la chica- Y para colmo, la manta también se mojó...  
  
-Bueno...si tienes tanto frío puedes abrazarme -propuso el muchacho ruborizándose levemente- Así...bueno, tú sabes...el calor y todo eso...  
  
-Tonto... -musitó ella también sonrojándose- Mejor préstame la camisa que traes puesta. El joven suspiró mientras de desprendía de su camisa de manga larga que usaba para dormir y se la pasó a Kyouyama, quien un poco más animada se la puso...pero luego dudo...  
  
-¿Tu no tienes frío, Yoh?  
  
-No...bueno, un poquito.  
  
-Entonces te devuelvo la camisa. Estás temblando a pesar de que la ventana está cerrada...  
  
-En realidad no es por el frío, sino que...es por los nervios...  
  
-Oh...-dijo Anna, también empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Su prometido no dijo nada, solo se acomodó en una esquina, al lado del futón, rodeando sus rodillas con su brazos...  
  
-Sé que no hay que tener nervios si he entrenado, pero no puedo evitarlo y...-pero se quedó callado al ver que la muchacha se colocaba a su lado y le daba un tierno abrazo. La itako suspiró mientras veía que él shaman la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien -susurró en su oído acariciándole el despeinado cabello castaño.  
  
-¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó él con voz ahogada.  
  
-Te lo prometo...solo relájate...  
  
Anna siguió acariciando la cabeza de Yoh, hasta que este, un poco más relajado habló:  
  
-Dame tu bandanna...la roja que siempre usas...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué la quieres?  
  
-Para que sea mi amuleto, y al usarla me acuerde de ti, que estarás apoyándome siempre...  
  
-Está bien -respondió ella soltando lentamente al chico y cogiendo de su armario su bandanna. Yoh la siguió muy contento y recogió los audífonos que se encontraban olvidados. Ambos se volvieron a sentar en donde estaban, y Anna ató la bandanna en la cabeza del shaman.  
  
-¿Cómo se ve, Anna?  
  
-Te queda bien. -respondió está sonriendo. Segundos después, sintió como Asakura colocaba sobre su cabeza sus preciados audífonos...  
  
-Toma...así estamos a mano...Quiero que tu los tengas mañana en caso de que...es decir, no quiero dejarlos en casa...  
  
-Son muy cómodos...ahora ya veo porque siempre los traes puestos... -el chico le sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Kyouyama. Así se quedaron por un largo período, hasta que el joven habló:  
  
-Anna...¿Crees que mañana gane?  
  
-Creó en ti...siempre lo he hecho, es por eso que sé que ganarás...  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-De veras...  
  
-Demuéstramelo...  
  
-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó la muchacha enrojeciendo levemente...  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
-Tú debes saberlo...Anda, dame un ejemplo.  
  
El chico no dijo nada, sino que acercó lentamente el rostro de la itako con su mano, dándole un beso tierno, que no duró mucho ni poco, solo lo suficiente...Eso era todo lo que había que demostrar...  
  
-Yoh... -suspiró la rubia mientras se separaban... Se sentía en las nubes, invadida de una felicidad que no cabía en su cuerpo...Un poco más animada tomó al muchacho del cuello respondiéndole el beso con uno que duro un poco más...Yoh tomó confianza y recorrió la espalda de Kyouyama con sus manos, para luego dejarlas sobre su cintura. Tiernamente, abrazó a su prometida, mientras que sus labios se descolgaban de su boca para bajar por su cuello.  
  
Anna suspiraba, llena de inmensa felicidad mientras ella y el shaman caían sobre el futón...Con gran placer, exploraba los contornos de la boca de su prometido, que entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella...Jadeando, el chico besaba su cuello, su boca, su cabellera, sintiendo como aquella esencia de manzanilla y canela que emanaba de la itako se impregnaba en su ser...Así, poco a poco la cúpula celeste cambió de color, mientras la Luna velaba en absoluto silencio sobre aquellos cuerpos entrelazados...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Anna despertó con la cabeza ligeramente adolorida por el Sol que entraba a raudales e inundaba toda la habitación. Sentándose en su futón, se preguntaba que maldito día era...hasta que recordó que ese día, 2 de Septiembre, se celebraba el Torneo del Shaman King, y que tenía que acudir con Yoh para que participará...Por lo menos ya había resuelto una duda...pasando una mano por su cabello se preguntó distraídamente porque traía ese camisón azul (que estaba arrugado y manchado por algo extraño) en vez del negro, y porque sentía unos audífonos en su cabeza y porque Yoh estaba a su lado, sumido en un sueño tranquilo...Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos minutos, mientras la chica tarareaba alegremente una canción, como si todo lo anterior fuera algo habitual. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió en sí y recordó todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior: la platica con la abuela, la huida, la tormenta, Yoh bajándola por el tejado, la manta, aquel líquido...Yoh...  
  
Como en cámara lenta la cara de Kyouyama fue adquiriendo distintas tonalidades hasta llegar a un carmesí que pasó a guinda. Tras pensarlo un momento, sacudió ligeramente a su prometido para que despertara. Mirando de nuevo a todos lados, vio que el chico no traía su camisa negra, que estaba al lado de la itako. Por lo menos, pensaba, su "aventura nocturna" no había pasado a algo más íntimo, fuera de unos besos y caricias inocentes...bueno, quizás no tan inocentes...  
  
-Yoh...despierta, ya es muy tarde...nos deben de estar esperando...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡Despierta tonto! -exclamó la chica levantándose rápidamente y, de una forma un tanto histérica, empezaba a vaciar su armario en busca de su típico vestido negro...El shaman, ahora despierto, observaba con mucha curiosidad la forma en que su prometida actuaba.  
  
-¿Qué buscas?  
  
-¡Mi vestido negro! Estoy segura que lo deje en algún lado...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Luego Yoh, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Yoh, podrías guardar silencio!  
  
-¡Anna! -exclamó de igual manera el muchacho, atravesando el cuarto, para ponerse enfrente de la rubia y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de esta...  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Pero Yoh...  
  
-Nada de excusas. Estás actuando como una loca, y eso no es bueno, sobre todo si luego te histerizas, te pones nerviosa y finalmente lloras llena de miedo...Sólo relájate y verás que todo saldrá bien...te lo prometo -dijo el joven viéndola tiernamente. Anna sonrió un poco apenada por su conducta y asintió.  
  
-¿Pero y mi vestido? -susurró.- No me puedo ir sin él...y..  
  
-Anna... -empezó de nuevo Asakura.  
  
-¡Pero es que es mi favorito! Ahora déjame buscarlo, y por cualquier cosa que digas la respuesta es sí...  
  
-Solo quería decirte que ayer por la tormenta quedó empapado y de seguro debe de estar lavándose...  
  
-Está bien, pero es que yo...  
  
-No te preocupes, con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás bien. -La joven se ruborizó al oír esto, pero no dijo nada...  
  
-Mmm, si es así entonces luego me cambiaré, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a desayunar. ¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día! Andando Yoh...Llévate las bandejas y la botella...que Tamao no se entere que no cenamos...  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la chica, pero antes de bajar las escaleras, el shaman se detuvo.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Dime...¿pasa algo malo?  
  
-No, es solo que ¿recuerdas que hace rato me dijiste que para lo que te iba a preguntar la respuesta era sí?  
  
-Claro...¿pero porqué lo preguntas?  
  
-Porque...porque yo te iba a preguntar si me querías no solo por el compromiso y por algo mayor que la amistad...porque...porque yo quería saber si me querías porque...yo te quiero mucho Annita...Demonios, ya lo enredé todo, pero creo que lo captas... -dijo Yoh, ruborizándose profundamente mientras se hincaba de rodillas debido al tambaleo producido por ese temblor nervioso que sacudía su cuerpo...Para su sorpresa, la rubia también se hincó a su lado, dándole un gran abrazo...  
  
-¡Eres un tonto! -exclamó sujetándolo fuertemente- Mira que preguntarme eso...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Yoh -empezó la joven con una voz suave y tomándolo de la mano- ¿Es qué todavía no lo sabes?  
  
-No -respondió el mencionado ingenuamente sonriendo. Su prometida lo vio fijamente antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios...  
  
-¿Qué crees que signifique eso?  
  
-... -El chico se quedó en silencio, disfrutando internamente ver a Anna ruborizándose mientras se esforzaba por decir algo que normalmente no entraba en su vocabulario...  
  
-Pues significa que yo también te quiero...pero que tonto estás...  
  
-Sí...creo que después de todo no soy tan listo como creía, pero eso no importa porque hoy es un gran día y hay que desayunar...me muero de hambre ¿tú no?  
  
-¿Y tú que crees? -preguntó Kyouyama alegremente mientras descendían por las escaleras. Al aparecer en el comedor, y encontrarse con los demás (fueron los últimos) saludaron y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás lo asimilaron, pero no faltó ninguna mirada que sospechara el porque Anna traía los audífonos del shaman y este la bandanna de ella, así como el hecho de que le chica apareciera en un camisón tan corto y descubierto, mientras que su prometido solo se presentaba con sus bóxers negros...  
  
Continuará... 


	5. Kororo espía

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
-+-Ya saben, lo de siempre:-+-  
  
Bonjour, lectores!!! De nuevo, espero que su cerebro no se haya atrofiado por las bajas temperaturas (como el mío _._) para que sigan disfrutando esta historia...Mmm...lo único que tengo que decir es que agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios (ya son más de 20!!!!!! *.*), y que, pues este capítulo está muy "X" en mi opinión (no...no de la manera en que X se eleva al cubo -ojalá entiendan a lo que me refiero-), ya que es como una "conexión" para la trama, lo que lo vuelve importante, a pesar de su contenido...Que demonios, mejor contesto lo que me mandan:  
  
Sarah Kerrigan: Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero repito que un capítulo por semana (no desesperen o me veré obligada a...bueno, lo dejo a la imaginación...evil smile) Y por lo de la historia, creo que mi motivación son las opiniones como las tuyas...^-^ (por cierto, espero poder ver un capítulo en japonés -¿podría alguien organizar un mitin para presionar a Marijo para que me grabe los capítulos de SK?-)...Y...respecto a lo del Torneo...¿Recuerdas cuando mencioné que esperaba que los personajes no estuvieran fuera de su personalidad? Es que...la verdad...¡Ah, que demonios, soy pésima para mentir! La cosa es así: He investigado sobre el Shaman Fight y ya se que Anna se queda en casa ("¿Cómo buena esposa?" O.o) y todo eso, pero esta vez es necesario que vaya (y que Manta se vaya a su tratamiento para el crecimiento en Nueva York, je je), porque...porque (ojitos chibi de parte de la autora, encogida en un rincón obscuro) ¡Ay, es que es necesario que vaya! Y así ira Jun, irá Pilika y pasarán tantas cosas que....Por eso es importante que Anna y las demás vayan, porque de otro modo no ocurrirían los siguientes cinco capítulos...(que ya están hechos...y solo Marijo y Mariana tienen derecho a leerlos -de verdad disfruto siendo odiosa y torturando a la gente, ne?-)...¿vale? Espero que con esta aclaración la gente comprenda...y ya pues si no les gusta...pues que le vamos a hacer (nota a Sarah: no es ninguna aclaración defensiva, solo algo que tenía que decir...No lo tomes a mal...¿ok?)  
  
Kyouyama: Pues...a mí tampoco me agrada mucho el lemon...a menos de que este bien escrito (o sea necesario, como se sabrá capítulos maaaaas adelante) Y me enorgullece saber que parece que esto va en buen camino y promete ser algo bueno...por favor, ya no lloren lectores y lectoras, porque el saber de sus comentarios tan tiernos me hace volverme diabética y derretirme en lágrimas en plena clase de historia ;.; -una de mis materias favoritas ¬¬-(no es que no quiera que los manden ^.~) Y pues sí, trataré de animarme pensando en mi amado Yoh...(también un poco de Mota-Cola alegra a cualquiera...^^).  
  
Luna Asakura Kyouyama: Que bueno que llegó a tiempo el capítulo para todos, (no es bueno sacarse los sesos a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo en época de frío, jo jo). Por cierto, ya envié el correo que me pediste...A ver si llegó...  
  
Anna Kyouyama: Simple, el camisón de Anna estaba muy arrugado por tanta fricción -saben a lo que me refiero ^.~- y estaba sucio por...pues...podemos decir que fue un fluido corporal...para ser más simple...puedo dejar dos opciones (sólo dos): saliva (lo sé, la creatividad escasea en mi cabeza) o sudor por tanto...calor...(sí, antes tenían frío, pero ¡las noches allá en Japón son tan cálidas!).  
  
Rally: ¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!! ¡Yoh y Anna forever! Je je...tanto optimismo afecta las 15 neuronas que poseo, pero es lindo...sigo implorando paciencia, ya que un par de capítulos adelante habrá más de esta linda parejita...^-^  
  
Bueno...ahora sí los dejo con la lectura...  
  
5. Kororo espía.  
  
Pasados unos minutos tras los cuales los habitantes de la residencia Asakura recuperaron el aliento tras ver a Anna y a Yoh con sus atuendos y su conducta, todos se dispusieron a desayunar. Incluso los propios Anna y Yoh notaban que había algo extraño en el aire (N. De A.: No lo que ustedes piensan, aparte de lo del Torneo º_º), pero no dijeron nada.  
  
Justo cuando las pareja se sentó apareció Tamao con más cosas ricas de comer. Y no es por nada pero Tamamura había preparado para la ocasión un gran banquete, que de seguro la había obligado a levantarse desde muy temprano para cocinar...pero esa no era la causa, sino un joven de pelo morado que comía en el otro extremo de la mesa, cuyo recuerdo le había robado el sueño y la traía con grandes ojeras. Por eso Tamao se había distraído cocinando...  
  
La chica de pelo rosa dejó los alimentos en la mesa, y antes de volver a la cocina, le echó una breve mirada a Ren, para detenerse en una itako y un shaman, quienes parecían andar en otro lado menos en el comedor. La muchacha trataba de alcanzar con sus palillos un poco de arroz en un cuenco imaginario en vez del que estaba a su derecha, mientras que el joven tomaba agua que hacia mucho que había pasado en su garganta, tratando de sacar líquido del vaso de vidrio. Tamao rió levemente al ver su comportamiento y siguió con lo suyo.  
  
Terminado el desayuno, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse para el gran evento. Una hora después todos los huéspedes, a excepción de Anna, se encontraban reunidos en la sala, mezcla de nervios combinada con un poco de emoción y mal humor.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¡Porqué se tarda tanto Anna! -estalló Horo Horo tras los frustrados intentos por parte de su hermana y Kororo por calmarlo- ¡Es que toma tanto tiempo ponerse un vestido!  
  
-Así son las mujeres... -musitó Ren a su lado, de una manera un tanto irritada. Por fin, en la sala apareció la itako, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que no traía su habitual vestido negro. Esta vez portaba un pantalón negro (algo ajustado, por cierto) capri con una blusa negra que hacia juego con su collar. Traía sus zapatos de siempre, y los audífonos de Asakura reposaban en su cuello.  
  
-Ya era hora...-susurró Horo de muy mal humor, pensando que no sería muy buena idea tener una novia o prometida como aquella...  
  
-No voy a bajar cuando se te dé la gana -le respondió la chica algo enojada- Mejor ya vámonos o perderemos el tren.  
  
-Cierto. -puntualizó Pilika. Y así, el no muy pequeño grupo llegó a la estación ferroviaria...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-No entiendo porque a Anna y Yoh les tocó un compartimiento para ellos solos mientras que nosotros tenemos que compartirlo con Ren y su hermana. -se quejaba el chico de pelo azul mientras el y Pilika ponían el equipaje en las rejillas que habían sobre sus asientos.  
  
-Yo tampoco Horo, pero mejor no te quejes. Es mejor que irse con Faust, Hao, Lyserg, Ryu y sus espíritus ¿no crees?  
  
-Cierto -admitió el primero. En ese instante los Tao entraron, colocaron sus cosas del mismo modo que los otros y se sentaron; Jun enfrente de Horo y Ren enfrente de Pilika...Tras unos minutos Horo empezó a hablar, a la vez que el tren se deslizaba lentamente hacia Odaiba, sede del encuentro...  
  
-Ren, Jun...una pregunta ¿Ustedes saben porqué Anna y Yoh tienen un compartimiento para ellos solos?  
  
-Eso mismo les iba a preguntar yo...-dijo Ren algo confuso. Pero mejor así...¿no crees? Si Anna se enoja no nos tocara ninguna orden, aunque confieso que me gustaría ver si golpea a Yoh...-terminó sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Sí...pobre, pensar que es su prometida y pronto será su esposa -respondió Pilika.-Me imagino que Anna estará muy contenta por que la competencia sea acá en Japón y de ese modo ella pueda ir a vigilar a su prometido...  
  
Los demás asintieron, menos Jun, quien seguía en su asiento con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Jun? -preguntó su hermano...  
  
-Me gustaría saber que les sucede a esos dos... -respondió la chica de pelo verde lentamente.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-¿Es que no tienes ojos Horo Horo? ¡Míralos! Es decir, en la mañana aparecen con ropa diferente a la que siempre usan. Y luego ambos traen una cara de distracción...como si estuvieran embobados o hechizados o...  
  
-O enamorados...-dijo la chica de pelo azul terminando la frase de la mayor de los Tao. Al instante su hermano atacó sus palabras.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Enamorados???!!! Pilika...¿te sientes bien? ¿Ellos? ¡Por favor! Si Anna siempre se la pasa mandando a Yoh y él...  
  
-Él siempre la obedece -finalizó Ren... Puede que Pilika tenga razón...Es decir, si él la obedece y de manera amable, debe de ser por algo más que amistad o el compromiso de que ella sea su prometida...  
  
-Pero aún así no sabemos -señaló Jun mientras entraban en un túnel- Si tan solo Kyouyama no fuera tan fría y tuviera un confidente y si Yoh no fuera tan tonto en cuestiones del corazón...  
  
-¿Y porqué no espiamos? -cuestionó Pilika con un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.  
  
-¡Sí! Puedo enviar a Kororo para ver como va todo...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Oh, vamos Ren. Apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de saber que pasa en el compartimiento.  
  
-Solo un poco -confesó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.- En realidad...hay otra cosa que me tiene confundido...  
  
-¿El Torneo?  
  
-Tal vez -respondió distraídamente mientras en un lado de su ventana, a gran velocidad pasaba un árbol de cerezos en forma de un borrón rosa - "Tamao...como me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado en este momento para decirte cuanto te necesito y lo mucho que me gustaría sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío..."  
  
-Bueno, entonces allá va -respondió Jun observando la cara pensativa de su hermano- Sólo asegúrate de que no te vean...-pero su consejo no fue escuchado, solo se oyó el paso de Kororo de manera discreta por el pasillo...  
  
*-*-*  
  
En el compartimiento donde Asakura y la itako se encontraban reinaba el más absoluto silencio. La rubia contemplaba absorta el paisaje que se extendía a sus ojos, mientras que el joven de pelo castaño trataba de sacar su tensión haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Tras bajar las escaleras en la mañana, ninguno había hablado, probablemente por haber perdido misteriosamente la voz o tal vez porque si uno de los dos empezaba vomitaría todo lo que había comido. De modo que Kororo, tras espiar discretamente por espacio de unos minutos, regresó para contarle a su amo lo sucedido.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Qué? -exclamó Horo un tanto sorprendido.- Si tan solo supiera lo que dices, estaría conforme...  
  
-Kururu kururu -respondió el pequeño espíritu con su vocecita- Kuru ku -terminó, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. Su dueño se encogió de hombros, algo resignado...  
  
-Bueno, no importa -musitó el chico de pelo morado- Tal vez ya se hayan matado mutuamente...  
  
-O estén durmiendo juntos -arguyó Pilika tratando de contener la emoción en su voz...  
  
-¿Por qué no dejan esas estúpidas suposiciones? Ren y Horo Horo deberían preocuparse por el Torneo y no por la vida privada de otros. -respondió de manera cortante Jun, terminando la conversación de mala gana para los demás...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Ya se fue?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-El espíritu, Anna...¿no lo sentiste?  
  
-¿El qué estaba tras la puerta? Sí...debió de ser Kororo o Basón en su forma pequeña, es por eso que no se sentía tanta energía espiritual...  
  
-¿Por qué no tocó la puerta?  
  
-Yo que sé...lo mejor es que sigas con esos ejercicios...  
  
-Ya terminé -contestó el shaman estirando los brazos para luego sentarse al lado de su prometida, quien se veía más pálida de lo normal.  
  
-Anna...yo...-pero el joven no pudo terminar su frase porque el tren (N. De A.: Para aclarar porque llegaron tan rápido diremos que se fueron en un tren que es de magneto-suspensión O_·') ya se había detenido en Odaiba.  
  
-¿Sí...? -inquirió la muchacha con los ojos llenos de intriga...  
  
-Solo...solo quería decirte que...-pero se vio de nuevo interrumpido al ver a sus amigos esperándolos. Trató de hablar de nuevo, pero la itako ya había salido del compartimiento.  
  
Dos horas antes del mediodía todos se encontraban en el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el Torneo. Los shamanes participantes se tenían que ir al área de entrenamiento junto con sus espíritus, en tanto que sus entrenadores o quienes fueran a visitarlos se acomodarían en las gradas. Horo Horo, Ren y Yoh entraron juntos al lugar, pero antes Asakura le hizo una seña a su prometida y ella fue con él.  
  
-¿Qué es lo qué...? -pero ahora ella guardo silencio al ver que Yoh la besaba rápidamente en la mejilla en señal de despedida a la vez que susurraba en su oído:  
  
-Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a ganar para ser Shaman King solo por ti Anna...porque te lo mereces...porque confías en mí...solo para ti...  
  
-Eso espero -respondió la rubia ruborizándose pero manteniéndose firme en su voz- Si no, la pasarás muy mal -puntualizó sonriendo malignamente antes de irse con Pilika, Jun Tao y Hao. El chico sonrió algo nervioso pensando en las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no ganaba...  
  
-¿De qué hablabas con Anna? -preguntó Horo al verlo entrar apresuradamente. Amidamaru esperaba junto con sus amigos...  
  
-Solo me dijo las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no ganó...  
  
-Mejor véte preparando porque no lo lograrás... -dijo Ren impostando la voz en un tono tenebroso...para luego reírse de las caras de sus amigos...Un poco más animados, los chicos empezaron a entrenar...Yoh se colocó la bandanna de la itako sobre su cabeza tal como ella lo hacía...Tenía su amuleto y eso lo hacía sentir que podía derrotar a cien de los más poderosos shamanes del Universo entero...solo eso era suficiente...  
  
Continuará... 


	6. El gran día esperado para ganaro para mo...

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
*-* La fea autora (XD) responde a los lindos comentarios:  
  
Holis lectores!!! Como ven sigo en pie, ya que hace mucho dejé por ahí un review de un fic de Digimon que es interactivo (preguntas algo y los niños elegidos lo responden!!! -si alguien gusta leerlo, se llama "Pregúntenle a los niños elegidos", por Sakky, el hada de cereza, a quien le mando un saludo y conste que le hago publicidad :p-) bastante ofensivo, del que salí muy abucheada, pero ya pedí disculpas, por lo que como ven, sigo en pie. ñ_ñ Algo más, un saludo y un enorme abrazo a Yaiza (mi sempai ^.^), quien está de vuelta en el Internet tras un laaaaaargo periodo ausente, más...bueno, de vuelta y punto. También le mando un enorme beso y abrazo a Marijo Asakura, que ha andado malita por la gripa y no se que más...Y algo más...para que no sea tan largo eso de Michelle_my.bell...y todo ese rollo con el que me registré, me pueden decir Anna_Mich (porqué será que me estoy sintiendo...¿egocéntrica?) Bueno, ahora sí que creo que no falta nada (duh...solo los reviews, que en un momento serán respondidos), a responder como Dios manda:  
  
Kyouyama: ¡Ay, que felicidad que esto sea llamado "precioso"! Y pues, según tengo entendido, creo que casi nadie entiende a Kororo_._ (me parece que la excepción son Horo y su hermana. Corríjanme si no estoy en lo cierto...), y pues, me gusto más poner a Ren y a Tamao juntos porque creo que se complementan bien. Algo así como rebelde/princesa. Y bueno, espero con ansias tu fic, aunque sigo opinando que Yoh y Anna son la pareja más linda del anime, junto con Tai y Sora de Digimon y Spike y Julia de Cowboy Bebop. Y por si crees que te van a matar, mejor pon una orden que no permita a nadie acercarse a 100 metros a la redonda, je je (es un consejo, ok? Solo por si las dudas...) ^.^U  
  
Anna: Bueno, si crees que ha valido la pena, viene lo mejor pronto...bueno, tal vez no tan pronto...Ups! Espero no causar más curiosidad-nerviosa- obsesiva...Y vi lo de "best story" debajo de uno de tus reviews...En serio lo crees?! O.o No sería mucho pedir un Pulitzer? XD  
  
Rally: ¡Correcto! Los nervios y la angustia dominan al mundo...si no es que a los participantes...jo jo...Por cierto...qué es el Budokan?? ¿Alguien podría eliminar mi ignorancia? Por lo menos en este escrito todo se realizará en el mismo lugar donde fue el concierto de Matt (Digimon, recuerden que llegan a Odaiba), nada más que con unos mínimos grandes detalles...je je.  
  
Bra: Yo opino los mismo: ¡Viva Shaman King! ¡Viva Yoh/Anna! ¡Muerte a Hao! :p (gomen fans de Hao). Yo también me emociono y me aloco horrores con haber visto unos cuantos pedacitos de la serie (prepárense para recibir capítulos desde el manicomio ahora que he bajado el Imesh!). Y esta historia si tiene mucha trama para rato...así que despreocúpate, y gracias por tus comentarios, que junto con los de los demás lectores me ponen rojita, como si hubiera tomado un buen bronceado en Veracruz *^-^*. Antes de que se me olvide, si me gusta la pareja Horo/Tamao, pero esta vez decidí no juntarlos...Luego lo haré en otro fic si tengo tiempo e inspiración...  
  
Akane: En un principio no te reconocí, pero aún así me alegra que te hayas unido a la comunidad de escritores de ff.net...Bienvenida! ^-^ Y no importa que no hayas sido quien yo pensé, te considero una tomodachi ^^, y trataré de no matar a nadie (excepto a...oh, es privado ¬¬) si es que puedo controlarme...  
  
Lika: Yo poner continuación...gracias por tus comentarios...^^  
  
Sara Kerrigan: ¡Le diré a Marijo lo de la obligación del otaku y la maldición apache del cable! Uy ._., que miedo le va a dar cuando se entere XD. Don't worry, porque ya está grabándomelos a pesar de estar malita (otro abrazote para que te recuperes!), aparte de que ya tengo el iMesh en mi compu (o como sea que se escriba). Y no exagera mucho...al menos es lo que yo creo...por cierto, yo me registré en tu página de Shaman King en Yahoo!...algo más...¿Cuál es el himno que sonaba? ¿Es "Oversoul", "Northern Lights", o quizás es una de esas canciones que Yoh escucha (creo que son de samba, de Chiryo Moryo o algo así)?...Porfis, dime para aprendérmelo y cantarlo diario...je! Un gran abrazo tomodachi y descuida, lo que me ibas a decir luego lo recordarás...a mi también luego se me va el avión y viajo al infinito...  
  
Creo que es todo lo que hay que decir, so...I hope you enjoy this chapter...go and read it!!...(¿Y ahora porque bilingüe? O.o)  
  
6. El gran día esperado para ganar...o para morir.  
  
Los tres adolescentes esperaban un tanto impacientes el momento en que anunciaran en el tablero quienes iban a ser sus contrincantes. Minutos después Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren se acercaron al igual que los otros shamanes para verificar quien era su oponente. Para hacer todo un poco más fácil, cada participante tenía en su hombro un número que les había sido asignado.  
  
-Veamos...mi pelea es la número cuatro y con...¡con Mistress Doll! -exclamó Horo algo confuso ante su oponente- Wow, no sabía que ella estaba aquí, pero no será tan difícil ¿no creen? De seguro va a poseer a ese muñeco feo que se parece a Manta. Todo es cuestión de tratarlo como si yo fuera Anna y el muñeco Manta y todo saldrá a las mil maravillas.  
  
-Ja ja -rió Ren de manera arrogante- Eso no es nada, mi pelea es la séptima, mi número de la suerte, y me toca con...con un tal Kouji Bakase...¡Ja! Por su apellido yo diría que es un perfecto idiota...(N. De A.: Recordando el japonés, "baka" significa idiota en español...)  
  
-Según mi abuelo ese apellido es de una estirpe de shamanes algo torpes pero muy poderosos -comentó Asakura, quien estaba de un ligero color amarillento-. Y te aconsejo que no te burles Tao, porque Kouji es ese de allá -terminó señalando a un tipo que se parecía mucho a un orangután, salvo la pequeña excepción de que hablaba y portaba ropa. El muchacho de pelo morado puso cara de terror (al ver a Bakase flexionar los músculos de forma amenazante) y cambió de tema rápidamente.  
  
-Bien, bien ¿y con quién vas a pelear Asakura?  
  
-Sí, yo también quiero saber...¿porqué tan amarillo? ¿Tienes hepatitis o qué?  
  
-Pues...je je -empezó el joven de pelo castaño, pero fue interrumpido por la música que indicaba la inauguración del Torneo de Shaman King...Sus amigos no dijeron nada, más el chico de las montañas recorría con los ojos el tablero en busca del contrincante de su amigo...  
  
-Yoh...¡vas en la primera pelea!  
  
-Y contra Hanakoganei...-murmuró el mencionado un tanto nervioso.  
  
-¿Hanakoganei? -repitió Ren algo confuso- ¿No es acaso miembro de esa familia de Francia?  
  
-¿De qué familia? ¿Alguien podría explicarme? -pidió Ren dejándose llevar por los nervios...  
  
-Los Hanakoganei son shamanes cuyos espíritus son muy fuertes y tienen la habilidad que transformar el objeto que posesionan en algo más grande, más fuerte o evolucionarlo por así decirlo, aumentando sus ventajas para triunfar... -informó el joven de pelo morado. -Va a estar difícil Yoh, pero descuida, Amidamaru y tú son fuertes...  
  
-Sí, tienes razón -admitió el shaman- Además traigo un amuleto infalible -al decir esto, señaló la bandanna de su prometida. Los otros lo miraron mezcla compasión y un poco de cinismo. Justo en ese instante por el altavoz del área se oyó una voz potente que decía:  
  
-Participante #9 y #56, favor de preparar sus objetos que vayan a posesionar y sus espíritus...Su duelo va a comenzar...  
  
-Ya es hora...-dijo Horo tratando de reconocer a quien le quedara el apellido "Hanakoganei". Al instante, una niña menuda de pelo rojo que sostenía entre sus manos un patapí, salió del área de entrenamiento directo al lugar del duelo. (N. De A.: Algunos de ustedes sabrán que he tomado "prestada" a la protagonista de "Cyber Team in Akihabara", Hibari Hanakoganei. Para los que no hayan visto la serie, les informó que un "patapí" es una mascota virtual -la que Hibari tiene se llama Densuke y se parece a un maní amarillo con dos enormes ojos negros, brazos y alas, sin nada de especial, salvo el hecho de que su dueña, junto con otras amigas, puede hacerlo evolucionar =porque ellas -las chicas- son Anima Mundi o algo por el estilo= hacia un ángel -bueno, solo Densuke y otro patapí, porque tienen alas- que en este caso es la Diosa Afrodita,- Bueno, espero que hayan entendido algo, porque siento que me revolví un poquito @_@. El caso es que la tipilla esa tiene una mascota que se transforma en una diosa muy poderosa. ¿sale? Continuemos pues...)  
  
-¡Es ella Yoh! -susurró el muchacho de pelo azul.- ¡Con ella vas a pelear! No se ve muy poderosa, es más, creo que lo que trae en sus brazos no le hará nada a Harusame. ¡Ja! ¡Primero tu espada rebana a ese peluche!  
  
-No te fíes de las apariencias -respondió Tao- Recuerda que sus espíritus pueden...  
  
-Sí, sí...pueden transformar las cosas -dijo Asakura- Lo sé...¿vale? Mejor salgo antes de que mi mente diga lo contrario. -Dicho y hecho, el shaman tomó el mismo camino que su contrincante y, antes de lo esperado, sus amigos oyeron como sonaba una campana en señal del inicio del enfrentamiento...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Qué bien que conseguimos estos lugares! -exclamó Pilika mientras Hao, Jun Tao y Anna, al igual que ella se acomodaban el las butacas que se encontraban enfrente del lugar de la pelea.  
  
-No entiendo porque tuve que venir con ustedes...Lo único interesante será cuando le saquen las entrañas a Yoh...-se quejaba el mayor de los Asakura. Sus acompañantes, a excepción de la itako, lo miraron escandalizadas, antes de propinarle un par de golpes en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tu propio hermano!  
  
-Vamos, Jun Tao ¿no dirías lo mismo de tu molesto hermano menor?  
  
-Claro que no -respondió la mencionada, pero su mente la traicionaba al imaginar a Ren siendo devorado por un enorme dragón en su natal China. Saliendo rápidamente de sus ensoñaciones siguió hablando-Aún así no debes de decir semejantes idioteces...y menos enfrente de su prometida.  
  
Hao no dijo nada, pensando que si lo haría le iría peor...  
  
Por otra parte, Anna, que estaba a la izquierda de Jun, en un extremo, contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos el denominado campo de batalla para los shamanes. Y bien, ya estaba en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, o eso parecía. Ahí se encontraba la itako, en ese Torneo donde participaría su prometido. Al fin vería los resultados de tantas órdenes y entrenamiento, pero aún así, para ella todo parecía tan irreal y abstracto como un sueño. Sí...podía ver, sentir y oír como una ilusión aquella música que precedía a la gran anunciación de otro Torneo de Shaman King; veía a través de una barrera imaginaria las aclamaciones de Jun, Pilika y hasta de Hao. Sentía como fantasmas los adornos que caían desde arriba de las gradas. Incluso podía oír desde algún punto lejano el pequeño discurso que el presidente del jurado dirigía a todos los espectadores. Para la rubia, todo era como un cuento de hadas, hasta que oyó como una voz anunciaba Y ahora el primer enfrentamiento será entre el participante #9, Yoh Asakura y la participante #56, Hibari Hanakoganei. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos y para sus espíritus, y que gané el mejor!  
  
Como si una burbuja estallará y ella escapará de sus sueños, Anna volvió bruscamente a la realidad, perdiendo todo el control sobre sí misma...  
  
-¡Yoh va a pelear! -exclamó con una voz aguda, a la vez que apoyaba su rostro en ambas manos, marcando su cara con sus uñas. Tanto como los que la conocían como lo que no, voltearon a ver a aquella muchacha, que segundos antes parecía muy madura, y que ahora gritaba como niña chiquita.  
  
Sin mirar a nadie Kyouyama salió disparada de su asiento hacia el borde de las gradas inferiores. Al instante reconoció a su prometido, quien lucía más inconsciente que consciente, y a la contrincante. Frunciendo el ceño, la joven notó fríamente que era descendiente de los Hanakoganei, una familia muy poderosa.  
  
-"Yoh...espero que sepas con quien tratas...Cuidado" -pensó la chica juntando sus manos y apretándolas contra su pecho. Calmándose, junto todo el aire que sus pulmones podían reunir...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yoh sentía claramente todo el bullicio de los espectadores taladrándole los oídos ¡Si al menos pudiera relajarse con sus audífonos en busca de una canción! Esperó impacientemente a que sonará una campana para anunciar que ya podían pelear. Miró a ambos lados, menos a su contrincante, y, en un extremo le pareció oír una voz conocida...  
  
¡Era Anna!  
  
La chica se encontraba ahí, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales mientras le gritaba al shaman.  
  
-¡Yoh, buena suerte! ¡Ten cuidado con esa chica! ¡Tienes que...! -pero sus gritos se los llevó al aire al tiempo que un miembro del jurado hacía sonar una pequeña pero potente campana de plata. Sin pensarlo dos veces, efectuó el primer movimiento...  
  
-¡Amidamaru! ¡Hyoui Gattai (Fusión de almas)! ¡Posesiona a Harusame!  
  
-¡Sí amo! -exclamó el samurai al momento de guardar su esencia en la espada. La chica observaba tranquilamente el acto de Asakura. Con aire divertido sonrió.  
  
-¡Afrodita! ¡Fusión de almas! ¡Posesiona a Densuke! -dijo Hibari. En ese instante, un espíritu que se parecía a ella si tuviera más edad, tomó posesión del pequeño patapí. Los espectadores aguardaban en silencio, esperando el siguiente movimiento, que fue de la chica.  
  
-Aquí no termina -dijo sonriendo- ¡Afrodita! ¡Invoco a tu Anima Mundi! -El público seguía en silencio, hasta que se oyeron gritos cuando el pequeño Densuke se vio envuelto en una luz rosa. En cámara lenta se veía como su cuerpo se materializaba en el de Afrodita. Cuando el espíritu tomó forma física, de las misma luz rosa surgió un tipo de armadura que cubría su bien formado cuerpo, incluyendo un caso y unas enromes alas rosas.  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡A eso se refería Ren! ¡Pero si era enorme! ¿Cómo demonios iba a vencerlo con su espada, qué en esos momentos parecía una navaja mal hecha? Trató de controlarse para no dar espadazos a diestra y siniestra, pero los nervios estaban haciendo temblar su arma.  
  
-¡Yoh! ¡No pierdas la cabeza y ten cuidado! ¡Afrodita es muy ágil! -gritaba Anna lo más fuerte que podía, rogando que sus consejos traspasaran el grueso cráneo del shaman, quién asintió, y, antes de lo que todos esperaban, salió corriendo en contra de la posesión de Hibari, sosteniendo a Harusame en alto.  
  
-¡Técnica de Buda! -gritó el chico lanzando su letal espada en contra del ángel, pero este no parecía reaccionar.  
  
-Eso no te derrotará ¿verdad, Densuke? -preguntó Hibari sonriendo más. -¡Ataca!  
  
A la orden de su dueña, Afrodita salió disparada hacia Asakura, atestándole un golpe en el estómago.  
  
-¡YOH! -gritó Kyouyama al borde de la locura.  
  
El mencionado salió disparado unos cuantos metros, yendo a parar con una fría barrera que contenía a la audiencia. Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó..  
  
-Demonios -le dijo a la espada- Tenemos que ser muy ágiles, como dijo Anna...pero como...  
  
-Hay que encontrar su punto débil... -respondió el espíritu desde Harusame.  
  
-¿Pero...? -El shaman se quedó en silencio en unos segundos, observando como en cámara lenta la escena: un hilillo de sangre manaba de una de sus sienes, descendiendo por el frío metal de la espada...en un extremo, su prometida lo observaba, a pocos metros de Hibari, quien ordenó a Afrodita algo que Yoh no alcanzó a oír...pero pudo comprenderlo, porque vio como el ángel venía volando directo hacia él. Rápidamente se levantó y la esquivó por cuestión de milímetros, ocasionando que el otro espíritu se hiciera bastante daño, sobre todo en las alas.  
  
El chico trató de desaparecer de la vista de Afrodita cuando oyó la voz de la itako.  
  
-¡Yoh, las alas! ¡Están estropeadas! -Al parecer Hanakoganei se dio cuenta, por lo que volteó a ver a la rubia con mala cara. La chica no dijo nada, solo le dirigió su mirada "calibre .38", haciendo que a la otra se le borrara la sonrisota de la cara.  
  
Mientras, Afrodita esperaba la siguiente orden de la chica de pelo rojo. Fue ahí cuando Yoh comprendió que el ángel estaba en un estado inactivo, y una brillante idea pasó por su mente...  
  
-¡Eh, tú! ¡Maní amarillo! -gritó moviendo los brazos. Hibari reaccionó por su espíritu.  
  
-¿Qué te crees que estás diciendo? -exclamó muy enojada- ¡Densuke no es ningún maní! ¡Es un patapí!  
  
-Entonces atrápame si puedes -respondió el shaman empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de Afrodita, cada vez más y más rápido.  
  
La colorina se quedó inmóvil, pensando que debía de hacer al ver a aquel muchacho loco dando vueltas alrededor de su adorado Densuke. Mientras, Yoh se empezaba a marear, pero su plan seguía funcionando...  
  
-Amo Yoh...¿Qué pretende?  
  
-Espera un poco Amidamaru -respondió el shaman. Hibari seguía inmóvil, hasta que habló.  
  
-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! -chilló dando pequeños brinquitos- ¡Destrúyelo Afrodita!  
  
Obedeciendo a su dueña, el ángel trató de localizar a su objetivo, pero este daba vueltas a gran velocidad en una región cercana a sus rodillas. Algo insegura, el espíritu trató de cruzar esa barrera humana que se movía en círculos, pero al hacerlo, una espada de metal la detuvo, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó Hibari consternada-¡Afrodita, levántate! -pero el ángel no pudo obedecerla, ya que Yoh se sentó rápidamente sobre ella.  
  
-Ahora sí Amidamaru...¡Técnica de Buda! -bramó el shaman haciendo su letal corte en ambas alas del ángel, provocando que este volviera a su forma antigua, es decir, Densuke, ya sin la esencia de Afrodita, quien huía volando en dirección al broche del moño de la blusa de su dueña, su cápsula. Asakura notó esto y se paró, recogiendo al "pequeño maní" y las alas que yacían en el suelo. Con paso decidido, caminó hacia su contrincante.  
  
-Toma -le dijo a la vez que le entregaba a Densuke y las alas-He ganado- terminó con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Hanakoganei aceptó sonriendo tristemente, a la vez que el público batía las palmas ruidosamente por la estupenda actuación de los participantes, en especial del chico, quien solo sonrío algo abochornado por tantos aplausos. Rápidamente observó a su prometida, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, con el color de vuelta en su cuerpo. Para el joven, eso fue más reconfortante que los aplausos. Una pelea rápida y limpia, pensaba mientras uno de los miembros del jurado lo conducía al área de entrenamiento nuevamente, para curar sus heridas y reunirlo con los demás. Enseguida, sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él acribillándolo de preguntas. El muchacho respiró hondo mientras relataba su duelo a Horo y a Ren.  
  
-Wow -dijo Horo cuando Asakura terminó- esa chica era muy fuerte, pero nada puede contra el ingenio y la destreza.  
  
-Je je je, tienes razón -respondió Yoh.- Por cierto ¿Anna no ha estado aquí?  
  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en Anna? -preguntó Ren mientras el chico de las montañas lo miraba pícaramente. El shaman no dijo nada, solo se ruborizó levemente  
  
-Ya sabes, para que me diga que opina y todo eso...  
  
-Ajá, -contestó Tao cínicamente- pero no ha entrado. Ningún entrenador puede entrar. Sólo los participantes.  
  
-Qué lástima...-comentó Asakura.  
  
Conforme el tiempo iba pasando Horo, Ren y Yoh iban pasando por peleas que eran cada una un reto diferente. En un principio al chico del cabello azul le fue bien con Mistress Doll, ya que imitó de una manera muy cómica a la prometida de su amigo (la rubia le mandó otra mirada "calibre .38" que hizo temblar al muñeco como si de verdad fuera Manta), para después golpearlo con su tabla de snowboard.  
  
Por otro lado, para Ren no fue tarea difícil el orangután...es decir, Bakase...quien cayó inconsciente al ser golpeado por Basón mediante la posesión de su lanza (o lo que sea que es...¬¬). Para poder llegar a las semifinales cada shaman necesitaba ganar como mínimo tres de cinco batallas...Para resumir las cosas, Ren, Horo y Yoh salieron bien librados de las eliminatorias, aunque el chico de las montañas perdió un duelo con la famosa Hanakoganei, quien tras pestañearle coquetamente lo derrotó con Densuke, a pesar de que sus alas no estaban unidas a su cuerpo...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hacia el atardecer los shamanes que estaban en las finales podían salir del área de entrenamiento. Pilika, Hao, Jun y Anna esperaban junto a la puerta, esperando a que salieran los demás. Asakura, Tao y la chica de pelo azul comentaban lo interesante del Torneo, y lo que había tardado, ya que habían arreglado los relojes para que en el Torneo hubiera más tiempo del que en realidad había en Odaiba. La itako permaneció en la puerta, esperado a los tres muchachos que salían del lugar. Horo venía atrás de Ren y Yoh, platicando muy entretenido con Hibari, quien parecía muy entusiasmada, más al ver a Kyouyama palideció y se despidió rápidamente de Horo, mascullando algo sobre una cena en la noche.  
  
-¿Coqueteando Horo? -preguntó Jun sarcásticamente. El joven no respondió, pero su cara aumentó de color drásticamente.  
  
-No, claro que no, solo me comentaba de que Kororo es un magnífico contrincante y nada más...  
  
-Yo diría que hablaban más bien de una cena -objetó el menor de los Tao mientras él, Yoh y Horo se reunían con los demás...  
  
-¿No es acaso sobre esto? -Pilika sonrió con aire de entendida mientras sacaba de su chamarra el programa del Torneo, en donde se anunciaba que los shamanes que pasaran a las finales irían a una cena-baile de lujo que se ofrecía en el mismo hotel donde todos los participantes estaban hospedados.  
  
-¡Sí! -exclamó su hermano- ¡Sobre eso me comentaba Hibari-chan! Me dijo que si iba a ir para seguir...¡para seguir platicando!  
  
-¿Hibari-chan? -repitió Ren- No te ha pedido que le digas koi...-pero no terminó su oración porque el chico de pelo azul empezó a perseguirlo mientras trataba de golpearlo. Yoh sonrío ante el espectáculo de sus amigos, al igual que los su hermano, y las hermanas de los shamanes. Solo Kyouyama, que permanecía a su lado, estaba callada. El joven se preguntó si era por el hecho de haberse quedado afónica mientras peleaba contra Afrodita, pero no dijo nada. Al final, Hao propuso que regresaran al hotel para arreglarse para la fiesta. (N. De A.: Ryu y Lyserg estaban en otro lado, ellos fueron eliminados, por si se preguntan...¡Ah! Y Tamao se quedó en casita esperando a su amado...) Los demás asintieron y regresaron al hotel.  
  
En el camino, el menor de los Asakura le echó una ojeada a su prometida, quien solo se puso los audífonos en la cabeza; parecía que por la manera en que los prendía para escuchar un poco de música, estaba en su mente algo que la mantenía pensando. En realidad, la rubia meditaba sobre algo que le había comentado Jun Tao.  
  
+·+Flashback+·+  
  
Anna regresó a su asiento con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara. Un poco más aliviada tras ver el desempeño de su prometido, se recostó en su butaca, un poco acalorada.  
  
-¿Anna? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó la mayor de los Tao en tanto que Pilika y Hao observaban la siguiente pelea (Ryu contra una tal Sakura K. -¿la conocen? ¬.¬'-)  
  
-Claro -respondió la joven un poco ronca.  
  
-Vamos por algo para tomar ¿vale? -La itako aceptó y, momentos después, ambas chicas se encontraban fuera de sus butacas, paseando cerca del área de entrenamiento, con sendos vasos (café para Jun que andaba nerviosa por su hermano y té con miel para Kyouyama y su voz).  
  
-¿Por qué me traes aquí? -preguntó la prometida de Yoh un poco confusa.- Sabes que no podemos entrar al área de entrenamiento.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de hablar...ya sabes, una plática femenina. -contestó la mayor de los Tao sentándose en una banca afuera del lugar donde estaban los participantes. La itako hizo lo mismo, con un gran signo de interrogación en sus ojos. La chica de pelo verde continuó.- Bueno, como verás este Torneo es muy importante para todos, pero sabemos que dentro de poco va a haber otro suceso entre las familias Asakura y Kyouyama...  
  
-No...no sé de que hablas -dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, completamente roja y nerviosa.  
  
-No te preocupes Anna, no es cuestión de nervios, todos sabemos que terminando el Torneo Yoh y tú...es decir, va a haber una boda ¿cierto? -Anna asintió- Y como es normal para la comunidad shamánica, estos casos son por compromiso...para hacer las cosas más fáciles, según muchos, que queden "entre shamanes"...  
  
-...  
  
-Pero en su caso...es decir, yo los conozco desde hace mucho, y los considero muy compatibles, ya sea en físico o personalidad, ya que se complementan muy bien y...como decía, en su caso de esta futura boda, creo que ustedes están escondiendo algo y necesitan decirlo...¿Qué es lo que tú opinas, Anna? ¿Qué hay entre Yoh y tú? ¿Amistad o algo más?...No tiene nada de malo platicar sobre esto...desahógate...somos amigas ¿no?  
  
La itako permaneció callada, con la mirada baja, digiriendo lentamente todo lo que Jun le había dicho. ¿Sabía lo que había pasado la otra noche? ¿O era que la mayor de los Tao era una Dra. Corazón y sabía lo que cruzaba la mente de la muchacha? Respirando hondo, empezó:  
  
-Yoh...él y yo...somos como un equipo, o al menos eso es lo que siento sobre nuestra relación. Por que no soy su amiga como Tamao, pero eso no quiere decir que sea su novia. Solo soy su prometida...somos un equipo y tenemos que cumplir con ese objetivo, con esa meta y...  
  
-¿Pero lo quieres? -inquirió la joven mirándola con esos ojos que leían todos sus pensamientos. La muchacha solo sonrió como si hubieran develado un secreto suyo y dobló el borde de su blusa, mirándola como si fuera lo único en el mundo. En ese instante Jun comprendió todo y soltó un suspiro de alivio...  
  
-Por lo que veo no eres tan difícil de desentrañar...lo quieres, y por lo que parece, más que amigos. ¿Y él? -De nuevo la joven rubia bajo la mirada, ruborizándose al recordarlo junto a ella, abrazados sobre el futón la otra noche. Tao esta vez sonrío...  
  
-Divino...tus mejillas te delatan...él te quiere ¿pero entonces porqué lo ocultan? Bueno, a decir verdad en la mañana parecían toda una pareja, solo faltaba la boda y un pequeño. -comentó la chica de pelo verde mientras la muchacha que estaba a su lado desprendía calor de sus mejillas.  
  
-Es...es algo privado nuestros sentimientos...él y yo...pero así como nos conoces así nos llevamos... -Anna se sorprendió levemente de que hablara sobre algo que nunca antes había brotado de su voz. Más roja, se paró torpemente, derramando su vaso sobre el piso. -Creo que hasta aquí termina la "plática femenina" -musitó recuperando su tono glacial.- Volvamos para ver a los demás participantes.  
  
Jun asintió y regresaron, sin que Pilika o Hao se percataran de su ausencia.  
  
+·+Fin del flashback+·+  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
La mencionada abrió los ojos al oír que la llamaban. Era Yoh, quien le dio un codazo ligero.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? Jun y Pilika ya subieron a arreglarse para la fiesta. También mi hermano, Horo y Ren se fueron, pero yo me quedé porque sigues ahí, como ida. Todo el camino estuviste así. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?  
  
-No...solo estaba pensando...gracias, mejor me voy.  
  
-De todos modos te acompaño -replicó el shaman tomándola del brazo en dirección a la habitación de la itako, quien agradeció en silencio la atención de Asakura. Al llegar, su prometido se despidió gentilmente, pero antes de dar la vuelta oyó la voz de la rubia...  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Peleaste bien -dijo Kyouyama sonriendo- Felicidades...en especial cuando te enfrentaste al patapí.  
  
-Oh, eso...gracias...-respondió el joven pasando una mano por su cabello- Bien...nos vemos en el vestíbulo, como dijo Ren ¿vale? Bueno, hasta luego...  
  
-Adiós -contestó Anna mientras veía como el chico se iba por el pasillo. En ese momento las palabras de Jun En la mañana parecían toda una pareja, solo faltaba la boda y un pequeño, rebotaron en la cabeza de la joven, quien sonrío para sí misma mientras tocaba en la puerta distraídamente.  
  
-Que sean dos...-se dijo para sí mientras Pilika abría la puerta...  
  
Continuará... 


	7. Trust you

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
-^-^-Respondiendo reviews...cuando no:-^-^-  
  
Hola a todos los(as) mortales, shamanes, brujos(as)/magos(as)...en fin, cualquier loco otaku (como yo ^-^) que este siguiendo esta historia. Como ven no ando con el ánimo levantado como otras veces. La razón es que se me ha juntado mucha tarea y apenas y puedo darme un tiempecito para publicar y seguir escribiendo (no es por nada, pero tantas lindas opiniones me "presionan" a actualizarme cada semana para no defraudarlos y a la larga me traumo, no me trauman -no se echen la culpa que yo soy la culpable-). Pasando a cosas más agradables este capítulo en lo personal (aparte de ser la autora) me gusta mucho...porque es muy cute. Ok, ok, ya se mueren de curiosidad, así que ya voy, enseguida respondo:  
  
*Akane: No mueras!!!!!! ;_; Ya sé que fue metáfora pero mis impulsos obscuros me ganan...y si de todos modos ahora eres un zombie dos cosas: aléjate de Jun y espero que puedas seguir durmiendo con...¿los "angelitos" en este podrido y patético mundo? Ah, no importa, gracias por lo de "bacan" ^-^ (espero que no signifique "baka", o idiota -.-).  
  
*Hermione-Potter: Gracias por lo de "divino" de mi fic...creo que ya me siento de mejor humor. Bueno, las respuestas a tus comentarios son: eh...los títulos no son muy creativos a decir verdad, (aunque a algunos capítulos ya les tengo el nombre por el contexto) pero trato de esforzarme. Que más...¡ah, si! Creo que Sakura K. no pasa a las finales...y si así fuera no me importa (o ya sabría que le pasaría -risa malévola-). También lástima que Lyserg haya perdido (aunque no lo conozca), pero así es la vida...Y pues Jun quiere hacerse amiga de Anna por curiosidad sobre Yoh y todo eso, así que es un buen inicio la "plática femenina", aunque no pensé en que fueran amigas...buen punto Hermione...  
  
*Kyouyama: Dime en que no le entendiste y yo aclaro tus dudas...creo que confundí con lo de Hibari y todo eso, pero no estoy muy segura. Y pues, con lo de la trama que luego se va a otro lado luego resulta, aunque termina en otra cosa...Y con lo de las preguntas, aquí voy: todavía no sé cuantos hijos tendrá Anna, pero según Marijo e informes de su página "secreta" (;___; No me la quiere decir...) ella e Yoh tienen una hija que al parecer se llama Sora...pero aún así aquí no sé que saldrá...Veamos, la siguiente...Tamao se tiene que quedar en casita porque yo se lo dije :P...no, es broma...si va aparecer, pero más adelante, porque le tengo una sorpresita...(en esto Jun me ayudó ^__^). Y por lo de Ren (sobre que tiene Tamao que NO tengas tú...) la clave para llegar a su corazón son las vacas... Solo llega con él junto con una vaca...pero cuida que no se enamore de la vaca...como estuvo a punto de pasarle a Mariana Tao...je je  
  
*Rally: ¡Gemelos! *-* Buena idea...igual y sale con eso de que Yoh y Hao son hermanos...Gracias por la información del Budokan...y sí, creo que parecía algo así tipo "Olimpiadas", pero en realidad como que es más privado (entre shamanes, como dicen por aquí). Y...pues...es que no sé si ponerme feliz por tu insistencia ante un nuevo capítulo o preocuparme por saber que puedo afectar una mente con mi historia...^.^U  
  
Laila Doremi: ¿De veras lo crees estupendo? *^^* Me halagan tantas cosas lindas que dejan aquí...Y falta más (a menos que algo ocurra aquí con la compu ;.;)...así que no te preocupes y gracias por todas las cosas lindas que dejaste (como felicidades y que sé hacer cosas lindas e interesantes...que espero que no sean adulaciones que no soy muy buena en eso).  
  
Bra: Bueno, aquí va un lindiiiiiiisimo capítulo para atacar a la desesperación...Y sobre Tamao, no desesperéis, que saldrá más adelante, no se va a quedar así como así...si ella le ayuda a la historia (¿o será a Ren?)...  
  
Bueno...¡ya, no! Basta de mí y mejor lean este hermoso capítulo (cute, cute ^_^)  
  
7. Trust you...  
  
Anna entró a la habitación que compartía con Jun y Pilika. Al instante, vio que del cuarto de baño salía una espuma densa, y supuso que la joven de pelo verde estaba tomando una "ducha de belleza". Pilika, después de cerrar la puerta, se recostó en una de las camas.  
  
-Espero que hayan cosas ricas para comer en la cena...y chicos guapos -le comentó a la itako, quien por inercia asintió. La muchacha no tenía el mínimo deseo de hacer nada. Le dolía la garganta y la cabeza le daba vueltas por tantos enfrentamientos vistos y por tantas confesiones, pláticas...tantas cosas que habían empezado desde que Kino Asakura había prendido la mecha de esa bomba de sucesos con el anunciamiento de la boda.  
  
Kyouyama observó como la chica de pelo azul prendía la tele. Nada importante pasaba, pensaba mientras se tiraba a la cama. Estaba rendida...poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, siendo el sueño lo que acaparó su "tiempo de paz".  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Crees que mi hermano y Ren se puedan soportar esta noche? -le preguntó Asakura a Horo Horo, mientras este buscaba entre sus cosas algo digno de llevarse si es que Hibari aparecía en la cena.  
  
-¿Crees que se maten mutuamente? La respuesta es esa...  
  
-No entendí... -replicó Yoh algo confundido.  
  
-Mira, no son muy buenos amigos ni se llevan muy mal, así que si comparten la habitación podrán conocerse un poco y todo irá bien. Aparte de que Mister-soy-mejor-que-todos Tao no ronde por donde yo estoy ni Hibari...es decir...todo estará bien...  
  
El shaman de pelo castaño asintió, confundido por la aclaración de su amigo, mientras tomaba una toalla para bañarse. El chico de las montañas ya estaba limpio, escarbando su maleta en busca de algo que ponerse. Amidamaru y Kororo observaban muy atentos a sus amigos y su comportamiento. Siendo un evento de shamanes, los espíritus también estaban invitados.  
  
-Kororo...¿todo esto por una cena? -preguntó el samurai- En la residencia Asakura nadie usa ropa elegante ni se comporta...  
  
-¿Kuru? Kururu kururu kuru ku...  
  
Ambos espíritus suspiraron a un tiempo (el samurai largamente al escuchar la incomprensible respuesta del espíritu del bosque) mientras el joven de pelo azul seguía buscando como loco en su maleta la camiseta que traía puesta... (¬¬)  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Anna...despierta...anda...levántate... -susurró Pilika un poco apresurada mientras sacudía ligeramente a la rubia, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos. La chica de pelo azul sonrió.-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!  
  
-Demonios...yo solo quería seguir durmiendo...escapar de todo -replicó la itako de mal humor...  
  
-Entonces te perderás la cena-baile del Torneo -dijo la hermana de Horo, quien no entendió lo de escapar de todo, pero no hizo caso- Los chicos no saben esperar, y Jun apenas acaba de bajar. Solo falta que te bañes, te cambies de ropa y te arregles, y todo estará listo...  
  
-Pero voy a tardarme mucho...mejor no voy... -Pilika se enojó un poco y zarandeó a Kyouyama levemente, convenciéndola al final, de que asistiera al evento.  
  
-Está bien...iré -aceptó la muchacha desperezándose- Solo espero que la cena y lo demás no sea una pérdida de tiempo, sino invocaré a un demonio para que no te deje dormir... -La chica de las montañas asintió un poco nerviosa por la amenaza de la joven...  
  
-Entonces nos adelantamos...Le diré a Jun que le diga a Yoh que te espere para que no te vayas sola -dijo Pilika rápidamente alisando por última vez su vestido gris de seda- Nos vemos...  
  
-¡¿Por qué Yoh?! -arguyó Anna, pero la chica ya había abandonado la habitación.. Gruñendo, la itako se recostó en la cama de nuevo, ahora más despierta...Con algo de desgana, buscó en su maleta que ponerse...Los hombres no saben esperar...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Entonces Yoh esperará a Anna hasta que baje y luego se reunirán con nosotros en el baile -dijo la mayor de los Tao mientras que todos, a excepción de la rubia, se mostraban de acuerdo. La chica de pelo verde se dio cuenta de que Pilika ya sospechaba de sus amigos, por lo que felizmente uso ese pretexto para darle más tiempo a la pareja, que hablaran y todo eso...como en una novela romántica...  
  
El menor de los Asakura se despidió de los otros shamanes, sus respectivas hermanas y de Hao, para luego esperar al pie de la escalera. Incluso Amidamaru se había ido, a petición de Jun y una mirada "significativa".  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer...no me importa si Yoh, es decir, si no bailan conmigo -masculló Kyouyama no muy convencida mientras se ponía enfrente del espejo. Nadie les había dicho que habría una cena para llevar atuendo formal. Finalmente, la chica pasó el cepillo rápidamente por su blonda y lacia cabellera antes de reunirse con su prometido, mirando por última vez su reflejo...Un momento ¿por qué se preocupaba por lo que se ponía? Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar preguntas sin sentido, la itako contempló largamente en el espejo a la muchacha que le devolvía la mirada, envuelta en una gabardina negra, sobre un pantalón negro también, acampanado, que dejaba ver ligeramente la punta de unas botas negras. Una blusa blanca tejida, de manga larga y cuello alto complementaba el atuendo. Sobre su cabeza se ceñía una cinta negra, dejando escapar algunos mechones. Por lo menos no estaba tan mal para ser algo imprevisto, pensó Anna a la vez que iba bajando las escaleras rápidamente, no es que esperara la aprobación de él, es decir, de alguién en especial...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
El shaman giró la cabeza lentamente para descubrir a una hermosa y muy elegante rubia que bajaba elegantemente las escaleras. Al llegar con él, la joven lo interrogó con la mirada, examinándolo. A decir verdad su prometido no andaba con lo de siempre. También se había arreglado, a juzgar por su pantalón beige y su camisa de manga larga negra...Incluso había logrado domar su pelo atándolo en una coleta, que dejaba sus dos mechones de enfrente sueltos (*-,*)  
  
-¿Y...? -preguntó, a la vez que enrojecía hasta la raíz de su pelo dorado.  
  
-Oh...te ves muy bien, en serio...no es que siempre te veas mal ni nada por el estilo, es que...  
  
-De acuerdo, ya entendí ¿nos vamos?  
  
-Claro -respondió Asakura al instante. Anna lo miró sorprendida cuando le ofreció el brazo, como en los viejos tiempos. Tímidamente, la chica aceptó, y juntos salieron del hotel, donde el viento los recibió bailando a través de la noche. Era Luna Llena...tal vez por eso había algo de magia en la obscuridad que contrastaba con la blancura del satélite.  
  
-Yoh...¿Dónde se supone que es la fiesta? -preguntó Anna.  
  
-Buena pregunta...lo que falta es la respuesta..., que supongo tú la sabes. -Para sorpresa del muchacho, su prometida negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada que no decía nada bueno, y que de seguro desembocaría en el enojo.  
  
-Oh, vamos, no me vas a salir con la idiotez de que no sabes.  
  
-¡Creí que tú lo sabías! Pensé que Pilika te lo había dicho o algo por el estilo. Aún así no puse mucha atención cuando dijeron en que lugar era...  
  
-De toda la gente de este mundo tú eres el chico más despistado... -dijo la itako cruzándose de brazos a la vez que el aire le revolvía el peinado.- Ahora dime que podemos hacer. No por nada me arreglé...es más, ni siquiera iba a ir a ese estúpido baile...  
  
-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos a mi manera? -propuso el chico sonriendo ante su maravillosa idea.  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? ¿Acaso nos vamos a perder por toda Odaiba?  
  
-Hey, tranquila. Deja todo bajo mi control y confía en mí. ¿Sí? Ya verás que todo saldrá bien... -respondió Yoh colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometida, quien vaciló durante unos instantes...  
  
-Está bien -suspiró- No sé porque lo hago, pero acepto. Y bien ¿qué haremos?  
  
-Pues...podemos ir a cenar y luego vamos a algún lugar para bailar o al parque, o a donde tu quieras ir...¿Te parece bien?-La rubia asintió, a lo que su prometido pidió un taxi.  
  
-Al mejor restaurante de la zona -le dijo al conductor.- Mi prometida y yo estamos de fiesta. -El hombre asintió muy sonriente, a la vez que Anna y Yoh se acomodaban en el asiento trasero. La muchacha se ruborizó al ver como el shaman proclamaba alegremente su compromiso a un total desconocido, pero luego suspiró y reconoció que lo que había dicho el chico era cierto. Un poco roja todavía, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Asakura.  
  
-Soy tu prometida...-murmuró en voz baja, siendo el aire el único testigo de sus palabras...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿En dónde rayos se metieron? -preguntó Jun algo desesperada mientras con la mirada recorría las mesas en busca del shaman y la itako.  
  
-Deben de haber ido...tu sabes, a un lugar más obscuro, más íntimo, tu sabes...-contestó su hermano mirándola significativamente. La chica lo vio duramente antes de propinarle un coscorrón...  
  
-¡Pervertido! De todo el mundo, no creo que a ellos dos se les ocurra hacer ESO...¡Y luego ellos!  
  
-De acuerdo hermanita, mejor busco a Horo y a su amiguita esa antes de que vayan a otro lado. Te dejo...  
  
La mayor de los Tao suspiró un poco desanimada mientras veía como Ren buscaba a su amigo, que estaba del otro lado, sin Hibari pero con una copa de vino en la mano.  
  
-¿Buscas a alguien? -susurró una voz en el oído de la chica de pelo verde, quien pegó un salto y un grito.  
  
-¡Hao! ¡Me espantaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso o lo pagarás!  
  
-Ajá...ahora responde ¿A qué o a quién buscas?  
  
-A tu hermano y a Anna. Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí y nada...  
  
-Wow...tal vez se hayan escapado...  
  
-No lo creo de ellos...mejor basta de charla y ayúdame a buscarlos...  
  
-Podría...o bien podría emborracharme, pero como el cabeza dura de Yoh no está para llevarme de vuelta al hotel, te ayudaré...-respondió el muchacho. Tao asintió y salieron del lugar para buscarlos.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Este es -anunció Yoh con gran entusiasmo mientras la rubia y él traspasaban la puerta que un mesero bien vestido les abría. -Este es el "Motomiya's Grill" (N. De A.: ¡Si estamos en Odaiba Digimon no podían faltar -me refiero a que se supone que Davis al final tiene toda una franquicia de restaurantes. No digo más, solo que pueden aparecer personajes o lugares o...mejor sigan leyendo-! ^.^) El conductor me dijo que aquí preparan las mejores costillas al carbón de todo Japón...¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Mmm...elegante...No creo que tu billetera lo aguante pero...me parece un excelente lugar para celebrar.  
  
Ambos jóvenes fueron conducidos por un mesero que los llevó a una mesa algo apartada de las demás, en una sección al aire libre, cerca de una linda enredadera de rosas. Tras dejarles el menú se retiró.  
  
-Lindo lugar ¿no? Sobre todo si venimos para algo importante...-comentó Anna observando la magnífica vista que desde ese lugar se apreciaba sobre la ciudad.  
  
-¿Por el Torneo?  
  
-Correcto...Por cierto -dijo la itako endureciendo un poco el tono de su voz. De seguro le iba a decir algo sobre el entrenamiento o algo parecido- Hoy estuve checando a los que podían ser tus oponentes y he localizado a cuatro rivales poderosos.  
  
-¿Y quienes son?  
  
-En primer lugar hay una chica, Yohualli (N. de A.: Los personajes no son solo de Digimon ^.~...Este va con cariño para "güagüis", por el apoyo y las canciones que cantamos en clase ^-^) que toma posesión de algo parecido a un trapo para la cocina. Suena tonto, pero es posesionado por el espíritu de una sirena. Es por eso que cuando está en el trapo, este aumenta y lo que hace es cubrir a su víctima por completo, para luego cantar, derrotando a su rival volviéndolo loco con su canto.  
  
-Interesante...  
  
-En segundo lugar esta la muchacha que derrotó a Ryu, Sakura K. Utiliza un báculo como objeto de posesión y su espíritu es un antiguo guardián mitad león mitad ángel llamado Kerberos, que cuando posesiona el báculo, le crecen alas y lanza algo como destellos que en realidad son garras. Es cuestión de agilidad. En cuanto a los otros dos, tú los conoces y sabes su estilo de pelea, pero aún así debes tener cuidado...  
  
-¿Te refieres a Ren y Horo?  
  
-Exacto...son tus amigos pero no por eso dejan de ser tus rivales en este juego. Debes de tener cuidado y separar tus sentimientos a la hora de la batalla. Los demás participantes no son muy talentosos...  
  
Yoh asintió en silencio, pensando en que debía cuidarse, ya que si había un "accidente" cuando estuviera con sus amigos, no sería por casualidad...También debía tener cuidado con Pilika y Jun; de seguro les habían comentado lo mismo que Anna le había dicho.  
  
-Entonces solo confiaré en ti y en mi hermano hasta que termine todo esto. -respondió el shaman. Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero.  
  
-¿Qué van a ordenar?  
  
-El especial de la casa: costillas al carbón, y de postre la montaña de helado "Motomiya" -pidió Asakura.  
  
-¿Y usted, señorita?  
  
-Mmm...una pieza de pollo asada y un banana split. -dijo la joven elegantemente...  
  
-Entendido. -contestó el hombre- Enseguida les traigo lo que pidieron...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Horo Horo? ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Ren mientras sacudía con una mano los arbustos y miraba por los pasillos que formaban un complicado laberinto, justo en el jardín trasero de la reunión. Tao suspiró al ver que su amigo no estaba, pero fue interrumpido al oír a una persona que a pocos metros de ahí cantaba en voz baja y ligeramente tomada.  
  
-¿Horo Horo? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-Sí...el magnífico...tralala... -respondió la voz. Al instante apareció una mata de cabello azul celeste. Era el chico de las montañas, pero con una imagen muy desarreglada: tanto como su camisa y su pantalón estaban sucios, y tenía los ojos rojos...  
  
-¡Horo! ¿Qué demonios...? -pero fue interrumpido...  
  
-Yo la quería...ella me quería...nos besamos...y luego...¡y luego me dice la maldita hija de...!  
  
-¡Basta! ¿De qué estas hablando? -preguntó su amigo buscando con sus ojos algún signo de cordura en el de pelo azul.  
  
-¡De quien más sino la piruja de Hibari! No te acerques a su trampa...se abre de piernas y te deja entrar, pero luego te desprecia y te dice que no eres de su nivel...  
  
-Oh...debí suponerlo. Además de ser shamanes poderosos son muy ricos...  
  
-¡Eso! -gritó Horo- ¡Se cagan en su maldito dinero de mierda! ¡Tienen monedas de oro metidas en el culo! Se mofan de los que no son como ellos...y solo juegan...¿No es eso cruel, amigo mío? -El de pelo morado asintió, dejando que el otro shaman rabiara y desahogara sus penas...  
  
-¿Sabes, Ren? Las chicas más bellas son las más peligrosas...Así de simple...Mira a Pilika, no es una maravilla, pero mi hermanita tiene buen corazón...Anna, incluso...es bella, pero muy fría...pero nada se compara a la diosa de Hibari y su maldito dinero...Y es más...  
  
Ren retrocedió al ver que su amigo se ponía una mano en el estómago y se levantaba, retrocediendo rápidamente sobre los arbustos, para vomitar estruendosamente todo lo que había comido. Al terminar, el muchacho se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y continuó hablando...  
  
-¡Mira, Ren! ¡Eso es el símbolo de mi afecto a Hibari! ¡Esa cagada en los arbustos es por ti Hibari-chan! ¡Más te vale que lo sepas!  
  
-Horo...regresemos al hotel...¿vale? Te tomarás algo para tu estómago y tu borrachera y luego...no sé...pero vámonos de aquí -propuso Tao ayudando a su amigo a caminar, quien empezó a cantar...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Esto es delicioso! -exclamó Yoh arrancándole un gran bocado a su costilla- ¡Mesero, otra orden!  
  
-Yoh...¡es tu segundo plato! No puedo creer que comas tanto...si sigues así mañana vomitarás como ataque...¡Y ni siquiera has comido tu helado! -exclamó su prometida mientras el chico comía alegremente...  
  
-"Vamof Aba" -dijo el shaman, tras tragar su bocado-¡Es solo para aligerar la tensión de mañana!  
  
-Lo único que vas a aligerar va a ser tu billetera y las cañerías del hotel en la noche...  
  
-Muy graciosa...  
  
La itako continuó con su postre mientras que el joven terminaba su segunda porción de costillas, para seguir con una enorme montaña de helado de todos sabores...  
  
-¡Termine! -exclamó media hora más tarde dejando el recipiente limpio.- ¡Ah, nada como un poco de helado! ¿Verdad Anna?  
  
-¿"Un poco"? -repitió sarcásticamente la muchacha pasando su mano por su cabello.  
  
-Bueno...tal vez no...Ya que terminamos vamos a otra parte...  
  
-Siempre que no sea un restaurante, conforme...  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Y ahora la cuenta, mesero! -ordenó al hombre, quien asintió y les pidió lo acompañaran a la caja. En el camino, Asakura cogió un rosa de la enredadera...  
  
Al llegar, el joven sacó de su billetera una reluciente tarjeta de crédito...  
  
-¿Tarjeta de crédito? -preguntó Anna...  
  
-Je je, regalo de mi padre al cumplir los 18...  
  
-¿Y tiene crédito?  
  
-¡Seguro!  
  
En ese instante el mesero habló...  
  
-Disculpe, pero su tarjeta ha pasado el límite...  
  
-¿Qué? -exclamó Yoh, mientras su prometida, cruzada de brazos, observaba como el shaman discutía con el hombre.  
  
-¡Pero no es posible! ¡Exijo ver al dueño! -bramó Asakura alzando el puño en alto, con la rosa algo maltratada...La rubia suspiró y lo jaló de las orejas a un lugar más retirado...  
  
-¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso?  
  
-Porque quiero hablar contigo -la chica continuó en su tono frío y calmado- Ahora que recuerdo, Tamao me mostró hace dos semanas muy asustada, el recibo de una "sex shop"...sí -afirmó al ver que su prometido seguía incrédulo- Sé que no eres de esos gustos...sobre todo porque el papel estaba firmado por "H. Asakura". Tamao dice que lo encontró en el cuarto de Hao junto con una maleta negra y... -pero no pudo continuar porqué el shaman ahora gesticulaba y decía cosas sin sentido...  
  
-¡Ese maldito Hao me las va a pagar! ¡No debí haber dejado la tarjeta al lado del futón! Cuando vea a ese desgraciado lo voy a...  
  
-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Porque supongo que tu eres el que quiere hablar conmigo ¿no es así?  
  
Ambos jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con un desconocido, de pelo alborotado (N. de A.: Creo que ya sabrán que se trata de Davis de "Digimon", ne?), que, a juzgar por su traje, debía de ser alguien con mucho dinero.  
  
-Oh sí, debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, dueño del lugar. -dijo el hombre, que se veía de unos 30 años.  
  
-Yo...yo soy Hao, digo, Yoh Asakura y ella es Anna Kyouyama, MI prometida -dijo, resaltando el artículo posesivo alzando la voz, ya que el hombre no dejaba de ver a la itako.  
  
-Sí...como sea. Según me informan Yoh, tu tarjeta no cubre el pago de la cuenta por pasar del límite.  
  
-Hum...debe ser un error... -respondió el chico buscando alguna respuesta en la rosa que traía en las manos.  
  
-Nada de eso. La cuenta en total es de 5000 yenes.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Como verán, somos un lugar con un excelente servicio y todo eso...por eso el precio lo vale...  
  
-Je je, pero ya no hay nada que hacerse. Es decir, ya comimos y como no podemos pagar tendremos que retirarnos ¿verdad Anna? -La joven asintió, pero Davis negó con la cabeza...  
  
-Nada de eso Yoh, deberás dejar algo en prenda y mañana pagarías...¿te parece?  
  
-¿Una prenda? ¿Cómo ropa?  
  
-No...me refiero a ella -aclaró el dueño señalando a Kyouyama, quien frunció el ceño y por primera vez habló.  
  
-Eso no será posible Sr. Motomiya. Como podrá darse cuenta mañana tendremos un compromiso y no podemos quedarnos.  
  
-Pero solo serán unas horas en las que tú y yo podremos platicar y bailar Anna.  
  
-No sé bailar. -respondió la rubia.  
  
-Mmm, no importa...  
  
-Anna no quiere quedarse... -replicó Asakura acalorado.  
  
-Anna existe y habla, así que no hables de ella en tercera persona. -dijo la itako a su prometido, quien un poco apenado bajó la mirada.  
  
-¿Lo ves? El elegido, es decir, el chico más guapo siempre gana. ¿Verdad qué te quieres quedar, Annita? ¿Por qué no lo dices?-La chica cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. El shaman notó que su aura brillaba demasiado, señal de enojo. Sonriendo para sí mismo, vio como la itako se ponía enfrente de Motomiya.  
  
-Lo único que tengo que decirle es esto...  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
Davis se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caerse a causa de la bofetada que la joven le había atestado. Eso le recordó a un viejo incidente con una amiga suya, Hikari, pero no dijo nada...solo sostuvo su mejilla colorada mientras veía con los ojos desorbitados a la rubia...  
  
-Solo una persona puede decirme "Annita", -en este punto, la itako miró brevemente a su prometido, ruborizándose ambos- y no eres tú...cerdo. Larguémonos, Yoh.  
  
-Sí. -respondió al instante mientras la joven salía caminando cual majestuosa Reina Shaman que podría ser mañana.  
  
-Maldita...-susurró Davis- ¡Tai tuvo razón al decirme que las rubias eran peligrosas! ¡No por nada Catherine lo golpeaba (N. de A.: ¡Arriba las mujeres! ^.^ Je je, es un pequeña broma feminista n_nU -me balearé la cabeza por poner Tai-Catherine en vez de Tai-Sora, pero era necesario U.U- )! Pero aún así son hermosas...-admitió mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de hielo...  
  
Afuera, el shaman logró alcanzar a Kyouyama, que caminaba por la acera con sendas zancadas, como si tuviera prisa.  
  
-¡Anna! -gritó-¡Espérame!  
  
La muchacha se detuvo, solo lo suficiente para que Yoh la alcanzará y caminaran juntos...  
  
-Vaya que fue un gran golpe -comentó el chico- No se compara a los que...  
  
-Yoh, cállate. -dijo la chica de manera cortante.  
  
-Oh, lo siento...solo hay algo que me intriga...¿De veras puedo llamarte "Annita"? -preguntó entusiasmado. La itako se detuvo y suspiró...  
  
-Sí, puedes decirme "Annita" siempre y cuando sea en privado, "Yohcito"  
  
-¡Oye! -replicó el shaman de pelo castaño ante el sarcasmo de Anna, quien solo sonrío...  
  
-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -preguntó con un matiz de curiosidad en su voz.  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Es un lugar muy especial, pero antes... -Asakura se detuvo enfrente de su prometida, buscando en su bolsillo la rosa roja para después colocarla delicadamente sobre las hebras doradas que conformaban el cabello de la muchacha, quien estaba colorada ante semejante gesto. -Listo...  
  
Kyouyama sonrió tiernamente dejando que su prometido tomara su mano, sin preguntar a que lugar la llevaba. Media hora después, se detuvieron frente a un parque pequeño.  
  
-Aquí estará bien...-musitó Yoh mientras Anna y él entraban. El joven condujo a la itako hasta una pequeña glorieta, en donde habían una cuantas bancas, flores en capullo, y, en un extremo, un hermoso roble cuyas largas ramas crujían silenciosamente al abrigo de las estrellas.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó la joven...El shaman sonrío enigmáticamente mientras ambos se sentaban bajo el viejo roble.  
  
-Solo...solo vamos a descansar del mundo...un rato a solas... -respondió el muchacho, mientras su prometida tímidamente se recostaba en su pecho. Asakura rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, mientras con el otro tomaba una de las blancas manos de ella. Así se quedaron por unos segundos, pensando sin duda que eso era mejor que una aburrida cena...  
  
A lo lejos, súbitamente se oyó el sonido distante de la música, cuyas notas volaban hasta sus oídos que no prestaban mucho interés. Terminó la canción y el volumen se incrementó, mientras que en el terciopelo de la obscuridad surgió una voz suave y profunda que se acompañaba de un tenue coro...  
  
Anna suspiró feliz mientras oía la suave voz a través del viento. Era la melodía perfecta para ese momento tan especial (N. de A.: ¿Adivinaron? ¿No? Bueno, esta canción se llama "Trust you" y la canta Megumi Hayashibara -¡maestra! Ahora es mi cantante japonesa favorita ^.^- ¡Correcto! Es el primer tema de cierre, y a pesar de no estar en español -bueno, yo sólo he oído la mitad y completa en japonés-, es un canción muy bella, que me recuerda a una itako y a un shaman...) No podía expresar con palabras lo bien que se sentía estar ahí...lo único que valía y decía más que una palabra era la música...  
  
:..*:..* Soyokaze yasashiku*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Watashi no kami wo surinukeru*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..* [There's no place like you for me] *..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kinou to kawaranu*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Shizukana yuugure ni hitori*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Nani wo miteru no*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tooi manazashi*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Mitsumeteiru saki*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Furi kaerazu ni susunde*..:*..:  
  
Yoh cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón estaba lleno de una dicha que solo la rubia podía darle. Creía en él y eso era lo más bello que el shaman había oído...Significaba que aquella personita que reposaba cerca de su corazón le entregaba una confianza ciega...solo a él...Asakura tembló levemente mientras pensaba si no era lo correcto lo que el hacía por ella, pero oír su voz calmada que le preguntaba si todo estaba bien disipó sus dudas. Nada lo hacia más fuerte y poderoso que sentir esa voz en su corazón...Él también creía en ella...por que creer es amar...  
  
CORO:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa setsunakutte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa kurushikutte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Demo ima wa iwanai no*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Anata ga jibun no yume*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru*..:*..:  
  
La itako abrió los ojos sintiendo como su prometido temblaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada. El muchacho asintió, dándole un fuerte beso en la cabeza. La joven respiró un poco más aliviada y se acurrucó más contra su corazón.  
  
:..*:..*Kizutsuki tsukareta*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..* [There's no place like me for you] *..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Jibun no kokoro ni*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kotae wa soko ni*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Urande mite mo*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Semetatete mite mo*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kesshite hikari wa sasanai*..:*..:  
  
El shaman cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de mantener esa escena para siempre en su mente. Nunca, aunque perdiera la memoria un millón de veces, podría olvidar aquella esencia a manzanilla y canela que la chica emanaba por toda su piel de seda. Eso era memorable, pero aún así quería que la noche se hiciera más mágica...  
  
CORO:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa miushinatte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa tachidomatte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kujiketemo mayottemo ii kara*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Meguri aeta kiseki de*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Atarashii kaze ga fuku*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru*..:*..:  
  
Kyouyama ladeó la cabeza al escuchar la voz del chico.  
  
-Anna...¿Quieres bailar? .-preguntó su prometido mirándola fijamente.  
  
-¿Aunque no sepa? -preguntó sintiendo sus ojos tan cerca y tan lejos, como la noche.  
  
-¿Acaso importa? En ese caso seríamos dos -dijo Yoh sonriendo ante una Anna pálida y hermosa, que lo observaba fascinada e incrédula.  
  
-Encantada. -respondió en voz baja mientras ella y Asakura se levantaban lentamente, para caminar hasta el centro de la glorieta. Ahí, el muchacho posó su mano en la cintura de su prometida, quien entrecruzó los dedos de la mano libre del shaman con los suyos, poniendo su otra mano en su hombro.  
  
-¿Así? -preguntó con voz temblorosa (aunque no tanto como las manos del chico) la rubia mientras empezaban a moverse para componer un torpe pero rítmico vals, con pasos simples, sin saber quien guiaba realmente, pero eso no importaba porque eran uno mismo en ese instante.  
  
-Perfecto...-contestó el en voz baja viéndola fijamente.  
  
:..*:..*Kono toki ikiteiru*..:*..:  
  
Por un instante el Universo dejo de existir, de ser tiempo y materia para tomar parte de aquellos jóvenes que cada vez bailaban más juntos, hasta que sus frentes se rozaron, sonriéndose mutuamente, ansiando que el tiempo desapareciera o flotará en la noche, junto a tantas palabras calladas que describían esa escena. Nada, ni siquiera una bomba los habría separado, y menos cuando Yoh detuvo su baile, soltando su mano de la cintura de la chica, para pasarla por su mejilla, antes de besarla...  
  
:..*:..*Nagusame wa shinai kedo*..:*..:  
  
Anna era consciente del beso de Asakura en su frente...un beso que significaba la fe que él tenía en ella. Esperó paciente el siguiente beso, en la larga nariz, un beso que simbolizaba agradecimiento por todo el tiempo juntos. Jadeando levemente, tomó aire para soportar lo siguiente...un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios...la llave que desencadenaba todo ese amor que se tenían...Kyouyama sonrió mientras sentía sus besos por sus labios, hasta llegar a la boca, explorándola con los labios tiernamente.  
  
La muchacha se sorprendió un poco de sentir como su prometido mordía su boa tiernamente. No dolía...más bien era una caricia...El shaman recorrió sus labios lentamente, como si analizara el lugar donde se adentraba, para después forzar pacientemente su boca...La itako aceptó, abriendo su boca, dejando que su lengua dormida jugará con la de su amado, lentamente...Yoh recorrió con su mano de nuevo la mejilla de su amada, pasando por su cabello, jugando con él...Sentía como el beso cada vez era más apasionado y bello...suspiró ahogadamente mientras sentía que llegaba al límite...para luego descender de la misma manera que empezó...terminando en pequeños besos en los labios...miradas dulces...manos entrecruzadas...  
  
CORO:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa setsunakutte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tokidoki wa kurushikutte*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Demo ima wa iwanai no*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Anata ga jibun no yume*..:*..:  
  
:..*:..*Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara*..:*..:  
  
-Tenemos que regresar...-susurró él tiernamente estrechándola entre sus brazos suavemente...  
  
-¿Por qué tenía que terminar...?-musitó ella apretándose más contra su cuerpo...  
  
-Para poder disfrutarlo y comprender lo que es...-respondió el joven pasando sus dedos por aquella cabellera, disfrutando el olor a manzanilla y canela que se fundía con el aire...  
  
-Entiendo...Entonces regresemos...Mañana es un día muy importante... -dijo la rubia. Ella y el shaman caminaron lentamente de regreso al hotel...Querían que cada momento durara para siempre...que cada huella que dejaban se mantuviera firme en la acera...no dejar que ese momento dejara de ser un sueño...seguir existiendo en su fantasía para poder llegar a un futuro más bello...  
  
Una hora después Anna y Yoh se encontraban frente a la habitación de la itako, que antes de entrar lo abrazó fuertemente...  
  
-Duerme bien, Yoh...Mañana todo terminará... -le dijo después de separarse...  
  
-Lo sé. Tú también descansa...  
  
-De acuerdo...por cierto -La muchacha se acercó de nuevo al shaman, justo al lado de uno de sus oídos...  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó Asakura algo nervioso...  
  
-Nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la madrugada en la piscina. ¡No has entrenado nada! Recuerda que es por tu bien, para que seas más fuerte junto con tu poder espiritual. Trae a Amidamaru... -El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto al oír la fría orden de su prometida. A pesar de esa magnífica velada, ella seguía siendo Anna...la itako de hielo....  
  
-Sabes que es por tu bien...Hasta mañana...- Su prometida lo miró brevemente, sonriéndole antes de entrar a su habitación...dejando al chico y su incredulidad en el corredor...  
  
-Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que decirme algo parecido...-admitió Yoh pasando sus brazos por su cabeza, pensando que Anna siempre sería Anna...y por eso mismo siempre sería tan misteriosa y nunca le entendería...pero eso era lo que lo volvía loco...  
  
Continuará... 


	8. ¿Ren y Tamao?

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
(Nos encontramos en Tokio, hermosa capital de Japón; precisamente en la pensión Asakura, en donde subimos asta llegar a una habitación que se encuentra entre las de Kyouyama Ana y Asakura Yoh. Ahí, en ese espacio donde hay un futón, un armario, un escritorio con un computadora y otras cosas, es donde ahora, yo , Anna_Mich, escritora que se ha ganado a unos cuantos con esta historia  
  
8. ¿Tamao y Ren?  
  
El Sol despuntaba levemente, delimitando levemente la figura de Yoh, quien se cambiaba en silencio, procurando no molestar a Horo, pues según Ren le había contado, el chico de las montañas había agarrado tremenda borrachera. Tras escribirle una nota a su amigo explicándole a donde había ido, salió de su habitación. En menos de diez minutos el shaman aguardaba a su prometida. Amidamaru estaba a su lado, sin notar como el frío azotaba el cuerpo de su amo. Cinco minutos más tarde Anna seguía el mismo camino que el joven había tomado, llegando a su lado.  
  
-Hola. -saludó el muchacho sonrojándose al recordar la noche anterior.- Pensé que bajarías antes que nosotros...  
  
-Oh...bueno, me quedé dormida... Pero no venimos a hablar, sino a entrenar...Primero recorre la alberca 100 veces...  
  
-¿Pero cómo?  
  
-¡Nadando! -exclamó la itako- Mientras, Amidamaru tendrá que tomar esto -dijo mientras sacaba de los bolsillos de su pantalón una botella...  
  
-¿Qué es, señorita Anna? -preguntó el espíritu gentilmente, viendo como Asakura, rechinando de frío, se despojaba de su camisa para quedar en bañador (*-,*), metiéndose al agua.  
  
-Un tónico revitalizante...Incrementa tus fuerzas para que puedas sincronizar mejor cuando sea la fusión de almas...Es la receta de mi abuela; como no tienes forma física no entrenas como Yoh ("¡El agua está helada! ¡Anna, eres muy dura conmigo!" gritaba el shaman, a lo que la chica le hizo guardar silencio con un gesto), así que esto te ayuda...Anda, bébelo...  
  
El samurai asintió, tomando el frasco (que asombrosamente podía sostener) y dejando que el líquido azul pasará por su boca. Este pasaba por su cuerpo semi-transparente. Para cuando terminó el tónico, Amidamaru tenía un color azul, pero se veía diferente...  
  
-¡Gracias, señorita Anna! Ese tónico de su abuela me hace sentir más fuerte y poderoso...Ahora podré sincronizar mejor con el amo Yoh...  
  
-Siempre y cuando el pueda sincronizar contigo -contestó la rubia viendo como una mata de pelo café emergía de la piscina para volver a sumergirse.- Espero que su poder espiritual sea el suficiente...-El espíritu asintió de nuevo, observando el entrenamiento del muchacho...  
  
-Amidamaru, puedes retirarte. Eso es todo...Sólo era darte el tónico...Yo me quedaré vigilando a Yoh...  
  
-Sí, señorita Anna...Con su permiso-dijo el samurai mientras ascendía hasta su habitación. Kyouyama lo vio hasta que desapareció de su vista. Con la mirada fija en su prometido, se sentó en una silla cercana a la piscina, contando las vueltas que el joven llevaba...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Dónde está Anna? -preguntó Pilika amodorrada, media hora después de que la itako se había ido. La chica se había levantado por una necesidad fisiológica, y apenas caía en la cuenta de que la muchacha no estaba...  
  
-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó en el otro extremo Jun, más dormida que despierta.-Sigue durmiendo, Pilika...  
  
-Por cierto...¿dónde andaban todos anoche? -se quejó la chica de pelo azul recostándose en su cama- Me dejaron con Amidamaru, Basón y Kororo... No es que me queje, porque no estuve sola, pero no vi a nadie en la fiesta...  
  
-Hum...Anna y Yoh se perdieron en algún lugar, Ren encontró a tu hermano (que por cierto, tomó de más) y Hao y yo...es decir, buscamos a Horo...  
  
-¿Hao y tú? Pero sí no los vi...¿O acaso él y tú...?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Tao súbitamente...  
  
-¿Saber qué?  
  
-Que anoche Hao y yo nos...espera ¿no lo sabes?  
  
-No...pero quiero saber que es...-replicó Pilika en tono de chantaje. La chica de pelo verde se ruborizó levemente tratando de cubrir su rostro con su almohada...  
  
-Larga historia...  
  
-Quiero saberlo...-afirmó tajantemente la joven de pelo celeste.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero prométeme no decirlo a nadie -la hermana de Horo asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- Bueno...el caso es que buscamos a Horo Horo y entramos al laberinto que había atrás del salón de fiestas y...pues nos perdimos. No pensamos que sería difícil y no pusimos atención ni alguna señal...Así pasamos tres horas perdidos, y yo estaba a punto de llorar, pero de repente Hao me dijo que no tenía por que llorar, que todo saldría bien si no perdíamos la cabeza y trató de animarme mientras seguíamos caminando...y me alegró...y vi que no es tan malo como parece y pues...las cosas se dieron...y...terminamos besándonos tras salir del laberinto...  
  
-...  
  
-No sé porque lo hice Pilika, en serio...Es que estaba tan feliz de ya no estar perdida que fue como un impulso...  
  
-¿Segura que no fue algo más? -preguntó la chica de las montañas...  
  
-Él me respondió cuando lo besé...pero...¡pero eso no significa nada! -exclamó Jun lanzándole la almohada a Pilika, que se carcajeaba al ver a su amiga tan roja...  
  
-Ajá...que bueno que me quedé con los espíritus...Después de todo me contaron cosas muy interesantes (menos Kororo, claro está)...incluso aprendí a jugar cartas...Es divertido cuando juegas y apuestas...¿Jun? -preguntó la muchacha, pero la mayor de los Tao dormía profundamente (o al menos eso fingía). -Mmm...buena idea. Yo también necesitaré dormir... -musitó la joven de cabellera azul acomodándose en su cama...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-99...100 ¡Listo! -exclamó Anna al ver que su prometido terminaba el último ejercicio, que eran abdominales.- Creo que esto es más que suficiente...  
  
-Tenían que ser dos horas...si no me hubiera quedado dormido en la alberca no serían cuatro horas... -se quejaba Yoh levantándose con esfuerzos. La itako le ayudó, mientras ambos sentían como el Sol se expandía en el cielo por la mañana, abrasándoles la nuca...  
  
-Lo mejor será desayunar y...-pero Kyouyama no terminó la frase, porque el shaman, al oír la palabra "desayunar" la había tomado de la muñeca, y en menos de cinco minutos la pareja estaba sentada en una de las lindas sillas de mimbre, que se complementaban con la mesa y una sombrilla del mismo material...(N. de A.: Para los mexicanitos, están en una palapa...como las del bello Veracruz *o*) Una hermosa vista del amanecer en la playa enfrente de ellos daba el toque final a aquel lugar tropical...  
  
-¡Comida! ¡Comida! -decía Asakura una y otra vez, tratando de llamar la atención del mesero, pero ese día había buffet...  
  
-Hoy es día de buffet tonto -dijo la muchacha dándole un golpe en la nuca al muchacho de melena castaña, quien se calló enseguida- Yo iré por el desayuno...  
  
El joven abrió los ojos como platos al oír lo último de la rubia. Adolorido por el golpe de la chica, la observó levantarse a ir a la mesa larga donde habían varios platillos...¿No le habría jugado su cerebro una broma? ¿De verdad Anna le haría ese "favor" y no lo mandaría a él?  
  
-Será que ya me quiere mucho...-comentó feliz mientras su prometida regresaba con dos platos...-Anna, muchas gracias por la...-pero se detuvo...¿Eso era comida?  
  
-¿Qué decías? -preguntó la joven sentándose elegantemente...  
  
-¡Fruta! ¿No había algo más rico? Yo voy, tal vez encuentre unos hot cakes...  
  
-No vas a ir a ningún lado... -lo interrumpió la itako sujetando su brazo antes de que el chico se levantara...-No va a ser como anoche que te comiste media vaca al carbón ¿o sí? Esto te hará bien...Por eso fui yo...sabía que no elegirías algo saludable...Anda, come para tener más fuerzas... -Kyouyama terminó mientras tomaba el tenedor para comer su ensalada de frutas (había pedido lo mismo).  
  
-Esto no me gusta...-se quejó el chico tomando uno de los jugos de naranja que había en la mesa- ¡Sólo jugo de naranja! ¿No había naranjas en la fruta? Ah, esto es un castigo...ni siquiera hay miel o yogurt para la ensalada...esto debe de saber...-pero se calló al sentir un par de ojos negros viéndolo fijamente, haciéndolo temblar por la manera en que despedían chispas- Hum...es decir, deben de saber bien porque es saludable y delicioso...Je je je...  
  
Anna asintió bajando lentamente la mirada a su plato. Yoh empezó a comer lentamente, poniendo cara de gran sufrimiento (T_T) ante cada bocado, dejando resignadamente el plato limpio...  
  
-No tenías hambre ¿eh? -preguntó la muchacha sarcásticamente mientras su prometido pagaba la cuenta.  
  
-A falta de pan buenas son las tortillas...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Un viejo refrán de mi abuelo...  
  
-Ah... -Los jóvenes salieron del restaurante en silencio, hasta que la rubia habló.- Será bueno pasear un rato por la playa para bajar la comida...¿no crees? (N. de A.: Fans de Digimon y conocedores de Odaiba: No pregunten de donde salió la playa, solo salió y punto...)  
  
Su prometido asintió entusiasmado, y, tomándola de la mano, recorrieron el trecho que los separaba de la blanca arena y el mar azul. Tranquilamente, la pareja caminó lentamente a la orilla de las nacientes olas, que les mojaban levemente los pies...  
  
-¿No es lindo? -preguntó el joven mientras la muchacha contemplaba como una gaviota remontaba el vuelo. La chica asintió, apretando más la mano del shaman.  
  
-Hoy...todo termina...hoy es el gran día Yoh...ya no existe el ayer y el mañana no es seguro...Sólo hoy...hemos esperado mucho por este día...¿no? -Asakura asintió sonriendo al oír a la itako hablar en plural...  
  
-Sí...hoy es el día...y luego...luego sigue la vida y más...  
  
-¿Y sí nunca llega la vida y más? Es decir...tengo miedo de que algo suceda y...y solo yo continué en pie...Eso me asusta...y...lo único que deseo es que este momento se repita para siempre para no llegar nunca a...  
  
-Tenemos que llegar, tarde o temprano -respondió Asakura mirándola a los ojos tiernamente- Te prometo que nada me pasará...y que no voy a morir...por que tú eres la razón para que yo respire...y para mañana seguir existiendo...y para que estemos juntos todo lo que la vida quiera...Te lo prometo por siempre...  
  
Anna sonrió tiernamente abrazándolo, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca de su cabeza...dejando que las dudas se disiparan en el agua salada...sintiendo la brisa envolverlos en un escudo protector que nadie podría penetrar...nunca...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hacia el mediodía de aquel 3 de Septiembre, la tensión entre los finalistas del Torneo de Shaman King fue aumentando hasta llegar al grado de que Horo Horo, dejándose llevar por los nervios, llegó a comer 4 kilos de okonomiyaki de un tirón. Su hermana y Ren (Hao y Jun seguían durmiendo -cada quien por su lado, claro º.o-, mientras que Anna e Yoh andaban paseando por la playa) observaban estupefactos como el chico de las montañas hacia desaparecer la comida en cuestión de segundos...  
  
-No entiendo donde le cabe tanto -suspiró Pilika apoyándose sobre sus codos. Una que hace dietas y míralo...  
  
-En la cabezota le cabe todo...no tiene cerebro...está vacío -le respondió Ren, a lo que Horo gruñó entrecortadamente a causa de un bocado. En esos momentos la mente de Tao le funcionaba mal, estaba muy distraído pensando en cierta chica de pelo rosa...  
  
-¿En qué o en quién piensas? -preguntó la muchacha.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Tu cara...estabas muy feliz...  
  
-Estaba...pensando...¡en Basón! Sí...ya sabes, lo del Torneo y todo eso...  
  
-Ajá...dudo que ese espíritu haga que te sonrojes...¿o es así como llamas "en clave" a la que te gusta...o será él? -cuestionó Pilika divertida ante el rubor de su amigo.  
  
-¡No me gusta ningún él!  
  
-¡Entonces es una chica! Anda, dime quien es...tal vez le gustes...  
  
-Mmm...no...no lo creo...  
  
-Veamos...si descartamos a Anna porque es la prometida de Yoh...y a tu hermana...y a mí por supuesto...todas las pistas nos llevan a...  
  
El chico de pelo morado esperó conteniendo el aliento "No lo digas, por favor. No enfrente de todos...", pensaba el muchacho, pero su ruego fue en vano...  
  
-¡A Ren le gusta...Ta -pero la muchacha de pelo celeste no pudo terminar el nombre, porque en ese momento Asakura y su prometida entraban al pequeño restaurante que se encontraba al aire libre...  
  
-¡Vaya, al fin llegaron! -exclamó Ren aliviado, viendo la cara de Pilika, quien parecía algo decepcionada.  
  
-Ya habíamos desayunado... -respondió Kyouyama con su típico tono, pero más tardó en hablar que en lo que el shaman de pelo castaño se sentaba al lado del chico de pelo azul y empezaba a comer okonomiyaki. -¡Yoh, ya desayunaste!  
  
-¡Pero tanto pasear me dio hambre! -respondió el muchacho. -Vamos, Anna, prometo no excederme...  
  
-Haz lo que quieras...-respondió la rubia, haciendo que su prometido dejará el plato a un lado. Horo Horo no tardó en devorarlo...  
  
-Mi okonomiyaki... (i_i)  
  
-No te quejes...y bien...¿de qué hablaban?  
  
-Iba a decir sobre... -pero Tao le tapó la boca a Pilika rápidamente.  
  
-Hablábamos sobre el Torneo...y nada más -respondió el joven mientras su amiga trataba de zafarse de su mano...  
  
-¿No hay algo más de lo que se hable? Diablos...tanto maldito Torneo me da náuseas...solo quiero que termine...¿Otra cosa para hablar? -estalló la chica sacudiendo su cabellera, despidiendo reflejos a Pilika, quien, en un esfuerzo desesperado por hablar, mordía la mano de Ren, quien estaba a su lado, enfrente de Yoh. Horo se encontraba solo en un lado, entre Tao y Asakura.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Pilika!  
  
-¡Es que no me dejas hablar!  
  
-¿Tienes algo importante que decir? -preguntó el prometido de Anna jugando con un popote...  
  
-Sí, que a Ren le gusta Tamao...  
  
-¿QUÉ? -exclamaron los que se encontraban alrededor de la chica de pelo celeste, incluido su hermano, quien soltó su tenedor, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente...  
  
-"¿Qué a Ren le gusta Tamao?" -repitió Horo un poco escéptico...-De todas las chicas del mundo le gusta Tamao "delicada y dulce" Tamamura...¡Si son polos opuestos! A él le van mejor las chicas rudas y malas...no es por Anna...tú y Yoh se ven muy bien juntos...¡pero Tamao...!  
  
-Polos opuestos se atraen -gruñó la itako rechinando los dientes, mitad halagada y mitad enojada y roja por el comentario que habían dicho de ella y su prometido...  
  
-¡Anna tiene razón! -exclamó Pilika, con los ojos bien abiertos-Son dos mundos totalmente distintos...  
  
-Tamao es muy amable...  
  
-Y Ren no...  
  
-Tamao te trata con respeto...A mí siempre me dice "Joven Yoh"  
  
-Y Ren te trata como su elfo doméstico cuando esta de malas. En el mejor de los casos eres su súbdito... (N. de A.: ¿No les advertí sobre los "spoilers"? No es que Ren-kun sea así de cruel, pero era necesario...)  
  
-Tamao sabe cocinar, será una gran ama de casa y mamá...es muy comprensiva...no como una rubia que trata a golpes a su futuro esposo...  
  
-Pilika...-dijeron al unísono dos voces irritadas...(¬¬+)  
  
-Y Ren si te puede dejar con un ojo morado en el hospital sí...  
  
-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hablar sobre mi vida privada como si yo no existiera! -gritó Ren, un poco harto de ver como Pilika, Anna y Yoh hablaban sobre las cualidades de Tamao (y empezaban una pequeña discusión entre la pareja y la hermana de Horo), y como el chico de las montañas decía los defectos de Tao a la vez que comía... -¡Sí, me gusta Tamao! ¿y qué? Es MI vida, MIS gustos, y no les tienen que importar un maldito cacahuate...Me voy...los veo en el Torneo... -Acto seguido, el joven de pelo puntiagudo salía muy enojado del lugar, a punto de arrollar a su sorprendida hermana. El otro Asakura iba atrás de ella, bostezando a la vez que avanzaba...  
  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Jun localizando a sus amigos...  
  
-Sí...¿qué...qué...-pero Hao no terminó la pregunta a causa de un bostezo.- Ah, no importa, mejor voy por algo de comer...  
  
-Ren se enojó porque hablábamos de Tamao -respondió Yoh viendo como su hermano acaparaba la mesa con los platillos...  
  
-Ah...eso...¿saben?...Mi hermano puede ser un poco temperamental y celoso...cuando se habla de "su bella y delicada flor de jazmín"...Tamao.  
  
-¿Así le llama? Que cursilería...-replicó Kyouyama sarcásticamente...  
  
-Lo dices porque Yoh nunca te ha llamado "pastelito"...  
  
-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? -bramó la muchacha a punto de golpear a Pilika. Fue necesario que su prometido la sujetará de la cintura y de los brazos...  
  
-Déjame Yoh, le voy a mostrar un "pastelito"...  
  
-Calma Anna, solo fue una broma -se retractó la hermana de Horo apresuradamente, viendo el aura roja de la joven brillar violentamente...La itako asintió, aceptando la disculpa y se sentó pesadamente... -Ehem...¿Cómo sabes eso de Tamao?  
  
-Fácil, leí su diario -respondió la mayor de los Tao sonriendo majestuosamente.  
  
-¿Qué? -por una vez, Horo, levantó su mirada de su plato y dejó los cubiertos en este- ¿Leíste el diario de Ren? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Yo he revisado su cuarto cuatro veces de pies a cabeza...¡CUATRO VECES! Y nunca encontré nada...  
  
-Ji ji, siempre lo ha escondido en su cajón de la ropa interior...Una que lo conoce sabe donde guarda todo...  
  
-¿En su cajón de la ropa interior? Cielos...nunca lo revisé...no sabía que podría encontrarme ahí dentro...-El muchacho de pelo azul puso mala cara al dejar volar su imaginación...-Agh...ya no tengo hambre -dijo, retirando su plato de su alcance...Los que estaban a su alrededor guardaron silencio, hasta que la chica de pelo verde habló...  
  
-Desde hace un año Ren se sintió atraído por Tamao pero es muy cobarde para decírselo...  
  
-¿Por qué no lo ayudamos? -propuso la hermana de Horo.  
  
-Tú siempre quieres hacerle de Cúpido, Pilika. Ya me lo imagino: "Hola, Tamao, le gustas a Ren, pero le de miedo decírtelo...¿Podrías besarlo para darle ánimos?" -arguyó su hermano.  
  
-No sería tan mala idea...-dijo Yoh.  
  
-En realidad hay una idea mejor...-musitó Jun sonriendo enigmáticamente.  
  
-¿Y cuál es?  
  
-Simple y sencillo, Anna. ¡Le dije a Tamao que asistiera a la Final del Torneo!  
  
-¡Qué! -exclamaron de nuevo cuatro voces...  
  
-¡Sí! Piénsenlo...ya sabía que Yoh, Horo y mi hermano llegarían a la Final. Fue fácil, le dije a Tamao que viniera como "apoyo moral" para todos los participantes y aceptó...Ren la verá y dará lo mejor de sí por ella, y quizá y se le declare si todo sale bien y si reúne el valor suficiente...¿A qué no soy un genio?  
  
-Y lo dice quien perdió en un juego de damas chinas...-susurró Pilika sin que Tao la oyera...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ren salió como tornado del restaurante, sin sentir que un par de ojos lo veían entrar al hotel. Era Tamao, quien apenas entraba al lugar, dispuesta a registrarse. La chica lo vio tomar el elevador y desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas de metal.  
  
-Ren...-musitó, haciendo temblar ligeramente la pluma que sostenía. Distraídamente firmó en el registro de huéspedes, apresurándose a subir a su habitación. Apenas un día que no veía a sus amigos, pero ya extrañaba el sonido de la residencia Asakura cuando estaban. Las órdenes de Anna, la música de Yoh, las peleas entre Horo Horo y Ren...La casa parecía vacía, sola y desolada sin su presencia.  
  
Pero más que a nadie, había extrañado a Ren...desde aquella vez que había sentido sus labios...se había dado cuenta que algo nuevo nacía en su interior...una atracción demasiado fuerte e inusitada hacia aquel chico de pelo morado...lo que pensaba que sentía hacia Yoh no era nada comparado a eso...Tamamura suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto...¿Qué era lo que sentía hacia Ren? ¿E Yoh? Tantas veces que había pensado que de verdad lo quería...para olvidarlo en 24 horas...¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
-Tamao, solo veniste a apoyar a todos, no a enamorarte y a seguir pensando en Ren...-se reprochó a sí misma la muchacha tumbándose en su cama, pensando en que ropa ponerse ...quería verse bien para él..  
  
-¡Basta! -exclamó sonrojándose al seguir pensando en Ren.- Debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde...  
  
Continuará... 


	9. La persona más tonta del Universo

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
9. La persona más tonta del Universo.  
  
El reloj que colgaba sobre la caja del restaurante repicó alegremente 11 campanadas, haciendo que Yoh, Horo y Ren cambiaran el color de sus rostros a uno más pálido.  
  
-Deben irse...-dijo Jun algo nerviosa. Faltaba una hora para la final, pero aún así los participantes debían presentarse a las once de la mañana para entrenar. Los shamanes asintieron, y salieron, seguidos de Tao, Pilika y la itako. Lentamente el grupo caminó hacia donde habían estado el día anterior, charlando y bromeando en voz alta para aligerar la tensión. Hao los alcanzó diez minutos más tarde, justo cuando llegaban al área de entrenamiento, como 24 horas atrás...  
  
-Bien...-empezó la muchacha de pelo celeste con ánimos, pero cortó su frase al ver a Tamao esperándolos en la banca donde Anna y Jun habían platicado el día pasado. -¡Tamao!  
  
-¡Que bueno que nos acompañas! ¡Todos queríamos verte! -exclamó su hermano señalando por atrás a Ren, quien empezó a sudar y a ponerse rojo, a la vez que Tamamura caminaba en dirección a ellos. La joven se ruborizó, al igual que "su chico", sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Hola -le respondieron los demás. La mayor de los Tao les dirigió a Pilika, su hermano, Kyouyama, Hao y el hermano menor de este, señas para que se retiraran.  
  
-Ehem...ahora que lo recuerdo Yoh tiene que terminar esas sentadillas...  
  
-¿Eh? Yo no...¡Ah! Es decir, claro, Anna elaboró un entrenamiento muy riguroso...Je je je...Bueno, ya nos vamos...-dijo el shaman de pelo castaño sobándose el brazo a causa de un pellizco de su prometida, mientras la pareja se alejaba.  
  
-Y yo tengo sed...¿Vamos por algo de tomar, Jun?  
  
-Claro, Pilika...¿Hao?  
  
-Yo no tengo sed, las espero aquí con...¡AHHHHH! -exclamó el chico mientras la muchacha de pelo verde y la hermana de Horo lo jalaban de las orejas con ellas.  
  
-No Hao -dijo en tono maligno la mayor de los Tao- tú SÍ tienes sed ¿recuerdas...?  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Muy sediento...necesito agua...  
  
-¿Horo? ¿Tú también tienes sed? -preguntó su hermana viéndolo significativamente...  
  
-¡Por supuesto hermanita! -exclamó el chico rápidamente caminando hacia ella. No quería correr el mismo doloroso destino que Hao...- ¡Espérennos aquí, Ren y Tamao! ¡Puede que nos tardemos...no se preocupen!  
  
Tamao asintió algo nerviosa mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse apresuradamente. Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado entre ella y el menor de los Tao, así que se sentó en la banca donde antes estaba, intentando ocultar el temblor de las piernas. Ren la siguió lentamente y se sentó a su lado...  
  
-¿Y bien...? -titubeó el chico rascándose la cabeza...  
  
-Y bien...  
  
-Hum...¿Cómo está todo por allá?  
  
-Oh, muy tranquilo...  
  
-Mmm...ya veo...  
  
-¿Y acá cómo están todos?  
  
-Ya sabes...haciendo lo mejor que pueden...Como verás los tres pasamos a la Final...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Que bueno que veniste...ya sabes...como apoyo moral y todo eso...  
  
-Sí...apoyo moral...-respondió Tamamura tristemente...¿Y lo de la otra noche? ¿había sido solo un juego? ¿Solo era ella "apoyo moral" y nada más?  
  
-Tamao...  
  
-Dime...Ren...-La chica se estremeció al sentir como ese nombre brotaba de sus labios, aquel nombre que revelaba a una maravillosa persona. Un poco apenada por tutearlo, bajo la mirada, pero una mano levantó su rostro...  
  
-¿Por qué bajas la mirada? Así no puedo ver tu carita...-Ren le sonrió, haciendo que la joven sonriera a su vez como disculpa. El muchacho sostuvo su rostro por unos segundos, preguntándose de donde había sacado tanto valor para decirle aquellas palabras que junto con otras frases dulces se acumulaban en su mente, producto de escribir fervientemente en su diario cada noche. Cuando al fin retiró sus dedos del rostro de la muchacha, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió tonto...  
  
-¿Ren?  
  
-Disculpa, soy un tonto por decir eso...  
  
-¿Crees que son tonterías?-preguntó Tamao reteniendo las lágrimas que querían descender por sus mejillas...  
  
-Pensé que tú...  
  
-Yo pienso que fue algo lindo -contestó la chica del pelo rosa, poniendo sus mejillas a tono con su cabello...  
  
-¿En serio? Entonces...entonces soy un imbécil...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque...porque... -pero Ren ya no pudo continuar. Por más que lo intentaba, un extraño miedo que ni siquiera era cierto lo llenaba: el rechazo de Tamao...Pero ni siquiera sabía si era algo seguro o no...Frunciendo el ceño ante su estupidez, mandó al caño su cobardía y habló de nuevo. -Soy la persona más tonta del Universo, Tamao, porque siempre digo cosas sin sentido...  
  
-¿Y qué es eso que no tiene sentido?  
  
-Que te quiero. Y mucho. Pero tendría sentido...siempre y cuando tú me quieras...  
  
Tamamura permaneció en silencio, balanceando ligeramente sus pies, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, pero todas tenían un significado u origen que era el mismo: Ren...Fue ahí cuando comprendió que Yoh no era su chico, solo era una obsesión basada en el respeto y la estima por tanto tiempo de conocerlo, y que realmente solo Ren Tao era capaz de abarcar todo su corazón, con todas las fallas y defectos que ella poseía...lo quería...como a nadie...únicamente lo quería...al fin su corazón se quitaba la venda del engaño...lo quería...  
  
-Ren...  
  
-...  
  
-Creó que no eres la persona más tonta del Universo, porque yo te ganaría...  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó el chico de pelo morado tratando de aceptar una desilusión falsa...  
  
-Por que yo también digo incoherencias...  
  
-...  
  
-Y la más grande es que no quiero al joven Yoh...  
  
-Pero eso tiene...  
  
-No, no tiene sentido...porque yo te quiero a ti...  
  
-¿A mí? -preguntó el muchacho perplejo, parpadeando para asegurarse de que el ángel que estaba a su lado no fuera una fantasía...el ángel que asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo encantadoramente...  
  
-Entonces...tiene sentido...  
  
-Mucho...y tendría más sí...-pero la chica interrumpió su frase, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ren, quien trataba de dominar el color de sus mejillas, que ahora invadía todo su cuerpo...  
  
-Más sentido...-atinó a decir el muchacho, recuperando el aliento.-Y más sí...-pero su instinto ganó sobre su razón, besando apasionadamente a Tamao, quien sorprendida de cómo tantos sentimientos surgieran de esos labios, hizo lo mismo, correspondiéndole dulcemente, invadida de la dicha que solo los enamorados pueden tener...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Se están besando? -preguntó Pilika curiosa mientras ella, su hermano, Jun, Hao y Yoh esperaban detrás de una pared. Habían decidido a la suerte quien espiaría a Ren y su "delicada", y la itako había sido elegida...  
  
-Se están devorando...¿contentos? -dijo regresando con los demás...  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Horo saliendo de su escondite- Wow...a eso le llamo yo canibalismo...Agh...¿vieron como Ren hizo eso con la lengua?...Fascinante...¿No sentirá Tamao feo al compartir saliva de un Tao?  
  
-Es mejor que compartir la tuya...-le respondió Jun fríamente, recordando brevemente el beso que ella y Hao habían compartido la noche pasada...  
  
-Ehem...Yoh... ¿has hecho alguna vez eso? ¿Le has mordido la lengua a alguien?  
  
-No, yo sólo le he mordido ligeramente los labios a A...es decir, no, como crees...es canibalismo...Je je je  
  
-Sí, claro...-dijeron al unísono Pilika, Jun y Hao, observando como Yoh trataba de esconder su rostro mientras que su prometida imploraba que la Tierra se la tragara...  
  
-Hum...creo que la operación "Dragón/Tao-Jazmín/Tamamura" ha sido un éxito -comentó la muchacha de pelo celeste sonriendo ampliamente...  
  
-Sí...solo era cuestión de dejarlos solos...  
  
-Sí, Jun...Al fin alguien que me entiende cuando se es Dra. Corazón de tus amigos...¿Sabes? Deberíamos continuar esto de las "operaciones" con un amigo y una chica que...  
  
-Oh...ellos...no te preocupes...con esas personas todo está arreglado...yo lo sé -respondió la muchacha guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, quien esquivó su mirada. Pilika parecía decepcionada por no continuar en el negocio de la Dra. Corazón, pero no dijo nada. De repente recordó lo que la mayor de los Tao le había relatado en la mañana y sonrió de nuevo...Tal vez podría hacer algo más...  
  
En eso, un miembro del jurado descubrió al grupo que estaba escondido y mandó a las shamanes al área de entrenamiento. El hombre parecía histérico ante la magnitud de semejante evento, así que los sacó de donde estaban...  
  
-¡Nos vemos!-dijo Jun alegremente mientras ella, Pilika, Kyouyama y Hao, se alejaban, buscando a Tamao entre la multitud- ¡Que gane el mejor! -Los shamanes asintieron, devolviendo el saludo. Yoh notó que Anna le sonreía antes de perderse entre el gentío, y se sintió un poco más fuerte para luchar...Horo Horo y él entraron, con el estómago revuelto a causa de los nervios. Ren los esperaba en un rincón, un poco falto de aire (!). Los chicos se reunieron con él...en espera de que colocaran en el tablero su número de pelea y su contrincante.  
  
-Mmm...sólo quiero que sepan que...han sido mis mejores amigos...y que demos lo mejor de nosotros...sin rencores o celos ¿vale? -dijo Tao, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan débil...  
  
-Suerte para todos -contestó Asakura con una voz que no parecía la suya...  
  
-Y...-pero el chico de las montañas no pudo terminar, ya que los nervios lo hicieron devolver todo el okonomiyaki...  
  
Continuará...  
  
---Hey!!! Faltan las respuestas a los reviews!!!---  
  
Hola...si pensaban que esta niña y se había vuelto mamo...ya saben, pues no...lo que pasa es que mejor ahora pongo los reviews abajo para que puedan leer sin tener que ver primero todo ese rollo de agradecimientos...¿vale? ¿verdad, Anna?  
  
(La autora se encuentra en su habitación con Anna, quien ahora es una de sus grandes amigas.. para más referencias cuando alguien piense algo se escribirá entre y las acciones van entre paréntesis...y las cosas que sean citadas o así van entre comillas ^.^)  
  
Anna: Sí, pero primero explícame de nuevo eso del nomitor...  
  
Anna_Mich: Este...se llama monitor..y recuerda que es parte de una computadora, que se conecta a la Red para que pueda leer los comentarios que la linda gente deja sobre lo que estoy haciendo para que la gente lo lea...¿entendido?  
  
Anna: Para mí sigue siendo una caja parecida a la televisión...¬.¬  
  
Anna_Mich: O.o...como sea, mejor vemos que dejaron en el capítulo pasado, ¿no?  
  
Anna: Bueno, pero yo primero...¿sí?  
  
Anna_Mich: Está bien...vas...  
  
Anna: Pues aquí Hermione Potter defiende a Yoh...¡Ese niño debe comer más fruta! Ò_Ó ...Y si pone caras o algo le irá peor...Y claro que nunca ganará esa chica que atrapa cartas...¿a qué no?  
  
Anna_Mich: ¡Oye! ¡A mí me gusta S.C.C.! (mirada asesina por parte de Anna)..pero aún así no ganará...¡No, señor!  
  
Anna: Eso espero...¬¬ Así como espero que te actualices más rápido como otros autores...  
  
Anna_Mich: ¡pero ya dije que un capítulo por semana! _ Como sea, Hermi P. (o Hermione Potter), yo también creo que "Trust you" es una canción hermosa!!! Aunque en mi opinión personal "Omokage" (segundo ending) se la lleva...Y no hay de que por la canción..ojalá y puedas conseguir la de "Omokage"¿verdad Anna? Besos igualmente...^-^  
  
Anna: "Ah kanashimi sae, setsunasa sae..."  
  
Anna_Mich: Pronto le construiremos su altar a Megumi-megami XD por todas sus hermosas canciones...  
  
Anna: De acuerdo, todos entendimos el concepto...siguiente  
  
Anna_Mich: i_i  
  
Anna: ¿Ahora qué?  
  
Anna_Mich: Ya no hay reviews...;___;  
  
Anna: Terrible; bueno, nos vemos (sale de la habitación totalmente despreocupada)  
  
Anna_Mich: Insensible...  
  
(Anna llega y le da un zape a Anna_Mich)  
  
Anna: Mejor apaga tu máquina del demonio y ponte a estudiar...y no soy insensible ¬¬++  
  
Anna_Mich: T_T Reviews... 


	10. La Gran Final del Torneo de Shaman King ...

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
10. La Gran Final del Torneo de Shaman King (parte 1).  
  
Tras unos minutos que se hicieron horas para los tres amigos, dos miembros del jurado avanzaron hacia el tablero donde deberían estar los participantes, su número y su contrincante, pero en cambio, se dirigieron al centro del área de entrenamiento, atrayendo la atención de todos los shamanes, quienes formaron un círculo alrededor de estos.  
  
-Participantes de la Gran Final -empezó uno de los hombres con ademanes pomposos.- En primer lugar, es un placer saber que están aquí, porque sabemos que todo ese entrenamiento que ocupó el lugar de irremplazables y valiosas horas para ustedes, ha hecho que lleguen a ser los mejores. Porque lo son...pueden sincronizar con sus espíritus y pelear de un modo único, su estilo...Son ganadores, aunque no lleguen a la meta y solo un logre su objetivo, deben saber que hoy y siempre son los mejores porque...  
  
-Sí, Shinji, lo entendieron -interrumpió el otro hombre un poco harto de la peorata de su colega (N. de A.: Jo jo, ese discurso me recordó a los que luego el Director de Secundaria o el de Disciplina nos da...)- Al grano...No van a participar uno contra otro. Esta dinámica es diferente esta vez. Ahora el campo de batalla se ha convertido en tres laberintos, como son 30 finalistas, entraran diez por laberinto, que se han dividido en tres zonas: zona selvática, montañosa y acuática. En cada recorrido tendrán que echar mano de sus tácticas y sus espíritus, así como de su ingenio y agudeza para superar los obstáculos que se presentan a lo largo del camino. También encontrarán varios de sus contrincantes, con quienes deberán pelear, en un momento o lugar inesperado. Si uno de ustedes es eliminado, un miembro del jurado y un curandero acudirán a su rescate. La persona que logre eliminar todos los obstáculos de su laberinto pasará a una zona en donde deberá pelear con los otros dos vencedores, denominándose así el primer, segundo y tercer lugar. Estos últimos se llevarán 1 millón de yenes cada uno y el cumplimiento de cualquiera de sus deseos (menos ser Shaman King, por supuesto)...mientras que el único ganador Shaman King tendrá una vida cómoda y de lujos...Supongo que esto ya lo sabían, así que suerte a todos y vean de que color es su número. Si es azul significa zona acuática, verde zona selvática y blanco montañosa...¿Entendieron? En quince minutos deben estar listos...  
  
El otro miembro y él que acababa de hablar salieron del lugar, dejando gran conmoción y expectación ante los laberintos.  
  
-¿De qué color les tocó? -preguntó Horo pálido, sin su chamarra, que yacía sucia en un rincón...-El mío es blanco...me hará bien...las montañas son mi segundo hogar...  
  
-Verde...no creo que la selva sea difícil, a menos que una horda de mosquitos te devore...-respondió Ren algo preocupado al ver a su amigo de pelo azul...  
  
-Pues yo iré a la zona acuática...¡qué bien! Hace mucho que no he ido al mar...  
  
-Yoh...que acaso todavía no comprendes el riesgo de los laberintos. No es una excursión...-dijo Tao asombrado que como su amigo podía seguir tan calmado y sonriente...  
  
-Je je...tienes razón...oye Horo Horo ¿De veras te sientes bien?  
  
-Claro, vomitar el okonomiyaki me ayudó...ahora me siento más ligero para pelear...  
  
-Bien, entonces es hora de entrar...-Ren se veía nervioso, pero sus palabras hicieron efecto sobre los otros shamanes, quienes asintieron y cada uno se despidió, dirigiéndose decididamente a su laberinto.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Anna...¿segura que te sientes bien? ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería o algo así?  
  
-No, Pilika...ya te puedes ir. En un momento me reúno con los demás. Solo voy por algo de té... -respondió la itako desde el interior del baño. Trabajosamente descorrió el seguro, saliendo con la cara ligeramente verde. Con una mano sobre su estómago, la rubia se inclinó sobre el lavabo, abriendo el grifo. En verdad se sentía débil tras vomitar todo su desayuno. En silencio se preguntó si su prometido se sentiría igual, a la vez que el jabón se deslizaba entre sus dedos. La muchacha terminó de lavarse las manos y salió con rumbo a la cafetería. Pilika ya se había ido...seguramente estaría con los demás, esperando con ansias la Final, para saber quien sería el Shaman King...  
  
Al llegar a la cafetería Kyouyama pidió un té, pero al buscar en su bolsillo recordó que había dejado su monedero en el hotel. Un poco irritada habló con la chica que la atendía...  
  
-Hum...creo que ya no tomaré el té. No tengo tanta hambre...-dijo fríamente, pero su cuerpo la traicionó emitiendo un gruñido bajo...Un poco colorada, la chica se iba a retirar cuando oyó un voz...  
  
-Dele el té...va por mi cuenta...-La joven volteó, encontrándose a un chico de su edad y estatura, delgado, pelo ensortijado bajo una plasta de gel, hermosos ojos cafés claro y una sonrisa encantadora...  
  
-Ah...no te molestes. Ya dije que no quiero el té...  
  
-Sí, claro -respondió el desconocido pagando su refresco y el té. Iba a darle su bebida a Anna, quien ya se alejaba. El chico la alcanzó, poniéndose enfrente de ella, con la taza que solo los separaba.  
  
-Te dije que no...  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces lo tiraré...  
  
La itako sonrió por lo bajo, tomando el envase agresivamente. Caminó de nuevo, pero una mano la sujeto por el brazo...  
  
-Oye, que...  
  
-Sólo quiero saber tu nombre...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Tu cara verde me dice que estás preocupada por alguien...igual que yo...eres la persona que necesitaba...  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-No te lo diré si no me dices tu nombre...  
  
-Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo...-contesto la rubia sorbiendo su té, examinando a su locutor. Era guapo y parecía simpático, pero no llegaba a estremecerla como Yoh...  
  
-De acuerdo. Me llamo Ricardo...  
  
-Soy Anna...  
  
-¿Shaman, espíritu o entrenadora?  
  
-Itako...¿y tú?  
  
-Prometido...  
  
-Oh...nuestras familias no son las únicas entonces...  
  
-¿También ya te "echaron el lazo"? -Kyouyama enojada, caminó de nuevo, colorada ante la carcajada del muchacho...-Oye...no te vayas. Necesito platicar con alguien...apuesto a que no quieres ver lo que pasa allá...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó la rubia volteando de nuevo...  
  
-Estás preocupada...por alguien especial...y mucho...  
  
-Bueno...no voy a dejar que todo mi esfuerzo se deshaga en una pelea porque Yoh...¿Por qué te estoy contando mi vida si no te conozco?  
  
-Sabes mi nombre...y eso es suficiente...además quieres platicar con alguien que no te sea familiar...quieres desahogarte...  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón -reconoció la chica, dejándose caer en una silla, dejando en la mesa su bebida. El joven la siguió divertido, sentándose enfrente de ella...-Dime por que decías que me necesitabas...  
  
-Para rescatar a mi prometida -respondió Ricardo, ruborizándose levemente...  
  
-¿Participa en la Final?  
  
-Sí, su nombre es Yohualli...  
  
-Mmm...la del espíritu de la sirena...Interesante...Es muy poderosa...  
  
-Lo sé...ahora dime quien participa de tu lado...  
  
-Yoh...mi...  
  
-¿Prometido? -la joven asintió, enrojeciendo de una manera extraña.- Oh, con razón. Las chicas lindas son las más peligrosas...y las más hermosas son las que tienen novio...  
  
-Basta de adulaciones...¿para qué quieres rescatar a Yohualli?  
  
-Para darle esto...-el muchacho sacó de su pantalón beige una pequeña pulsera negra, algo desgastada y pequeña, que tenía adornos naranja y se amarraba con hilos del mismo color...-Es una larga historia, pero no me importa contártela, Anna...Ella y yo somos de México...nos conocimos hace un año más o menos, sabiendo que estábamos comprometidos. Cuando vi su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes me rendí ante ella, pero antes nos tratamos como amigos; ella venía cada semana o dos a verme, y platicábamos y nos fuimos conociendo...y poco a poco...dejamos atrás el orgullo (porque nos gustábamos mutuamente, pero ella se mostraba un poco reacia a demostrármelo)...y...aquí nos tienes. Una vez yo le prometí darle esta pulsera...pero ahora que lo recuerdo ella está participando y me gustaría dársela, para que me recuerde...y sepa que estoy a su lado...  
  
-Comprendo...algo así me sucede -respondió la chica señalando los audífonos que traía sobre su cuello.-Son de Yoh...yo le di mi bandanna... ¿De verdad es necesario darle esa pulsera?  
  
-Sí...mucho...como no tienes idea...y sé que tu también quieres estar con tu prometido... por eso hay que buscar la manera de entrar al área de entrenamiento...o seguir al jurado para ver que se traen entre manos  
  
-¿Y que estamos esperando? -respondió la joven levantándose abruptamente. Ricardo la siguió, sonriendo mientras la veía caminar a su lado, rumbo al área. Era linda...un poco fría y terca pero linda. Extrañamente le recordó a Yohualli en la terquedad (!), pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron y se pararon enfrente de la puerta.  
  
-¿Y...? -cuestionó Kyouyama. El muchacho de pelo ensortijado sonrió y señaló una maceta que había al lado.  
  
-Escondámonos ahí -dijo, y la rubia y él permanecieron en silencio atrás de la maceta, hasta que oyeron el tañido de una campana de plata, y como muchos pies corrían hacia una sola dirección.  
  
-¿Ya podemos salir?  
  
-Espera un poco... -Actos seguido, los dos miembros del jurado que antes habían hablado con los shamanes salieron, hablando en voz baja y asegurándose que nadie estuviera espiando. Después entraron por una pequeña puerta. Fue ahí cuando Ricardo salió de su escondite, seguido por una confusa Anna. Al llegar a la puerta, los jóvenes entraron, sumiéndose en un pasadizo obscuro. Caminaron torpemente por varios minutos, hasta llegar a un corredor iluminado, en donde habían tres direcciones.  
  
-¿A dónde? -preguntó la itako examinando el lugar. A su lado, el mexicano trataba de buscar una pista.  
  
-Sigamos el de en medio...-La rubia asintió, y ella y el extranjero empezaron a caminar por el corredor, que daba muchas vueltas y terminaba torciéndose en distintas direcciones, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde todavía continuaba, pero que en un extremo había un agujero, como una salida...  
  
-¿Por aquí?  
  
-¿Por qué no? -Ricardo ayudó a la joven a bajar por el agujero, que los conducía a algo que era como un nivel abajo.  
  
-No puedo ver...-se quejaba la chica tratando de enfocar algo, pero se dio cuenta que el muchacho había aparecido unas llamas azules, que crepitaban temblorosas sobre su manos.  
  
-Parece...parece un laberinto... -exclamó iluminando el lugar, que llevaba a otros pasajes inciertos.  
  
-Más bien una cañería...Sí te das cuenta esto parece que pasa cerca del agua o algo así...hay mucho lodo y huele mucho a sal...como si el mar estuviera cerca...  
  
-Tienes razón, Anna...Que extraño...¿Será un campo de batalla submarino? -La muchacha se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como el aire salado la envolvía. Ricardo avanzó cautelosamente, tanteando con una mano la pared, mientras que con la otra cuidaba el fuego. La itako caminó a su lado, fijándose donde ponía el pie...Tenía que llegar a un lado ese camino...y había que averiguarlo...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Yoh, junto con los otros 29 participantes del laberinto #3, "Zona acuática", avanzaba guiado por un espíritu, miembro del jurado. Al llegar a un bifurcación habló:  
  
-La mitad se irá por la derecha y los demás por el lado izquierdo. A partir de este instante no podrán haber alianzas entre participantes o quedan descalificados, ¿entienden? Solo se pueden valer de sus espíritus y lo que vayan a posesionar ¡Adelante!  
  
Los participantes asintieron, entre ellos Asakura, quien avanzó por el lado izquierdo. Enfrente de él venía una chica de cabellera castaña clara, que parecía de su edad. Tratando de concentrarse, el shaman caminó lentamente, recorriendo el lugar, sintiendo como si algo le lamiera los pies...retrocedió asustado, pero luego se calmó. Solo era agua...agua que empezaba a subir por su cuerpo y por el de los demás...  
  
-Hay que nadar Atenea...-musitó la joven de cabellera castaña clara. El muchacho estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando vio como la muchacha realizaba una fusión de almas con su espíritu, una sirena, para alejarse de los demás bajo el agua...El joven pasó una mano por la bandanna de su prometida, atada a su cintura...el también tenía que nadar...Mirando a su alrededor, notó sorprendido que los otros shamanes ya se habían ido. Él era él único que seguía sin saber que hacer. Tras pensarlo un rato, empezó a nadar, tratando de saber por donde ir. El agua era salada, como la del mar, pero no cubría por completo la zona, en que estaba llegando, más bien parecía que entraba a algo así como una caverna submarina, donde había una burbuja de aire acumulada. Llegando a la orilla, el chico se sentó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Por seguridad sacó a Amidamaru de su cápsula.  
  
-Que prueba más rara...¿qué será lo que tenga que hacer? No tengo idea a donde ir...  
  
-Tal vez deba seguir alguna pista en especial amo Yoh...  
  
-Je je, tienes razón Amidamaru...¿pero cuál? Bajo el agua no se ve nada, si fuera algo que se pudiera cortar como...un momento...Amidamaru...¿Crees que serviría la técnica de Buda en el agua?  
  
-No se pierde nada intentando amo Yoh...  
  
-Entonces...¡Amidamaru! ¡Fusión de almas! ¡Posesiona a Harusame! -El samurai entró en el cuerpo de la espada- Bien...¡Técnica de Buda! -gritó el muchacho ejecutando su corte, haciendo que el agua que había enfrente de él se dividiera en dos, dejando un espacio, suficiente para que una persona delgada pasara...el agua permaneció unos segundos separada, para volver a juntarse en uno de nuevo, sonando como una ola rompiendo contra un muelle. -¡Bien! ¡Ahora podremos pasar sin mojarnos, Amidamaru!  
  
-Me parece bien, amo Yoh...  
  
-Entonces...¡Técnica de Buda! -De nuevo el agua se dividió, mientras Yoh corría por el espacio, sin dejar de pensar en ganar...sin dejar de pensar en Anna...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Ya llevamos más de media hora y todavía no encontramos nada...¡Qué carajo es esto! -exclamó Anna desesperada mientras ella y Ricardo seguían recorriendo el laberinto. El chico se limitó a asentir, para no ver a una joven furiosa.  
  
-Ehem...este...creo que...¡mira ese pasaje! ¡Hay alguien ahí!  
  
La rubia volteó para encontrarse con un pasillo lleno de agua, por donde pasaba una sombra. En ese momento los jóvenes se ocultaron para no ser descubiertos. Solo se percibió desde su escondite un par de sombras que parecían pelear...  
  
-¡Ataque marino, Atenea! -gritó una voz femenina.  
  
-¡Es Yohualli! -exclamó Ricardo, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.- sigue peleando...pronto te daré la pulsera para que seas la mejor...  
  
-¡Shhh! ¿Es qué quieres que todos sepan que estamos aquí clandestinamente? -le gritó la itako a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver que una de las personas gritaba al ver que su espíritu era derrotado por la poderosa sirena. Al instante, el curandero y un miembro del jurado llegaron al lugar de la pelea, llevándose al participante que había perdido. Kyouyama y el muchacho de ojos claros permanecieron en silencio, sin respirar...  
  
-Estuvo cerca...-musitó el chico suspirando aliviado. La chica asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por estar a punto de delatarse...En eso, una figura femenina caminó hacia ellos, brillándole los ojos como los de un gato. Al llegar al corredor, que estaba más iluminado, apareció como una chica de trece años, algo..."mediana" para su edad (N. de A.: (la autora tiene un chichón en la cabeza) no me odies "güagüis por describirte tal como eres...), delgada, con extraños ojos verdes (N. de A. de nuevo: Ok, para no ser tan maltratada tus ojos, según Mariana Tao y yo son grises en la orilla, verdes con pequeños destellos rojos y un ligero toque amielado...¿Contenta? Prosigamos...) y cabellera castaña clara.  
  
-¡Yohualli! -dijo muy feliz el joven corriendo para abrazar a su prometida, quien parecía feliz pero algo confusa, pues miró a Anna, quien trataba de recuperarse del susto de su imaginación al pensar en un ente maligno...  
  
-¡Ricardo, qué haces aquí! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace contigo? -preguntó, lo último con un poco de enojo en su voz. El muchacho sonrió un poco nervioso mientras tomaba a Yohualli de un brazo...  
  
-Ehem...ella es Anna, Yohualli, una itako que me ayudó a entrar aquí...  
  
-La verdad yo no...  
  
-Me ayudó para que te diera esto, ya sabes, para que te fuera mejor...-La chica de ojos verdes sonrío tiernamente al ver que su prometido colocaba en su muñeca la pulsera negra con naranja. -Como ves, la arreglé para que te quedara bien...¿Qué te parece?  
  
-¡Esta hiper genial! (N. de A. una vez más ¬¬: No me odien por poner eso último -y cosas por el estilo más adelante-, no forma parte de mi vocabulario, sino del personaje, que en realidad es de carne y hueso y se sentaba a mi lado en clase...pero la cambiaron i.i) De veras, me gusta mucho...Gracias... -El joven de pelo ensortijado le sonrió tiernamente, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo rechazó, sonrojada ante la presencia de la otra muchacha, que parecía tener al invierno (no infierno, je je) en sus venas... -Oye, Anna, gracias por ayudarle a Ricardo...  
  
-Mmm...yo solo lo acompañé porque quería ver a alguien más...y como ya están juntos y felices por siempre me voy...no arruinaré su "oportunidad de oro" en la obscuridad...  
  
-¡Pero te puedes perder!  
  
-No importa Yo-hu...bueno, prometida de Ricardo, su poder espiritual es diferente al de los demás...  
  
-Mi nombre es Yohualli...(¬¬+)  
  
-Lo que sea... -La joven avanzó con cuidado por el corredor donde antes había llegado la chica de ojos verdes, pero al salir se encontró con una gran sorpresa...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Técnica de Buda! -gritó por enésima vez Asakura, corriendo rápidamente por el lugar en donde el agua se separaba...-Mmm, no hemos encontrado a ningún shaman, Amidamaru ¿estaremos perdidos o andaremos dando vueltas en círculo?  
  
-No desespere amo Yoh. La perseverancia da frutos...  
  
-Je je...mejor continuemos antes de que te pongas filosófico. -El chico se dio cuenta que en la parte donde estaba cada vez el nivel de agua era más bajo, hasta llegarle a los tobillos. Yoh caminó rápidamente, con Harusame en la mano por si ocurría algo inesperado. Llegó a una bifurcación y sin pensárselo tomó el camino de la derecha...No se preguntó por que lo había hecho, simplemente sintió como el pecho se le oprimía levemente, como si algo malo le sucediera a uno de sus seres queridos...  
  
Súbitamente, el muchacho oyó cerca de donde estaba un grito que llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón...un grito que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que sabía perfectamente de quien era...  
  
-¡Amo, Yoh! ¡Puede que sea peligroso, no vaya! -gritó Amidamaru desde el interior de Harusame. Pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, ya que el shaman corría rápidamente, sorteando pequeños escombros, señales de una pelea ¿Acaso sería una trampa de un adversario o...? Pero sus dudas se resolvieron al llegar a la esquina del lugar, donde vio lo peor que podría haber imaginado...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
*-*-*  
  
(Vemos a Ren, Yoh y Anna en la habitación de Neko_Aoi, que está sombríamente iluminada. Los tres chicos tiene caras largas y no hay rastro de la autora...)  
  
Ren: Hola a está sección donde Neko (como le dicen a la autora de cariño, que ahora de loca ha cambiado su nickname, que antes era Michelle_my.bell/AnnaSknoAy, alias Anna_Mich) junto con nosotros responde los reviews...pero esta vez...  
  
Anna: Neko no responderá nada...  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué no?  
  
Anna: Neko-sama...  
  
Yoh: ¿Su abuelita?  
  
Ren: Correcto...ahora está en el mundo de los espíritus...desde el martes...  
  
Yoh: Que triste...i_i ¿cómo está Neko?  
  
Anna: Dijo que iba a pasear (le afectó demasiado, sobre todo porque toda su familia se fue a Puebla, mientras ella seguía en el gauken por los exámenes bimestrales...¬¬)...Por eso usaremos su máquina de escribir....para responder lo que llegue y no le moleste...  
  
Ren: Creo que también esa cosas es una televisión...(o.o)...veamos, el primer review es de...(Neko_Aoi entra a su cuarto, donde ve sorprendida a sus amigos)  
  
Neko: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Si le dije a Neko·Kuroid (mi espíritu...) que no dejara entrar a nadie.  
  
Yoh: Es que queríamos ayudarte con lo que te mandan para que no te molestara...(ojitos chibi)  
  
Neko: Awww, ¿no son un amor? :') No se preocupen, que estén a mi lado es más que suficiente.  
  
Ren: -sniff-  
  
Neko: ¿Ren?  
  
Ren: NO estoy llorando...me entro una basurita al ojo...empieza tú Anna -sniff-  
  
Anna: ¿Es qué soy la única no sensible? Bueno, (empieza a leer) Por supuesto, que Omokage es un gran canción Candymaru...  
  
Ren: Lo dices porque en ese ending sales bailando y dos chicos se pelean por ti...  
  
Anna: ¬///¬ Cierra la boca...  
  
Neko: Pues mira, las lyrics no sé exactamente donde las puedas conseguir, aunque si deseas dame tu correo y yo te paso la de Omokage traducida al español, y la de "Oversoul" y "Trust You", que Marijo Asakura sacó al ver tanto la tele..¿vale? Y claro que Sakura no le ganará a Ren...  
  
Ren: Soy invencible...  
  
Yoh: ¿En serio? (le da un ligero golpe a Ren en el brazo)  
  
Ren: ToT Cuidado que soy sensible...!!!  
  
Anna y Neko: Sí, como no...  
  
Yoh: Bueno, yo voy...oye Neko..¿Hao es lindo? ¿Saldrá más en el fic? Es que Anna Kyouyama quiere saber...  
  
Anna: ¿Yo?  
  
Neko: No...otra chica que se llama como tú...Y sí, es lindo el chico y saldrá en el fic, pero más adelante que por ahora nos centraremos en Horo, Ren e Yoh...  
  
Ren: Y en los nuevos personajes que metiste de colada...  
  
Neko: Aguanta que vendrán más...te toca.  
  
Ren: ¿Todavía no has visto la serie Neko? Aquí Tamao-chan dice que esto está muy bueno... ¿Será Tamao la que me gusta u otra chica? O///o?  
  
Neko: No, pero ahora no se notará porque Marijo pronto me entrega mis epis grabados!!! Que felicidad, solo dime en que fallo con Yoh para que quede igualito a la serie..¿vale? ^___^Gracias por tu opinión...  
  
Anna: Veo que ya estás mejor...  
  
Neko: Sí, sus reviews me alegran estos días tan obscuros por los que he vagado...  
  
Anna: Aquí hay otro review...Anna No yo...¬¬ te ruega que continúes escribiendo...  
  
Neko: Hola tomodachi!!! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti...n_n Claro que la continuo...veamos...¿puedo leer yo de nuevo? Es que me llegó algo de mi otra tomodachi Akane...¿puedo, puedo?  
  
Ren: Empieza a leer...  
  
Neko: Sí, está bien, ni importa..solo una duda..¿Qué es Shamanic? ¿Página web? ¿un foro? ¿Qué, qué? Dime dime dime dime dime!!! ¿¿¿sí???  
  
Anna: Creo que alguien ya se traumó con Shaman King...  
  
Ren: Y ni siquiera ha visto la serie...  
  
Yoh: ¿Está muy grave?  
  
Anna: Lo más probable es que sí...  
  
(los tres se van? 


	11. La Gran Final del Torneo de Shaman King ...

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
11.- La Gran Final del Torneo de Shaman King (parte 2).  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritó Anna al sentir que sobre su cuerpo algo parecido a la arena subía, empezando a envolverla, tras apenas dar la vuelta en una esquina...  
  
-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que hay que estar siempre alerta? -preguntó una chica de unos 12 años, morena, pelo negro recogido en varias trenzas (N. de A.: Ahí estaba "Lucía Diesel", otra chica fan de SK, que aunque no la he tratado se me hace simpática). -Lysand...¡estatua de arena!  
  
Una figura que salía de la arena, una serpiente, empezó a recorrer la cintura de la itako, marcando su paso con una estela que parecía una mezcla de arena, cemento y agua...  
  
-Pero yo no..agh -trató de decir la muchacha a medida que aquel ataque llegaba a su cuello, ascendiendo, inmovilizándose por el miedo su respiración...  
  
-Sí, claro, eres un miembro del jurado...ahora el golpe final...Lysand ¡arenas movedizas!  
  
La chica notó horrorizada que bajo sus pies surgía una ciénaga obscura, parecida al fango. Esa shaman debía ser muy poderosa, pero pudo evitar que su rostro se cubriera de arena a fuerza de voluntad. Fugazmente, comprendió que podría morir a falta de desprotección, y el miedo la invadió más rápido que la arena...  
  
-Yoh...-susurró, sintiendo lágrimas sobre sus mejillas...  
  
-Vamos...¿qué esperas para atacar? -preguntó Lucía, mitad burlona y mitad extrañada ante el hecho de que su contrincante no se defendiera...  
  
-Yo...agh...-La rubia empezó a sumirse rápidamente bajo el fango, casi a punto de que sus labios tocarán la mezcla...Ya no había salida...iba a morir y nadie lo sabría...todos pensarían que había huido...todos...incluido Yoh... Una lágrima más, grande y silenciosa, fue la última en descender, hasta que...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La joven de trenzas volteó sorprendida al ver como un chico de pelo castaño corría hacia donde estaban ella y su oponente, alzando una espada...Lucía solo se quedó mirando anonadada al muchacho...  
  
-¡Anna! -exclamó Yoh al ver como la cabellera rubia desaparecía por entre el fango de la ciénaga. -¡Tú...! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!  
  
-Sólo hay una forma de salvarla...- respondió la muchacha sonriendo enigmáticamente.  
  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó el joven. La chica tronó los dedos, congelando el descenso de la itako a una muerte segura.  
  
-La verdad...no soy una participante...soy un espíritu...mi nombre es Lysand...y eso que ves bajo el cuerpo de esa muchacha es mi elemento...Esto es una prueba, la única manera de rescatarla es pelear contra mí. -Acto seguido la muchacha quedó envuelta en una nube de humo espesa, para surgir como si tuviera 10 años más en cuestión de segundos...-Ataca...  
  
-¡Técnica de Buda! -El corte de la espada de Asakura solo cruzó el cuerpo inexistente de Lucía o Lysand, quien lo miraba de una manera un tanto burlona...  
  
-Eso no sirve...solo soy un espíritu...  
  
Yoh trató de pensar, aterrorizado por perder a la persona más importante de su vida. Pero... ¿cómo derrotaría a un espíritu poderoso si no tenía forma física? Lo único que tenía era su elemento, la arena...Un momento...el chico recordó lo que había sucedido con Afrodita, el espíritu de Hibari...hay que derrotar la materia para dejar al espíritu sin armas....  
  
-¡Eso es! -dijo, levantando la espada. -¡Amidamaru! ¡Hyoui Gattai (Fusión de almas)! ¡Concédeme tu alma! -Al instante, el samurai emergió de la espada para tomar posesión del cuerpo del shaman, logrando una sincronización milimétrica...-Escucha bien Amidamaru, cuando yo te lo diga, absorberás el agua del fango, y tú la soltarás...¿de acuerdo? -El espíritu asintió en un punto cercano al alma del chico, quien se acercó al espíritu, cruzándolo mientras entraba de lleno a la ciénaga.  
  
-¡Amidamaru, ahora!  
  
Lucía observó como el espíritu de su contrincante lograba absorber todo el líquido (de una manera similar a la de una aspiradora) contenido en el fango, transformándolo a poco más que tierra seca...Anna apareció entre los escombros de la ciénaga, con la piel cenicienta y aspecto inconsciente...  
  
-¡Expulsa el agua Amidamaru! -El samurai avanzó hacia el otro corredor, oyéndose un sonido parecido al de una cascada. La joven morena miró lentamente el fin de la batalla antes de hablar.  
  
-Una técnica extraña, pero útil...Esta era la prueba final...demostrar que la amistad y el interés humano en forma de compañerismo vale más que cualquier título... -Pero Yoh no tenía ningún interés en el espíritu y su discurso, solo corrió a donde estaba su prometida, estrechándola fuertemente...  
  
-¡Annita...! ¿Se encuentra bien, Lysand? -pero el fantasma de la muchacha ya se había desvanecido, incluida la tierra. Poco a poco la itako empezó a recobrar el color y el conocimiento...  
  
-¿Yoh...?  
  
-Shh...no hables...guarda fuerzas para el final...  
  
-Lo siento...lamento haberte preocupado...fue una estupidez...realmente necesitaba verte...Ricardo y su novia están por aquí...tal vez ellos puedan...-pero la chica fue interrumpida al ver que el joven la colocaba sobre su espalda.  
  
-Estás débil y dices cosas sin sentido...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Descansa...No sé como ni porque lo hiciste, pero no importa...Me alegra saber que estás a mi lado...Ahora vayamos a la Final. -Kyouyama asintió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la espalda de su prometido, con su espíritu flotando a su lado.  
  
-Al parecer hay una salida amo Yoh-informó alegremente.  
  
-¿Una salida? -repitió Asakura parpadeando. ¿Ya habían llegado a la gran meta?- ¿Por dónde?  
  
-Justo donde vacíe el agua se encuentra un corredor brillante, diferente a los demás...  
  
-Entonces vamos...-murmuró la rubia cerrando los ojos. Pudo sentir el roce del cabello del shaman contra su piel, y eso la tranquilizó. Yoh estaba a su lado...lo demás no importaba...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Kuruku? ¿Meta? (N. de A.: De acuerdo a los episodios que estoy viendo Kororo puede decir palabras sueltas -muy pocas, a decir verdad -__-, pero "habla" más en su extraño lenguaje...)  
  
-Kororo, llevas media hora preguntando lo mismo... -se quejó Horo Horo. No le había sido muy difícil pasar las pruebas. Sólo había peleado contra dos participantes, lo demás fue descender por el interior de una extraña montaña con ayuda de su tabla.  
  
-¡Luz, kuru! -gritó el pequeño espíritu señalando el inicio de un pasaje blanco. El chico de las montañas sonrío, la pista que le habían dado no era falsa después de todo. Apurándose, entró al pasaje, para encontrarse con un extraño cuarto negro. Dando la vuelta, el muchacho descubrió que el lugar por donde había venido había desaparecido. Sólo estaba esa extraña habitación, que parecía ser un cubo, que tenía adornos negros que formaban una gótica telaraña sobre un fondo rojo.  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí aparte de nosotros? -preguntó el shaman, oyéndose solamente el eco de sus palabras. Tras unos minutos de impaciencia notó que uno de los lados de la habitación se abría, surgiendo Ren Tao con Basón, quienes parecían huir como alma que lleva el diablo de algo.  
  
-¡Corre Basón! -gritó el muchacho de pelo morado, hasta llegar al otro extremo, justo al lado de Horo. -Vaya que ese tigre fantasma era muy...¡Horo Horo! ¡Qué haces aquí!  
  
-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo...  
  
-¿Será que...? -Pero Tao ya no habló, contemplando aquel cuarto con detenimiento. Debía ser algún punto medio o de conexión entre los laberintos...o quizás...  
  
-¿Será qué? ¡Dime!  
  
-¿No será este el lugar donde peleen los finalistas?  
  
-¡Lo es! ¡Soy finalista!  
  
-¡Calla, idiota! No estoy muy seguro...tal vez sea una trampa...y tú seas la carnada...  
  
-Tal vez la carnada es otro -replicó el chico de pelo azul cruzándose de brazos. De nuevo se abrió una pared de la habitación, apareciendo una pareja de chicos; una muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro y un joven de pelo ensortijado y ojos café claro. (N. de A.:¿Quiénes serán?)  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó la desconocida, aferrándose al brazo de su compañero...  
  
-Creo que aquí debes pelear Yohualli...será fácil...parecen algo débiles, como todos los asiáticos...  
  
-¡¿A quién llamas débil, soquete?! -exclamó Horo con el puño en alto, apunto de abalanzarse sobre el chico, cuando una vez más se abrió una pared. Por el hueco pasaron Yoh, con su prometida sobre sus espaldas, y Amidamaru.  
  
-¡Hola a todos! -saludó el recién llegado alegremente, mientras su acompañante parecía haberse quedado dormida, respirando tranquilamente sobre su hombro.  
  
-¡Yoh, Amidamaru!...¿Anna...? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Le pasó algo malo? -preguntó Tao, mientras su amigo deslizaba a la rubia de su espalda, acomodándola suavemente en un rincón del extraño cuarto.  
  
-Logró entrar al laberinto, no sé exactamente como. Fue atacada en una prueba por error...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La confundieron con una participante, Horo. No le sucedió nada grave...creo...Espero que este bien...estaremos juntos en esto...  
  
-Yo sé por que entró...-dijo una voz a espaldas de Amidamaru y su amo, quienes voltearon sorprendidos. El que hablaba era el joven de pelo ensortijado, con su prometida de ojos verdes a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué? Sí tú fuiste el desgraciado que hizo que...  
  
-Calma Yoh...-Ren y el chico de pelo azul trataron de detener al shaman de pelo castaño, cuya cara había cambiado de una expresión tranquila a una enfurecida en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Sólo déjenlo hablar...-pidió la muchacha, y poco a poco su acompañante empezó a relatarles a los demás su nombre y de donde venía, y como él y Anna se habían conocido y habían acordado entrar a la prueba final, para ver a sus seres queridos que participaban en el Torneo. Tras media hora de hablar, parecía que Asakura se había calmado un poco.  
  
-Entonces Anna llegó hasta acá así. Bien...por lo menos no se perdió gracias a tu ayuda, Ricardo.  
  
-Sí, pero creo que merezco ser golpeado si tu prometida estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa. -respondió el mencionado sonriendo tristemente.  
  
-Je je, no fue tu culpa...  
  
-Ahora que todo está arreglado -intervino el chico de pelo morado- ¿Podríamos buscar una manera de salir de aquí?  
  
-Sólo hay una forma y es peleando para ver quien es el verdadero Shaman King...¿a qué sí, Yohualli? -Todos voltearon a ver a Ricardo, cuyo tono de voz no correspondía a su edad, sino que sonaba más duro y frío. El muchacho parecía envuelto por un sombra obscura, cruzado de brazos, con la mirada baja.  
  
-Eso lo sabemos...muy graciosa tu broma...ahora vamos a...  
  
-Nada de bromas, Horo Horo -habló Yohualli, los ojos destellándole extrañamente, mientras su aura morada empezaba a aumentar- Está es la prueba final...la prueba en donde se demuestra que un shaman aprecia a los amigos y a las personas amadas más que los títulos, el poder espiritual o cualquier ambición que se desee...  
  
-Ustedes...¿son algo así como la chica de las trenzas qué...?  
  
-¿Te refieres a Lysand, Yoh? Puedes decir que somos algo así...Cuando se les dijo que no confiaran en los demás era porque podría haber trampas...y no solo en los laberintos...Hiciste bien en no seguirme con Atenea...  
  
-Y Anna no se equivocó al seguirme por el laberinto. Era la única prenda que faltaba...las demás fueron fáciles...  
  
-¿Prenda? -cuestionó el shaman, sosteniendo a Harusame con ambas manos. Recordó como la noche anterior el tal Davis le había dicho que dejara en prenda a Anna y...  
  
-Correcto...supongo que ya sabrás de que trata esto. Tienen que sortear este último pasaje, lleno de sorpresas para recuperar a lo más preciado que tienen en este mundo...tienen las mismas oportunidades, así que el primero que recupere su prenda ganará...  
  
-¿Pero cómo? -pero Tao quedó sin respuesta, ya que los chicos habían desaparecido. Segundos más tarde, oyó claramente un grito.  
  
-¡Yoh! ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¡A...Anna! ¡No está! -exclamó el muchacho sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente.  
  
-¡Pero si estaba aquí!  
  
-¡Lo sé, Horo Horo! Esos chicos deben de habérsela llevado...mi Annita...  
  
-No hay que derrumbarse ante las dificultades amo Yoh. Lo mejor es buscar a la señorita Anna...  
  
-Sí, tienes razón -contestó el chico con una nota de acero en su voz.  
  
-Pero como planean salir de aquí si no...-pero la voz de Basón ya no pudo ser oída por nadie, ya que la habitación se quedó en penumbras, para después cada shaman junto con su espíritu desaparecer misteriosamente de aquel lugar...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos a Neko_Aoi en su habitación, yendo de un lado para otro, con una gran maleta en su futón, en donde está metiendo muchas cosas, cuando alguien toca a la puerta)  
  
Neko: ¿Quién es?  
  
Tamao: Soy yo, Tamao señorita Neko...  
  
Neko: Ah, pasa (Tamao entra)  
  
Tamao: La señorita Anna me manda decirle que si Neko_Chii se quedará con nosotros en vez de ir a la playa con usted.  
  
Neko: Ah, se va a quedar para ayudarle a Yoh a entrenar..Veamos, ahora lo único que me falta son los reviews (Neko se siente frente a su computadora, lista para responder)..Tamao, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?  
  
Tamao: Con mucho gusto señorita Neko...^__^ Es bueno saber las opiniones de los demás.  
  
Neko: Sip..(revisando los reviews) Mmm...Tamao, creo que mejor llamas a Anna, Yoh, Ren y Horo porque aquí hay mensajes para ellos.  
  
Tamao: Con mucho gusto (sale de la habitación)  
  
Neko: Waaa! Son muchos (empieza a leer), pues la verdad (lagrimitas de felicidad y ojitos chibi) muchas gracias por lo que escribiste Laila Doremi, me hace sentir mucho mejor y espero que tu tampoco los estés pasando mal con tu ser que desgraciadamente perdiste...como ves me estoy reponiendo con contestar lo que me mandan y publicar, aunque a decir verdad la sigo extrañando mucho, pero me preocupa que mi okasan no soporte la perdida ya que era su principal soporte...En fin -sniff-, pasando a otras cosas ya tengo grabados unos episodios que me pasó una amiga, y creo que después de todo no estaba tan equivocada...y pues no creo que esto sea muy bueno como otras cosas que he leído por acá, pero me anima a seguir. Y por lo de las canciones si tienes correo mándamelo para que yo te de las canciones ¿vale? Y tu también cuídate tomodachi!! ^_^(en eso aparece Tamao con los demás)  
  
Ren: (enojado) Por lo que veo empezaste sin nosotros...  
  
Neko: Oh bueno, es que este review era algo personal...Para que ya no te enojes Laila Doremi te manda un beso y saludos a Yoh y a Anna...Sigue esperando Laila y no te angusties!!!  
  
Ren: Así está mejor ¬///¬  
  
Horo: ¿Y yo qué? ;_;  
  
Neko: Tu lee lo que sigue...  
  
Horo: Está bien (empieza a leer) Uy, Hikari dice que la dejaste en la intriga y pegunta que porque cambiaste de nick...  
  
Neko: Hola tomodachi!!! Si, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, pero aquí sigo, continuando como siempre. Y pues me gusta más este nick porque neko significa gato en japonés...  
  
Yoh: Sí, los gatos la traen loquita ^_^  
  
Neko: Sí ^__^Y aoi que significa azul porque es mi color favorito ( Aparte el otro era algo confuso y este me gusta más.  
  
Anna: Suficiente, me toca (leyendo) Sí, aquí hay mucho suspenso como dice Akane, ya era hora...Y tu review n se cortó...  
  
Neko: Si bien que te gustaba el romance no te hagas _  
  
Anna: ¬///¬+ ¿Quieres ver estrellas aunque sea de día?  
  
Neko: ._. Sigues Ren...Tengo miedo...mucho miedo  
  
Ren: (voz de galán) Claro que soy precioso Mako...y sabrás que me pasa antes de lo que te imaginas...  
  
Neko: Narciso...¬¬  
  
Ren: ¬¬+ Yo también quiero que veas estrellas...  
  
Neko: Oh dios, ahora un mitin contra mi Tamao...te toca leer...  
  
Tamao: ^_^(leyendo) Sí, esta historia está muy bonita...aunque esperemos que no muera la señorita Anna ._.  
  
Anna: Hasta crees...¬¬  
  
Yoh: Yo quiero responder...  
  
Neko: (Revisando) Eeeeh, no creo que quieras...  
  
Yoh: Claro que sí (leyendo) Lo peor...¿Anna muerta? Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! ¿Y Hao qué...? Menos!!!!!! ¿Puré de naranjita? Nunca!!!! Por favor Neko, dile a Rally que no pondrás esas atrocidades por favor!! .__.  
  
Neko: No, no puse nada de eso, aunque se acercó mucho lo de Anna...n_nUUU Por cierto, Omokage es triste..por eso va conmigo y con este triángulo amoroso, ne?  
  
Anna: ¬¬+++++ Yo no me muero...  
  
Yoh: Ah, que alivio...  
  
Ren: ¿No deberías haber dicho "castigo" en vez de "alivio"?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Síguele "Sharky"...  
  
Ren: ¿Sharky?  
  
Anna: Así te puso Neko...  
  
Neko: XDDD Me toca a mí...(leyendo) Ups...muy parecido a un howler (Neko fan de Harry Potter) Susana, pero aun así si pondré más capítulos, solo que uno por semana ^_^  
  
Ren: Oye, por que me pusiste Sharky???  
  
Neko: No es obvio??? Ponte al espejo y lo sabrás (Ren se planta frente al espejo)  
  
Anna: Me toca...(leyendo) No, no creo que Neko pueda lograr el lemon Namida Ruroni Sepa quien es y con que se come, pero no se puede  
  
Neko: ¡Oye! ¡Claro que se hacer lemon! Si no chequen mi fic de "L de lemon y le de..." en Digimon no muy bueno, pero tiene yuri ^.^ Igual y aquí pongo algo...(mira a Anna y a Yoh) ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Claro que podemos!  
  
Yoh: ¿Yuri? ¿La cantante?  
  
Neko: _._  
  
Ren: Oh si, ya que no puedo golpear a la autora que me puso Sharky por ser mujer Horo Horo lo pagará...(manda un beso) Ahí lo tienes Namida...sexy Ren!!!  
  
Horo: Hasta crees que me voy a dejar _  
  
Neko: Oigan, si quieren luego se patean, pero antes sigan contestando...Horo, tu turno...  
  
Horo: Ah, no es importante...no me mandó nada Tamao-chan...  
  
Neko: Bueno, entonces huye de Ren, jo jo...ahora respondan, no? (Horo sale corriendo discretamente)  
  
Tamao: Creo que me auto-escribí y no me dejé nada U.U  
  
Ren: Besito aceptado...por supuesto que soy lindo...y pues, disponible?? Cielos, tengo que pensarlo (mira elocuentemente a Tamao) Oye Tamao, me ayudas a buscar al Horo ese? De seguro debe estar devorándose media cocina.  
  
Tamao: Por supuesto joven Ren (salen de la habitación)  
  
Yoh: Sí!!! Yo ganaré!!! Si no, no quiero pensar en como me aniquilará Annita ._.  
  
Anna: Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y este es su retrato (muestra una foto de Sakura) Viva o muerta De preferencia muerta -risa malévola-  
  
Neko: Yo tengo una pregunta...de casualidad eres la moderadora del foro de SK en DZ??? Si es así (ojitos chibi) waaa!!! Eres grande tomodachi!!! Yo hasta llegué a poner tu firma del 14 de febrero como papel tapiz porque estaba muy mona!!!  
  
Anna: Loca...(suspira) Venga Yoh, que te faltan 50 kilómetros...  
  
Yoh: T_T  
  
Neko: (suspira) Eso es todo..nos vemos luego!!! 


	12. Pelea por mi

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
12.- Pelea por mí...  
  
-¿Dónde...dónde estoy?  
  
-¿Señorita Anna?  
  
-¿Tamao?  
  
-¿Ustedes también?  
  
-¿Pilika?  
  
-Ah, pero que demonios... -musitó la sacerdotisa, juntando sus dedos- Hikaru...(N. de A.: No estoy segura sobre como hace Anna sus conjuros y sus campos de energía y todo eso, así que se supone que invocó al fuego, que creo que se dice hikaru en japonés...) -Al instante una pequeña pero potente llama se mantuvo sobre los dedos de la itako, alcanzando a alumbrar los sorprendidos rostros de Tamamura y la chica de pelo celeste. También se veía levemente que estaban en el interior de algo que parecía un cubo de cristal. En lo que se suponía era afuera se encontraba una sombra, una sombra cuyos ojos despedían reflejos felinos...  
  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó la joven de pelo azul mientras su amiga de cabellera rosa se refugiaba atrás de ella. -Nosotras solo fuimos por un refresco y luego...  
  
-Y luego aparecimos aquí...¡Tengo miedo!  
  
-¡No pierdan la cabeza! -exclamó la rubia examinando el lugar, tratando de pasar por sus memorias, mientras buscaba datos útiles...-"No...no lo sé...lo último de lo que me acuerdo es que me quedé dormida y...y ya no sé lo que pasó..."-meditó suspirando.  
  
-¿Y si nos secuestraron? -Tamamura asintió, aferrándose más al brazo de su amiga, quien señalaba con un dedo tembloroso a la silueta que las vigilaba...  
  
-¿Secuestro? ¡Pero que estupideces dices Pilika! El Torneo es muy seguro (siempre y cuando no participes ¬¬), según sé...  
  
-Tal vez tenga razón, Señorita Anna...porque...¡SEÑORITA ANNA, DETRÁS DE USTED! ¡ESA COSA LA VA A ATACAR!  
  
Kyouyama volteó, atemorizada ante el grito de Tamao. Enfrente de ella, la silueta la observaba, separadas por el frágil vidrio, que rechinó cuando la sombra pasó un dedo nudoso, terminado en una larga y filosa uña, por el cristal, señalando a la prometida de Yoh, quien retrocedió, suspirando a medias, algo aliviada de que nada malo sucediera, pero a la vez desafiante y burlona, como siempre...  
  
-¡Menudo susto, Tamao, pero no era necesario! Ya sabía que estaba la pared de cristal...  
  
-¡Pero te sigue señalando!  
  
-¿Y porqué yo, Pilika? -se quejó la muchacha, un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Tal vez quiera decirle algo...-sugirió la chica de pelo rosa.  
  
-¿Pero qué? -La itako avanzó de nuevo hacia la sombra, formando en el aire un signo de interrogación, que dejaba una estela roja por donde su dedo pasaba. La figura no respondió, solo se mantuvo ahí por espacio de unos segundos, para luego deslizar la capa que le envolvía...  
  
-¡Tú...! -dijo la joven apretando más su collar contra su pecho...Para sorpresa de todas, la figura sonrió y en cuestión de segundos estaba dentro de la extraña habitación...  
  
-¿Qué? Pero...pero si estaba allá, y ahora...aquí...  
  
-Calma Tamao, y no se acerquen. Puede ser peligrosa...  
  
-¿La conoces, Anna? Sí es así quiero saber como...-pero la chica fue interrumpida por la joven que se había despojado de su capa. La extraña sonrío divertida ante los rostros de las jóvenes, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo y su cabello castaño claro brillando extrañamente entre tanta obscuridad.  
  
-No necesito largas historias. Mi nombre es Yohualli, una de las guardianas del espíritu conocido como "Dios". Mi acompañante es Atenea, una sirena muy poderosa -señaló del otro lado del cristal, en donde el fantasma de una sirena de largo pelo morado observaba silenciosamente la escena- y nuestro deber es...esperar a que mueran...  
  
-¿Qué?-gritó Pilika, tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras la muchacha rubia miraba a la joven con de cautela y algo más...  
  
-O a que sean salvadas...siempre y cuando sean consideradas como algo "importante" para los participantes...  
  
-¿A qué participantes se refiere, señorita?  
  
-A sus conocidos, por supuesto. Y no me digas señorita, no tengo su edad, pero tampoco significa que sea vieja...(cuerpo de 20 -de acuerdo, puede tomar la edad física que quiera, ¡antes tenía 13!-...pero 589 años para ser exactos...O.o) -replicó Yohualli  
  
-Ahora lo recuerdo...la abuela de Yoh alguna vez me contó tu historia...- empezó Anna, con una cara de extrañeza...-Siempre pensé que eras una leyenda..."Diosa del Viento", porque eso es lo que significa tu nombre ¿no? -la muchacha de ojos verdes asintió, interesada en la historia (N. de A.: Este dato es verdadero, es su significado en náhuatl -dialecto de la República Mexicana-)- Tu eres una de las tres guardianas de "Dios" mientras no es posesionado por el Shaman King. Las demás guardianas son las del agua y el fuego, y su deber es cuidar de "Dios" y cumplir sus caprichos, pero a la vez deben contener el sello, para evitar que se libere y haga lo que él quiera. Según sé, tu eres el "alma del viento"...  
  
-Vaya...veo que sabes sobre esto...no por nada ese collar que llevas indica que eres una itako...demasiado poderosa por cierto...Sí, soy el alma o espíritu del viento, la causante de que las nubes se muevan en el horizonte y los...no importa...como decía, los tres shamanes finalistas tendrán que venir por ustedes, "lo más preciado en el mundo"...  
  
-¿Te refieres a...? -pero Tamamura ya no terminó su frase, dejando que su mente vagara..."¿Soy acaso lo más importante para Ren?", pensó la muchacha, bajando su mirada, empeñada por lágrimas de preocupación...  
  
-"¿Mi hermano? ¿Realmente no soy solo una molestia?" -se preguntó en silencio la hermana de Horo, sintiendo una leve punzada de culpa por siempre tratarlo a golpes y regaños...reglas, sermones...  
  
-"Yoh..." -fue lo único que Anna pudo pensar, sintiendo cada palpitar de su corazón como un grito de angustia, de súplica, de esperanzas para que llegara victorioso...  
  
Los pensamientos de las chicas fueron interrumpidos al ver que Yohualli regresaba con su espíritu...  
  
-¿Por qué se fue? -La pregunta de Tamamura fue respondida cuando de la nada un chorro de agua helada surgió de un extremo del cubo, llenando lenta pero rítmicamente el lugar...  
  
-Ah sí...se me olvidaba. El agua sale periódicamente para inundar la habitación, no se preocupen si pueden...solo es algo más para que sus shamanes se apresuren -añadió la muchacha con un dejo de ironía en la voz mientras se encaminaba a un rincón, poniéndose la capucha, lo que le daba un toque más obscuro a su figura...  
  
-Maldita...-susurró entre dientes Pilika, apretando los puños contra el vidrio, ocasionando que la diosa del viento riera maliciosamente...antes de desaparecer en un suspiro de aire...  
  
-No pueden hacernos esto...¿verdad, señorita Anna?...¿señorita? -exclamó la muchacha de cabellera rosa al borde del pánico, juntando sus manos en una angustia temerosa...  
  
Pero la chica no respondía, solo permanecía en un extremo, bastante lejos de las demás...con un único pensamiento en su mente...  
  
-"Pelea por mí Yoh..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Amidamaru...¿ves algo? ¿sientes el aura de Anna? -jadeó el muchacho pasando una mano por su melena castaña, tratando de respirar normalmente...  
  
-No siento la presencia de la señorita Anna, amo Yoh.  
  
-Yo tampoco...-musitó el chico tristemente, analizando el túnel obscuro en el que había aparecido y que se retorcía hacia todos lados. Asakura había corrido por media hora, tratando de localizar a su prometida, pero hasta ahora nada había dado resultado. -Anna...¿dónde estás?...Si al menos tuviera una pista yo... -pero el joven ya no terminó su frase, su mente había empezado a divagar, llevándole una extraña imagen en donde estaban Anna, Tamao y Pilika, reunidas en un extraño cubo, bajo la mirada de una persona que se cubría con una capa del tono de la noche...Las chicas aguardaban a algo, o a alguien, hasta que de la nada, un chorro de agua se expandía por el lugar, llenándolo lentamente, despojando de vida a las jóvenes...El shaman sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo un sudor frió descender por su nuca, haciéndolo perder sus fuerzas...cayendo de rodillas duramente al frío suelo...  
  
-¡Amo Yoh!  
  
-No...no pensé que fuera tan duro...¿Y si no puedo?...¿Y si por mi culpa Anna y las demás...? No...no dejaré que eso pase -agregó levantándose lentamente, un poco adolorido en las rodillas, sosteniendo a Harusame firmemente -Debo seguir adelante...debo seguir -y acto seguido espíritu y amo empezaron a avanzar de nuevo, renovados por la ciega esperanza de Yoh...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Pilika! ¡Hermana, estás ahí! -gritó Horo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo eco poniendo sus manos en forma de bocina. Pero era en vano...nadie respondía...  
  
-Kuru kururu...  
  
-No, Kororo...tú no...estamos buscando a Pilika... -susurró el chico, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. El espíritu se acercó, preocupado, por el shaman, pero este mantenía la mirada baja.  
  
-Yo...no me perdonaría si algo...si alguien...le hiciera algo a...mi hermana...para mí...significa mucho...ella...me ha apoyado en todo...se ha esforzado...me ha ayudado...a ser...un shaman...-la última palabra la mencionó con un dejo de ironía, ordenándose mentalmente guardar las lágrimas.  
  
-¡Kuru ku!  
  
-¿Eh? -El joven vio a lo lejos, recortada contra la débil luz que alumbraba la pared la silueta de un chica de pelo largo, de su estatura. Invadido por una alegría ciega, Horo se renovó de esperanzas y empezó a correr sin detenerse a pensar (¿cuándo no ¬.¬?), sin siguiera ver ni sentir que un remolino de viento furioso lo alzaba a él y a Kororo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Tamao! ¡Tamao! ¡¿Dónde estás?!...Tamao...  
  
-No hay que desanimarse...La adversidad lo vuelve a uno más fuerte...- aconsejó Basón mirando a su amo, que traía una cara larga, como si alguien hubiera muerto...  
  
-"Pero esto no es adversidad...es...miedo...miedo de perder a lo que más quiero en esta vida...¿por qué? Si apenas hace unas horas éramos felices...juntos...y ahora esto...Tamao" -pensó el muchacho de pelo morado suspirando largamente al evocar a su dulce amada. Su espíritu lo miró largamente, preguntándose por el radical cambio de personalidad de Tao, quien antaño era frío y solitario, pero que ahora parecía que sufría por algo más profundo que las heridas del cuerpo...el dolor del alma...el dolor del corazón...  
  
En eso, ambos oyeron a lo lejos el grito de un shaman.  
  
-¡Es Horo Horo! -exclamó Ren, aliviado por oír algo familiar- Vamos, Basón... -El espíritu asintió, introduciendo su esencia en la lanza que el muchacho portaba, quien corría lo más que podía, en busca de alguien...no quería estar tan solo...pero así permaneció...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaah!!! -gritaron Tamao y Pilika abrazándose fuertemente, tratando de evadir desesperadamente el agua que les llegaba a las rodillas, subiéndose rápidamente a un pequeño banco que había en un extremo.  
  
-¡Es la cuarta vez que cae el agua! -exclamó la muchacha de pelo azul en voz baja. A su lado, su amiga la apretaba fuertemente, sollozando a mares...  
  
-¡Es el fin, señorita Pilika! ¡El fin! -gemía abrazando sus rodillas. La joven de las montañas trato de mantenerse firme, por lo que intento calmar a Tamamura, pero al final los nervios y el miedo, aunados al temor que le causaba el agua fría, terminaron histerizandola, haciéndola llorar, encogida en un rincón junto a la chica de pelo rosa...  
  
-¡Vamos a morir!  
  
La única que no se molestaba en salvarse ni en hacer nada era Anna. De espaldas a las chicas, la joven escudriñaba con la mirada el exterior de la habitación, sin darle importancia a su ropa empapada ni al agua helada que bañaba inconscientemente su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar violentamente. Solo permanecía ahí, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, ajena a los gritos de temor y desesperación de las muchachas...Solo el enorme amor que sentía hacia Yoh y su gran fe y confianza en él la mantenían tranquila, en pie...  
  
-"Confió en ti Yoh...Por eso...pelea por mí" -meditó la rubia, indiferente al frío que la envolvía. Lo único que hizo fue colocar los audífonos de su prometido en su cabeza, frotando distraídamente sus brazos con ambas manos, recordando el calor de una manta bajo la noche estrellada...Accionó los audífonos, de cuyas bocinas surgió una canción de nombre desconocido, pero cuyos acordes infundían de calma el corazón de la muchacha, quien un poco más relajada movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dejando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, ante la mirada asombrada y consternada de la hermana de Horo y Pilika.  
  
-¡Señorita Anna!  
  
-Todo saldrá bien... -contestó esta cerrando los ojos, colocando su frente en el frío cristal...  
  
-¡Ya le dio chaveta! -masculló la joven de pelo azul, poniéndose histérica.  
  
-Pero señorita Pilika...  
  
-Déjala así, Tamao...Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que ya enloqueció...Siempre los más duros caen primero...Si pasa algo extraño...como que...¡como que mi hermano aparezca verás que tengo razón!  
  
-Pero... -más Tamamura ya no pudo terminar su replica, ya que un chorro de agua de nuevo salía, pero esta vez cuando surgió también se desvaneció la escasa luz que provenía de algún rincón...oyéndose a la vez como un cuerpo o un objeto caía de la nada al lugar, escuchándose un sonoro chapoteo...  
  
Sobra decir que Tamao y la chica de las montañas gritaron histéricas ante lo sucedido. La que seguía en calma era la itako, quien esta vez ante lo ocurrido conjuró de nuevo una flama sobre su mano.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó, tratando de mantener firme su voz, aunque ese último susto la había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza. Sin su pregunta respondida, Anna caminó a donde el algo, o el alguien había caído, encontrándose con un rostro conocido...  
  
-¡Horo Horo! -dijo, con voz ahogada por la emoción, manteniendo un segundo después su tono glacial.  
  
-¡Hermanito! -gritó Pilika corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado fuertemente entre sollozos, quien parecía muy confundido y asustado ante la escena que había ante sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué...qué hago aquí?  
  
-Parece que lo atraparon joven Horo.  
  
-¿Atrapado? ¿Acaso somos ratas en un laberinto buscando queso? -preguntó más confundido todavía, levantándose ayudado de su hermana. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué está lleno de agua?  
  
-Estamos atrapados hermano, pero no sabemos porque...  
  
-Mmm...¡ya recordé! ¡Ustedes son las "prendas" de las que habló la chica de ojos de gato!  
  
-¡Sí!...No se que sea, pero apuesto a que yo soy tu prenda...¿Verdad, Horo? Y Anna es la de Yoh porque es su prometida y Tamao es la de Ren porque le gusta...  
  
El shaman del hielo asintió, sorprendido por las rápidas deducciones de su pariente, quien estaba muy alegre.  
  
-Y si mal no recuerdo la chica dijo que quien llegará primero por su prenda ganaría...o sea que...¿soy el ganador?  
  
-No...eres la presa...-respondió una voz, haciendo que los que estaban en el extraño cuarto de cristal voltearan en aquella dirección, en donde se encontraba un chico mayor que ellos, de pelo ensortijado y ojos café claros, que con sorprendente facilidad sostenía a un muchacho menor que él del cuello, que parecía inconsciente...  
  
-¡Ren! -gritó la joven de pelo rosa, golpeando el vidrio con los puños en un intento desesperado de escapar.  
  
-Así es...van dos y falta uno, demasiado escurridizo para mi gusto. Debe estar oculto en uno de los tantos pasillos...  
  
-No será fácil Ricardo -intervino la rubia, desafiándolo fríamente con su mirada- Yoh se ha fortalecido mucho, y no se dejará atrapar fácilmente...  
  
-Solo es suerte...Tienen razón al decir que las rubias son las más tontas -se burló el joven, haciendo que la itako lo maldijera utilizando su colar y un conjuro, logrando que el muchacho soltará a Tao, presa de un pequeño ataque.  
  
-Maldita...tú y tus amigos ya me las pagarán pronto. -masculló arrojando con un ademán al chico de pelo morado con los demás, desapareciendo en un susurro, al compás de las capa negra que pendía de sus hombros.-Ese chiquillo no le quitará el título a H-sama, aunque sea de su misma especie...  
  
-¡Ren! ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tamamura suavemente, sosteniendo a su amado tiernamente, tratando de que este recuperara la conciencia. Poco a poco, el joven abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el mirar de la chica.  
  
-Fue...una trampa...No era Horo Horo...solo una ilusión...  
  
-Mejor no hables -repuso su amigo duramente, con un fondo de aprecio en el matiz de su voz- Recupérate de tus heridas con Tamao en lo que averiguamos como salir de aquí...  
  
-Pero...esta bién Horo...solo porque estoy débil no significa que tú seas listo...  
  
-La única forma sería romper el vidrio, pero es muy resistente...tiene que ser algo rápido y sencillo...si no moriremos -dijo la chica de cabello celeste, con una nota de miedo en su oración...  
  
-¿Moriremos? ¿Por qué? -preguntó su hermano poniéndose nervioso...  
  
-¿Es qué no lo has notado, idiota? Esta habitación se llena periódicamente de agua...el objetivo es dejarnos sin espacio, en este caso sin aire, para morir ahogados...-contestó Kyouyama cruzada de brazos, aparentemente indiferente ante las expresiones de los demás.  
  
-Entonces hay que eliminar el agua o romper el vidrio...o cesar de algún modo las veces que entra agua -propuso Ren recargado delicadamente sobre los brazos de Tamao, quien ya se había calmado y parecía no temerle a nada.  
  
-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó la chica de pelo rosa.- Es decir...si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarnos desde el exterior...  
  
-Yoh...-suspiró la prometida del shaman de pelo castaño.- Él...el es nuestra única esperanza...  
  
-Y la última -sentenció sabiamente el chico de las montañas en un tono sombrío.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Yo puedo...yo...puedo...  
  
Ante estas últimas palabras Yoh cayó sin oponer resistencia contra el frío suelo, hiriéndose notablemente como la vez anterior. A su lado, Amidamaru acudió fielmente a tratar de levantarlo...  
  
-¡Amo Yoh! ¡Debe descansar! -exclamó. Súbitamente, el espíritu sintió como una corriente de aire gélido lo traspasaba, recordándole a la muerte. El samurai a punto de voltear la cabeza, fue interrumpido por una voz firme que curiosamente no hacia eco contra las paredes del laberinto.  
  
-El mejor sitio para que descanse tu amo es la tumba...  
  
El mencionado levantó la cabeza rápidamente al oír al que hablaba. A pesar de nunca haber oído esa voz le recordaba a alguien...  
  
-¿Ri...Ricardo? -preguntó, flaqueando la debilidad su voz.  
  
-Pensé que eras más olvidadizo, Asakura Yoh, pero me equivoqué, cosa que rara vez sucede...  
  
-Nadie es perfecto -respondió el chico seriamente, sintiéndose invadido de una fuerza que le obligaba a levantarse...una fuerza que le recordaba a su prometida...  
  
-Tienes razón...sin embargo, estoy en lo cierto al afirmar que en este momento tu prometida y tus amigos yacen sin vida en un cubo lleno de agua...  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca permitiré que les hagas daño! -bramó el muchacho, sosteniendo furiosamente a Harusame, con un cauteloso Amidamaru a su lado.  
  
-Y yo nunca permitiré que me hagas equivocar -contestó el joven de pelo ensortijado sacando de entre los pliegues de su capa unas pequeñas dagas. -Justo ahora el lugar en donde tus amigos están se está inundando de agua helada...y salada...  
  
-¡No seguiré oyendo tus estupideces!...¡Amidamaru, concédeme tu alma! ¡Posesiona a Harusame! -El fantasma acató su orden, transformando a la espada con aquella luz azul fantasmal que despedía de su filo.  
  
-Eso no lo lograrás -musitó Ricardo lanzando sus armas hacia el joven, quien las esquivo por pocos milímetros, todavía agotado ante tanta búsqueda frustrada y desesperanzada.  
  
-Eso crees...-respondió Asakura- ¡Amidamaru, técnica de Buda! -El samurai obedeció, lanzando su letal técnica, más el muchacho la rechazó con una palabra...  
  
-Reflexum... -Para sorpresa de Amidamaru y su amo, su corte fue enviado en su contra, lastimado a este último cruelmente, haciéndole caer en el suelo por tercera vez. El joven de ojos claros, se arrodillo ante él, encerrando al samurai hábilmente en una pequeña cápsula muy poderosa y blindada.  
  
-La tercera es la vencida Yoh... -musitó en voz baja, levantando con algo de desprecio el rostro del de pelo castaño. -Por lo menos dígnate a morir con la cabeza en alto, como un caballero, y no como el vago fachoso que algún día fuiste... -Acto seguido, el muchacho tomó la bandanna que estaba sobre la cintura de Yoh, usándola para limpiarse las manos en un modo despreciativo, haciendo que aquel temblara de rabia, más al ver a su contrincante tirar SU amuleto cual pañuelo desechable usado.  
  
-Este es tu fin, Yoh Asakura -habló de nuevo Ricardo, mostrándose temible e imponente- Tu hora ha llegado...  
  
-No todavía...no antes de que me vengue de lo que hiciste con la bandanna de Annita...  
  
-¿De Anni-pero ya no terminó su pregunta, pues un veloz Yoh ya se había fusionado con su espíritu, a quien había liberado rápidamente para patearlo fuertemente en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire...  
  
-¿Qué...qué demonios...ha pasado? -preguntó jadeando, apoyándose contra un muro.  
  
-Ahora es mi turno...-gruñó el shaman dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con aquel molesto enemigo. Sin dejar al otro que hablará lo atacó salvajemente, dejándolo semi-inconsciente, invadido por una furia brutal que no descansaría hasta verlo sin vida...  
  
-No...no me mates...-clamó el chico- No valgo la pena...ni siquiera tengo vida...solo soy una sombra, un objeto de H-sama para ver que tanto dabas por tu prometida...  
  
-¿H-sama? -repitió el chico, bajando a Harusame, disipándose brevemente el enojo de su cara-No será...¿Hao?  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Entonces tú y esa chica solo son almas en pena...si es así mereces morir -y antes de que Ricardo hablara Yoh ya había ejecutado el corte de Buda, a la vez que decía ¡Ordeno que esta alma en pena encuentre su descanso final!, dejando que el muchacho se desvaneciera en el pesado aire del corredor. Sin detenerse a verlo, el joven empezó a correr hacia el lugar por donde su enemigo, había llegado, encontrándose un pasadizo obscuro, que sin duda lo conduciría, como tenebroso arco iris, hacia su mayor tesoro...Con el corazón en la mano y preguntándose si Anna y los demás seguirían vivos, entró...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos alrededor del comedor de la residencia Asakura a Neko, Horo Horo, Pilika, Yoh, Tamao, Anna y Ren -que es invitado- desayunando tranquilamente cuando Neko saca inesperadamente una laptop -en donde escribe TODOS sus fics, ya que su otra compu personal se quedó en México-, y empieza a conectarse a Internet para responder sus reviews)  
  
Neko: Konichiwa lectores (as) de este fic!!! Espero que no se estén muriendo de calor como nosotros...  
  
Pilika: ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Neko: Oh, respondiendo comentarios que me dejan en una historia sobre ustedes  
  
Pilika: ¡Yo quiero responder!  
  
Neko: (suspira) Veo que no eres la única...empiezas, luego sigue Tamao, Anna, Ren Yoh, Horo y yo...¿vale? (todos asienten)  
  
Pilika: Déjame ver (toma...bruscamente la computadora y empieza a leer)...Tamao-chan quiere un lemon no muy fuerte...¿Será una bebida O_o? y manda unos mensajes  
  
Neko: Este...sigo pensando lo del lemon, aunque sería muchos capítulos más adelante..deja que respondan.  
  
Tamao: Mmm...no soy tú y tú no eres yo... @_@ Entonces...¿quién soy yo?  
  
Neko: O_O Mejor sigue cocinando...  
  
Tamao: ^_^Está bien...aunque no entiendo eso de pescar al joven Ren ¿necesito una caña de pescar? Ni que fuera pescado...  
  
Anna: Yo digo que es tiburón...(Yoh y Horo se ríen)  
  
Ren: _ Como puedes ver Tamao-chan...no soy tan malo si me comparas con Anna salgo perdiendo , ya que acepto tus alabanzas y tus saludos...¡y claro que ganaré! (levanto al aire su vaso de leche) ¡soy el mejor!  
  
Anna: Eso crees tú...creo que se le ha subido el ego que le sobra por que esa chica salió a gritar a la calle...  
  
Neko: ^-^U  
  
Horo: Si soy muy lindo y gracioso...tú también me caes bien...aunque me llamo Horo Horo eh?...Yo también te mando un beso y un abrazo, aunque no de oso porque te puedes asfixiar como a mi me pasó...  
  
Anna: Fue por que tenía la boca llena de arroz ¬¬ Como sea, no se a que te refieres con eso de aprovecharme de Yoh... No es ningún abuso ponerlo a correr diario y que haga todos los deberes del hogar en mi opinión...  
  
Tamao. Lo mejor para que el joven Yoh gane (empieza a leer) Oh sí, todos esperamos que no pase nada malo señorita Hikari, aunque se ponga muy interesante...  
  
Neko: Sí, a mi también me gusta más este nick amigui...y es mejor aguardar toda una semana con el alma en un hilo, ji!^-^  
  
Yoh: Que bonita frase puso...espero que nadie llore porque las estrellas son muy lindas (.  
  
Anna: (leyendo) Espero que ese beso de Ren no te pegue algo Namida...Yoh necesita suerte, aunque le sobre con tanto entrenamiento...  
  
Yoh: ¡Buena suerte a ti también!  
  
Ren: Yo no estoy enfermo Anna _...para que veas le mando dos besos a mi querida fan...  
  
Neko: Ya no discutan...Oh cielos. Otra chica que quiere lemon...creo que me están convenciendo...  
  
Anna: Namida Rurouni, mejor llama a un hospital...(leyendo)...¿Tu hermano qué? Oh cielos...el único que me había dicho eso es Yo...*cough*..es decir, yo soy sexy...  
  
Ren: Sigo yo (empieza a leer) Neko..¿sabes que significa esto que dejó tu amiga Akane?  
  
Neko: Creo que es una carita en shock...creo que por el fic...de todos modos se lo agradezco...^^ Por cierto, tu hermano, o sea Horo Horo...  
  
Horo: ¿Yo? Pero si mi única hermana es Pilika...  
  
Neko: Estoy hablando de otra persona. Como sea, tu onichan me dejo un review en mi fic de "Cupido y los shamanes"...¿Podrías decirle que si podría esperar un poco más? Es que si pienso en poner una continuación, pero no tengo tiempo porque estoy escribiendo esto y otras cosas...Pero si haré algo..¿vale? Eso era todo ^^  
  
Yoh: Ahora me va a mi...(leyendo) No Laila Doremi, Neko no fue a la playa después de todo...  
  
Neko: ;_; Pero aún así me divertí de lo lindo acá con los chicos, aunque ahorita estoy tomando jugo de naranja y leche...^.^  
  
Anna: No fuiste porque no querías...bien que sabes que tu eras la que se quejaba de que el viaje era muy largo, que la alberca no funcionaba y que no querías andar por ahí en traje de baño porque (Neko le tapa la boca a Anna)  
  
Neko: Bueno, es que por si no te das cuenta ya tengo la talla de una ballena asesina joven...U.U Pero aún así si quería ir...De todos modos me la he pasado lindo..Y sí, yo también estoy muy traumada son SK...si no veme rodeada de todos los personajes...Y esperemos que no le pase nada malo a Anna... si es que se puede..  
  
Tamao: Pero señorita Neko...su okasan ha escrito y le exige comer más...  
  
Neko: Es que no entiende que 52 kilos y 1.60 es un volumen horrible...  
  
Ren: Tienes razón, soy guapo Laila...  
  
Horo: Yo también; te mando un beso y un abrazo...  
  
Neko: compensa lo tontito...  
  
Horo: ^_^...  
  
Ren: Te devuelvo tus besos y tus abrazos 10 veces elevados al cubo...¿Una foto mía desnudo? Creo que solo tengo las de recién nacido...gracias al cielo -_-  
  
Tamao: ¿Me conviene el joven Ren? No entiendo...  
  
Pilika: Vaya que es ingenua y despistada...  
  
Neko: ¿Ya ven? Aquí Laila pide que me cuiden...  
  
Horo: O mejor nos cuidamos de ti...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ (leyendo) ¿Una fiesta? Wow..debes ser adivina por que si pondré una fiesta..aunque no creo que bailen; más bien habrá otro tipo de sorpresas...^-^ Pero es todo lo que puedo decir...si, hagamos una fiesta enorme!!! Eso es todo; espero que te haya llegado mi mail y por lo de la foto, espero que sepas como mandar imágenes porque tengo una de Ren por atrás en donde se ve su tatuaje si te interesa *¬*  
  
Horo: (empieza a leer) Sí Anna Kyouyama, Neko copió la habitación del cubo, pero la puso más gótica...  
  
Neko: Je je, es que les puse esa película que me gusta mucho por su trama y lo de las matemáticas...por cierto ¿cómo termina? Es que no la vimos completa... Bueno, ahora sigo yo.  
  
Horo: Oye, tu siempre andas opinando...  
  
Neko: _ ¿De quién es la historia?  
  
Horo: Tuya...ouh! (exclamación tipo Homero :D)  
  
Neko: Como sea (empieza a leer)...Waaa!!! ¿Cómo pudieron conseguir un chibi de mi?  
  
Ren: Uh...yo no sé (oculta rápidamente una cesta de tejido en donde se ven varios chibis de distintos personajes, entre ellos un gatito azul, o chibi Neko)...pero el caso es que tiene razón.  
  
Neko: Anna es la que quiere exterminar a Sakura...a mi me cae bien...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Puedo protegerme...Yoh me cuida siempre Por cierto, me parece perfecto que mis rutinas se expandan ..aunque creo que debo reservar mis derechos de autor...  
  
Neko: Oh cielos..en fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios Lourdes..y chibi Lourdes también.._...  
  
Ren: ¿Una cita? Mmm...no lo sé, deja checar mi agenda y mis peleas de shamanes y luego hablamos...¿vale?  
  
Pilika: este sigue..(leyendo) Rally también quiere lemon...  
  
Neko: (desesperada y viendo a Anna e Yoh) Está bien, solo diré 3 palabras:  
  
Todos: ¿Cuáles?  
  
Neko: (Sonríe) Noche de bodas...  
  
Anna e Yoh: O///O  
  
Neko: Por último..pues Ren y Horo no son mala pareja, pero lo prefiero con Tamao..  
  
Tamao: ^_^  
  
Neko: Y no se quien gane...necesito pensarlo...y pues Anna e Yoh se casarán en...mejor lo dejo a que adivines..¿vale? Pista: es en un mes de invierno...Y algo más que quería decir: quiero dedicar unos capítulos. Bien, el #7 va para Neko-Sama, quien espero este bien en donde este con una compu para que vea esto ^^...y los capítulos 10 y 11 van para 4 chicas que me han apoyado muchísimo últimamente:  
  
*K-ty-san: Tomodachi...la verdad es que no sé que habría hecho de no haberme quedado en tu casa cuando paso lo de Neko-sama...y con otras cosas más personales que han ocurrido y en las que has estado siempre a mi lado...Es por eso que te considero T.B.T.O.A (espero que sepas que significa ^^U)...una amiga de verdad...que me ha apoyado en esta racha no muy buena de estos 3 años en mi vida familiar...  
  
*Yohualli: Sí, así es...la chica mala de ojos de gatito es en realidad una de mis mejores amigas..Peque..la verdad es que no sé que pasaría si no nos hubiéramos hecho amigas: creo que no encontraría a alguien que de consejos y palabras de aliento en el gauken, como tú, aunque la mayoría de lo que hacemos y decimos es en torno a los mismo chicos de siempre y los mismos temas (con algunas excepciones), pero nunca nos aburrimos...Arigato...  
  
*Laila Doremi: Oye chica, tus palabras me alientan mucho, ya que siento que a pesar de no conocernos es maravilloso como unas "extrañas" -relativamente- pueden compartir tantas cosas...  
  
*Akane: Pues la verdad es que tu también me has apoyado mucho, sobre todo con tus correos, y tus mensajes en donde me pides que siga a pesar de que haya caído y sienta que no puedo más. Creo que por eso a ustedes se les podría aplicar una frase que dijo una amiga que decía más o menos: "Los amigos son ángeles que nos ayudan a volar cuando nuestras alas se han roto"  
  
Tamao: Eso fue muy lindo ;_;  
  
Neko: ^^U Bueno, veo que es todo lo que ha llegado hasta ahora...¿tienen algo que decir?  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡Dejen más reviews!!! 


	13. Tres en uno

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
13.- Tres en uno.  
  
-¡Oh, no! ¡No ha parado! -gritó angustiada Pilika viendo impotente como ella y los demás flotaban sobre el agua fría, que ahora caía siendo salada sin detenerse.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó a su lado su hermano, abrazándola de forma protectora.  
  
-¡No tenemos tiempo para respuestas sin sentido! ¡Rompamos el cristal! -bramó Ren dejando a su amada en manos de su amiga rubia, para empuñar su lanza en contra de una de las paredes del cubo, pero lo único que logró fue rebotar bruscamente hacia el otro extremo.  
  
-Mierda...esa cosa es irrompible, entonces tratemos de buscar un conducto de aire...-musitó examinando la habitación, reparando en un pequeño y delgado tubo, que quizás traía aire hasta aquel lugar.-Tal vez sea ese...¡Horo, ayúdame a romper ese tubo!  
  
El mencionado asintió, usando a Kororo y su tabla para congelar el conducto, que se quebró en mil pedazos al golpe de la lanza del joven chino. Al instante, todos oyeron el paso furioso del aire sobre el agua, tratando de adueñarse del poco espacio libre que había.  
  
-Es el fin...-susurró la muchacha de pelo rosa, presa de un ataque más de histeria y miedo. El chico de pelo morado negó con la cabeza, abrazándola tiernamente y calmándola hablándole en el oído.  
  
La itako por su parte trataba de mantenerse a flote, pero el cansancio y la espera le ganaban a su cuerpo, empezando a caer inconscientemente al fondo como fardo pesado, sin que los otros cuatro se enteraran.  
  
-"Yoh...todavía no es el fin...no...tienes que llegar...No puedes dejarme así..." -Poco a poco, la chica fue cerrando sus ojos, siendo aquellos sus últimos pensamientos antes de ver por última vez a través del agua, perdiendo todos sus sentidos.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Más rápido Amidamaru! -gritó Asakura, corriendo como podía por aquel pasaje negro, guiándose por una fe ciega...Justo cuando empezaba a perderla una puerta azul de metal le impidió avanzar. Rápidamente le ordenó a su espíritu (que se había fusionado con él en su cuerpo)derribarla, encontrándose con un cuadro extraño, pero a la vez escalofriante.  
  
Tamao, Tao, Pilika y su hermano estaban ahí, turnándose esperanzadamente el conducto de aire en un cubo de cristal lleno de agua...Y más allá en el fondo, pálida y sin sentido...  
  
-¡Anna! -aulló el chico corriendo hacia la extraña habitación, golpeándola con los puños. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, tratando de hacerle entender que la única opción era romper el vidrio, antes de que uno de ellos tragara agua salada o le diera un ataque de hipotermia, o peor aún...perdiera la conciencia...  
  
-¡Voy a romper este maldito vidrio a como dé lugar! -exclamó el muchacho, sintiéndose lleno de aquella fuerza que le había obligado a levantarse cuando se había encontrado con Ricardo.-¡Amidamaru, posesiona a Harusame! ¡Amidamaru, técnica de Buda!  
  
El corte de la espada funcionó...miles de pedazos de cristal salieron volando en todas direcciones, a la vez que el extraño laberinto desaparecía, surgiendo el estadio donde se encontraba. Todas las miradas estaban en el shaman y los demás. La hermana de Tao los observaba desde su butaca, encogida de pánico y ansiedad, mientras que Hao se hallaba entre el jurado, con expresión aprobatoria hacia su hermano, quien al salir de aquella prueba corrió hacia donde estaba su prometida, fría y pálida.  
  
-¡Anna! ¡Annita! ¡Respóndeme por lo que más quieras! -exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos, usando la bandanna roja de la chica como manta, tapándola. Poco a poco, la muchacha abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Yoh, una hermosa y grata imagen...  
  
-Estoy bien...porque lo que más he querido...ya se ha hecho realidad...Sabía que harías todo lo posible para encontrarme Yoh...ahora...ahora eres el Shaman King.  
  
El muchacho abrió los ojos impresionado...Apenas se daba cuenta de que no había luchado por el título, sino por ella...Sus amigos también se dieron cuenta de eso con sus respectivas "prendas", y, segundos después, toda la multitud aplaudía emocionada de pie, vitoreando a sus nuevos Reyes Shamanes; Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao y Horo Horo, por extraño que pareciera, ya que los tres habían dado el mismo esfuerzo, compartiendo el título.  
  
Mientras todos celebraban, un grupo de curanderos se llevaron a la itako, Ren, Tamamura, Horo Horo y la hermana de este para que fueran curados, dejando al Shaman King de pelo castaño solo, en el centro del estadio. El joven no lo podía creer, solo sonreía ampliamente, comprendiendo lentamente todo lo que había pasado. Feliz, vio que su hermano avanzaba hacia él, apretándolo en un fraternal abrazo.  
  
-¡Sabía que lo lograrías onichan! ¡Lo lograste! Lo sabía...sabía que derrotarías a Ricardo y...y también sabía que no ibas a dejar que Anna muriera...lo sabía y lo sé...no hay nadie como tú para ella -le dijo sinceramente, para después aplaudirle como otro espectador más. El shaman de pelo castaño seguí antónito ante todo aquello, con la cabeza ocupada por tres pensamientos: Era un Rey Shaman, Anna estaba a su lado, y solo restaba la vida y más...  
  
Como en un sueño, se dejó guiar plácidamente por su pariente hacia el jurado, donde todos lo felicitaban, incluso los dioses que la víspera habían descendido del mundo de los espíritus para felicitarlo por todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento que había mostrado a lo largo del Torneo...Alegremente, Yoh asintió buscando a la chica de ojos obscuros que le había robado el corazón, que en esos momentos corría hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rápidamente, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.  
  
-Yoh...lo lograste...estoy orgullosa de ti...-musitó la joven tratando de sonar fría, como siempre, más se traicionaba al sentirse tranquila en los brazos del shaman.  
  
-Lo logré porque te dije que sería el Shaman King por ti y para ti...¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Y yo...no faltó mis promesas...sobre todo si es con la persona que más quiero, Annita...  
  
-Yoh...-suspiró la muchacha, sin que ninguna otra palabra brotara de sus labios; solo las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas explicaban todo lo que ella había sentido desde hace tiempo. El muchacho la abrazó fuertemente, besándola tiernamente en la frente.  
  
-Ya pasó Anna...ya no te preocupes...nunca más...  
  
La itako asintió silenciosamente, a la vez que las multitud en las gradas rugía alegremente, dispuesta a empezar una larga celebración que les duraría unos 500 años...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Por regla general, el Rey Shaman debe quedarse por lo menos otra semana para arreglar asuntos...pero en su caso, puede retirarse a su hogar para disfrutar tranquilamente de todos sus lujos, señor Asakura...Ya todo está bajo control...al igual que con los demás Reyes Shamanes -informó un miembro del jurado (el de más antigüedad) al chico a la mañana siguiente, cuando él y todos sus amigos de disponían a partir a su residencia a Tokio, para organizar una pequeña fiesta en honor a Yoh y su nuevo título.  
  
-Je je je, gracias por todo, pero no me diga "señor" que me hace sentir muy viejo...¿de acuerdo? -el miembro asintió, retirándose silenciosamente de la habitación del shaman, quien rápidamente empezó a guardar sus cosas para reunirse con los demás, cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Manta...  
  
-¡Yoh, ya me contaron que ganaste! ¡Muchas felicidades! -exclamó Oyamada alegremente del otro lado de la línea, en América.  
  
-Je je je, muchas gracias Manta...por cierto, tu voz se oye más grave...¿por qué?  
  
-Oh, un efecto del tratamiento para el crecimiento...no te preocupes, ya verás cuando vaya...  
  
-¿Y cuándo regresas?  
  
-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿O acaso tu abuela no te lo ha dicho?  
  
-¿Decirme qué? -preguntó el joven preocupado cargando su maleta.  
  
-¡La fecha de tu boda con Anna!  
  
-¿La fecha de mi boda con Anna? -repitió Yoh ruborizándose.- Hum...ya me había dicho que terminando el Torneo nos casaríamos, pero...pero no pensé que ya las cosas estuvieran tan adelantadas...¿por qué no me lo dijo?  
  
-A la mejor te informa allá en tu casa...¿no? De todos modos, el tratamiento se ha extendido un poco más, así que estaré en Japón para el día de tu boda, más o menos...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a otra terapia Yoh. Nos vemos en Diciembre...luego te habló...  
  
-¿Diciembre? Bueno...no importa, nos vemos Manta.  
  
click  
  
El joven de pelo castaño colgó el teléfono confundido, mientras salía de su habitación y tomaba al ascensor. Era raro, pensaba observando el tablero de los botones, una semana antes seguía viviendo su vida rutinaria, de forma despreocupada, y ahora, en menos de un par de días era el Shaman King por 500 años, media eternidad o algo así...Y luego, en tres meses ya estaría casado de por vida a la chica de sus sueños y prometida, todo en menos de cuatro meses. Sí las cosas seguían así, se dijo mentalmente al salir del elevador felizmente, en menos de un lustro ya tendría descendencia...  
  
Lo primero que reconoció al llegar al vestíbulo fue a su prometida, quien como siempre, parecía fría, cuando realmente su corazón brincaba de felicidad al saber que ya no tendría que preocuparse en nada, salvo en ser feliz al tener a su amado a su lado, con una boda por delante.  
  
-Tardaste demasiado -empezó caminando a su lado mientras salían del hotel.  
  
-Es que Manta me habló...  
  
-¿Y qué cuenta?  
  
-Va bien con su tratamiento...por cierto...¿y los demás?  
  
-Se levantaron más temprano para organizar la fiesta allá en la casa...así que yo me quedé para acompañarte...  
  
-Muy bien...¿entonces vas a bailar conmigo Annita? ñ_ñ  
  
-Lo que sea...-respondió la rubia sonriéndole levemente, mientras que ella y su prometido caminaban con rumbo a la estación del tren.  
  
-Anna....sobre la boda...-dijo Asakura cambiando su rostro a uno muy serio, cosa que sorprendió a la joven, pero permaneció callada, escuchándolo atentamente.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Tu ya sabes...¿ya sabes cuándo va a ser la boda?  
  
-¿Te refieres a la fecha?  
  
-Sip.  
  
-Todavía no me han informado...¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Cuando estaba hablando con Manta, me dijo que mi abuela ya le había dado una posible fecha...en Diciembre...  
  
-Invierno...una estación agradable en mi opinión...¿A ti no te gusta?  
  
-Claro que sí...es solo que...a veces siento que las cosas van muy rápido...¿no crees?  
  
-Tal vez -respondió Kyouyama viéndolo fijamente, a la vez que tomaba su mano- Pero tal vez así deba de ser cuando es algo para bien...¿no?  
  
-Sí...estás en lo correcto...solo estaba confundido, es todo...es decir, nuestra boda es para bien...Incluso a veces siento que es un sueño todo esto que ha pasado...  
  
-Entonces no quiero despertar nunca -puntualizó la chica sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que el shaman, entrando ambos al tren, cuy rápido avance prometía a la pareja una felicidad pronta...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Al parecer es un día relativamente tranquilo en la pensión Asakura -para variar- cuando vemos que Neko_Aoi persigue a Ren por toda la casa desesperada, siendo partícipes de este escena Yoh, Horo, Anna y Tamao, que toman té en el comedor)  
  
Tamao: Señorita Anna, no deberíamos hacer algo?  
  
Anna: Eso es toodos los días ¬¬ Aparte es divertido, por cierto, donde anda Lyserg? Creí que ya había llegado a Japón.  
  
Tamao: Fue a hacer unas compras con la señorita Pilika.  
  
Anna: ah (observa como Neko jala a Ren del cuello de la camisa)  
  
Neko (enojada): Por última vez, quiero saber de donde sacaste ese muñeco chibi de mi! No te creo que te lo hayas encontrado en el cuarto de Hao..Él no vive aquí!!! Por tu culpa, no logré cumplir mis calificaciones (2 nueves T_T).  
  
Yoh: Neko...no es bueno decir mentiras, sabes que ya lleva más de un mes con nosotros, aparte de que en 11 materias llevas puro 10. ^-^  
  
Neko: Me arruinaste mi drama....¬¬  
  
Ren: Ja! Yo no fui...y ni siquiera te salen bien tus cambios de humor  
  
Neko: Ahora verás "Sharky" (toma su cadena del cuello, en donde hay un aro grueso cubierto de pedrería, a punto de invocar a Neko·Kuroid cuando una voz la interrumpe)  
  
¿?: No pierdas tu tiempo con ese chico.  
  
Todos: Hao?  
  
Hao: Así es...el mejor de los shamanes en persona  
  
Neko: No es cierto; querías derrotar a todos tus oponentes 8 años antes del Torneo.  
  
Hao: Je je...es mi estilo (muestra una caja llena de chibis de distintos personajes, entre ellos Neko chibi)  
  
Neko: Tú!!!  
  
Hao (sonríe malignamente): Mi nueva técnica es hacer budú para matar a mis enemigos...  
  
Neko: Entonces los muñecos eran tuyos...pero porqué me quieres matar?  
  
Anna: qué no lo recuerdas?  
  
Hao: Para refrescarte la memoria, tú y tu asistente de orejas de gato echaron un petardo a mi habitación...  
  
Neko: Te lo merecías por haberte gastado la tarjeta de crédito de Yoh (cap. 7)  
  
Anna: Pero la casa no tenía la culpa...por tu ocurrencia se derrumbó parte de la planta alta ¬¬ y te salió bastante caro  
  
Neko: Sí ;_; tuve que hacer sus deberes por un semana, aparte de que Hiroyuki-sama me suspendió mis mesadas para pagar los daños.  
  
Hao (sonríe): Pero eso no es suficiente...por eso he creado un chibi de ti y de otros más..  
  
Neko: Ah...(saca su laptop) Pero antes de que me muera deja que respondan los reviews.  
  
(Todos se caen de espaldas)  
  
Horo: Creo que el juntarse con Yoh la ha vuelto más despreocupada...^^  
  
Hao: Así podré matarla mejor...  
  
Neko: (empieza a leer) Cielos...Hao, tendrás que quedarte aunque no quieran...  
  
Hao: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Neko: Para responder...Tamao, puedes llamar a Lyserg y a Pilika? Creo que ya llegaron.  
  
Tamao: Con mucho gusto (sale, en lo que Hao, Neko y Ren se sientan, todos pendientes a la máquina de la autora)  
  
Neko: Bien...primero responde Anna, luego Tamao, Pilika, Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Yoh, Hao y yo al final ¿entendido?  
  
(todos asienten)  
  
Anna: (leyendo) Que divertido...aquí Namida Rurouni dice que Ren es el hombre perfecto...  
  
Ren: En eso tiene mucha razón...he aquí al shaman más perfecto y poderoso de todos (se ríe)  
  
Neko: Pues con ese físico no estás tan lejos...  
  
Anna: Sigue soñando niño chino...un poco más de egocentría y llegarás a Marte.  
  
Horo: Pero ten cuidado con tu pico Ren, que podrías romper unas cuantas nubes...XD  
  
(Horo e Yoh se ríen)  
  
Tamao (entrando): ¿Ya empezaron?  
  
Neko: Si...ah saluden.  
  
Lyserg y Pilika: Hola!!!  
  
Lyserg: ¿Qué hacen?  
  
Neko: Respondiendo algunas cosillas por ahí...  
  
Lyserg: n_n  
  
Neko: Tamao...responde  
  
Tamao: Sí, tengo mucha suerte, al fin me he dado cuenta  
  
Ren: Al fin?  
  
Tamao: Sí...hoy me encontré un billete de 500 yenes tirado! Qué suerte!  
  
(Todos se caen de espaldas)  
  
Ren: ;_;  
  
Pilika: Animo! Tienes muchas fans que te apoyan...  
  
Anna: Un beso? (mira a Yoh) Creo que tendré que pensarlo...  
  
Neko. Vamos, aunque seas propiedad privada (XD) puedes mandar besos; de hecho Namida quiere un beso de Yoh...por qué no lo mandas tú también? Así estarían a mano  
  
Anna: Sólo porque es un trato (manda un beso discretamente)  
  
Yoh: Sí!!! Yo también soy sexy!!! (manda un beso a Namida Rurouni)  
  
Horo: ¿Mi cabello? Por supuesto que es genial, aparte de que es original...  
  
Ren: Si llamas meterte de cabeza a la licuadora originalidad...  
  
Horo: _ Envidia...y no, no me atrae cortar pelo, prefiero ser shaman y cuidar a mi queridos cropocults n_n  
  
Neko: adelanto? No...Anna debe llegar pura al altar.  
  
Anna: Que así sea.  
  
Tamao: (empieza a leer) Señorita Neko! Vea lo que causa su historia!  
  
Neko: O_o Yo ya le había dicho a Rally que esperaba que mi historia no la traumara y le dejara un daño cerebral irreparable...Y como ves no murieron...espero que no sigas estrellándote con las paredes...  
  
Yoh: Sí, hay que animar a Neko o se vuelve perezosa y no escribe nada, de hecho sigue en las mismas...  
  
Neko: Malditos proyectos y tareas...¬¬  
  
Pilika: Yo, mi turno (leyendo) Sí, Neko nos hará un lemon a todos Anna Kyouyama!  
  
Neko: Horo Horo...no le has explicado a tu hermana que eso NO es una bebida?  
  
Horo: No es mi culpa si no lo capta...  
  
Neko: Se salva el retrasado? Dios...que paso con la chava que descifraba los números? Pensé que se salvaría ;_; Pero alguien salió vivo..aunque creo que debe ser algo muy traumático como dices Anna Kyouyama...  
  
Pilika: No me gusto la parte del cubo lleno de agua ;_;  
  
Neko: Y dale con el lemon...no será muy fuerte, pero necesito leer unas historias excelentes en esta área para inspirarme, je! Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Ren: (empieza a leer) O.O ¿Chibi Lourdes una momia? Eso sí es mucha tortura... (mira a Anna) Por cierto, yo estoy muy bien Lourdes, muchas gracias si llamas bien a que Neko esté a punto de despedazarte por su poco cerebro ¬¬  
  
Neko: Yo también me encuentro bien : ) Espero que tu también con tu chibi....  
  
Anna: En mi opinión aumentaste su entrenamiento 5 veces...Mmm, creo que deberé hacer lo mismo (sonríe malignamente) Mi entrenamiento es eficaz cien por ciento...Que no te de miedo hablar sobre Sakura...¬¬ ella no debe ganar..verdad, Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Por supuesto Annita ^_^U Aquí viene otra guerra -_-  
  
Neko: Sí, haré un lemon ligerito, soy niña buena :) Aunque la palabra r-e-v- o-l...y lo que sigue me recuerda a las luchas de lodo XD No sé porque...OO Gato a la parrilla? Waaa!!!!!  
  
Hao: (sonríe malignamente) Por aquí tenemos a Neko...  
  
Horo: Que grosero (leyendo) Ah, Neko, esto creo que es más para ti que para nosotros...  
  
Neko: (leyendo) Tienes razón...bueno, primero que nada tomodachi, no hay de que: considero amigos a todos aquellos que me apoyan; y esto es una manera de agradecerles, por pequeña que parezca :)  
  
Pilika: ;_; Que linda...  
  
Ren: No te entiendo Neko...en tu gauken dices que eres fría con los que no son tus amigos y aquí con todos te portas agradable  
  
Neko: Oh...es que es distinto: allá te juzgan y aquí te quieren. Volviendo a lo que estaba, yo también soy afortunada por contar con personas que me tomen en cuenta como tú, Akane, Kty y Yohualli ^_^, mandándome reviews enooooormes con cosas tan lindas...Y sí, la tan ansiada noche de bodas será ideal para un lemon  
  
Anna: Lo bueno es que falta mucho...  
  
Neko: Ya, no desanimes a lo fans. (leyendo, se empieza a reír) XD Tal vez cambiara de opinión si me vieras...y no, creo que no te puedo ganar...por ahora. Y que Sugoi que te quede el mar tan cerca...de seguro debes estar toda bronceadita ^^. Aquí en México el solecito pega lindo en la costa. Bueno, contesten chicos.  
  
Ren: ¿Enamorada de mi Laila? (se sonroja ligeramente) Hum....un rato por ahí? Tendré que checar la idea...aunque no me desagradaría ir al mar...  
  
Tamao: Claro que aprovecho el tiempo con el joven Ren señorita Laila Doremi...somos muy buenos amigos ^^  
  
Neko: Creo que deberías ser más despierta ¬¬ Tal vez te convenza verlo en bañador.  
  
Hao: Yo voy al mar también...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Por qué?  
  
Hao: Por lo que tu amigas dijo de que cuando traías esa blusa blanca de manga larga para el sketch del gauken de que te veías bien dota...(Neko lo golpea y cae inconsciente)  
  
Neko: (roja de la vergüenza) ¡Pervertido!  
  
Anna: Bien hecho...Bueno, Yoh es un poco despistado pero cumple con todas mis indicaciones, ne? Y aunque no tengamos muchos adultos alrededor tenemos que portarnos bien...  
  
Neko: Y yo que me vine para acá porque no habían padres U.U  
  
Anna: Además, él debe de captar la situación.  
  
Yoh: Eh? Capturar? Cómo ese anime de Clamp? (Anna aplica la técnica secreta y lo deja inconsciente)  
  
Anna: No me recuerdes a esa niña ¬¬  
  
Pilika: Creo que aquí las cosas están un poco...rojas?  
  
Neko: Sí Laila, debes hacer tu tarea como niña buena...uh, ya te flechó Cupido? Buen candidato o no? Por que si no se parece a estos bishounen no cuenta XD No es cierto, cada quien sus gustos...Sí!!! Yo quiero mucho a estos chicos!!!  
  
Horo: Y porqué debemos cuidarte?  
  
Neko: Y luego porque no te escriben ¬¬ (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) Tú también sonríe siempre tomodachi!!! :D T.Q.M.!  
  
Horo: Espera, nos mando un beso a Yoh y a mí...es para cada uno o compartido? @_@  
  
Ren: A mí me mandó 100...pegármelos en donde yo quiera? (se sonroja)  
  
Tamao: Cómo calcomanías? O.o  
  
Lyserg: Que divertido n_n (empieza a leer) Neko...es para ti.  
  
Neko: Ah, hola Hermione! No importa que hayas dejado un review antes...te fuiste de viaje? Que interesante...ojalá te hayas divertido mucho..gracias por tus felicitaciones.  
  
Lyserg: Beso para mí!!! ^-^ Y saludos!!!  
  
Horo y Ren: A mí también!!!  
  
Hao: Yo no me quedo atrás...je je, soy irresistible  
  
Neko: (agita su collar de sacerdotisa -como el de Anna, pero de perlas negras- frente a Yoh para despertarlo) Yoh, te mandan saludos y un beso...  
  
Yoh: Sí...gracias...por cierto, a qué hora comemos pastel?  
  
Neko: Creo que fue un golpe demasiado duro...  
  
Anna: Se lo merecía ¬¬ Sabe que está prohibido hacerme enojar. agita su collar frente a Yoh, para que ya no siga atontado  
  
Yoh: (leyendo) Ah, si..es mi turno...review de Akane!!!  
  
Anna: Por qué tanta efusividad!!!  
  
Yoh: Porque soy su personaje favorito ^-^ De hecho hizo un fic en donde (Neko le tapa la boca)  
  
Neko: Nada importante pasó..(se ríe nerviosamente) cielos, un poco más y de nuevo caía inconsciente -.- Bueno, tomodachi, esta vez si se pudo ver completo este review ^^, aunque de todos modos ya vi el mail. Y sí, habrá una continuación del fic de Cupido...pero en un laargo rato...(lee de nuevo) Ren como farolito? XD Que divertido, ya me lo imagino...sobre todo en alto, ah no, ese es un semáforo.  
  
Ren: Graciosa .+  
  
Neko. O///O Análisis de mi fic? Woa...que linda crítica constructiva de tu parte Akane ^.^ Y sí, de nuevo diré que habrá lemon...de todo un poco en esta historia, je je! Espero me cuentes lo del lemon...soy curiosa o.o Y no importa, puedes tomarte todo el espacio que quieras, siempre y cuando no te lo corten O.o Sí! Luego te veo en el MSN...Ánimo de regreso tomodachi!!! T.Q. 1 CH!!!  
  
Hao: (leyendo) Este es el último...una chica llamada kty...  
  
Neko: (ojitos iluminados) Al fin leyó mi fic!!! Ya era hora oruguis ¬¬ Escribo bien? Bueno, trataré de seguir así...ur2good2b4go10!!!!  
  
Horo: @_@ Qué idioma es ese?  
  
Neko: Luego te explico...(empieza a leer) Esto es para mí, de parte de mi tomodachi Hikari  
  
Pilika: ¿Qué cuenta?  
  
Neko: Espero que la curiosidad no la mate O.O...ni que mate a lo nekos como yo  
  
Yoh: A mi me mandó un besito...dice que soy tierno ^-^Yo también te mando un...(mirada asesina por parte de Anna) ._. oh...  
  
Anna: ¿Quieres quedar de nuevo inconsciente? ¬¬+  
  
Yoh: ^^U Bueno, te agrada que quiera a Anna? O///O Creo que es algo natural...  
  
Neko: Así está mejor...y pues no te preocupes, al contrario, no me desagrada no librarme de ti...creo que eso es todo lo que ha llegado, así que see ya! 


	14. ¡Que inicie la fiesta!

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
14. ¡Que inicie la fiesta!  
  
Yoh se despertó por completo al sentir como el tren aminoraba su marcha, señal de que ya habían llegado a Tokio. El shaman ya se había empezado a despertar minutos antes; en cambio, su prometida todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente y recostada sobre un hombro del joven.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-...mmm...-respondió soñolienta.  
  
-Ya llegamos...  
  
-¿Eh...? ¿En serio? -cuestionó la itako empezando a levantar sus párpados, pasando una mano por su pelo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Espera...ya...ya estoy despierta. Vámonos.  
  
Asakura asintió y la pareja salió de la estación, sorprendiéndose de que la vida siguiera en su ausencia, que para ambos había sido quizás hasta Diciembre, el evento más significativo en su vida.  
  
-Oye Anna, ¿qué estarán haciendo en la casa los demás?  
  
-Prefiero no pensarlo...¬¬  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-Pasando a otras cosas...quiero hablar contigo sobre...  
  
-¿La boda? -adivinó el muchacho de pelo castaño, a lo que la chica asintió, ligeramente ruborizada, viendo una de sus manos entrelazada con una de su prometido.  
  
-Solo faltan 3 meses...muy poco tiempo ¿no?  
  
-Pues...  
  
-Digo, me refiero a que hay que hacer muchas cosas, como en que templo va a ser la boda, los trajes, las invitaciones, comida...todo eso...  
  
-Creo que ya no es tanto tiempo...-respondió Yoh levantando la cabeza al cielo; no se le hacía difícil imaginar su boda, pero apenas podía conciliar la avalancha de cosas que estaban pendientes...Sabía que tanta presión podía terminar enloqueciendo, sobre todo a una persona tan fría y calculadora como Kyouyama...  
  
-Anna...creo que hay que tomarse las cosas más despacio...  
  
-¿Eh? -La sacerdotisa se detuvo...¿Qué no quería casarse con ella?  
  
-Mira -empezó el chico colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella- No quiero que te histerizes con tantas cosas de la boda. Es solo una boda...Tú y yo...lo más importante...  
  
-¿Pero cómo no me puedo histerizar si-pero su argumento fue interrumpido por un rápido beso de él, que la hizo viajar momentáneamente a las nubes.  
  
-Bueno...aprende de mí...n_n  
  
-¿Y qué debo de hacer? -preguntó sonriendo.  
  
-Primero...quererme mucho, y luego..ir por un helado..  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Un poco más arriba...no...a la derecha...¡perfecto!  
  
-Vaya, solo faltaba que me dijeras que querías que esta cosa flotará, Pilika -se quejó Ren, en una posición bastante incómoda para él, sosteniéndose ligeramente, justo enfrente de uno de esos adornos que se abrían, revelando mucho confeti y un letrero.  
  
-¿Cómo va...-pero Hao no pudo terminar su pregunta, entrando al salón que había sido destinado para la gran fiesta, ya que en ese momento el adorno se había activado, estallando en vistosos colores y papeles, con la leyenda "Bienvenidos".  
  
-¡Hao! -dijeron dos voces molestas.  
  
-¿Y ahora yo qué hice?  
  
-Oh no...tendré que sufrir de nuevo...;_;  
  
-Mejor ve por la comida Ren...Hao levantará TODO lo que ocasionó, y colocará el adorno -respondió la voz de Jun Tao, quien llegaba por el corredor.  
  
-¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo!  
  
-Son muchos papelitos..¿verdad? -inquirió la hermana de Horo examinando el desastre hecho por el mayor de los Asakura.  
  
-No te preocupes, que yo me quedaré para vigilarlo...Ahora ve y abre la puerta, que están tocando...Debe ser Yoh... -ordenó la chica de pelo verde. La otra muchacha sintió, mientras el hermano de Jun entraba a la cocina, en donde Tamao y Horo Horo deberían estar preparando algo delicioso...o comiéndoselo, como era el caso del joven ainu.  
  
-¡Horo Horo! Si sigues así pronto nos reclamarán por dejar a los invitados con hambre... -exclamó el joven chino. -Yo ayudo a Tamao con esto...tú ve a ver si Pilika o Jun te necesitan...  
  
-Osh...solo porque si no lo hago Tamao no preparará esas deliciosas tortitas de cangrejo... -se quejó el chico de pelo azul saliendo del lugar. Mientras pasaba por el recibidor, algo lo detuvo...Ahí estaba su hermana, quien parecía sorprendida.  
  
-¡Horo, mira quien está aquí! -le dijo alegremente al shaman del hielo.  
  
-¡Lyserg!  
  
-n_n Ese soy yo...  
  
-¿Pero no deberías estar en Inglaterra?  
  
-Debería, Horo Horo, pero fui invitado a esta fiesta en donde su supone que Yoh pedirá la mano de Anna y se anunciará la boda...  
  
-¡Muy bien que hayas venido! -contestó la muchacha de pelo azul sonriendo ampliamente, algo roja. Tal vez tanto no haber visto al chico inglés le había afectado, ya que ahora que lo tenía de nuevo frente a sus ojos, tenía algo que...no lo sabía, pero de un modo u otro lo encontraba más interesante que antes.  
  
-Sí, así podrás ir y hacer estos mandados por mí, que Tamao me dijo que comprará...n_n  
  
-Seré inglés pero no tonto...¬¬  
  
-Correcto; hermano, mejor ve y compra todo lo que te comiste...  
  
-Sí sí...  
  
Diesel y la hermana de Horo vieron como el ainu salía de la residencia Asakura, murmurando cosas incomprensibles para ellos.  
  
-Bueno...ya que estoy aquí...¿en qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
-No lo sé...pero mejor descansa que has hecho un viaje muy largo...  
  
-En el que me la pase durmiendo...mejor veo que se les ofrece por allá -dijo el joven de pelo verde entrando más a la casa...  
  
-Ah...le gusta ayudar a los demás...Que lindo...-suspiró la muchacha, deteniéndose en seco...¿Qué había dicho que? "¿Pero qué me está pasando con Lyserg?" pensó, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que había pensado, sus mejillas rojas como manzanas..."Ay no...no quiero enamorarme, después de todo lo que veo que les pasa a mis amigos...No, no y no..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Anna ansiosa mientras Yoh y ella salían de una heladería, sendos conos de mantecado en la mano.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos a ese parque de diversiones que acaba de abrir? -propuso el chico entusiasmado, a lo que la joven asintió alegremente. La itako había aceptado y aprendido la extraña doctrina del joven respecto a la vida: solo ocurría una vez, y por lo tanto, había que disfrutarla como más quisiera...La muchacha vio que aquella frase era muy cierta y simple, y trató de seguirla adaptándose al sencillo estilo de su amado, que la hizo olvidar la importante fiesta que iba a tener lugar en su casa...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Hay alguien aquí? -preguntó Diesel descorriendo lentamente una puerta.  
  
¡BOOM!  
  
Una lluvia de papeles de brillantes colores y un extenso cartel invadieron el salón en el que estaba destinado a la fiesta de aquella noche.  
  
-¡Oh, no, a empezar de nuevo! -exclamó Hao. -Estúpido niño inglés...¬¬  
  
-¿Yo qué? No soy ningún "estúpido"...niñita...¬¬+  
  
-Te enseñaré como pelea esta "niñita" -respondió el chico a punto de llamar el espíritu del fuego, pero se vio interrumpido por la hermana de Ren...  
  
-Hao, quiero hablar contigo sobre...¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?....¡Lyserg!  
  
-Hola Jun. n_n  
  
-Así que tu accionaste el adorno...  
  
-Este...creo que sí...Gomen...  
  
-Oh, no importa...al fin que aquí esta Hao para recoger todo...  
  
-n_n  
  
-Si quieren llámenme "Haocienta" ¬.¬  
  
-Si así lo dices...Como sea...Lyserg...¿por qué mejor no descansas? Creo que has viajado demasiado hasta acá...  
  
-De hecho quería ayudarles...  
  
-¡Acepto! -intervino el de largo pelo castaño-Por mí puedes recoger todo lo que tiraste...  
  
-No le hagas caso -respondió la chica de pelo verde dándole un zape al amo del espíritu del fuego- Mejor ve con Ryu a ver si tiene listo el equipo de sonido...  
  
-Está bien -aceptó el inglés saliendo del lugar.  
  
-¡A recoger! -ordenó Jun.  
  
-;__; Ya ni mi abuelita...  
  
-Entonces supongo que tendré que ayudarte...-se quejó la mayor de los Tao empezando a levantar cada uno de los diminutos papeles, al igual que Hao...La chica sabía que no se veía obligada a hacer eso...solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que su idiota razón le dejara hablar...  
  
-Oye Hao...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Yo...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¡Te faltó ese papel! -gritó la joven, desesperada ante no poder hablar sobre lo que realmente quería decirle al shaman que se encontraba con ella. Quería hablar con él...sobre aquella noche en que terminaron besándose...¿Fue algo profundo? ¿Simplemente un arranque de alegría? ¿O qué?  
  
-Hao...  
  
-...  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo...  
  
-Te escucho...  
  
-Ehem...hay algo...que ha rondado por mi cabeza...  
  
-...  
  
-Desde hace dos noches...  
  
-¿Insomnio?  
  
-Peor...  
  
-...  
  
-Creo que me estoy enamorando...  
  
-Entonces si es peor -contestó el muchacho dejando de alzar los papeles- Es horrible sentir atracción por alguien...cambias y estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier idiotez o ridiculez, como cantar bajo el pie de la ventana de alguien...Bah, supéralo Jun. El amor apesta...no le hagas caso...  
  
Mentira...  
  
Era una mentira; Hao no estaba diciendo lo que su corazón de verdad demostraba, solo lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo de que nunca, nunca, nunca tendría a aquélla muchacha de pelo verde y mirada enigmática a su lado...más ahora que ella también se estaba hundiendo en esa cosa llamada "amor"...  
  
-El caso es que...  
  
-Él muy imbécil ya tiene novia...-intervino el joven, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños...¿Qué clase de estúpido no se daría cuenta de lo que valía? Una daga que entraba más a su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar lentamente...  
  
-No, no es eso...  
  
-...  
  
-Me estoy enamorando...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Jun?  
  
-¡Me estoy enamorando de ti! -gritó la chica, soltando los papeles que con tanto esmero había juntado, corriendo entre una lluvia de colores, justo frente a los ojos del chico, quien sorprendido la veía desaparecer entre tantos papeles...  
  
-No debiste...nunca...como pudiste -musitó, frases entrecortadas saliendo de su boca, pensamientos alrededor de su mundo...No, ella no debía, fijarse en él...no, si no quería sufrir...como él en esos momentos...  
  
Se odiaba...  
  
-¡NO DEBISTE! ¡NUNCA DEBISTE ENAMORARTE DE MÍ! -bramó furioso, echando a correr...esparciendo a su vez miles de pedazos de colores, que se mantuvieron en el aire unos segundos, para después caer y permanecer intactos, hasta que Tamao abrió de nuevo la puerta.  
  
-¿Joven Hao? ¿Señorita Jun? -preguntó, mirando tantos colores esparcidos, entre ellos, invisibles, tantos sentimientos y pensamientos...-¿Qué pasó aquí?  
  
Confundida y un poco atemorizada, la chica salió corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde Ren se esmeraba en colocar bien el merengue del pastel de chocolate, en tanto que su amigo de pelo azul colocaba lo que había comprado en el refrigerador. Los dos vieron a Tamamura asustada, y se preocuparon....  
  
-¿Tamao? Linda, ¿qué te pasó? ¿te sientes bien? -le preguntó el chino sentándola en una silla...  
  
-Parece que has visto a un fantasma...uno muy malo...  
  
-No...nada de eso...el joven...Hao y la señorita Jun...  
  
-¿Qué les pasó? -preguntó Tao frunciendo el ceño...  
  
-¡No están! Entré al salón y solo estaban los papelitos regados...¿les habrá pasado algo malo?  
  
-Cálmate Tamao...Ellos son muy poderosos..¿a que sí? No les pasó nada...- preguntó Horo...  
  
-A Hao quien sabe, pero a Jun sí...-les respondió una voz entrando a la cocina. Era Pilika, quien parecía un poco enojada.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?  
  
-Hao...  
  
-¿Qué hizo?  
  
-No lo sé Tamao...pero no está lastimada físicamente...si no de aquí -la joven señaló su corazón con gesto triste.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Qué no lo entiendes hermano? Ella quiere a Hao...lo sé por algo que me contó hace unos días...y él debe de haberle hecho algo que la ha deprimido...  
  
-Maldito bastardo...Suéltame, Tamao...voy a darle lo que se merece por haber lastimado a mi hermana...  
  
-No...él ya tiene su parte -argumentó Pilika sentándose frente a la pareja, en la que el chico mostraba una ira incontrolable.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ren. Horo permanecía silencioso, pensando que si algún día la pasará algo a Pilika, el responsable saldría menos que un fantasma...  
  
-Es mutuo...pero él...no lo sé...pero debe de estar triste por que ella anda deprimida...creo...  
  
-Por ahora no haré nada, pero en cuanto lo vea lo voy a -pero Tao ya no terminó su frase, sólo tomó un cuchillo cercano, quitando de tajo las bellas motas de merengue que con tanto esmero había puesto en el pastel...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos a Manta que , tras una larga estancia en Estados Unidos lejos de sus amigos, al fin ha podido visitar la casa de Yoh. En el portal se encuentra con Jun y con Ryu, quienes han llegado cada quien por su parte)  
  
Manta: ¡Jun! ¡Ryu! ¡Que gusto volver a verlos!  
  
Ryu: Igualmente amiguito...vienes a ver a Don Yoh, verdad?  
  
Manta: Así es..y tú a qué viniste Jun?  
  
Jun: Vengo por Ren...desde que la nueva huésped llegó no sale de casa de Yoh.  
  
Manta: Nueva huésped?  
  
Ryu: Yo tampoco sabía eso O.O Estar entrenando con el señor Mikihisa es mi principal prioridad.  
  
Jun: Yo tampoco la conozco...por qué no entramos?  
  
(Ryu y Manta asienten, y al entrar no encuentran a nadie, salvo una chica de 13 años que en el comedor realiza sus deberes)  
  
Jun: Eres la nueva huésped?  
  
Ryu: Me recuerda a Doña Anna...  
  
Manta: Tú debes de ser Neko, no?  
  
Neko: (se levanta) Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos Jun, Manta y Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Nos conoces?  
  
Neko: ^-^ Larga historia.  
  
Manta: Entonces tu eres la chica mexicana que está de intercambio en Japón...  
  
Neko: Sí.  
  
Ryu: Y dónde están Don Yoh y los demás Doña Neko?  
  
Neko: Doña? O.o Yoh y los demás están en...(súbitamente Yoh, Anna, Ren, Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Lyserg y Hao entran al comedor, sosteniendo la laptop de Neko)  
  
Yoh: Ya terminamos de leer tu historia Neko...  
  
Pilika: Sí, a mi me dejó en suspenso o.o  
  
Tamao: Sobre todo este capítulo...está mejor que las taranovelas...  
  
Hao: Estás segura de que no las sobornaste?  
  
Neko: ¬¬...Saluden, que aquí están Manta, Jun y Ryu...además de los lectores.  
  
Todos: Hola!!!  
  
Manta: Ah ya veo...escribes en ff.net...que interesante; yo quiero ver que opiniones te dejan.  
  
Neko: Vale, ya saben como responder: Tamao, Pilika, Anna, Jun, Hao, Lyserg, Yoh, Ren, Manta, Horo, Ryu y yo al final...empiecen. @_@  
  
Tamao: (leyendo) Si, todos nos quedamos con ganas de saber que va a pasar señorita Akane.  
  
Hao: Yo no ¬¬  
  
Neko: Cierra la boca, que mi tomodachi y yo no te tenemos en muy buen concepto, recuerdas?  
  
Hao: O.O  
  
Yoh: Claro que habrá boda ^///^, aunque le falta mucho a esta niña, verdad?  
  
Neko: Todo es culpa de la escuela _  
  
Lyserg: Tu puedes!!! n_n  
  
Neko: :') Que niño tan lindo, me recuerdas a mi onesan Akane echándome porras, gracias por tus comentarios!!! ^o^  
  
Hao: Hermanas???? No es posible!!!! (se va corriendo)  
  
Pilika: ._. Que cosas (empieza a leer) Oh, aquí Namida Rurouni quiere que le contesten algunas cosas.  
  
Yoh: Gracias amiga!!!  
  
Anna: Seré feliz con Yoh ya que me convertiré en la Reina Shaman durante 500 años...y por lo de tu hermano mmm...no lo sé, por ahí quedan Tamao, Jun, Pilika o Neko...  
  
Neko, Tamao, Pilika y Jun: _ Graciosa  
  
Neko: Gomen, pero creo que no pondré ningún adelanto de Yoh/Anna..aunque hay otras parejas por ahí (sonrisa malévola).  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Ren: (encogido en un rincón) Solo espera que Tamao capté todas las indirectas...por ahora te mandó muchos besos U.U  
  
Horo: Los que Tamao no te corresponde?  
  
Ren: T____T  
  
Neko: Ya déjalo en paz que no es muy agradable. Continúen.  
  
Anna: (leyendo) Y dale con el lemon ¬¬  
  
Neko: Creo que prefiero más la pareja de Yoh y de Anna Iron Maiden Jeanne...por eso el lemon será de ellos!!!  
  
Hao: Gracias al cielo...(empieza a leer) En eso tienes razón Hermione Potter, todos lo saben.  
  
Lyserg: Yo no me quedo atrás n_n  
  
Horo: Ni yo.  
  
Ren: Yo además soy listo.  
  
Neko: (imitando a Basón) Que listo es señorito!!!  
  
Todos: XDDDDD  
  
Neko: Gracias por tu comentario Hermione, acá los chicos ya recibieron tu beso.  
  
Lyserg: Correcto (empieza a leer) No creo que la boda sea en el próximo capítulo Kamesita.  
  
Neko: Sorry, pero faltan más cosas que leer.  
  
Yoh: Mantienes a todos en suspenso (leyendo) Hola Laila!!  
  
Neko: Hola tomodachi!!! Sip, yo me encuentro bien, espero que tu igual ^^, y pues no me cuidan mucho ¬¬ pero no importa. Que lástima que no hayas encontrado al niño de tus ojos, pero ya veras que pronto caerá ante tus pies : )  
  
Ren: ¡Pero si me quiere a mi! No importa, voy cuando tu quieras, solo dime el nombre de la playa. Y no soy malo con Neko.  
  
Hao: Yo también voy, beso recibido!!!  
  
Neko: Definiendo malo dentro de los límites de macabro me va bien ^^  
  
Horo: Ah, ya entendí, entonces ya me llegó tu beso.  
  
Yoh: Igual.  
  
Anna: Aviso: sobre besos a mi prometido pedir permiso ¬¬ Y claro, es mejor ser niños buenos que rebeldes sin causa.  
  
Todos: ^^U  
  
Tamao, Pilika, Jun y Ryu: Gracias!! Hola a ti también Laila!!  
  
Ryu: Pelo mojado? No, me gusta más mi peinado así como está ^^  
  
Hao: No, me veo más malvado con el pelo largo.  
  
Neko: Bye Laila!!! Espero verte en el MSN!!!  
  
Ren: Sigo yo (leyendo) O.O Ese entrenamiento causo malas consecuencias, Lourdes!  
  
Hao: Chibi Ren? Creo que primero tendré que odiarlo.  
  
Neko: En este episodio el ya te odia _  
  
Hao: Ouh!!! Entonces pronto te mando el Chibi.  
  
Manta: Un Valrog? No estoy muy seguro (busca en su enciclopedia) Ups! Hoy me traje del tomo A-T. Pero lo mas seguro es que sea en un bosque o donde haya mucho rayos  
  
Anna: Yo tampoco me imagino...pero Neko sí ¬¬  
  
Neko: ^^U Ah sí, mi mail es neko_aoi@hotmail.com por si deseas escribirme, además de a quien le interese. Espero que puedas bajar ._.  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Otra vez Namida?  
  
Neko: No molestes ¬¬ y si habrá lemon, repito.  
  
Horo: (leyendo) Bueno Anna Kyouyama, Hao estaba en el jurado solo para ponerle el momento emotivo XD  
  
Neko: Creo que sí ^^U Y pues que malo que se murió la chava, pero así es la vida.  
  
Ryu: Hola Hanna!! Veo que tu también quieres ser shaman king, o será shaman queen? O.O  
  
Neko: Gracias por tus comentarios, ji ji, veo que no soy la única traumada. (empieza a leer) ;_; Que bello review Hidrazaina!!! Trataré de seguir como siempre ^^  
  
Tamao: (empieza a leer) Si, lo más emocionante pronto vendrá señorita Hikari.  
  
Anna: Los celos son protección, es mejor tenerlos.  
  
Neko: Si, yo también opino lo mismo del más lindo. ^^ (suspira) Creo que ya es todo...mejor nos vemos o sino moriré entre tanta tarea O.O bye!!! 


	15. Antes de la fiesta

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
15. Antes de la fiesta...  
  
-¿Jun? -preguntó Ren tocando suavemente en la puerta de su habitación, en donde Pilika le había dicho que su hermana se había refugiado...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Jun, estás ahí? Responde...  
  
-...  
  
-Que diablos, voy a entrar te guste o no...  
  
Súbitamente la chica de pelo verde descorrió la puerta, aparentando normalidad. Se había lavado la cara, acomodado su vestido y peinado su cabello...  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, su voz encubriendo su debilidad.  
  
-Eso mismo quisiera saber sobre ti...  
  
-Si a mí no me pasa nada...-respondió la joven, una nota de sorpresa falsa al hablar. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre debía mantenerse firme y serena, siempre, para proteger y ser el ejemplo de su hermano...  
  
-Mientes.  
  
-A que no...  
  
-¿Entonces porqué estás aquí alejada de los demás, eh? -gruñó el chico perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Es qué me tomas por un imbécil? Ya no soy pequeño para no darme cuenta de que ese idiota de Hao te está haciendo sufrir...  
  
-No es su culpa -sollozó la chica recargándose contra el marco de la puerta- Yo soy la idiota por empezar a quererlo...y ahora...no puedo parar...  
  
-Oh Jun...-susurró el joven chino abrazando a la muchacha- Te entiendo...yo también...alguna vez me pasó lo mismo, pero ahora sé que Tamao solo tiene ojos para mí...¿por qué sufrir por algo que no es probable cien por ciento?  
  
-Ren...-musitó la mayor de los Tao asombrada. Su hermano, que hace un lustro odiaba a los humanos y a lo que hacían, que detestaba a todos...¿aconsejándola sobre un chico?  
  
-Todavía lo sigo odiando porque te hace llorar su incertidumbre, pero...pero tú también tienes que ponerte en pie y verificar y corregir tus dudas...  
  
-Hermano...  
  
-Anda, deja de sufrir y arréglate para la fiesta y para él, Jun...  
  
-Está bien -respondió la chica secándose los ojos.  
  
-Y si de veras no babea al verte así de linda lo perseguiré hasta que me la pagué...  
  
-Bueno...gracias hermano...un poco más y me vuelvo diabética...  
  
-Como sea -le respondió Ren sonriendo levemente al alejarse...Después de todo ser bueno con los demás llenaba de una gran satisfacción, pensó al entrar a la cocina, en donde Tamao colocaba delicadamente las motas de merengue que el muchacho de pelo púrpura había quitado.  
  
-¿Y cómo está? -preguntó Tamamura al ver a su amado sentarse en una silla.  
  
-Mejor...solo falta ver que pasa con Hao...  
  
-Pues hace rato que el joven Horo salió a buscarlo...La señorita Pilika y el joven Lyserg están recogiendo los papelitos del adorno...Ya todo está listo...  
  
-Bien...-respondió el joven viendo a la chica de pelo rosa sentarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, a lo que el respondió poniendo una mano sobre su suave cabellera.-¿Cansada?  
  
-Un poco...y preocupada...¿En dónde están la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh? Pronto van a llegar los invitados... -dijo la joven mirando por entre sus brazos como en una ventana aparecía el atardecer japonés...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Hao? ¿Estás aquí? -preguntó el joven ainu buscando al mayor de los Asakura por entre los árboles del parque.  
  
-No, la Tierra me tragó -le contestó una voz de entre lo profundo de un árbol.  
  
-Ah, que bueno...n_n  
  
-...¬¬  
  
-Ya sé que estás ahí...si no soy ningún tonto...  
  
El chico de pelo azul esperó a que el muchacho de melena castaña bajara de su escondite.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó de mal humor...  
  
-Tamao me mandó a buscarte. Quiere que ayudes con la fiesta en vez de andar de vago...  
  
-Ya ayudé recogiendo los estúpidos papeles que ese estúpido inglés tiró...Jun me-pero ahí guardo silencio, la cabeza baja. La estaba recordando, y eso dolía...Se había hecho el firme propósito de no recordarla, de no amarla.  
  
-¿Qué decías, perdón?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Bueno...entonces ya vámonos a la casa. Tamao me dijo que hay que ponernos guapos; ella, Jun y los demás ya deben de estar arreglados. ¿Vienes?  
  
-Sí hay comida, vale... -pero esa no era la verdadera intención de Hao; el quería saber si de verdad Jun se había arreglado tanto para una fiesta...Momento...¿no debería olvidarla?...pero ¿cómo olvidar esos labios burbujeantes de alegría, que habían pasado por su boca al salir de aquel laberinto noches atrás?  
  
-Pues vamos...¿o qué, te vas a quedar ahí parado?  
  
-Yo...me odio...  
  
Horo Horo retrocedió al ver al shaman; parecía ávido de ayuda, como él noches atrás, al ser botado por una chica. Aquel incidente lo había destrozado al grado de degradarse ingiriendo alcohol; bien, por lo menos su caso ayudaría a aquel Asakura a no seguir sus pasos...  
  
-Hao...¿por qué te odias?  
  
-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Amarme? Si soy un ser despreciable...-sonrió el joven cínicamente.  
  
-Eso no es cierto...  
  
-Claro que sí; soy una bestia...ella debe saberlo...debe saber que no soy digno de su cariño...que no debe quererme...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-Al final del camino, todos encontraremos algo hermoso por lo que valgamos -musitó el chico de pelo azul acercándose más a Hao- Y ella ya lo ha encontrado en ti...ahora tú debes buscarlo.  
  
-Mentiras...  
  
-¿Mentiras? ¿Así llamarías a las lágrimas que Jun derrama por ti?  
  
-Pero...pero...aún así...ella...¡ella no debe amarme, idiota! ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? -bramó el muchacho, el viento furioso agitando su cabello- ¡No debe amarme si es que no quiere sufrir! ¿Para qué interesarse en alguien como yo? Un asesino...(N. de A.: Recordemos que Hao mató a los padres de Diesel cuando este tenía 5 años) Una persona de lo peor...por que no puede entender que si estuviera a mi lado sería peor...  
  
-Le dolería más no quererte que quererte...  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? -preguntó Hao levantando la mirada por primera vez, en donde su mirar se humedecía.  
  
-No lo sé...mejor dicho...no lo sabes, así que yo te sugiero que corras y la busques y la ames con todo tu ser si no quieres perderla...o si no quieres que Ren te persiga con su lanza esa...-puntualizó el hermano de Pilika sonriendo levemente al decir lo último. -¡Oye! ¡Cuando te dije que corrieras no me refería que volaras! Y para colmo me tengo que regresar yo solito... ¡-¡  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Wiiiiiii!!! Muchos colores!!! -exclamó Diesel echando al aire un puñado de papeles, que fueron a revolotear encima de la cabeza de Pilika.  
  
-¡Lyserg! -exclamó la muchacha tratando de sonar enojada, más una sonrisa afloró en su cara.  
  
-n_n Gomen, pero es que es muy divertido...(N. de A.: Recordemos que una consecuencia de que Hao matara a los padres del inglés es que lo dejo con la mente atrofiada justo entre los 5 y 8 años...XD)  
  
-Se supone que debemos estar recogiendo, sino van a llegar los invitados y verán todo este reguero...  
  
-Está bien...-replicó el joven, usando a su hada, Morphine, para que mediante la posesión de su péndulo recogiera todo mediante una especie de red(no pregunten...¬¬). En menos de diez minutos el adorno de bienvenida colgaba campantemente sobre las cabezas de la hermana de Horo y el detective inglés...  
  
-Muy bien...-dijo la chica de cabello azul. -Solo falta la comida y la música. -En ese instante Ryu apareció cargando unas bocinas con ayuda de su banda, quien también traía sillas y mesas para la celebración, que al parecer sería algo grande. Detrás de ellos venían Tamao y Ren, siendo Basón el que cargaba toda la comida para depositarla suavemente sobre la mesa, previamente adornada con un mantel de lino blanco.  
  
-Esto será enorme...-musitó Ryu observando el lugar. -¡Oigan, que bonito adorno!  
  
-Ni te acerques...-le respondieron 4 voces irritadas...  
  
-O.o Bueno, los veo luego que me tengo que arreglar para la fiesta de Don Yoh y Doña Anna... -anunció el amo de Tokageroh, seguido por sus ruidosos amigos.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos algo más digno de la fiesta...¿no? -sugirió Pilika, a lo que los demás asintieron.  
  
De repente, los jóvenes oyeron que alguien hacía sonar impacientemente el timbre de la entrada de la casa.  
  
-¿Hermano? -preguntó la chica de las montañas...  
  
-No creo que sea el joven Horo, señorita Pilika...el siempre acostumbra entrar sin avisar -susurró Tamamura- ¿Quién es? -cuestionó, alzando la voz...  
  
-Kino y Yohmei Asakura -le respondió una voz de mujer.  
  
-O.O ¡Ya llegaron los invitados! -exclamó Diesel.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
-Tienes razón...y para colmo Anna e Yoh no aparecen, los personajes principales de esta fiesta...-dijo a su vez Ren molesto.  
  
-Antes de que empieces con tus elucubraciones hermano, suban y cámbiense de ropa que yo los distraigo...-anunció Jun Tao apareciendo al pie de la escalera. Los 4 chicos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos por su atuendo. Se veía realmente hermosa; había cambiado su traje negro por uno del mismo estilo, solo que de un color verde obscuro, en donde una enredadera de rosas subía por el borde del vestido para terminar en un capullo justo a la altura de su cintura. Su cabello no estaba recogido en un broche, sino que se encontraba sostenido por dos palillos negros, realzando su rostro...  
  
-¿Cómo los distraerá, señorita Jun? -preguntó Tamao, antes de que ella y los demás subieran las escaleras.  
  
-Bueno...unos pergaminos y zombies bastarán..creo...^.^  
  
-n_nU Está bien...solo que recuerde que los abuelos del joven Yoh son muy poderosos...  
  
-No te preocupes y apúrate -contestó la muchacha de pelo verde...mirando que en el patio el techo celeste ahora había sido pintado de un hermoso azul marino que moría en negro...  
  
-"Yoh...Anna...¿En dónde diablos se metieron?" -se preguntó la joven mentalmente sacando de su liguero sus pergaminos...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Eso fue divertido ¿no? -preguntó Yoh mientras el y Anna salín de un juego que era de caída libre (N. de A.: Acá en México el "Kilahuea" de Six Flags...^.^-Neko fanática de las emociones fuertes-).  
  
-Recuérdame no subirme de nuevo...¬_¬  
  
-Je je je, oye Annita...¿no es un poco tarde?  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-No lo recuerdo, pero debe ser para algo importante...¿sabes qué es?  
  
-Ni idea -respondió la rubia, a lo que el estómago del shaman emitió un gruñido bajo y profundo.  
  
-Creo que ya sé para que se nos hacía tarde ^//^  
  
-No sabía que tu estómago funcionara como un reloj...-comentó la muchacha riéndose  
  
-Je! Es que en estos momentos deberíamos estar cenando allá en casa...ya es muy noche ¿no?... ¿Annita? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¡Diablos! ¡La fiesta del compromiso! -exclamó la joven golpeándose la frente.  
  
-¿Fiesta?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
-¡Ah, ya! Creo que sí...espera...¡oye! ¿porqué nos vamos? -replicó Yoh al ver a Kyouyama jalar de su brazo en dirección a la salida...  
  
-¡Vamos, si no llegaremos tarde! ¡Y justo enfrente de nuestra familias! ¿Qué van a decir?  
  
-Pues que llegamos tarde n_n...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-...Está bien, ya me apuro...-respondió el joven caminando rápidamente.  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos que Manta, con algo de duda toca a la puerta de la habitación de Neko)  
  
Neko: (irritada) ¿Ahora qué?  
  
Manta: ^.^U Este...vengo para ayudarte con tu exposición de física.  
  
Neko: Ya estudie...  
  
Manta: De todos modos...  
  
Neko: Ya que ¬¬ (abre la puerta, ya con el pijama puesto e imagen desenfadada y desaliñada)  
  
Manta: Ah, ya te ibas a dormir.  
  
Neko: Es lo que necesito después de esa odiosa semana cultural _ (bosteza) Manta, ¿me lees un cuento para dormir?  
  
Manta: ¿Qué?  
  
Neko: ¬.¬ Házlo o morirás a manos de una niña irritada.  
  
Manta: (nervioso) Oye Neko, ¿por qué mejor no te leo los reviews que han dejado?  
  
Neko: Pero para eso tienen que venir los demás y no podré dormir u.ú  
  
Manta: ¿Qué no quieres que vengan?  
  
Neko: (suspira) Creo que pido demasiado...(empieza a revisar los reviews). Manta, ya sabes que hacer, trae a los que tienen mensaje...  
  
Manta: A la orden. (sale y vuelve con Yoh, Ren Lyserg, Horo, Anna, Hao, Tamao y Ryu)  
  
Neko: Bueno, ya saben que hacer (bosteza)  
  
Ren: Oye Neko que cara traes...  
  
Neko: =_= Calla. (bosteza y se mete en su futón, en donde se encoge con un osito de peluche) Si me mandaron algo avisan ¿eh? Que voy a tratar de dormir... (se tapa)  
  
Manta: ^_^U Bueno, yo digo quien manda el mensaje y contestan si les mandan algo, ¿oki? (todos asienten y Manta empieza a leer) Oh, aquí hay un review de Akane. Neko!!!  
  
Neko: (sale de su futón envuelta en una cobija muy sonriente) Hola tomodachi!!!  
  
Anna: ¿No que te morías de sueño?  
  
Neko: n_n Ya se me pasó. Bueno, pues me alegra que te haya salvado de la aburrida charla. A veces uno se cae de sueño entre las divagaciones de los maestros, las tonterías de los alumnos y los recaditos insistentes de las amigas...o así me pasa a mi XP  
  
Ren: Akane debe estudiar si quiere ser alguien importante en el futuro _  
  
Neko: Eso ya lo sé _ Como sea, no importa, puedes dejar reviews a la hora que sea, no es necesario que sea al instante n_n Y sí, trataré de seguir así, aunque me libera que ya haya terminado la semana cultural n_n Gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Aunque (le brillan los ojitos) a pesar de que fue por necesidad me emociona que mi escrito se haya transferido a materia mediante la tinta y el papel en Sudamérica! Soy una autora internacional *.*!!! Tal vez si alguien imprime mi historia y la difunde seré reconocida por todo el (Hao le da un codazo)  
  
Hao: Bájate de la nube escuincla ¬.¬  
  
Neko: No me digas así!!!  
  
Manta: O.OU (empieza a leer) Esto es de Anna Sacerdotisa para Neko (se queda callado) ¿Neko-sama?  
  
Todos: ¿Neko-sama?  
  
Yoh: Creo que te hablan a ti Neko n_n...responde  
  
Neko: (se sonroja) Creo que todavía no tengo ese nivel de redacción y todo eso para ser "sama" como Neruda o algunos autores de por aquí ^///^  
  
Horo: Modesta la niña...  
  
Neko: n_n Pero si gustas puedes decirme así Anna Sacerdotisa, no me desagrada (se ríe)  
  
Anna: (cínica) ¿Modesta?  
  
Neko: (sigue leyendo y se empieza a ruborizar)  
  
Ren: ¿Ahora qué? Pareces una luz navideña  
  
Neko: (contenta) Bueno, me alegra sobremanera pensar que soy la mejor autora para ti, aunque volviendo a la realidad no estoy muy segura; aunque claro, no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, y pues me alegra saber que has leído mis fics, en los cuales siempre estoy en mejora continua :D También trataré de no demorarme como dices, aunque sea un capítulo por semana n_n ¿vale? Y sobre el lemon, de hecho en un principio la idea básica era un lemon ligerito, pero se expandió y terminó en esto n_n Y espero que me salga bien, aunque he experimentado con un yuri en Digimon, que resultó ser una porquería -_-, aunque hace mucho tiempo de eso. Mmm...¿qué más? Ah sí, ¿ya recibieron su beso niños?  
  
Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Ryu y Manta: Sí!!! Gracias Anna Sacerdotisa!!!  
  
Anna: ¿Qué tienen de malo los celos? _  
  
Neko: je je je...Gracias Anna Sacerdotisa, en verdad espero llegar lejos con esto que poseo para no defraudar a las personas que creen en mí. Y me alegra saber que es este fic dejaste tu primer review ^.^, y ya te puse en mis contactos del MSN para lo que se ofrezca :D Gracias por tu bellísimo review que me pone de buenas, aunque he de decir que tantos halagos me sonrojan...y no te preocupes, que poco a poco se dan los primeros pasos y se deja el formalismo atrás hasta que dos personas se llevan como lo que se conoce como "amigas" ^_____^  
  
Horo: Algo larguito, ne?  
  
Tamao: La quieren señorita Neko, no pueden negarlo ^_^  
  
Neko: ^____^ Supongo...  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Aquí escribe Lourdes Ariki...O.O creo que ese chibi debe respetarla más...Respondan.  
  
Hao: No hay de que...todo está bien siempre y cuando pagues los gastos de envío y manufactura del chibi -risa malévola-  
  
Anna: Vaya...al fin alguien me apoya, aunque pensándolo mejor creo que Yoh puede mandar besos y saludos...  
  
Todos: ¿En serio? O______O  
  
Anna: Sí...(sonríe malignamente) siempre y cuando entrene 7.8 veces más, aparte de hacer más labores en el hogar.  
  
Todos: O___O  
  
Yoh: Pero si yo no tengo la culpa U.U  
  
Anna: Dile eso a tus fans es el castigo por ser un shaman de tan buen ver  
  
Tamao: ¿También para mí con el joven Ren?  
  
Ren: Sí!!! Como buena novia (ataque de tos masivo) digo, como buena amiga debes de ser celosa....  
  
Tamao: ¿En serio? O.o Entonces intentaré ^.^  
  
Ren: ¿Ir a los Molinos Lourdes? O.O  
  
Horo: ¿En Holanda?  
  
Yoh: ¿Los helados?  
  
(Anna les de un zape)  
  
Anna: Tontos...ella se refiere a un región de Argentina, no a un país europeo o a una marca de helado allá en México.  
  
Ren: Bueno, creo que habrá que ver una foto para evaluar, aunque con eso de que Tamao ahora es celosa...aunque creo que dará igual U.U  
  
Neko: Sí, luego hablamos Lourdes n_n  
  
Manta: (leyendo) siguiente!!! Review de Anna Kyouyama...  
  
Neko: Si Anna, Yoh es un niño muy cute, aunque todavía falta para la boda, ¿eh? ^-^  
  
Manta: Ahora escribe Hermione Potter...  
  
Anna: Claro que estaremos felices para siempre quien no con ese título de Shaman King?  
  
Yoh: Pero vivos? ._.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
Yoh: No, nada n_nUU  
  
Lyserg: ¿Tierno? Claro que sí...yo también te quiero n_n  
  
Hao: ¿Sex Appeal? O///O ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
Horo y Ren: ¿Buenos? O///O  
  
Horo: Que, ¿ya nos has probado?  
  
Neko: (le da un coscorrón a Horo) No se refiere a eso...esperemos que no ._. aunque otro término...mejor lo dejamos ahí...¿Qué pasó con Harry Hermione? n_n espero seguir con más "grandes ideas" para esta y otras historias XD  
  
Manta: (empieza a leer) Neko, review de Laila Doremi...para ti.  
  
Neko: n_n Hola amigui!!! Si, acá estoy bien, sobre todo por el opening y el ending nuevo!!! Sí!! Los vi y los grabé como buena fan!!! *_* Y sí, creo que "Omokage" es muy buena canción, aunque concordando con Akane, la traducción es mala en mi opinión, además de que hicieron una pista "similar" a la original U.U Aunque lo compensa ver a Annita tan sexy, verdad Yoh?  
  
Yoh: *¬* (ataque de tos) ¿Decías?  
  
Neko: Olvídalo...y sí, Kino es genial, sobre todo por sus golpes XD. Oye, yo también vi ese capítulo, pero en el siguiente cuando Yoh se deja morder ;^; por Lyserg, las dos estuvimos a punto de gritar, ¿verdad Anna?  
  
Anna: ¿A qué te refieres con "las dos"? ¬///¬  
  
Ren: Claro, no iba a morir a manos de un supuesto vampiro...aquí recibo tus beso y tu abrazo (mira significativamente a Tamao)...¿Tamao? ¿No se supone que debes estar celosa?  
  
Tamao: Eso intento ^.^  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Anna: Ya dije que autorizaba mandar besos a Yoh...siempre y cuando cumpla con las condiciones...  
  
Neko: Vaya Anna, siempre buscar salir beneficiada en todo lo que suceda...aunque aquí a ti también te toca premio...¡dale a Yoh su besito!  
  
Anna: Lo reservaré para otra ocasión ¬///¬ ten por seguro que no faltará mucho...  
  
Horo: Besito!!! ^-^  
  
Hao: Yo también salí beneficiado, je je  
  
Neko: ¿Mi cumple? Pues...^-^ es el 2 de Septiembre...¿Y el tuyo? Así sabré cuando mandarte una postal. Por cierto ¿cuándo cumplen años lectores? Así podré enviarles un postal ^.^  
  
Ren: Como si fuera la gran cosa...(pensativo) Según recuerdo el día de tu nacimiento fue el Apocalipsis...  
  
Hao: Sí, ese día fue el peor para el mundo =)  
  
Neko: Pues como ven que sí ¬¬ soy su peor pesadilla, así que deben cuidarme y mantenerme contenta o si no se las verán con mi tomodachi Laila XP  
  
Manta: Agresiva...(empieza a leer) Vaya, un review de Karoru Metallium... Aquí también te adoran Neko...  
  
Neko: ^///^ Gracias Karoru, ni importa si has llegado tarde, para esto no hay condiciones de tiempo o de lugar n_n... Sí! Seguiré adelante!  
  
Manta: Sigue el review de Susana...  
  
Neko: Hola! Bueno, no importa lo del e-mail, luego lo pasas, ne? Y no, el capítulo pasado ni este son lemon U.U Me temo que habrá que esperar a que surja algo bueno de mi cabeza, ya que no he empezado nada U///U  
  
Manta: Lo bueno es que con las vacaciones ya te desocupas n_n...Sigue este de SaKKuri.  
  
Horo: Un momento, hasta ahora la mayoría de los reviews han sido para Neko...¿Por qué? Todos ya sabemos que es la autora y todo eso, pero somos más importantes por que somos los personajes!!!! (todos asienten sabiamente)  
  
Ryu: Supongo que es por que Doña Neko sabe como lucirnos al escribir y por eso la apoyan...  
  
Neko: ¿Doña? Creo que terminaré acostumbrándome _._  
  
Yoh: Tienes razón Ryu n_n Por eso le escriben cosas tan agradables. ¿Qué pasaría si creará más temporadas u OVAS con Hiroyuki Takei? O.O  
  
Neko: Sí!!! Ustedes me comprenden!!! :') Bueno, mejor respondo...si, lo iré continuando semanalmente n.n...¿Los 14 capítulos de un jalón? Je je, espero que no te hayan confundido, ya que pasan taaaantas cosas XD.  
  
Ren: Sí, puedes terminar con un daño cerebral como le ha pasado a algunos lectores.  
  
Neko: Eres peor que Chocolave en esto de los chistes _ Como sea, para terminar tengo algo que comunicar U.U Pido una disculpa a mis contactos del Messenger (en especial a mi onesan-tomodachi Akane) por no estar en línea. Es que algo raro le pasa a mi máquina que aunque si se pueda conectar a Internet difícilmente entra a algunas páginas por algo de la configuración de la red o.o Por eso con el MSN me manda a freír espárragos, así que creo que ya a llegado la hora...  
  
Tamao: ¿De qué?  
  
Neko: (bosteza) Aparte de dormir...llevar la compu a que la revisen y cambien su disco duro y le dejen como nueva :D... O que use otro servidor n_n  
  
Manta: ¡¡¡¿Y todos tus archivos?!!!  
  
Neko: Los guardaría en diskette tonto...así que ya saben (bosteza) por si no estoy en el MSN o por si luego no sigo con los capítulos es por la computa(bosteza y se queda dormida)  
  
Todos: Neko!!!  
  
Anna: (con su collar en la mano) No le pasó nada, es un pequeño conjuro para que durmiera. Realmente necesita descansar. Hao y Ren, llévenla a su futón (sale seguida de los demás excepto por Ren y Hao, quien carga a la autora en tanto que el chino la arropa en su futón)  
  
Ren: Descansa amiga...  
  
Hao: Creo que se ve linda dormida n_n je je 


	16. ¡Fiesta! ¡Tequila! ¡Alegríaaaa!

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Por: Michelle_my.bell/ Anna Sora Kyouyama Takenouchi no Asakura Yagami  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
16. ¡Fiesta! ¡Tequila! ¡Alegríaaaa!  
  
-¿Y...cómo me veo? -le preguntó Pilika a Tamao el examinar por enésima vez su figura en el espejo, que reflejaba a la joven ainu envuelta en un kimono azul cielo, ribeteado de un grabado de montañas en el borde, que contrastaba bellamente con sus ojos, al igual que el obi (o faja por así decirlo) azul rey que resaltaba del atuendo. Para finalizar, la hermana de Horo había recogido su pelo en un sencillo chongo.  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta, señorita Pilika? ¿Busca agradarle a alguien en especial? -inquirió Tamamura a su modo, con un dejo pícaro en su voz, a la vez que colocaba un listón blanco sobre su sencillo peinado de media cola. Ella por su parte vestía un kimono que empezaba en el borde con un coloración rosa fuerte, para terminar arriba con un hermoso blanco; todo ello acordando con su obi bordado de rosas del mismo color que su nombre. Su obi a diferencia del de Pilika terminaba en un delicado y elegante moño.  
  
-O///O ¡Claro que no Tamao! ¡Si bien sabes que no estoy para dejar la soltería! Tengo suficiente con mi hermano y los demás...Aunque no le diría que no a una cita -río la chica de las montañas, tomando a su amiga del brazo inesperadamente- ¡Vamos Tamao, que una fiesta nos espera!  
  
Y así las dos jóvenes descendieron rápidamente por las escaleras, a punto de chocar con Ren Tao al llegar abajo...  
  
-¡Cuidado! -exclamó el chico. -Wow...se ven muy bien...Tamao...pareces una...una diosa -suspiró el joven chino, tomando la delicada mano de su ahora novia...Tao traía un traje chino tradicional de pantalón y camisa de manga larga negros, con pequeños adornos orientales bordados en hilo dorado, con botones del mismo color que hacían juego.  
  
-Ay sí, Tamao, Tamao ¿y yo qué?  
  
-Tú te ves perfecta Pilika...-dijo Diesel apareciendo en escena con un frac (N. de A.: Según yo -o sea, incierto- el frac solamente se usa en fiestas, como bodas, que son durante el día, pero Diesel así se ve muy chulo...*.*)...sonrojando a la muchacha por su apariencia y su comentario...  
  
-Gra-gracias Lyserg...  
  
-n_n  
  
-Pues de veras te esforzaste -intervino su hermano con sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza; el chico de las montañas traía un kimono masculino (N. de A.: Es que no se como llamarle...duh!!) de color azul marino con beige. Se había quitado su típica banda, su cabello azul cayendo a ambos lados de su cara (sexy...*o*).  
  
-¡Hermano!  
  
-No le hagas caso Pilika...no sabe lo que es tener buen gusto... -dijo el inglés.  
  
-¬¬...Tienes razón, el no aprecia mi esfuerzo...  
  
-_...  
  
-Por cierto...¿no debería estar Hao contigo? -preguntó el joven de pelo morado...  
  
-Pues sí, pero pensé que el venía para acá porque se fue como si fuera cohete...pero no llegó aquí ¿verdad?  
  
-Gran deducción Einstein...solo esperemos que no este haciendo algo malo que preocupe a Ju-pero Ren fue interrumpido al ver a su hermana entrar, con cara de enojo.  
  
-¿Preocupar a quién?  
  
-A todos hermanita...me refiero a Yoh y a Anna...que barbaridad...¡todavía no llegan!  
  
-Tienes razón Ren...así que los necesito para que distraigan a los invitados...no pensé que fuera tantos...-musitó la joven cansadamente.  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer señorita Jun?  
  
-Eeeh...Diesel y Horo ofrezcan bocadillos y que Pilika y Ren se ocupen de las bebidas...  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
-Tú preséntate ante todos los familiares...yo iré contigo para agradecerles que hayan venido y todo eso...¿vale?  
  
-Va a ser una larga noche...-suspiró Diesel al ver que en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta abundaba la gente...-Rayos...¿dónde está el festejado y su chica?  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Diablos! ¡Ya están todos en la fiesta! -exclamó la itako mientras ella y su prometido se aparecían a la entrada de la residencia Asakura.  
  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
-Oye, ¿por qué no subimos por el árbol? -inquirió Yoh, a lo que la chica asintió, recordando brevemente que alguna vez ella había bajado e ese árbol sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Con que no haya ninguna tormenta...mmm...el cielo está despejado...buena idea...  
  
Minutos más tarde Asakura y la joven rubia se encontraban en la planta alta de la pensión, justamente en el cuarto de la muchacha.  
  
-...-_-U Estoy cansado...tengo sed...  
  
-Aquí no hay agua...solo esa botella que no-se-qué embriagante...  
  
-Oh...quiero...quiero...  
  
-Yoh...por si no lo recuerdas eso puede tener alcohol...  
  
-Pero yo...mucha sed...-se quejó el shaman dejándose caer en el futón. Anna lo observó por un rato, sintiendo un poco de compasión por su necesidad de tomar algo, por lo que tomó la botella de su armario, arrodillándose enfrente del cansado muchacho.  
  
-Está bien...si tienes mucha sed puedes tomar un poco...-dijo, dándole la botella al joven, quien le dio un largo trago...  
  
-Muchas gracias Annita...¿no quieres un poco?  
  
-Solo un poco... -respondió la itako tomando un poco de ese líquido parecido al agua. Ella también estaba muy cansada...  
  
-Oye...siento como si estuviera más despejado...¿tú no?  
  
-Algo así... -contestó Kyouyama, dejándose caer cuan larga era su figura a un lado de Asakura, quien la abrazó tiernamente. Ambos permanecieron así por un rato, alternándose la botella para darle tragos (N. de A.: ¿No que solo un poco?). Sin darse cuenta la pareja se encontró bebiendo despreocupadamente de esa bebida, que los liberaba de tanta tensión ocasionada por el Torneo. En pocos minutos la itako y el shaman conversaban despreocupada e incoherentemente, estallando en carcajadas o acciones extrañas.  
  
Se habían emborrachado.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hao Asakura trató de entrar lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la casa, colocando sus zapatos calladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Quietamente, el shaman se dispuso a subir al tejado para no ofuscarse entre tanta gente, cuando fue sorprendido.  
  
-¡Joven Hao!  
  
-OO ¡Tamao! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pensé que era un nuevo invitado...o el joven Yoh con la señorita Anna...  
  
-¿Esos dos siguen sin llegar? -exclamó el joven sorprendidísimo, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya hemos empezado el baile y la pequeña cena, diciéndoles a todos que se aparecerán sorpresivamente y que por eso no sabemos cuando van a llegar...pero creo que ya no se la están creyendo...  
  
-...  
  
-Sobre todo me preocupa que las familias de ambos se molesten por no verlos...  
  
-¿Vinieron sus familias? ¿De los dos? ¿Entonces mi abuelos y mis padres están aquí? Wow...mejor que Yoh llegué a tiempo que si no...  
  
-Pero no sabemos...espere...joven Hao, usted puede ayudarnos...  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó el chico de pelo largo y castaño ante una entusiasmada Tamao.  
  
-Sí...mire, como es un familiar puede hacer o decir algo para calmarlos...usted sabe...no decir la verdad...  
  
-¿Te refieres a mentir? Hum...está bien, creo que tendré que salvarle el pellejo a ese Yoh...  
  
-¡Muchas gracias joven Hao! -exclamó la chica de pelo rosa conduciendo al joven al lugar de la fiesta. Al aparecer el mayor de los Asakura, un silencio invadió el lugar, levemente roto por la música que se seguía tocando...  
  
-Ehem...este...buenas noches a todos en primer lugar: familia...amigos, y más...mmm...espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho en el lugar de mi querido hermano y su linda prometida...¿a qué sí, Tamao? Porque, sabrán ustedes que esta celebración era un sorpresa para Yoh y Anna...y como tal ellos no lo sabían...Por esto mismo debo informarles que según acabó de ser informado por Amidamaru, el espíritu de Yoh, él y su querida prometida no vendrán a esta fiesta, ya que pensando en que no se iba a hacer nada decidieron ir a festejar al nuevo Rey Shaman en un restaurante del otro lado de la capital...Eeemm...ahora que ya lo saben, ¿por qué no seguimos disfrutando a gusto de esta fiesta antes de que termine? Por que pronto acabará...¿saben?...pero aún así que no estén los festejados no significa que tengamos que estar preocupados y no podamos celebrar por ellos..¿verdad? ¿quién me apoya? -terminó, levantando en alto una copa de sake que Tamao le había pasado...  
  
-¡¡¡YOOO!!! -vociferaron Ren y Horo Horo intentando animar el ambiente, cosa que funcionó, ya que poco a poco los invitados (incluyendo familias) fueron asimilando la idea y siguieron celebrando y divirtiéndose.  
  
-Excelente idea, ¿no? -preguntó Horo al ver al hermano de Yoh apurar su bebida. -Todos se la creyeron y ya no tendremos que angustiarnos...  
  
-Tienes razón -opino Ren, para luego dirigirse a Hao- Oye Asakura, mi hermana quiere hablar contigo...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿En dónde está?  
  
-¿Qué me ves cara de plano (N. de A.: De esos que te dicen "Usted está aquí" -gran información ¬¬- XD) o qué? ¡Búscala!  
  
El muchacho asintió, saliendo del lugar...ahí, en una esquina de la cocina, Jun parecía aguardarlo, con su acostumbrado misterio rodeándola...  
  
-Gran actuación Hao...-musitó la chica al ver al shaman acercándose a ella, firme pero lentamente, como si quisiera alargar el tiempo en el que algo importante pasaría...  
  
-Todo fue idea de Tamao...  
  
-...-La chica no dijo nada, solo tomó lentamente un trago de su bebida, atenta a la figura del chico de pelo largo.  
  
-Pero...¿sabes?  
  
-...  
  
-Tal vez si sea bueno para actuar...solo que...  
  
-...  
  
-Hay algo que ya no puedo ocultar Jun...  
  
-¿Y qué es eso? -inquirió la hermana de Ren tratando de controlar los locos latidos de su corazón...  
  
-Adivina...  
  
-_._ Vamos...sabes bien que no soy paciente...  
  
-Anda, es fácil -replicó el mayor de los Asakura sonriendo al pararse a su lado- Dos palabras...  
  
- Eeeh...¿Soy mujer?  
  
-_ ¡¡¡NO!!! (N. de A.: ¿Quién dice que no? ¬¬)  
  
-Te dije que no era buena adivinando -río Jun al ver a Hao enojado- Mejor dímelo con mímica...  
  
-Bien, aquí voy...-en eso, el joven se acercó a la muchacha de pelo verde, uniendo lentamente sus labios a los de ella, separándose rápidamente, dejándola con el sabor de su boca...  
  
-...-La mayor de los Tao no podía hablar; simplemente el impacto de aquel acto la había dejado sin palabras...¿Significaba qué...la quería?  
  
-Te amo...esa era la respuesta...-puntualizó el shaman perdiéndose en el mirar de la chica, cuya cabeza ahora descansaba sobre su hombro, a la vez que su brazos lo rodeaban...  
  
-Hao...yo-pero ya no hubo continuación, ya que algo, o alguien había caído de algún lugar cercano a la residencia...justamente produciendo un sonoro chapoteo en el pequeño estanque artificial que recientemente habían instalado durante la ausencia de los shamanes.  
  
Al instante la pareja y los demás que estaban celebrando salió de la casa para ver que había ocurrido, encontrándose lo inimaginable...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos que Yoh, todavía con las pesas del entrenamiento, descansa acostado contemplando el cielo)  
  
Yoh: Que hermosas nubes...  
  
¿?: Tienes toda la razón n_n  
  
Yoh: ¿Neko? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus tediosos y complicados deberes?  
  
Neko: Quizás...¿no deberías tú estar entrenando?  
  
Yoh: Tal vez... -_-  
  
Neko ( con su computadora acostada al lado de Yoh -solo como amigos-): No importa; solo falta esperar a que termine la semana para que empiécenlas vacaciones.  
  
Yoh: Que alegría :)  
  
Neko: Sí n_n Entonces todo lo que haré será usar la computadora y mirar el cielo sin que nadie me lo...(unas sombras cubren a Yoh y a Neko, resultando ser las siluetas de Anna y Kikio, el espíritu acompañante de Neko)  
  
Yoh y Neko: 0_0  
  
Anna: Por si no lo recuerdas Yoh, todavía te faltan 100 flexiones e ir por los víveres ¬¬+. No se logra nada si estás acostadote.  
  
Yoh: Sí jefa T_T  
  
Neko: Que mala suerte...  
  
Kikio: Tú tampoco te escapas...debes de responder tus reviews..¬¬  
  
Neko: Es idéntica a Anna ._. Ya lo sé...entones ve y dile a Manta que se traiga a Horo, Ren, Hao, Ryu, Pilika, Tamao y Lyserg. (Kikio se va). Bueno, como iba diciendo, ya quiero que sean vacaciones. Me encanta no tener cosas que hacer n_n  
  
Anna: Eso creen...  
  
Yoh: ¿Por qué?  
  
Anna (sonriendo malévolamente): Ya que no tendrás tarea podrás entrenar más...  
  
Yoh: No es posible ;_;  
  
Anna: Y Neko irá a un curso de redacción...  
  
Neko: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
Anna: Contacté a tu maestra de español y...  
  
Neko: Todo menos eso...T.T ¡Me obligó a despintarme mis amadas uñas negras!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Como sea, dice que eres buena redactando, así que acordamos que irías a un curso de redacción avanzada para tus fics.  
  
Neko: ¿Y el dinero?  
  
Anna: Cortesía de Manta.  
  
Neko: No...;__; no quiero...  
  
Kikio: Tendrás que (vuelve con Manta y los demás).  
  
Neko: Pero aún así aunque sea excelente redactando no se podrá lograr nada si no cuento con talento.  
  
(Kikio y Anna se quedan calladas).  
  
Yoh: (con cascaditas en los ojos) Bravo Neko!!! Les has ganado!!!  
  
Neko (también con cascaditas en los ojos): Sí!!!!  
  
Anna y Kikio: Basta ¬¬+  
  
Manta: mejor a los reviews ¿no?  
  
Neko: (se tira en el césped) ¿Le podemos hacer como la otra vez?  
  
Manta: De acuerdo.  
  
Neko: Solo que antes debo agradecer infinitamente a Sakura Himura, The Pam, Kaoru Anna Asakura de Him e Iron Maiden Jeanne por sus lindísimos reviews de mi historia de "Debes buscarte un nuevo amor" n_n Arigato!  
  
Manta: Empecemos (empieza a leer) Vaya Neko, sigues sorprendiendo a Hikari.  
  
Neko: Hola tomodachi! Gomen por no haber puesto tu review en el capítulo anterior, pero se me pasó por razones de tiempo y de una Lourdes Ariki insistente XP. Pero aún así gracias por tus bellas opiniones...seguimos esperando...  
  
Anna: ¿Qué tienen de malo los celos? Significa que te importa alguien.  
  
Neko: Sip, pero si son muchos terminan siendo malos. Escúchame que yo lo aprendí de un modo muy triste U.U y perdí una amistad que en su momento fue valiosa.  
  
Pilika: Pobre Neko...  
  
Neko: Pero basta que no estoy para contarles mi vida amorosa. Así que ya sabes Anna, estoy de acuerdo con Hikari.  
  
Anna: De acuerdo, pero no te enojes si le envían a Yoh una sobredosis de besos.  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Yoh: Creo que ya puedo recibir tu besito ^^  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Wow...¿qué le pasó a Akane? (todos voltean y miran a Neko)  
  
Neko: ¿Qué? '.' Yo no hice nada.  
  
Manta: Mira que tu amiga siempre quiere ser la primera en dejarte algo aunque sea de madrugada.  
  
Neko: *^-^* Que alegría. Claro que seguiré...y ya no me presionaré tanto ¿vale? Por fin ya terminaron todos los proyectos!!! Sí!!! Viva Septiembre!!! Cumpleaños de Neko, Akane y del otousan de Neko!!! Ahora ya veo porque tienes un carácter tan tranquilo y cálido tomodachi ^.^ Eres libra!! Yo soy la metodista y perfeccionista virgo!!! -_-  
  
Ren: Que raro...  
  
Hao: Ahora se explica todo...  
  
Manta: (sorprendido mientras empieza a leer) Neko...¿adivina qué?  
  
Neko: (se asoma a la pantalla) Wi!! Review de Anna.  
  
Manta: Aparte...¡este es el review número 100!  
  
Todos: ¿En serio? O___O  
  
Neko: O_O No puedo creerlo...He llegado a los 100 reviews!!!!! Viva, viva!!!!  
  
Horo: ¿Por qué tan contenta?  
  
Neko (sonríe y saca un enorme pastel, una botella de tequila y varios fuegos artificiales) Por que además quiero dedicar este capítulo a Kty que cumplió el miércoles 14 añitos!!!! n____n Felicidades oruga!!!!  
  
Lyserg: Creo que el tequila no era necesario...  
  
Neko: Ups...^^U Mejo sigamos...Gracias tomodachi!!!  
  
Anna: No soy tan olvidadiza, pero Yoh ayudó...  
  
Neko: Je je... yo por eso tolo lo importante lo rayoneó en mi agenda o en mis manos...^.^ ¿Súper? ^///^Gracias, y si es raro; primero quería un lemon ligero y al final terminó escribiendo esta historia que contiene de todo un poco, je je. Bueno, gracias por tus lindos cometarios ^-^ Yo también quiero fics en vez de libros!!! ;__;  
  
Manta: No me lo quiero imaginar o.oU Mejor continuemos (empieza a leer) Sigue Hermione Potter.  
  
Neko: Hola Hermione ^.^Aquí todos estamos bien, esperando con ansia las vacaciones, espero que tu también : )  
  
Horo: Sí, Neko ya nos había explicado eso de "buenos", Herm n_n  
  
Ren: Estos hispanohablantes y sus expresiones _-_  
  
Hao: Sí, a mí también Neko me explicó eso de "sex appeal" ...¡Todos lo reconocen!  
  
Lyserg: Wi!!! ¡Abrazo de oso! Momento...¿El oso me tiene que abrazar? O.O  
  
Neko: -_- Hay que especificar con este niño...  
  
Manta: ¿Ayuda? Pues primero tendrías que decirme en que año de educación vas y que tarea tienes para ver si te puedo echar una mano, o podrías pedirle ayuda a Neko. Esta niña no es tan mala para la escuela después de todo.  
  
Neko: ¿Yo? La niña que escribe bien y saca 9 en Español? No, sería un grave error -_-  
  
Hao: No te hagas.  
  
Horo: Los profesores te aman...  
  
Ren: Nunca ha sacado en su vida menos de 9.  
  
Neko: Basta .!!! Está bien, soy buena estudiante, pero yo también tengo mis deberes! Auque su tengo un huequito trataré de ayudarte, ¿vale? Y que bueno que Harry y Hermione se casan n_n me gusta esa pareja.  
  
Manta (leyendo): ¡Mira Neko, un review de Bra!  
  
Neko: n_n Hola Bra! Me da gusto que hayas dejado un review...comprendo lo que haya sucedido allá, no hay problema ¿vale? Que bueno que te sigue gustando mi fic, aunque todavía me falta para mi redacción y no soy muy experta en Shaman King aunque vea a estos hicos 24 horas al día XD. Sí, Anna sonriendo es raro, aunque Yoh puede mover montañas con esa sonrisa *-*  
  
Anna: Y si no puede mover la montaña la cortará con su Cuchilla de Buda, ¿verdad?  
  
Todos: ^.^U  
  
Neko: Yo tampoco creo que Tamao sea celosa...tal vez por eso igual y podrí quedar con Horo y Ren con Pilika.  
  
Ren: ¡Eso nunca! _  
  
Horo: Por mi mientras sepa cocinar está bien (mirada asesina de parte de Ren) ._.  
  
Pilika: ¿Con Ren? Pues no sé...no está feo, tiene dinero, cuerpo y un buen espíritu...tal vez claro que sí!!!  
  
Tamao: ¿Celosa? De acuerdo, trataré de seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Anna ^.^  
  
Todos: .______________.  
  
Ren: ¿Autógrafo? Primero deberé crear una firma...supongo.  
  
Neko: Siempre firma con su lanza ^.^Por eso todos los documentos quedan rotos. El muy inteligente la utiliza como pluma.  
  
Ren: _ Calla. ¿Una cita? No lo sé, como he dicho tendré que considerarlo a partir de mis compromisos sociales...pero ya que Tamao no parece muy lista lo tendré en cuenta. ¿mi peinado? Bueno, de hecho yo lo mantengo así usando mucho gel y spray. Hay que ser muy cuidadosos con nuestro aspecto personal y lo que nos caracteriza.  
  
Neko: Que loco.  
  
Manta: Destructor de la capa de ozono _ (leyendo) Hola Lara Himura!!! No te preocupes que Neko seguirá, así que tendrás fic para rato para entretenerte.  
  
Neko: Correcto ^.^  
  
Manta: (sigue leyendo) Si Anna Kyouyama...Lyserg es algo infantil...  
  
Neko: Pero no podemos cambiarlo...Así está bien  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Mira, otro review de Anna Sacerdotisa.  
  
Neko: Hola n_n Me alegra saber que me estoy superando n_n más que nada gracias a las opiniones que todos estos bellos lectores dejan ^.^ Ya recibieron su beso y su abrazo?  
  
Yoh, Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Ryu y Manta: sí!  
  
Hao: Yo no U.U  
  
Chicas: Nosotras también recibimos saludos.  
  
Hao: Mala...yo no hago sufrir a Jun.  
  
Neko: Ya se soluciono en este capítulo ^.^  
  
Tamao: ¿Cuidar a Ren? Muy bien, no dejaré que nadie se lo lleve.  
  
Ren: Al fin!!! *-*  
  
Neko: Oki, yo aquí sigo, pero aún así sí recibí tu bello correo, pero no tuve tiempo de responderlo, así que lo haré aquí ¿vale? Pues me alegra saber que cuento con persona que son mis amigos (como tú), ya que me apoyan con esta cosita que tengo y que me ayuda a escribir y hacer felices a más gente...creo. Pues a mí me gusta mucho leer, escribir, dibujar, escuchar música, chatear, estar con mi amigas y hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con Shaman King. Y sí, soy mayor que tú: tengo 13 añitos ^.^ Aunque a veces parezco más madura y pienso igual...  
  
Ren: Sólo a veces.  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Tiene razón.  
  
Manta: ¡Y es la señorita perfecta!  
  
Neko: Mentira!!! . Bueno Anna, lo dejo a tu opinión, ya que (se sonroja) sin ser egocéntrica la mayoría de las cosas que hago me salen bien, a excepción del tennis. Y pues espero que nos conozcamos mejor a pesar de que no tengas MSN U.U ¿vale? Arigato!  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Este es el último.  
  
Neko: Hola Laila! Por lo que veo te fue bien n_n aunque no compartiste ese helado de vainilla conmigo U.U XP No es cierto, comételo tú solita, a pesar de que ese también es mi delirio, con galletitas *.* o con un pedazo de pastel...rico! Además de que te mandaron besos ;) y te dieron 2 paletas. A mí no me fue tan bien gracias a esa tediosa práctica de tennis U.U pero que se le va a hacer. (Neko apunta algo en una hojita) Tendré presente tu cumple amiga, para enviarte una postal, ¿vale? ^.^Yo también quiero pastel!!! O helado de vainilla!!! Lo bueno es que no cambiaron el horario de SK con esto de que en México nos robaron una hora de sueño ;_;  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes Laila, que ya me quitaron mi castigo je je je  
  
Anna: No me pareció gracioso ¬¬  
  
Hao: ¿Pensando en mí? O///O ¿Qué planeas?  
  
Ren: Yo soy el único, como siempre (manda un beso).  
  
Neko: Bueno...¿falta algo más Manta?  
  
Manta: No, eso es todo.  
  
Neko: Muy bien n_n, entonces nos vemos, y espero que se diviertan mucho en estas vacaciones, aunque todavía no sé si saldré o no, por si de repente no encuentran algún capítulo o algo así.  
  
Horo: Ni se te ocurra si no quieres ser gatito degollado.  
  
Neko: o.o Bueno, entonces nos vemos, Ciao! 


	17. Y así terminó la fiesta

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
17. Y así terminó la fiesta...  
  
-Mira Yoh...una alberca...-dijo Anna mientras ella y su prometido, ebrios como estaban, trataban de no perder el equilibrio al caminar por el borde del tejado, justamente abajo del lugar en donde deberían estar, siendo los festejados principales.  
  
-Uy...¿saltamos? -contestó el chico arrojando a lo lejos la botella vacía de tequila...  
  
-Va...-fue lo único que musitó la itako, sus mejillas y las de él coloradas, dejando escapar una risilla boba, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al parecer...  
  
-¡¡¡WIIIIII!!! -exclamó la pareja a la vez que sus pies dejaban la fría losa del tejado, para ir a parar de milagro al pequeño estanque.  
  
¡¡¡SPLASH!!!  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Anna?! ¡¿Yoh?! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASÓ? -gritó Diesel, entre los primeros que habían salido al ver lo ocurrido. Y ahí, a la vista de todos, el ahora Rey Shaman y su futura esposa, aparecían mojados de la cintura para abajo, bastante lastimados a causa de la poca profundidad del lugar...recuperando parte de su lucidez perdida entre tanto alcohol.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Asakura. A su lado, la rubia, sonrojada al máximo por la vergüenza, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, murmurando cosas como "deshonor", "desgracia" y "vergüenza" -Auch...x_x...¿Por qué me pegas?  
  
-¡Ayúdame a salir, tonto! ¡Tamao, unas toallas de inmediato! -ordenó la muchacha. El shaman asintió, empezando a congelarse, ayudando a la joven a salir para después hacer lo mismo.  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente del pequeño estanque, caminando por entre los invitados como si no hubiera sucedido nada: Kyouyama con la cabeza en alto y el muchacho tomando su mano como niño pequeño. Súbitamente una silueta delgada y pequeña les cortó el paso.  
  
-¡Abuelita! -musitó el chico de pelo castaño, viendo los ojos de la anciana refulgir cual llamas.  
  
-Bien...me parece que fue una mentira eso de que andaban celebrando...aunque no negaré que parece que anduvieron de fiesta por ahí...  
  
-Lamentamos haber olvidado esta fiesta de gran magnitud dedicada a mi prometido...-susurró Anna tímidamente, a lo que el bastón que Kino Asakura sostenía dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo.  
  
-No necesito ninguna explicación de ningún tipo...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Silencio, Yoh, no me interrumpas cuando hable! Semejante falta de responsabilidad no la esperaba, sobre todo de Anna -la joven bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-. Por lo tanto, esto merece un castigo ejemplar.  
  
-...¿Cuál?  
  
-¡Que no interrumpas Yoh! En castigo tendrán que recoger todo lo de la fiesta, además de lavar los trastes y barrer el salón. También deberán limpiar la casa, por fuera y por dentro. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tienen que darle un recorte al césped que anda muy crecido, llenar de nuevo y reparar el estanque (reponiendo los peces que ahora andan ahogándose en algún lugar del jardín), así como preparar un gran desayuno mañana. Todo esto para antes de...las seis de la mañana...¿entendido?  
  
-¡Pero abuelita, no....auch! ¿Por qué me pellizcaste Annita?  
  
-Si Sra. Asakura, haremos todo lo que usted diga -respondió la muchacha en actitud sumisa, jalando a su prometido del brazo, antes de entrar a la casa, pero la anciana los volvió a interrumpir.  
  
-Pero antes...¡nada de baños ni toallas! Si decidieron ir y nadar en el estanque, fue su culpa, así que como están empezarán a cumplir su castigo...¡Y que no se les olvide escribir a cada uno de los invitados una carta de disculpa por semejante acto, de su puño y letra y firmada! -dicho esto la mujer permitió que la pareja pasara, produciéndose un silencio de muerte. -Y ahora -en esto se dirigió a los demás presentes, en especial a Ren, Hao, Jun, Lyserg, Horo, Pilika y Tamao -¡que nadie los ayude! Es su recompensa por hacer de hazmerreír en esta fiesta tan importante, que por lo tanto...¡ya termina! -antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar la concurrencia se había retirado...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿No fue el castigo de la abuela de Yoh algo...duro? -preguntó Ren enfriando el té que su novia le había pasado. El mayor de los Asakura, Lyserg, Horo, la hermana de este y Jun se encontraban reunidos a la pequeña mesa de té en un extremo de la estancia, para facilitarles el trabajo a Yoh y la itako, que en ese momento se encontraban lavando el corredor. Sus amigos permanecieron callados, escuchando el chirriar de un grillo en algún lado, oculto por la madrugada. Debían de ser como las dos de la mañana, pero ninguno quería dormir.  
  
-Mi abuela es una persona muy exigente, que considera indispensable mantener en alto el honor de la familia...Yo pensé que les iría peor -contestó Hao. A su lado, Jun empezaba a cabecear, apoyándose en el hombro del chico. La joven escuchaba en silencio, viendo lentamente como un grillo chirriaba tranquilamente enfrente de ellos, en el corredor.  
  
-¿Grillo? -inquirió en voz baja, atrayendo la atención de Yoh, que pasaba en esos momentos por ahí, cargando una escoba y un balde con agua.  
  
-¿Un grillo? ¿¡Puede ensuciar!? -exclamó, grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Automáticamente el shaman se quitó una de sus sandalias y aplastó al pequeño insecto ruidosamente, dejando en su lugar una mancha.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -inquirió Kyouyama, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que su prometido había hecho. Totalmente histérica y desprovista de descanso, la chica rápidamente tomó el balde que el joven había dejado en el suelo y se lo arrojó.  
  
-X_x  
  
-O.oUUUU -los que contemplaban la escena miraban asombrados al Rey Shaman semi-inconsciente, al lado de una ojerosa itako.  
  
-¡Lo ensuciaste, Yoh! ¡Ahora tendremos que limpiar todo OTRA VEZ! -bramó la chica, levantando rápidamente al chico.  
  
-;__; Lo siento mucho Annita -respondió el menor de los Asakura, totalmente mojado, yendo por otro balde de agua para limpiar de nuevo el corredor, ahora con un bonito chichón decorando su cabeza.  
  
-Oye Anna...-empezó Pilika con algo de miedo.  
  
-¡¿Qué, ahora qué?!  
  
-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? ¿Quieres café? ¿O té? -intervino el hermano de la joven de pelo celeste.  
  
-No, no puedo...todavía falta arreglar el estanque, podar el césped, lavar la casa por fuera, las cartas de disculpa y el desayuno para el que tendría tiempo si no me lo quitarás...  
  
-Está muy estresada señorita Anna...¿no quiere un café? Le quitaría el sueño y la animaría un poco...-aconsejó Tamamura, ofreciéndole a la rubia una humeante taza de café bien cargado, quien simplemente no pudo resistirse. Cuidando que nadie la viera Anna apuró la bebida de un solo trago, dejando la taza vacía en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Gracias, es lo que necesitaba...-dijo antes de alejarse a toda prisa por el pasillo...-¡Yoh, ve a podar el césped en este mismo instante!  
  
-O.o...hiciste bien en darle ese café a Anna...-dijo Ren mirando su taza- Aunque me divirtió ver a Yoh noqueado por un balde de agua helada...¿A ustedes no?  
  
-¬¬+  
  
-Pero claro, Anna no estaba en sus cinco sentidos (tenía una cara... =_=) -se apresuró a decir el joven chino nervioso.  
  
-Pobre Yoh...no me gustaría estar en su lugar -comentó Diesel sorbiendo su café.  
  
-Imagínate cuando estén casados...-opinó Jun soñolienta.  
  
-Harán una linda pareja...-respondió Tamao.  
  
-Apuesto lo que quieran a que Yoh no sobrevive a su fiera, digo, prometida, en menos de un año...  
  
-Qué cínico Hao...  
  
-Bueno, es lo más que se puede esperar, Jun...  
  
-Vamos, yo creo que llegan a un pequeñín -dijo Pilika entusiasmada.  
  
-No...no durarán tanto...-replicó el shaman de pelo largo castaño poniéndole más azúcar a su bebida.  
  
-¿Apostamos? -inquirió la chica de pelo azul inquisitivamente.  
  
-Va  
  
-Diez mil yens a que tienen un hijo...  
  
-Veinte mil a que Yoh no pasa de los seis meses...¿quién más entra?  
  
-Yo digo que tienen más de un hijo...  
  
-¡Tamao!  
  
-¡Pero si no estoy apostando Ren!  
  
-Pero aún así son tonterías...aunque creo que si durarán mucho...  
  
-Tienes razón hermano...Son puras patrañas...no estamos para decidir el destino de los demás...mejor vayamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.  
  
Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes escuchar un golpe.  
  
-¡Yoh, todavía no has limpiado el corredor!  
  
*-*-*  
  
La tenue luz del Sol captó a la pareja de adolescentes que dormían profundamente en un extremo de la mesa en donde estaban dispuestos para consumirse enormes bandejas que contenían distintos platillos para el desayuno. En un rincón de la estancia se veían levemente iluminadas el rimero de cartas para cada invitado, con la firma de la itako y el shaman en el frente de cada sobre.  
  
A lo lejos se veía bajo la cálida luz del Sol como brillaba la residencia Asakura, que de tan limpia parecía nueva, mientras que el césped, perfectamente cortado, le hacía compañía al estanque en cuyas aguas cristalinas un pez negro y uno rojo se movían, ajenos a aquel timbre que sonaba insistentemente una y otra vez, retumbando en los oídos de Anna, quien empezaba a despertarse, su ropa arrugada y las ojeras sin desaparecer de su cara.  
  
-¿Qué, qué pasa? Yo ya no barro -preguntó alzando la cabeza de sus brazos, apartando de sus ojos su pelo revuelto. El timbre seguía sonando, sin traspasar la cabeza de Yoh.  
  
-Yoh, despierta -susurró suavemente la muchacha moviendo ligeramente al shaman.  
  
-...zzzzz....*-.-*  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué?  
  
-Escucha...alguien está tocando...  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Pensé que tu lo sabías...  
  
-Nop...  
  
-Voy a ver -contestó la joven levantándose pesadamente de la mesa, con los brazos y las piernas todavía adoloridos a causa de tanto limpiar. Al llegar a la puerta, intento abrirla por espacio de unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio metro de distancia de su mano. Con los ojos medio cerrados, tomó un extremo y lo deslizó, revelando a tres muchachas de su edad, morenas y de pelo negro, que la miraban inquisitivamente.  
  
-¿Qué son? ¿Niñas exploradoras? ¿Venden algo? -refunfuñó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, examinándolas cuidadosamente. Las tres vestían traje con falda debajo de las rodillas y una pañoleta. Una de las jóvenes traía el pelo largo y disparejo recogido en una media cola, con su pañoleta verde a modo de bufanda sobre su traje negro, combinando con su blusa verde de cuello alto. La que se encontraba en el otro extremo traía su pañoleta blanca a modo de chal sobre su traje azul, su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, mostrando sus lentes y su blusa de cuello redondo blanca. Por último, la que parecía ser la mayor (y la de mayor importancia a juzgar por que se encontraba en el centro) portaba su pañoleta azul cielo amarrada sobre su cuello, dejando ver su blusa del mismo tono y sin mangas sobre su traje blanco, su cabello corto suelto y bien cepillado.  
  
-¡Somos las organizadoras de la boda! -exclamaron a un mismo tiempo, a punto de hacer que Kyouyama se fuera de espaldas...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Vemos como en el corredor de la residencia Asakura Neko -quien está en...solo puede servir la palabra FACHOSA- le da unas pinceladas a un lienzo)  
  
Neko: Listo!!! ¿Cómo quedó?  
  
Anna: (sentada en el comedor tomando té) Perfecto.  
  
Horo: Ya, solo lo dices porque ese lienzo tiene tu imagen.  
  
Neko: ^.^U Bueno, este óleo es para cómics y tengo que esforzarme. Lo expondrán en la semana cultural de preparatoria! *.*  
  
Manta: Creo que el aguarrás te dejo un efecto secundario.  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Muere. Además de que yo quería algo lindo que pintar, aunque en un principio pensé en un dibujo muy waii de Ren y Jun.  
  
Ren y Jun (jugando damas chinas): Y? ¬¬  
  
Neko: Mejor pinté a Anna n_n  
  
Todos: - - Sin comentarios...  
  
Neko: Hey! No roben mis frases...de por sí que Marijo y las demás me copiaron el "mendigo", "bueno", "odio mi vida", "niña" y otros _  
  
Yoh: (tomando jugo de naranja) Je je je... ¿Por qué mejor no revisas tus reviews?  
  
Neko: Sip n_n (va por su computadora)  
  
Hao: Esa niña...alguien podría decirle que se levante los pantalones y nos los traiga a media cadera? Es...extraño. Mira que viste esa fachas.  
  
Pilika: Ay Hao, es la moda usar bóxers y pantalones hacia abajo...  
  
Neko: (regresa con su compu) Me recuerdas a la miss de Español...  
  
Manta (empieza a revisar los reviews). Bien empecemos con (se detiene, sorprendido).  
  
Neko: Sí?  
  
Manta: Uy Neko! Te tengo un buena noticia.  
  
Neko: ¿Cuál?  
  
Manta: Tu llevas...118 reviews...es de los más altos puntajes  
  
Neko: Nani? (se para y grita eufórica como loca) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vivaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: o.o  
  
Manta: No te emociones que hay otras historias: una también tiene 118 reviews y otra 111.  
  
Neko (se sienta): Correcto Manta: debo seguir en mejora continua y todo esto no debe alegrarme...  
  
Manta: Pues creo que eres la autora con más capítulos en español de un fic.  
  
Neko: n_n No es suficiente!!! Como niña detallista que soy no es suficiente!! .+ -respira hondo- Basta, deja de presionarte  
  
Anna: ¿Vamos a responder o seguirás haciendo tus ejercicios respiratorios? Pareces neurótica maniática...  
  
Neko: ¿Más de lo normal?  
  
Manta: Empecemos (empieza a leer y suspira) Otro que te llama Neko-sama  
  
Pilika (se asoma a la pantalla): Uy Neko, es un chico!  
  
Neko: ¬¬...Trataré de fingir que no oí esa exclamación boba. De hecho, es el primer chico que deja un review. Pues, hola! Sí, yo también soy mega fan de SK...Gomen por no haber puesto tu review en el otro capítulo, pero es que se me pasó.  
  
Hao: A poco?  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Como decía, soy fan de esta linda serie, incluso ya tengo mi espíritu acompañante XP...no importa si no habías dejado algo, lo que cuenta es que lo hiciste, tarde o temprano...Y creo que no soy "gran Neko- Sama" n///n Solo Neko-Sama si prefieres, o Neko...Don't worry, que ya te agregué al MSN para charlar. Y si, trataré de esforzarme para el lemon, je je. Veo que eres fan de Tamao Shinjitsu...  
  
Ren: Grrrr...  
  
Tamao: Hola fan mío! n_n  
  
Yoh: También es mi fan, holas!  
  
Neko: n_n Veo que te gustan muchas parejas de SK...wow, no había pensado en muchas de ellas. Y sobre el fic, no sé, es que tengo muchas ideas de otros proyectos, pero te apoyo para que te inscribas como autor de ff.net...Si tienes muchas ideas aquí puedes expresare, ¿vale?...Y sí, estoy en mejor continua ^o^!!!  
  
Manta: Siguiente...hola Lourdes! Veo que tu chibi ya te respeta...  
  
Neko: Holas!! Bueno, creo que Ssesha ayudo...Ssesha...Seshomaru? ¿Coincidencia? O.o Gracias chibi por tu apoyo!!  
  
Hao: Claro que lo soy chibi!!!  
  
Anna: Yo estoy bien Lourdes...me alegra que tus alumnos estén...bueno, que sigan en pie..  
  
Neko: ^^U aquí sigo tomodachi...aunque creo que tus sospechas no son tan erradas (se ríe malévolamente)  
  
Ren: ¿Me amas? O///O  
  
Tamao: ¿A quién le presto señorita Lourdes?  
  
Ren: (toma una caja de bombones) Mmm...creo que no se aplanaron mucho.  
  
Neko: Puedes ponerle un poco de aire para que se acolchonen!  
  
(Silencio total)  
  
Neko: U.U Me moriré de hambre como comediante...nos vemos Lourdes y chibi Lourdes!!  
  
Manta: Neko...¿ya viene pronto el lemon? Pregunta Anna...  
  
Neko: Holas! No...todavía no, faltan algunos sucesos, ji ji  
  
Horo: Ahora que metiste a tus amigas de coladas en la historia...  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Es para bien. Yo también estoy de vacaciones! Sugoi! Realmente lo necesitaba -_- Gracias por tu apoyo: a mi también me alegra n_n Aunque es gracias a ustedes lectores y amigos, que hicieron eso posible...arigato!  
  
Yoh: Ya recibí tu beso...¿me amas?  
  
Anna: ¬¬+  
  
Todos: o.o  
  
Yoh: ._. Aunque claro, Annita es mi prometida, ¿verdad?  
  
Anna: Mucho mejor...  
  
Neko: ^.^U Bye!! Espera...me gané los premios Emi? ¿Cuáles son? Creo que todavía no me llegan XD Los únicos que conozco con los que dan de las sección de "Digimon" en español...  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Si, todos queremos saber que pasará pronto Tamao-chan...  
  
Jun: ¿Profanacunas?  
  
Neko: Chitón! (se lleva un dedo a los labios) Shhh! No sabe lo que hice en mi fic!!!  
  
Jun: (saca sus pergaminos) Neko...  
  
Neko: Luego te explico (ríe nerviosamente) Pues ya vimos lo que pasó con estos chicos...  
  
Anna: ¬¬+ Muere...  
  
Neko: ._.  
  
Manta: Y dale con el Sama Anna Sacerdotisa...  
  
Neko: Hola! Pues creo que ya sabes lo que pasó con Yoh y Anna...al final si llegaron a la fiesta (se ríe malignamente)  
  
Anna: Te voy a golpear...  
  
Hao: No importa...n_n  
  
Manta: O.O (leyendo) Laila!!!  
  
Neko: o.o  
  
Yoh: ¿Palomas? Bueno, luego las probamos  
  
Anna: Recuerda que hasta que seamos mayores de edad...  
  
Neko. Bien dicho...  
  
Hao: Y habla la que emborracha a Yoh y a Anna...  
  
Neko: .!!! Nos quitan una hora de sueño!! ;_;  
  
Manta: Neko...ya cerraste esa botella de aguarrás?  
  
Neko: Luego...(se ríe) no, no creo que sea tan madura después de todo...mira como me conduzco. Aunque a decir verdad no soy como las típicas de mi salón que solo piensan es superficialidades XP Y no me considero muy original o divertida...pero bueno, tal vez mis historias si lo sean...¿carisma? Wow...O///O Palabra nueva en mi vocabulario, si así pensaran los chicos tendría el mundo a mis pies XD Por cierto, no te preocupes por lo del review del otro fic...gracias de todos modos! Seguiré escribiendo hasta la muerte!  
  
Hao: Mi mirada expresa muchas cosas...  
  
Ren: Pero no que soy el mejor...  
  
Anna: Yoh estará mejor que estos...  
  
Yoh: Tu también estás mejorando como dice Laila ^-,^  
  
Anna: Yo siempre.  
  
Ren: Soy el único...  
  
Jun: ¿Cuñada tuya? Pensé que era Tamao...  
  
Neko: Gracias, aquí recibimos los besos para Ren y Hao, y los saludos y abrazos para los demás, así como este delicioso helado de vainilla...Yummi!!! Y no te preocupes, canta todo lo que quieras.  
  
Hao: Sí, y hasta da un show como el que dio Neko en la pijamada de su amiga XD  
  
Neko: O///O ¿Cómo sabes? Aparte yo casi no hice nada...  
  
Hao: Andaba por ahí.  
  
Neko: Ahora tendré que matarte ¬¬+  
  
Manta: Bueno, mejor seguimos, ¿no? (empieza a leer) Hola hinako-chan- asakura-tao!  
  
Neko: Holas!! Me alegra que te guste mi fic...y sí, Tamao no sabe valorar lo que tiene.  
  
Tamao: U_U No me regañen...  
  
Yoh y Hao: Hola!!!  
  
Neko: No te preocupes, que seguiré si puedo, y acá Horo y Ren ya recibieron tu besito n_n  
  
Tamao: ¿Lo que tengo? O.o Aunque también creo que el joven Ren es lindo n///n  
  
Ren: Aleluya!!!  
  
Manta: Hola Susana! Este...quiere que Yoh o Anna respondan esto.  
  
Yoh: Yo respondo...¿No debería ser princessmanga? Bueno, no te preocupes que a ver si luego puede Neko te envía un mail con lo que pides, ¿vale? Y trataremos algún día de leer un fic tuyo, o mejor mándaselo a su mail, ¿sí? (neko_aoi@hotmail.com). No hay de que por el fic...  
  
Neko: Gracias a ti!  
  
Anna: También me toca a mi (leyendo)...todavía falta algo para el lemon.  
  
Manta: Que interesante (empieza a leer) Hola Akane!  
  
Neko: Hola! n_n Gracias onesan! Y bueno, cuenta que tu review haya sido el número 116? Je je...no te preocupes, que lo que importa no es el número de opiniones que dejes, sino lo que ponen en ella y el hecho de dejarlas n____n ¿no crees? Creo que sorprendo con cada cosa que escribo XD...no te preocupes, aquí ya está un capítulo nuevo. Nos vemos tomodachi! Manta e Yoh ya recibieron su besito.  
  
Manta: Hola Chibi-dragongirl! Esto es algo larguito, je je!  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Como sea, hola! Veo que tenemos cosas en común, aunque no soy libra, más bien mi onesan Akane lo es. Yo soy virgo ^.^ Te encanta mi fic? Arigato! Y no te preocupes, que aquí pueden escribir con o sin acentos o como sea n_n  
  
Anna: Yo tampoco se que tienen de malo los celos...  
  
Neko: Depende del chico que te guste...yo recuerdo que con una personita que ahora no le hablo...mmm...no le gustaba que me pusiera celosa...pero no importa, ese tipo se puede ir mucho a la *******  
  
Ren: Que boquita...era al que le querías hacer budú?  
  
Neko: ^.^U sí, pero ya lo supere  
  
Pilika: Un año y medio resuelto en 4 meses?  
  
Neko: ¬.¬ A veces las cosas me valen mucho. No te preocupes Chibi- dragongirl, continuaré gracias a su apoyo...¿Simpática yo? XD Los que me conocen piensan que soy muy seria y anti-social.  
  
Jun: ¿Y por qué aquí todos te adoran?  
  
Neko: es algo complejo...como en el Internet no ves a la gente de frente a frente no tienes un primera impresión en la que basarte por medio de prejuicios, además de que como se tiene un punto en común se puede compenetrar mejor...sin juzgar a nadie.  
  
Jun: @_@ Vale.  
  
Neko: Sí!! En SK hay unos cueros!!!!  
  
Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo y Lyserg: Gracias Chibi-dragongirl!!  
  
Jun y Pilika: Nosotras no somos celosas  
  
Anna: Yo poquito...  
  
Jun: Sí! Casi no me dejan nada U.U ...Claro que controlaré a Hao! Aunque cueste un poquito de trabajo, pero vale la pena.  
  
Manta: ¿Poquito? (empieza a leer) Hola Hermione!  
  
Lyserg; Si, prefiero que tu me abraces a que el oso lo haga ^^  
  
Ren: Yo siempre soy considerado...y "bueno"  
  
Horo: Igual yo. ^.^  
  
Hao: Mmm...tenía una sospecha de lo que era, pero hace mucho que no uso el inglés. Cuando vivía con los apaches no hablábamos ese idioma.  
  
Neko: Sí! ;_; Pero a mi ya no me presionan tanto XP Ahora yo misma me auto- presiono U.U Estoy muy loca...Ya se supo que cayo al estanque XD  
  
Anna, Jun y Pilika: Hola!  
  
Neko: Bueno, es todo lo que ha llegado n_n muchas gracias lectores! Nos vemos luego! 


	18. Las organizadoras de la boda

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
18. Las organizadoras de la boda.  
  
-¡¿Qué son qué?! -exclamó semi-aterrada la chica, el color fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Usted debe ser Anna Kyouyama, verdad? -se apresuró a decir tímidamente la joven que traía la blusa verde- Nosotras fuimos contratadas desde México por la señora Kino Asakura para la organización de la boda entre su nieto Yoh Asakura y usted.  
  
-Pero si la abuela de Yoh no me había dicho nada...  
  
-Bueno, las sorpresas son inesperadas...¿no, Anna? ¿Puedo hablarte de tú? -la sacerdotisa asintió, no muy segura de saber si continuaba durmiendo o era un efecto de usar tantos químicos en limpiadores del hogar- Es que como somos de la misma edad...Por cierto, mi nombre es Nicole...-agregó la muchacha de blusa verde, sonriendo.  
  
-Yo me llamo Aome...-intervino la muchacha de lentes estirando una mano, que la rubia estrechó dudosamente. -Y no muerdo -puntualizó guiñando un ojo ante la sorpresa de Anna.  
  
-Por último...mi nombre es Aoi...-dijo la chica de traje blanco, mirando a la joven profundamente.  
  
-Está bien...pasen, adelante. En un momento les pido algo de tomar...- respondió Kyouyama asombrada ante la actitud de la chica de traje blanco. Las muchachas asintieron, entrando silenciosamente hasta un pequeño salón que olía a abandono, en el que antaño se realizaban ceremonias de té, que fue rápidamente arreglado gracias a Yoh.  
  
-Listo Annita -dijo el shaman saliendo del lugar con el plumero.- ¿Para qué arreglar? -Pero su respuesta se disolvió al ver a las jóvenes de traje entrar, acomodándose alrededor de la una pequeña mesa circular de cedro, en donde ya estaban un servicio de porcelana blanca sobre una bandeja de plata, al lado de una tetera rebosante de agua caliente y un recipiente con té suelto.  
  
-Vaya que son puntuales...-dijo una voz, haciendo que todos voltearan. Era Kino Asakura, quien ya arreglada y despierta entraba al salón de té.-Bien por arreglar aquí Yoh. Tú y Anna váyanse a bañar y arreglar para recibir a las organizadoras...¡andando! -ordenó, a lo que la pareja asintió confusa...  
  
-Oye Yoh...¿quiénes son esas "organizadoras"? ¿para qué las trajo tu abuela acá? -preguntó Anna mientras ella y su prometido subían por las escaleras.  
  
-Quien sabe...yo apenas y estoy despierto...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Déjenme ver si entendí bien -empezó Diesel, quien sentado en el comedor con Tamao, Ren, Jun, Hao, Horo y Pilika, desayunaba perezosamente lo preparado por Asakura y la rubia. -En la mañana llegaron unas extrañas diciendo que van a organizar la boda...¿no es así?  
  
-Correcto...-afirmó Tamao alzando su vaso.-Pero la Sra. Asakura nunca había mencionado algo al respecto...  
  
-Bueno, si Yoh es el Rey Shaman debe tener una boda digna de él...¿no? -argumentó Jun sonriendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
-¿Pero de tan lejos? Creo que eso ya es exageración...¿no? -refutó Horo sirviéndose otro tazón de arroz.  
  
-Mi abuela es muy detallista, así que no creo que se ande pasando...  
  
-Pues a ver como hacen su trabajo las organi-pero Hao obligó a Pilika a meterse la tostada en la boca, ya que en ese momento Yoh y Anna entraban a lugar, detrás de Aoi, Aome y Nicole, que se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
-Je je...ellas son...  
  
-Las organizadoras de la boda, Yoh -intervino la itako- Van a estar una larga temporada con nosotros para ver detalles y todo eso...Mañana la Sra. Kino, Yoh y yo partiremos para Isumo para ver los detalles de la boda...¿entendido?  
  
-Sí, Anna -respondieron los demás viendo de reojo a las organizadoras, que a su vez los veían a ellos.  
  
La pareja se sentó, empezando a servirse, recobrando un poco de tranquilidad, ya que se respiraba un silencio incómodo...que fue roto bruscamente por Aoi...  
  
-¿Son sus amigos? -preguntó.  
  
-Sí...mira, él es mi hermano Hao, mi amigo Ren, su hermana Jun, mi amigo Horo Horo, su hermana Pilika y Tamao...  
  
-Ah...¿invitados?  
  
-Síp...  
  
-¿Ellos también están comprometidos? -inquirió Aome sospechando de Ren y Tamamura, que comían demasiado juntos...  
  
-Este...  
  
-Ò///Ó...¿Qué les importa? -respondió rápidamente el joven de ojos dorados.  
  
-Uy, pero no te enojes...¬¬-dijo la chica de lentes.  
  
-¡Perfecto *_*! Es decir, claro -exclamó Nicole, llamando la atención de los demás.  
  
-¿Y ustedes porque vienen de tan lejos señoritas? -cuestionó la muchacha de pelo rosa sirviéndole té a la chica de traje blanco.  
  
-Por que desde allá es nuestra empresa..."Shaman M"  
  
-¿"Shaman M"?  
  
-"Shaman Married"...Somos las mejores de nuestra especialidad...¿a que sí chicas? -las otra organizadoras asintieron entusiasmadas- Viajamos por todo el mundo organizando eventos como estos...  
  
-¿En serio? ¡¡¡Sugoi!!! ¿Puedo trabajar ahí? -interrumpió la joven de pelo celeste moviendo toda la mesa al apoyarse sobre sus codos, demasiado cerca de Aome...  
  
-O.oUU Tal vez...-respondió la muchacha de traje negro.  
  
-^__^  
  
-No me quiero imaginar una boda hecha por Pilika...-dijo el shaman de pelo largo sonriendo cínicamente.  
  
-¬¬' Yo no me quiero imaginar tu boda -le contestó Nicole.  
  
-O///o...  
  
-¡Será un evento único!...O///O...Es decir, por que es Hao...  
  
-Oye hermanita, no te pongas roja...¿Qué no ves que no combina con tu pelo? -se burló Ren, lo que hizo que la muchacha de cabello verde los golpeará, hundiendo drásticamente su "pico" (o "gallo"...XD).  
  
-x.X  
  
-Ren...;_;  
  
-No te preocupes Tamao, creo que se lo merecía -opinó Kyouyama viéndolo por encima de su taza de té.  
  
-Así es -opino a su vez Aoi dejando de comer. En ese momento se oyó como alguien descorría la puerta, apareciendo Fausto VIII con su adorada Elisa.  
  
-Buenos días a todos -saludó el hombre rubio entrando al comedor- Ya me enteré de la gran noticia y felicito enormemente a Yoh Asakura por su victoria.  
  
-Oh, gracias Fausto...¿qué te trae por acá? -preguntó el menor de los Asakura sonriéndole cálidamente.  
  
-Vine a ver como estaba todo por aquí...además de que Elisa y yo vinimos a pasear un rato por Funbarioka (N. de A.: así se llama donde viven, ne? O sea, aparte de que están en Tokio...).  
  
-¿Qué eres? -preguntó Aome, haciendo que la mayoría se fuera de espaldas.  
  
-Mi nombre es Fausto VIII y soy un eminente científico especializado en la necromancia.  
  
-Ah...no entendí..-contestó la chica de lentes, justo cuando en su reloj de pulsera una pequeña alarma sonaba.  
  
-¡Ya es hora! -exclamó Nicole sorprendida- Cielos, el tiempo pasa muy rápido...Creo que ya deben irse, Aoi.  
  
-Sí, estoy en eso. Vámonos Anna.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?  
  
-¡A comprar tu vestido de novia! -interrumpió Kino Asakura entrando al comedor.  
  
-¡Abuelita! ¿No crees que todavía falta mucho para eso? -preguntó Hao, a lo que la anciana negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Una boda no lleva un día, Hao. Creo que debes saber que toma mucho tiempo, especialmente al elegir el vestido perfecto para una novia...Y considerando que Anna es un chica muy detallista me parece perfecto.  
  
-Sí, la Sra. Kino tiene razón -contestó la itako levantándose rápidamente, lo que hizo que se mareara ligeramente, además del pequeño retortijón que doblaba sus piernas cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo de la tan mencionada boda entre su prometido y ella. Trató de no sentirse tan abrumada, pero apenas y se recuperó del mareo Aoi ya la había tomado del brazo y la jalaba hacia el recibidor en busca de sus zapatos.  
  
-¡Ah, no tan rápido! ¡Yoh, cuida que todo esté bien en mi ausencia y que la casa no esté en ruinas cuando lleguemos o si no ya verás! -fue todo lo que la chica pudo ordenar antes de desaparecer en una esquina del corredor.  
  
-Hay que apurarse o se enojará la Srita. Takenouchi...  
  
-Espera -dijo la rubia parándose en seco-¿Te refieres a qué...?  
  
-Sí es a que la famosa diseñadora Sora Takenouchi (N. de A.: Ja! Y creían que ya no se necesitaban más personajes de Digimon...() nos va a atender para el vestido estás en lo cierto -le respondió la muchacha de pelo corto poniéndose los zapatos, apurando a Kyouyama a que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Ya se fueron...-musitó Pilika oyendo como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba bruscamente- Me hubiera gustado poder acompañarlas..._._ Aquí estoy muy aburrida...  
  
-Por cierto...¿ustedes que harán? -inquirió su hermano viendo a las otras organizadoras.  
  
-Ah sí...faltamos nosotras, ¿verdad? -dijo a su vez Aome despreocupadamente.  
  
-¿Qué nos dijo Aoi que hiciéramos?  
  
-Ni idea...  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo...-intervino Tamao amablemente- Ustedes son nuestras huéspedes, y podemos ayudarles a que no se aburran. Yo estaba pensando en preparar un pastel antes de que Yoh, Anna y la Sra. Kino se fueran a Isumo... Me preguntaba si quisieran ayudar...  
  
-¡Yo sí! -exclamó la joven de traje negro alegremente.  
  
-Pues a mí no se me da la cocina...-contestó la muchacha de lentes.  
  
-Yo también quiero ayudar...n_n  
  
-No Horo Horo...ayuda no significa que te comas el pastel -se burló Ren dándole un último sorbo a su envase de leche.  
  
-_ Supongo que tu te irás a algún lado, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, de hecho me quedaré para ayudarle a Tamao-chan...  
  
-Ay, que aburrido, todos van a estar cocinando y yo sin nada que hacer -se quejó Aome suspirando largamente.  
  
-Yo también -secundó Pilika dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- ¿Ustedes harán algo? -les preguntó a su hermano, Diesel , a Jun y a Hao, que negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo una idea -empezó Elisa sonriendo ampliamente- Fausto querido, ¿porqué no los llevamos con nosotros a pasear? Les haría bien salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.  
  
-Tiene razón esposa mía. En cuanto terminen podemos irnos.  
  
-¡Estoy lista! -exclamaron al unísono la joven ainu y la chica de lentes muy contentas (algo así como tipo Bob Esponja *_____*)  
  
-Eeeeh...mejor no vamos, digo, voy -replicó el shaman del fuego mirando significativamente a la hermana de Ren, quien captó su intención. -Ahora que lo recuerdo quiero ver a mi antiguos aliados antes de partir.  
  
-Y yo tengo que comprar unos pergaminos en una tienda especial. Sayonara... -murmuró la joven de pelo verde, saliendo rápidamente del lugar, seguida muy de cerca por Hao.  
  
-Son muy obvios...¿no? -opinó Ren, mientras Fausto y los demás se levantaban.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de irnos...¡andando! -indicó saliendo de la habitación, seguido por su esposa, el chico inglés, los jóvenes ainu y la organizadora.  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Neko y los demás aparecen en el cuarto de la autora, en lo que ésta abre su computadora en busca de reviews, con sus audífonos y el Winamp a todo lo que da )  
  
Neko: Hola lectores!!! n_n ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y no preocupados por que se terminan las vacaciones como yo ;___;  
  
Manta: Neko...debes estudiar si quieres ser alguien en la vida ¿recuerdas?  
  
Neko: Sí! Sobre todo si quiero ser actuaria, o dibujante de anime o escritora o...o las tres cosas! *-*  
  
Todos: o.o que miedo...  
  
Manta: A lo que vamos...(empieza a leer) Hola Akane!  
  
Neko: n_n Hola! Gracias...aunque el capitulo fue así de divertido más que nada por Yoh y Anna XD  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Quien te manda tirarnos del tejado. Y aparte gritando.  
  
Neko: ^^U En silencio hubiera sido aburrido XD Arigato por tus comentarios; nos vemos onesan!!!  
  
Manta: Sigamos...Hola Lourdes!!!  
  
Ren: Gracias, todo el mundo sabe que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a la humanidad, por eso quiero mucho a mi admiradoras...; )  
  
Neko: Narciso... .-. Hi! n_n No hay de que amiga...  
  
Anna: Mmm...bueno, pues es que hay que regular el entrenamiento con un poco de descanso...  
  
Todos: Anna O.O  
  
Anna: _...aunque es mejor realizar los deberes del hogar...  
  
Todos: ._.U  
  
Neko: (moviendo su cabeza con sus audífonos ) Bye! [: )  
  
Manta: El que sigue...(empieza a leer) Hola Laila! Aquí todos estamos bien, gracias ¿y tú?  
  
Neko: Holas! n_n  
  
Yoh: Sí, mi abuelita fue muy cruel con nosotros ;___;  
  
Anna: Fue lo correcto por semejante vergüenza...no digo nada por si la Sra. Kino anda cerca Y sí, el alcohol no produce nada bueno...cada cosa que sucede (mira a Neko)  
  
Neko: o.o? A mi no me mires...  
  
Anna: Fomentas el alcoholismo ¬¬+  
  
Neko: No es cierto! Como sea, yo también opino lo mismo tomodachi...pero no hay otro opción más que convivir (y no conbeber XD) con alcoholescentes *cough*, digo, adolescentes que nos comprendan, o sea los amigos n___n  
  
Manta: (saca su enciclopedia) El aguarrás es un bebida alcohólica que se sigue produciendo en México, creo que parecida al mezcal, pero que no va con ninguna fruta que yo sepa. Aunque no te aconsejo tomar eso...  
  
Neko: (saca una botella) Nop Laila; esto que tengo sí es aguarrás pero destilado y n sirve para tomar; más bien lo uso para limpiar mis pinceles cuando pinto mi óleo...por el tipo de pintura que es. Y no se toma pero huele...te vas de "viaje" con esta cosa, por eso luego me pongo como me pongo je je je Aunque no tanto como las pinturas de vitral @_@ Muchas gracias n_n trataré de tener una actitud más positiva ahora que entre a clases...aunque conociéndome lo dudo mucho ^.^U amiga, y bueno...intentaré pensar que soy linda, aunque luego me dan mis ataques como a cualquiera...XDD Será difícil por mi autoestima y mi físico XD pero no imposible, porque me gusta como soy a pesar de todo n.n  
  
Horo: Claro, yo siempre soy encantador : )  
  
Neko: Pero sin la bandita lo eres más *¬*!!! Yo casi me desmayo cuando lo vi; una amiga ya me había dicho que se veía muy sexy (incluso tengo una foto) pero...(suspira) mejor verlo por mi misma ^_^ (mira a Yoh) Pero nadie te gana Yoh je je *^-^*  
  
Manta: Vaaya, que pelea tan interesante Laila...  
  
Ren: Pero claro...yo gano ¿verdad?  
  
Hao: Hasta crees...el ganador soy (Horo lo interrumpe)  
  
Horo: Soy yo!!! ^^  
  
Ren y Hao: Hey! No nos robes a las admiradoras...  
  
Neko: Te apoyo Laila en lo de Horo...aunque claro, ya es tu decisión ser su fan o no...No pongo ninguna objeción a lo que elijas...Y sí, es difícil encontrar hombres de buena calidad (suspira melancólica). Una que conoce a alguien que parece ser el hombre perfecto...pero termina siendo un gran error (mueve la cabeza sabiamente). Por eso los bishounen de anime son los mejores...  
  
Horo, Hao y Ren: ¿Verdad que soy yo?  
  
Neko: Ya no molesten _ Hum...veo que eres de Acapulco n_n Sugoi! Yo también llevo largo rato sin ir a la playa U.U pero a ti te queda cerca, que bien n_n (recibe un paquete) Muchas gracias! Estas bebidas nos salvarán de este calorcito...aunque ayer llovió por acá...pero no importa je je Disfruta el mar amiga!  
  
Hao: Yo te mandó 2 besos!  
  
Horo: Yo 20!  
  
Ren: Y yo más que estos tarados! (los tres empiezan a discutir como niños pequeños)  
  
Neko: -_-U Vaya..creo que tener admiradoras los altera ^.^U No te preocupes Laila, que si no me cuidan la pagarán muy caro =)...no hay de que por lo del MSN n_n Nos vemos.  
  
Manta: ¿Alguién podría separarlos? (Yoh, Pilika y Jun van a donde están Hao, Ren y Horo) Mucho mejor. Continuemos pues. (empieza a leer) Hola Rally!  
  
Neko: Hola cumpleañera! n_n Yo también creo que Kino es cruel XD Oye, espero que hayas recibido las postal que te envié. Intenté un review pero se borró T_T  
  
Anna: Genki Drinks? Espero que funcionen...le diré a Tamao que compre algunas.  
  
Manta: Creo que las vas a necesitar (Anna lo mira amenazadoramente) ._. Mejor sigamos...Hola Hinako-chan!  
  
Neko: Hola...no hay de que, me encanta responder reviews!  
  
Tamao: No me regañe señorita Hinako-chan U.U El joven Ren y yo hablaremos lo más pronto posible...  
  
Neko: Les mandan saludos y besos niños...  
  
Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo (mandan un beso cada uno): Gracias Hinako-chan.  
  
Anna: Estoy controlando mis celos ¬¬+  
  
Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo: ¿Nos amas? O///O ¿Qué tanto?  
  
Neko: Arigato, trataré de seguir así!  
  
Hao: Yo soy el shaman más sexy de todos!!!  
  
Anna: (mira a Yoh) No lo creo...  
  
Hao: ._.  
  
Jun: ¿Profanacunas? Pero si se supone que Hao tiene 500 años ¿no?  
  
Neko: ¿Alguien le dijo que eran de muerto? No te preocupes Hinako-chan, que ya estás en mis contactos n_n Bye!! (sigue moviendo la cabeza con sus audífonos medio ida)  
  
Manta: Esa cosa te rompe los tímpanos _ (sigue leyendo) Hola Anna!  
  
Neko: Konichiwa n_n Me alegra que vayas a un lugar tan Sugoi como ese n_n Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^///^  
  
Manta: Y ahí va otra que dice "neko-sama"  
  
Neko: ¿En qué te afecta? _ Yoh, te mandan un beso n_n  
  
Yoh: Arigato!  
  
Hao: (sale volando) Waaaa!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Gracias, me alegra que a alguien le agrade yo también tengo mis fans (sonríe ligeramente)  
  
Neko: Gracias! n_n Awww....todos se vistieron de porristas para mi! :') Que bello!  
  
Pilika (en voz baja a los demás): Lo bueno es que nos pagaron bien ¿verdad? (todos asienten)  
  
Neko: Gracias...aunque sigo sin saber que son los premios Emi ^///^U  
  
Manta: (empieza a leer) O.o Pobre Melody...  
  
Neko: Pobre Chibi_dragonrl...la Sra. Kino es de esas personas a las que hay que tratar con respeto ^^U Creo que Anna y ella tienen mucho en común. Lo bueno es que tienes correo...n_n  
  
Todos (con su nieve en la mano): Gracias Chibi_dragonrl!!!  
  
Horo: Vaya que nos ha ido bien: bebidas y helado...que rico!  
  
Neko: A mi también me gusta la nieve de chocolate! ^-,^ Y si, los reviews son un arte, pero lo que más importa es que sean sinceros, como dices n_n  
  
Manta (escéptico): ¿Ahora "Neko-sempai"? ¿Qué le diste?  
  
Neko (pensativa): Nada...mmm, me acordé de mi sempai Yaiza...hace mucho que no la veo. Ella es mi sempai...luego le envió algo que creo no sabe de mi correo ¡o.o Que pena U///U Y es mi sempai...En lo que estaba, gracias Chibi_dragongrl ( o bien, CDG ^^ es que luego se me olvida)...puedes decirme así si gustas...  
  
Hao: O Neko, Neko-Sama, Aoi, Michi...(Neko le tapa la boca rápidamente)  
  
Neko: (ríe nerviosamente) Cielos que entrometido eres...espera ¿no estabas en América por esa bofetada? No le hagan caso a este niño...Cada cosa que dice.  
  
Hao: (ríe enigmáticamente) ¿Qué no conoces el Concorde?  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Neko: Si claro...(en voz baja a Hao) ¿En qué quedamos con eso de "Michi"?  
  
Hao: Ah si.  
  
Manta: Ansias se escribe con "s"  
  
Neko: n_n Gracias, trataré de seguir como hasta ahora o mejor si se puede, nos vemos!  
  
Manta: Hola Fairy!  
  
Neko: Gracias por tus comentarios! n_n Claro que seguiré!  
  
Anna: Si ya saben lectores...nos portaremos como niños malo si lo piden (sarcástica)  
  
Neko: Yupi!!!  
  
(todos se caen al suelo)  
  
Manta (leyendo): Opino lo mismo Anna Kyouyama...la Sra. Kino es muy cruel.  
  
Yoh (cascaditas en los ojos): Sí!!!  
  
Neko: Ya pasó...mejor continua Manta.  
  
Manta: Hola Hermione!  
  
Neko: Hola tomodachi! n_n  
  
Lyserg: n_n Gracias Hermione! Tú también eres una niñá tierna ñ_ñ  
  
Yoh, Ren, Hao y Horo: Beso recibido.  
  
Anna, Jun y Pilika: Saludos igualmente...  
  
Neko: (se poner sus audífonos el cuello) ¿Un Óscar? O///O ¿Tu crees? Creo que un Pulitzer es su equivalente XD Aunque sigo sin saber que son los premios Emi. u_ú No te preocupes Hermione, aquí lo sigo, no te pongas nerviosa n_n Gracias por tus comentarios!  
  
Ren: No, nada de nervios.  
  
Horo: Más bien miedo... con eso de que tus amigas están en la historia contigo.  
  
Neko: _ ¿Qué insinúas? Como sea, si!! Estoy en la historia!! XD Adivinen que organizadora soy...no es difícil n_n  
  
Manta: o.oU ¿Qué le sucede? Mejor sigamos (empieza a leer) Hola Anna Sacerdotisa!  
  
Neko: Holas! Je je...creo que si fui un poquito cruel, es que me inspiré pensando que me haría mi okasan si yo llegara así en una fiesta :s Por eso mejor me porto bien XD si es que puedo. Oki, le diremos a Shinjitsu  
  
Manta: Y también a Anna...  
  
Neko: Bueno, les diremos que no me digan así, aunque creo que están en su derecho si quieren n_n Aunque claro, ya la originalidad es otra cosa. Yo mejor no digo nada: me pueden decir Neko, Neko-sama o de otro modo...con tal de que no sea ofensivo o cosas así.  
  
Yoh: ¿Celosa Anna Sacerdotisa?  
  
Neko: º///º Pero...(suspira) creo que solo con los derechos de autor puedes ser la única en llamarme así pero no estoy segura :s  
  
Manta (se encoge de hombros): Creo que tengo que resignarme con eso de "sama" ¿verdad?  
  
Neko: Sip, yo también estoy feliz porque tengo una gran cantidad de reviews n_n que afortunadamente van en aumento.  
  
Anna: No te quería pegar a ti, más bien era hacia Neko por poner ese castigo contra Yoh y contra mi.  
  
Neko: Aquí está el capítulo tan esperado n_n...(leyendo) ¿Qué le diga a Shinjitsu qué? (se pone roja hasta más no poder y se queda sin habla, con los dichosos audífonos a todo volumen y mirada ida, por lo que Hao levanta la voz muy alto)  
  
Hao: Bueno, mejor yo lo digo: Shinjitsu, dice Anna Sacerdotisa que pueden formar un club de admiradores de Neko-sama y que ella sería la presidenta...que gracioso (se empieza a reír y cae en el suelo)  
  
Neko: O///O No sé que decir...¿Él también es virgo? ¿Y tú igual? Pues a ver que sucede... Nos vemos, y no hay de que por el mail n_n  
  
Ren: (muerto de risa) Que buena broma XDDD ¿Alguien se apunta a ese club? XDDDDDD  
  
(silencio total)  
  
Neko: ¬///¬ Ya sabes Ren, búrlate...Ahora que lo recuerdo una amiga en el MSN me propuso ser la presidenta de un club de admiradoras de Yoh...n_n Pero no le respondí porque se fue la electricidad por eso de la lluvia U.U Si está leyendo esto la respuesta es sí n_n Ay dios mío ¿club de admiradores? O///O Prefiero tener amigos... Creo que es todo je je See ya! Espero y se la hayan pasado bien en sus vacaciones! 


	19. ¡Que líos!

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
19. ¡Qué líos!  
  
-Aquí es -dijo Aoi mostrándole a la sacerdotisa la entrada a un pequeño departamento decorado al antiguo estilo japonés, en donde se veía que decía S. Takenouchi Diseñadora La rubia se quedó callada, mirando como una chica las conducía a una salita, en donde aguardaron un rato, hasta que salió de una habitación una mujer de pelo corto y pelirrojo, cuyos ojos café otoño les sonreían alegremente a la joven de pelo negro.  
  
-¡Aoi, amiga! Hace tiempo que no te veía -dijo saludando a la organizadora efusivamente.  
  
-Hola Sora...yo también opino lo mismo...  
  
-Tienes razón...y dime ¿quién es esta encantadora chica? -preguntó mirando a Kyouyama, quien habló.  
  
-Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama.  
  
-Mmm, ¿así que es ella la chica que se va a casar Aoi?  
  
-Sí...es por eso que venimos para que nos aconsejes sobre el vestido.  
  
-Bien...Dime Anna..¿qué tipo de vestido te gustaría? ¿Largo, corto?  
  
-Pero va a ser una boda entre familias y tradicional -opino Aoi mientras ella y la muchacha de ojos obscuros era conducidas por la pelirroja a un cuarto en donde había en el centro una tarima, alrededor de la cual se hallaban muchos espejos de cuerpo completo.  
  
-Me gustaría usar un kimono en mi boda...-musitó Anna.  
  
-Perfecto; es lo más correcto en una boda de tu tipo...Ahora veamos, necesito que me acompañes al lugar en donde están los kimonos.  
  
La chica asintió, mientras Sora buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una llave que abría un pequeño corredor, que parecía ser muy importante.  
  
-Los mejores kimonos fueron hechos entre 1850 y antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial -explicaba la joven a la itako, mientras se detenían en una pequeña habitación que olía a jazmín- Los mejores fueron fabricados por Arashino (N. de A.: Este personaje no es mío..Mayores referencias lean "Memorias de un geisha", que bien podría ser mi libro favorito ^^) , hechos en seda y con delicados bordados con hilos de plata. Ahora bien, solo conservo unos cuantos, y creo que aquí tengo justamente un bello kimono que podría ser perfecto para tu boda -agregó mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto en papel y seda blanca del lugar, para después cerrarlo- Según sé tu familia y la de tu futuro esposo son muy importantes, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, así es...  
  
-Entonces permíteme presentarte tu futuro vestido de novia -agregó la muchacha mostrándole a la prometida de Yoh el paquete. -Aquí está tu kimono, Anna...¿Quieres verlo? -La itako asintió, preguntándose que clase de maravilloso kimono se encontraba escondido entre tanto papel. Las dos jóvenes volvieron presurosas a donde estaba Aoi, quien se miraba largamente en el espejo.  
  
-Veo que ya volvieron -dijo viendo a Kyouyama y a Sora con el paquete.- ¿Ese es?  
  
-Sí...Anna, necesito que te quites tu vestido para probarte el vestido de novia, por favor.  
  
-Está bien -Minutos después la rubia portaba un pequeño corpiño de delgados tirantes blancos, con una hermosa enagua de seda, que en el borde estaba rematada con pequeñas perlas alternadas con diminutos diamantes. (N. de A. Si ya leyeron "Memorias de una Geisha" sabrán que es muy complicado todo el proceso del vestido, así que trataré de ser breve...).  
  
-¿No es muy lujosa la enagua? Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que levantarse el kimono para caminar -refutó Aoi viendo como su amiga empezaba a desenvolver el kimono.  
  
-Bueno, Anna va a ser la futura esposa de un chico muy importante, ¿no? En este caso es más que suficiente.  
  
-Por supuesto -corroboró la muchacha, sintiéndose como una muñeca en la pequeña tarima, viendo la última hoja de papel caer. Y ahí, ante sus ojos, la chica de pelo rojizo sostenía un hermoso kimono de un blanco tan puro como la nieve del monte Fuji. Al igual que en la enagua, el borde del kimono, así como los de las mangas y del cuello, tenían pedrería cosida entre la fresca seda. También se podía ver que el kimono no era exactamente de un solo color, ya que viéndolo de cerca, estaban pintadas a mano sobre el fondo blanco miles de diminutas flores de ciruelo, simulando con sus pétalos una pequeña tormenta. Todo esto remataba con un hermoso obi blanco, tejido con una delicada filigrana de plata blanca, que terminaba en un hermoso moño en la parte trasera al momento de anudarse, que a su vez dejaba ver parte de la espalda (N. de A.: Cultura general -valor 2 puntos XD-: La espalda para los japoneses es lo mismo que digamos...las piernas para los occidentales. O sea que prefieren ver a una nipona con la espalda descubierta que a una francesa en minifalda). Hacían juego además, unos zori lacado en blanco y un hermoso adorno para el pelo consistente en unos palillos de marfil rematados en dos perlas blancas, atrapadas en telarañas de plata cargadas de diminutos y refulgentes brillantes.  
  
-Sí, es perfecto...-suspiró Aoi mirando embelesada el kimono, no menos que Anna, quien apenas y podía respirar ante tanta magnificencia en aquélla prenda que además ella iba a usar el día de su boda.  
  
-Sí -atinó a decir por fin- Es perfecto...-todavía sombrada imaginó por un momento el rostro de Yoh al verla a su lado en aquel día. La chica seguía contemplando el kimono, que ahora se había deslizado sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndola como un guante, a la vez que Sora iba acomodando el obi y la cola del kimono para que no tuviera ninguna arruga.  
  
-Tienes que aprender a caminar con los zori de manera que parezca que el borde de tu falda se ondula como la espuma del mar al tocar la arena ¿me entiendes?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Creo que te gustó mucho ¿verdad? -inquirió la organizadora examinando de cerca las diminutas flores de ciruelo.  
  
-Es muy bonito...y se ve mejor con la joven que lo trae puesto..Mira  
  
Kyouyama alzó la mirada, viendo con asombro a una docena de sus reflejos respondiéndole con la misma mirada de incredulidad...¿De verdad era ella aquella muchacha elegantemente vestida en semejante prenda?  
  
-¿Lo envuelvo? -preguntó Takenouchi sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Otra ilusión hecha realidad...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Y ahora lo metemos al horno...¡Listo! -exclamó Tamao viendo como Nicole introducía con cuidado la masa del pastel de chocolate al horno.  
  
-^_^ Cuando me retire de organizadora abriré una pastelería -suspiró la chica viendo el molde expuesto al calor.  
  
-Todo menos eso...-se quejó el chico de las montañas, que parecía haber comido algo horrible...  
  
-¡Oye! No fue mi culpa haber preparado ese pastel con sal en vez de azúcar...  
  
-Tiene razón; cualquiera se equivoca -opinó Ren- Y sí fue tu culpa habértelo comido sin pedir permiso...  
  
-¿Verdad que sí? -lo apoyó la organizadora, viéndolo dulcemente.  
  
-Señorita Nicole...  
  
-...por eso mi Ren y yo abriremos una pastelería y...  
  
-Señorita...  
  
-...y nuestros hijos serán muy guapos como su padre...  
  
-Disculpe -dijo Tamamura empezando a enojarse.  
  
-...y contarán a todos como sus adorables padres eran el uno para el otro...  
  
-Oye, ya baja de las nubes ¿no? -cuestionó Horo viéndo con un poco de miedo como la muchacha de pelo rosa golpeaba la mesa con los puños.  
  
-...y harán ricos pasteles con muchas velitas, como esta...-dijo la joven tomando una vela y prendiéndola rápidamente con un encendedor que había al lado de la estufa. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Nicole al coger el encendedor había apretado accidentalmente el botón de encendido de la estufa, que empezaba a soltar el gas.  
  
-¡Señorita Nicole! -exclamó Tamao perdiendo la cabeza.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡Apague esa vela o todos volaremos!  
  
-¿Cuál vela?  
  
-¡La que tienes en la mano! -gritó el joven ainu congelando rápidamente la llama.  
  
-Justo a tiempo...-murmuró Ren, quien por si las dudas ya se había puesto enfrente de Tamao, protegiéndola.  
  
-Ups...creo que si íbamos a volar ¿no? -comentó la joven de traje negro apagando rápidamente la estufa, bastante apenada.  
  
-Hay que ventilar la cocina para que escape el gas y no corramos peligro -ordenó Tamamura empezando a abrir puertas y ventanas, mientras que los demás asentían y salían de la cocina, rumbo a la sala.  
  
-Creo que esa chica no tiene mucho seso...-musitó Horo Horo, a lo que la organizadora bajo su mirada, cubierta por lágrimas.  
  
-¡Oye! -intervino el joven chino sacando su lanza- El que haya estado a punto de prender la casa no significa que tengas que decirle tonta..  
  
-Yo no dije eso...tonto ¬¬  
  
-Eso lo veremos ahora -contestó el muchacho de pelo morado lanzando su lanza contra el chico de las montañas, quien la esquivo de un salto.  
  
-¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejar que tu navaja me partiera en dos...  
  
-¡Mi lanza no es ninguna navaja!  
  
-¿Ah, no? Pues mira -respondió Horo tomando la lanza de la viga de madera en donde se había encajado (a punto de partirla) y lanzándosela de regreso. Ren la esquivo agachándose, más por un error de tiempo no se agachó a tiempo, provocando que su lanza le hiciera un corte en un hombro.  
  
-¡Ren! -exclamaron a un tiempo las chicas viendo lo ocurrido...  
  
-Mi hombro...-gruñó el hermano de Jun levantándose lentamente, los ojos invadidos de una ira violenta. -¡Ahora me la pagarás maldito Hoto Hoto!  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta el chico tomó su lanza de la otra viga en la que se había incrustado, aventándosela con todas su fuerzas al muchacho de pelo azul, que de nuevo la esquivo, yendo a parar en la primera viga, produciéndose un sonoro crujir.  
  
-Oh cielos...-musitó Nicole viendo como la viga que sostenía una buena parte de los pisos superior e inferior lenta y escalofriantemente se iba doblando en dos.  
  
-¡CORRAN! -gritaron a un mismo tiempo los cuatro, corriendo hacia el jardín a la par que la pequeña fachada que daba a este se colapsaba, dejando un hueco de escombros correspondientes a la planta de arriba, en el que se apreciaba un futón con alguien recostado en él.  
  
-¡Joven Yoh! -gritó Tamao viendo como el shaman, que parecía haber despertado súbitamente debido a lo ocurrido.  
  
-Buenos días...je je je, no se preocupen que estoy bien -respondió mirando mitad confundido y preocupado el derrumbe.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Tamamura tímidamente, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda.  
  
-Lo de menos es que estemos bien; lo que nos preocupa es que Anna...-empezó Horo con voz temblorosa, siendo bruscamente interrumpido.  
  
-¿Se entere de que destruyeron la mitad de su casa y los mande muy muy lejos?  
  
-Correcto Nicole...-intervino Ren sonriendo débilmente. Bien, se puede arreglar creo...  
  
-Necesitaríamos un milagro...-susurró Asakura, pensando en la futura reacción de su prometida.  
  
-Si no...directo al infierno...-contestó el chico de las montañas.  
  
-Momento...tengo una idea...-empezó entusiasmada la organizadora sonriendo- Primero, podemos contratar a una cuadrilla de trabajadores y carpinteros para que arreglen...  
  
-Pero si no tenemos dine-pero Tao dejo de hablar al ver que la chica le sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una reluciente tarjeta de crédito.  
  
-¡Oye! Ò///Ó  
  
-Sabía que siempre la traías contigo...Ahora, este es el plan: contratamos a los señores para que arreglen la fachada, y si se puede les pedimos que la arreglen un poquito...y así compramos unos cuantos adornos: ya saben...listones, flores, y al final decimos que les preparamos un sorpresa por lo del vestido de novia...¿Cómo ven?  
  
-A mi me parece una idea estupenda -opino la muchacha de cabello rosa.  
  
-Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver a Annita enojada -musitó el shaman de pelo castaño sonriendo.  
  
-Bien...¡manos a la obra! -exclamó la joven de traje negro corriendo en busca de su celular.  
  
-Mi dinero ;_;  
  
-Fue tu culpa -dijo Horo Horo pasando sus manos por encima de su cabeza- Si no hubieras defendido a esa chica no habrías demolido la casa y no te habrías cortado el hombro...-replicó, mientras que los demás miraban con algo de preocupación la herida sangrante de Ren, que parecía ser profunda.  
  
-¡Ya cállate!  
  
-Oh cielos..hay que separarnos si no queremos la casa totalmente destruida. -dijo Nicole.  
  
-Opino lo mismo señorita...  
  
-¡Por eso yo iré con Ren al doctor para que le cure su herida!  
  
-No lo creo señorita -contestó Tamao irritada- Creo que usted debería quedarse si vamos a arreglar la fachada.  
  
-¡Ouh! _  
  
-Yo iré con Ren -se ofreció Yoh tomando a su amigo del brazo sano y arrastrándolo literalmente por el jardín, ya que el joven chino parecía haber quedado en un estado de shock, murmurando mi dinero una y otra vez...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Los personajes de Shaman King y Neko aparecen en la sala de la pensión Asakura con dos chicas más pequeñas -por un año- que ella que se parecen a Aome y Nicole, las organizadoras. Todos están viendo "Night Walker")  
  
Neko: (se emociona y abraza a Marijo) ¡¿Por qué matan a los gatitos y les sacan las vísceras?! ;__; Que feo es ese Bleed...Ya viste Marijo..ese es Shido *-*  
  
Marijo (aka Aome): O,O Está bueno...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Oye, yo lo vi primero...  
  
Marijo: _+ Me quedó con Yoh porque soy Anna Kyouyama, Aome, Kari, Reelena y muchas más....mwajajaja  
  
Anna: Sigue soñando...¬¬+  
  
Marijo: ¡Yo soy Anna! _  
  
Neko: No, en el fic eres Aome y aquí eres Marijo ¿oki? Ah sí, hola lectores! Gomen por no haberlos saludado antes pero es que estás niñas no sabían quien era el bishounen de Shido. Dejen las presento...  
  
Marijo: Si, está bien, soy Marijo, la amiga de Michelle...  
  
Neko: Me llamo Neko!!! .+  
  
Marijo: Ah si...es que como siempre te llamo por tu nombre...  
  
Neko: .!!! Contigo no sirve la discreción niña...  
  
Mariana: Hola, yo soy Mariana o Nicole...n_n  
  
Horo: ¿La que hizo ese pastel de sal?  
  
Ren: No molestes...  
  
Mariana: n_n Rennie!!! (corre y lo abraza)  
  
Neko (jala a Mariana del cuello): Oye! Solo Lourdes lo puede llamar así...(suspira) ustedes y yo juntas somos un des...desastre! Pero bueno, queridos, lectores, ellas son las organizadoras de la boda...y yo soy Aoi n_n Las invité para que me ayudaran con los reviews este capítulo y el que sigue. Espero no les moleste...aparte si tienen una duda por lo de las organizadoras pueden preguntar. Mariana, Marijo, (señala la computadora)...pueden empezar. ¿qué estoy haciendo confiándoles mi máquina? _._  
  
Mariana: Wiii!!! Yo primero...  
  
Marijo: ¿Por qué tú? Yo voy primero...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Tú siempre eres la primera...deja a Mariana en paz.  
  
Marijo:   
  
Mariana: XP (empieza a leer) El primer review del capítulo de hoy es de Shinjitsu...Te dice Neko-san para variar y no molestar a Anna Sacerdotisa...  
  
Neko: Hola! o.o Veo que tienes una obsesión por Manta por ese test...Yo también hice uno y me salió lo mismo ^^  
  
Manta: _ Que miedo...  
  
Neko: Me parece bien que pronto seas escritor de ff.net ^^ yo te busco  
  
Mariana: Manda besos a Anna, Jun, Pilika, Neko...  
  
Neko: O///o  
  
Marijo: (le da un codazo a Neko) Picarona ¬w¬ ¿Agrego otro "pretendejo" a la lista?  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ ¿Qué no sabes lo que significa la palabra "amigo"?  
  
Mariana: Y uno a Tamao...¡pero en la mejilla!  
  
Tamao: Arigato! ^///^  
  
Ren: _ Estoy listo para pelear en cualquier momento Shinjitsu.  
  
Neko: Yo le digo a Anna Sacerdotisa lo del club, pero aún así te paso sus correos (espero que no le moleste): anna_sacerdotisa@hotmail.com o anna_shaman_queen@hotmail.com ^.^ Nos vemos!  
  
Marijo: El que sigue es de Laila  
  
Neko: Hola amiga! Je je, no me quedó tan fea la pintura ^.^, pero se ensució de un lado de la cara (muy poco) y n he podido arreglarla por falta de óleo blanco U.U Además se me olvidó llevarla a la exposición ;_; ¡El profe me va a matar! Gracias por el fic, seguiré escribiendo ^^ así que creo que habrán escritos de Neko para rato XP Espero que pronto agarres la inspiración que me gustaría leer tus poemas, si es que quieres que los lea...¿Tu compu anda malita? No te preocupes, que no abrí el correo (que sí me llegó), aunque esta cosa (mira a su máquina) a cada rato anda fallando U///U La trato muy mal..., pero aún así la quiero mucho...*-* No me desagrada que se peleen por mi ^^, pero es muy extraño, considerando que nunca he sido afortunada con el sexo opuesto...pero que mas da ¡Ay Laila! Como crees!¡Si me encanta recibir reviews! ¡Y más que los que los mandan me cuenten un poco más que no sea sobre el fic. Ten por seguro que no me aburre lo que me mandas, al contrario, porque se que en algún lugar hay alguien que se preocupa por mi y me escribe. Y sí, me enoja que hayan repetido SK...pero ni modo.  
  
Pilika: Que lindo! ;_;  
  
Horo: ¡Yo también te mando un beso Laila!  
  
Hao y Ren: ¿Y nosotros qué?  
  
Neko: XD nos vemos Laila. Te cuidas.  
  
Mariana: (leyendo) Anna Kyouyama te felicita por el capítulo, pero piensa que las organizadoras con raras..¿te damos miedo?  
  
Neko: XD Es cierto...somos extrañas.  
  
Marijo: Sobre todo tú...a quien se le ocurre dormirse escuchando en el discman toda la noche a Nirvana.  
  
Neko: _ Oye, deja a Kurt-kun Cobain en paz...¡era taaaan lindo y cantaba taaan bien! Pero se tuvo que suicidar U.U  
  
Hao: A mi también me gusta ese grupo...  
  
Neko: ^-^¡Viva Nirvana!  
  
Marijo: Este es de Anna Sacerdotisa...¿Neko-sama?  
  
Neko: ^///^Así me dice...  
  
Mariana: San, Sama, Sempai, Chan...¿qué más falta?  
  
Neko: ¿Crees que se están alargando Anna Sacerdotisa? ^.^ Gracias, aunque como tengo restringido el Internet gracias a Anna...no puedo actualizar más que una vez por semana, además de que ya me acostumbre a esa rutina, je je...¿Ya hiciste el club de fans? O///O Dios mío...Ah si, me dijo Shinjitsu que te dijera que si quieres pueden hacer el club como había pensado, aunque creo que ya te adelantaste ^^ De todo modos me pidió tus correos, que ya se los di...espero que no te moleste.  
  
Mariana: Oye Neko, yo quiero saber que onda con tu club ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?  
  
Neko: ^^U No fue mi idea...  
  
Marijo: Yo también quiero saber...¿podrían mandar más información?  
  
Neko: O///O Creo que Emma tenía razón, me estoy volviendo popular! O///O  
  
Mariana: En la escuela lo eres..bueno, en los primeros...pero no te preocupes, en Internet es mejor...  
  
Hao y Ren: !  
  
Ren: No nos estábamos burlando!  
  
Hao: Solo se nos hizo gracioso eso de que Neko tuviera un club de fans...Ya ni Manta!  
  
Neko: No molesten...se lo ganaron a pulso.  
  
Yoh: O.o ¿Yo me burle? ¡Pero sí solo fue curiosidad por tus celos!  
  
Anna: Creo que no sabes expresarte bien.  
  
Marijo: Manda saludos a todos menos a Hao y Ren...  
  
Neko: No te preocupes por lo del MSN, luego me avisas; de todos modos te lo mando a tu otro correo si puedo, porque tienes razón,...soy muy floja para escribir correos XP Tendré que corregir ese mal hábito.  
  
Mariana: Este es de Selene...también te llama Neko-Sama...o.o ¡Y te habla de usted!  
  
Neko: ._.U ¿Por qué presiento que Anna Sacerdotisa tendrá que responder a eso? ¿Usted? Vaya, apenas tengo 13..creo que ya estoy vieja XP  
  
Marijo: Bien que te gusta que te celen.._  
  
Neko: ^///^  
  
Mariana: Dice que le gusta mucho la historia, pero que no alargues tanto la parte del final. Yo creo que si eso te molesta igual y podrías saltártela ¿no?  
  
Neko: Buena idea...U///U Quizás si me alargo mucho, pero es que me emociona mucho recibir tantas cosas lindas de mis queridos lectores n___n, que no puedo evitarlo. Gomen ne...  
  
Marijo: Sigue Hermione Potter...tienes razón, todos lo shamanes son sexys! *-* Les manda un gran beso y abrazo, porque los quiere mucho!  
  
Neko: ¡Claro que sí! (en voz baja) ¡Todos los lectores están invitados a la boda! Pero...(baja más la voz) No le digan a Anna que me golpea ._. ¿Premio Nobel? O///O No lo había pensado...Me conformo con producir mi propia serie de anime en Japón bajo la dirección de Hiroyuki-sama y con canciones de Megumi "Megami no anime music" Hayashibara!*---* ¡Sería un éxito! O,o  
  
Marijo (le da un zape a Neko): Eso me recordó a algo...  
  
Neko: x_x ¿Qué?  
  
Marijo y Mariana: ¡La convención, la convención!  
  
Neko: Si!!! *.* Esa bella convención de cómics en Tlatelolco este fin de semana, donde habrán muchas cosas lindas de Mankin...pero a la que no voy a poder ir ;____________;  
  
Marijo: No te preocupes que te compramos algo...  
  
Neko (abraza a Marijo y a Mariana fuertemente) ¡Ay, que lindas amigas tengo! ;___; Arigato!  
  
Mariana: @_@ Tenías que ser brusca...sigue este review de Akane...  
  
Marijo: La famosa Akane, ne?  
  
Neko: Creo que por acá ya te conocen onesan ^^  
  
Marijo: no es precisamente por eso...  
  
Neko: o.o?  
  
Marijo: Akane por favor dime tu página que Neko es mala y no me la quiere dar!!! ;__;  
  
Neko (le da un zape a Marijo): No le hagas caso a esta loca amiga, solo está molestando...Yo luego se la paso...hasta que me dé sus "páginas secretas".  
  
Marijo: Noo!!! ;_; ¡Mis páginas nunca!  
  
Neko (ve a Mariana): ¿Ves? Te lo dije...  
  
Mariana: (asiente) Mejor continuemos, aquí Akane ya quiere saber que pasa en la noche de bodas...  
  
Neko: n_n Habrá que aguantarse las ganas porque todavía falta bastante...  
  
Mariana: Y dice que los capítulos están cortos, pero que importa más la calidad. Yo digo lo mismo n_n.  
  
Anna: O estás alargándolos o son muy pequeños...¿quién entiende a tus amigas?  
  
Neko: ¡Yo las entiendo! No sé que tamaño tengan, pero creo que así están bien (sonríe malignamente) Por cierto Mariana, tú nos has leído nada de mi historia a pesar de que te pase 11 capítulos ¬¬  
  
Mariana: No he tenido tiempo U.U Pero por lo que veo no está nada mal...  
  
Neko: Je je, es lo que dicen por aquí, pero no importa...¡hay que ver lo que provocan las organizadoras!  
  
Todos (menos Neko y sus amigas): ¿En serio? ¬¬  
  
Neko: ^^ Solo un capítulo más y se van...¿verdad?  
  
Marijo y Mariana: Sí.  
  
Horo: Como que esta vez fue algo rápida y sin nuestras intervenciones.  
  
Neko: Gomen...pero creo que sí. Bueno, ahora sí nos tenemos que ir...(mira un rotafolio arrumbado en el otro extremo de la habitación y suspira) Estúpido profesor de Química...más vale que se cuide que le caerá una maldición...Pero antes de eso (pone cara de niña buena) quisiera pedirles un chibi favor lectores, si es que se puede. Si alguno de ustedes tiene las lyrics de "Amiga mía" (Alejandro Sanz) o "Thank you for loving me" (Bon Jovi) les agradecería infinitamente si las mandarán a neko_aoi@hotmail.com ¿sí? Arigato n_n (toma un chibi Patiño y le clava un alfiler) mwajajajaja...  
  
Marijo y Mariana: La convención, la convención!!!  
  
Los demás: .__. Trío de locas...  
  
Manta: Bueno lectores, eso es todo por hoy, como dice esa loca llamada Neko que le está haciendo budú a su maestro.  
  
Todos: Nos vemos!! 


	20. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
20. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!  
  
-Y este monumento está dedicado al famoso samurai Himura Kenshin por haber participado en el movimiento de liberación de Funbarigaoka (N. de A.: No...ese guapo samurai de ojos azules no me pertenece -ya quisiera U.U-, solo lo puse por la historia y porque Neko·Kuroid y Amidamaru me obligaron -fans de SX-) -decía Fausto mientras él, su esposa, Pilika, Tamao y Aome contemplaban la estatua de aquel hombre que portaba una espada en señal de defensa.  
  
-Vaaaaya, no sabía que supieras tanto de Funbarigaoka -dijo la chica de pelo azul mientras Diesel y la organizadora asentían con la cabeza, sorbiendo sus refrescos que el rubio les había comprado.  
  
-Oh bueno, con una edad como la mía se podría decir que ya he hecho todo lo que he querido...y he de decir que la historia de una ciudad como esta es muy interesante...Aunque la ciencia es mi única pasión...  
  
-Creo que estuvo muy bien que nos hubieras llevado de paseo por toda la ciudad como guía ^_^ -opinó la organizadora contemplando boquiabierta al samurai.  
  
-Mira Fausto querido -intervino Elisa señalando un pequeño museo que se encontraba en la esquina del parque- Si mi vista no me falla hay una pequeña exposición sobre los detectives de la antigua Inglaterra y como resolvían sus casos...¿Les interesa?  
  
-¡¡¡Siiii!!! -gritaron Fausto y Lyserg.  
  
-Yo también voy...  
  
-Y yo -contestó Pilika echando a correr con los demás hacia el lugar, poniéndose al lado del chico de pelo verde, quien al verla le sonrió, lo que la hizo enrojecer, aunque no supo muy bien si era por el calor o por algo que no quería desentrañar de su corazón. Todavía confundida, la muchacha ainu bajo la mirada al entrar al museo, caminando sin rumbo cuando alguien la detuvo.  
  
-¡Pilika!  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Estuviste a punto de estrellarte contra ese esqueleto de Tiranosaurus Rex. Si no hubiera sido por Lyserg ya estarías enterrada bajo un montón de huesos. -dijo Fausto examinando de cerca los restos.  
  
-n_n Creo que te salvé la vida...  
  
-Eh...hum...sí...gracias -susurró la hermana de Horo sintiendo su rostro colorado, alzándolo para encontrarse con el esqueleto de ese dinosaurio, que se veía temible por su tamaño.  
  
-Oigan, vamos a la exposición, ¿no? -inquirió Aome impacientemente.  
  
-Sí, vamos -la apoyó el espíritu adelantándose con su esposo, seguidos por la organizadora. El chico inglés también los iba a seguir, pero se vio impedido al sentir que alguien lo jalaba de su camisa. Asombrado, giró su cabeza, encontrándose con una Pilika que no mostraba su cara.  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó gentilmente, a lo que la chica, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, alzó la cabeza.  
  
-Solo quería darte las gracias de nuevo...ya sabes...por salvarme.  
  
-Oh...no hay de que, es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?  
  
-Sí...lo que los amigos hacen-repitió la joven sintiéndose profundamente triste, aunque su amigo no se dio cuenta, ya que había avanzado en busca de los demás.  
  
-Amigos...-repitió para sí el muchacho con un dejo de tristeza en la voz...¿Por qué ese sentimiento con una palabra tan hermosa? ¿Y porqué con Pilika? Diesel no terminaba de preguntarse porque se había hecho esas preguntas cuando llegó al lado de la organizadora, Elisa y su esposo, quien rápidamente le puso enfrente un hermoso reloj de cadena, que hacia mucho que había dejado de marcar el tiempo.  
  
-Mira Lyserg -dijo, mirando entusiasmado el artefacto- Este reloj fue usado para atrapar a criminales mediante la hipnosis...Aunque claro -agregó bajando la voz- todos los shamanes sabemos que dentro del reloj vivía un espíritu de un ladrón que robaba los secretos de los demás.  
  
-Ah que interesante -respondió el chico de pelo verde mirando distraídamente como Pilika llegaba.  
  
-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó, mirando a los demás.  
  
-De nada interesante -respondió Aome bostezando  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Ya llegamos -anunció Anna descalzándose en tanto que Aoi contemplaba largamente el paquete que traía entre sus manos, suspirando inconscientemente.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la itako, curiosa al observar que la seria organizadora ocupaba su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la boda.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Por qué suspiraste?  
  
-No...por nada...  
  
-Debes de haber pensado en alguien...  
  
-Como si tuviera alguien -contestó la joven socarronamente- Para mí esas cosas no existen, por irónico que parezca.  
  
-Pero...-más la chica fue interrumpida bruscamente.  
  
-Oye...¿no te huele a madera?  
  
-¿Madera?  
  
-Si, mira... -señaló la organizadora apuntando hacia el patio. La rubia se encogió de hombros, pero avanzó al lado de la chica de pelo negro. Al llegar al jardín trasero, las muchachas vieron que Yoh, Tamao, Ren, Horo y Nicole se hallaban reunidos en torno a una fogata que contenía restos de algo que era de madera (o mejor dicho, restos de lo que destruyeron...destruir la evidencia con la fogata, aunque ellas no lo sabían), cuyas chispas saltaban alegremente, resaltando y fundiéndose con el temprano anochecer (N. de A: Vaya que llegaron tarde).  
  
-Hola -saludó Yoh sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Por qué la fogata? -inquirió su prometida contemplando pensativamente el fuego.  
  
-Este...  
  
-Fue para darles una sorpresa señoritas -se apresuró a decir Tamao- ¿No les agrada? Pondremos malvaviscos para ponerlos al fuego...¿Qué les parece?  
  
-Perfecto -musitó Aoi mirando sospechosamente la fachada de la casa, que parecía nueva, aunque la rubia no lo notó siquiera, solo se acomodó al lado de su prometido.  
  
-Ren...¿qué le pasó a tu hombro? -inquirió Kyouyama mientras Yoh la abrazaba junto al fuego. Su amigo chino ahora traía un vendaje en su hombro bajo su camisa roja.  
  
-No preguntes _  
  
-Incluso herido te ves bien...-opinó Nicole, quien ya traía los malvaviscos en una bolsa.  
  
-Pronto sanará...-aconsejo el joven ainu a punto de reírse- Por cierto...¿dónde andan mi hermana y los demás?  
  
Como respondiendo a su pregunta, en ese momento Lyserg, Pilika, Aome, Fausto y Elisa aparecieron por el jardín. Todos traían una larga cara de cansancio, y parecían muy maltratados.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Tamao amablemente.  
  
-Larga historia -respondió la joven de lentes irritada.  
  
+*+Flashback+*+  
  
-¡Que maravillosa exposición hemos visto hoy! -exclamó admirado Fausto recorriendo entusiasmado las mesas en las que se encontraban varios objetos del viejo Londres. Lyserg y Elisa asintieron; mientras que por otra parte Pilika había decidido admirar aquel esqueleto con el que había estado a punto de chocar.  
  
-Debe de haber sido grande y poderoso...-se dijo a sí misma tocando ligeramente una parte del esqueleto.  
  
-Claro, todos los dinosaurios eran enormes.  
  
-¡Aome! Pensé que estabas con Lyserg y los demás...  
  
-^_^ Es que ellos están viendo todos esos objetos y ya me aburrieron...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-¿Vaya que eran grandes, ne? -comentó la joven dándole un ligero golpe al hueso más cercano.  
  
-¡No lo hagas! -exclamó la joven ainu.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Pegarle...se puede derrumbar y sería catastrófico...  
  
-Oh vamos Pilika...estas cosas resistían golpes menos leves...¿ves? -dijo la chica golpeando de nuevo el esqueleto- Para ellos esto no era ni un rasguño.  
  
-Pero aún así...  
  
-Que miedosa -_¬ Mira....-la muchacha de lentes empezó a sacudir bruscamente el hueso que tenía frente a ella, asustando a la hermana de Horo.  
  
-¡Aome!  
  
-¡Pero si no pasa nada! -insistió la organizadora zarandeando parte del esqueleto.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó una voz, haciendo que ambas voltearan; era Fausto, que junto con Diesel avanzaban hacia ellas corriendo.  
  
-Fausto...verdad qué se puede caer? -preguntó la joven de pelo celeste.  
  
-Opino lo mismo -contestó el chico inglés mirando con temor como el esqueleto se mecía lentamente.  
  
-Vamos, no deben tener miedo -empezó el científico sonriendo- Todo mundo sabe que esta dinosaurio era de los más AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+*+Flasback+*+  
  
-Y así se les cayó el esqueleto encima, ¿verdad? -preguntó Yoh cuando Aome terminó su relato.  
  
-Sí U.U Yo sabía que esa cosa no era muy resistente...  
  
-Pero si tú la tiraste -objetó Diesel asando un malvavisco  
  
-_  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos salieron vivos, ¿no? -opino el chico de cabello morado empezando a reírse.  
  
-¿Qué más querías? -inquirió la joven de las montañas molesta. Los demás asintieron, mientras que oían las lejanas campanadas de una iglesia a lo lejos, indicando que pronto sería medianoche.  
  
-Creo que es hora que dormir -dijo Anna levantándose- Mañana Yoh, las organizadoras y yo tenemos que ir a Isumo, recuerdan?  
  
-Pero nosotros no -refutó el muchacho de pelo azul.  
  
-No me hagas enojar Horo Horo...ahora, ¡a dormir todos! -ordenó la itako entrando a la casa, seguida de los demás.  
  
+*+A la mañana siguiente...+*+  
  
-Tamao, te dejo al cuidado de la casa...cualquier desperfecto o cosa que necesites habla a Isumo -dijo Anna dándole las llaves de la casa a Tamamura.  
  
-Si señorita...que tengan un buen viaje.  
  
-Nos vemos en tres meses pues -contesto la rubia, mientras Asakura y las extranjeras aguardaban afuera.  
  
-Hasta luego señorita...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Se ve que en la sala de la residencia Asakura, Neko está con su computadora buscando sus reviews)  
  
Neko: Holas!! n_n ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Me alegra verlos de nuevo...  
  
Manta: Neko...  
  
Neko: ¡Ah si! Primero tengo que responder algunas cosas que se me olvido del otro capitulo U/U Gomen ne...Mejor me apuro antes de que lleguen las locas de mi amigas.  
  
Yoh: ¿Van a venir de nuevo?  
  
Neko: Última vez...aunque me dijeron que me iban a traer algo (se encoge de hombros). Mejor me apuro. (empieza a leer) Claro Mako, se me hace un bonito nombre para una futura hija n_n Si es que algún día sucede eso, prometo que lo haré ¿vale? El que sigue es de CDG...¡Hola! Yo estoy muy bien , gracias, algo atareada por eso de que tengo exámenes y tengo que empeñarme para que exente los finales n_n  
  
Anna: De nuevo a las presiones y a la neurosis...¿verdad?  
  
Neko: XD Dime en que momento del día no estoy así...creo que solo cuando duermo. Como sea CDG, arigato por lo de "excelente"...me halaga. Y por lo que veo no eres la única con un espíritu grosero...(voltea a ver a Kikio, su espíritu acompañante, que es una geisha y está a su lado)  
  
Kikio: Yo no soy grosera tarada ¬¬  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Síguele y veras que te pasará algo muy malo...Aunque claro, eso de que eres medio "darketa" me agrada Kikio, con eso de que luego yo ando así XD Solo falta este review de anna n_n...momantai, que pronto vendrá la boda XD.  
  
Hao: ¿No es con mayúsculas?  
  
Neko: Esa es otra Anna ^.^  
  
Horo: Momantai?  
  
Neko: Es que he estado viendo Digimon *_* ¡Ay que bellos son mi Takuya, mi Taichi, mi Davis y mi Ken!  
  
Marijo (llegando con Mariana): Takuya es mío...¿recuerdas? _  
  
Neko: Sí me quedo con Shido conforme _  
  
Marijo: No, yo ya te dejé a Zero...  
  
Ren: ¿De qué se trata eso? ¿Intercambio de personajes de anime?  
  
Mariana: ^^U Por cierto Neko...te trajimos algo...o alguien  
  
Neko: (se emociona) ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Un esclavo, un bishounen? ¿Qué? *-*  
  
Marijo: Creo que se le podría llamar esclavo...pero tu lo consideras amigo.  
  
Neko: O.o  
  
Mariana: No te preocupes...ahorita viene.  
  
Neko: O.o (le tapan los ojos? Ah, que cara...? (le destapan los ojos) Orlando?!  
  
Orlando: Hola Neko! n_n  
  
Neko: Bien...alguien dígame que hace aquí.  
  
Marijo: Fue el único reemplazo para Lucía...  
  
Neko: (suspira) Bueno, mejor que ese tipo que se llama Pe... (Orlando le tapa la boca)  
  
Orlando: ¡No digas su nombre! Puede que te escuche...  
  
Neko (se encoge de hombros): Realmente no me importa. Pero como estás aquí amigo Orlando...*cough* clon de Manta *cough* nos ayudarás a responder los reviews n_n  
  
Manta: Oye niño...¡eres igualito a mi!  
  
Manta: ¡Yupi! ¡Somos gemelos como Yoh y Hao! n_____n  
  
Neko: ¬_¬ Me preocupas...sobre todo con eso de que la otra vez te dieron convulsiones -_-U Como sea, ya vamos a empezar n_n Orlando...si fueras tan amable  
  
Orlando: Sí! (empieza a leer) El primer review es de Anna Sacerdotisa...¿las organizadoras te dan miedo? (mira a sus amigas)  
  
Marijo: Figúrate que una de ellas escribe un fic..que miedo ¿no? (mira a Neko)  
  
Mariana: Sí! ¡Yo quiero saber más sobre ese club! (en voz baja) Conozco a un par de personas que estarían muy interesadas je je (mira a Orlando discretamente)  
  
Neko: (sin darse cuenta) XD Holas Anna Sacerdotisa! Me alegra saber que ya te estás comunicando con Shinjitsu como deseabas n_n  
  
Orlando: Aquí dice que quiere invitar al club a todos los que les guste tu manera de escribir, incluida Selene.  
  
Anna: No me estaba refiriendo a ti cuando dije eso, más bien era para Yoh.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes Anna Sacerdotisa, lo pasado al pasado n_n  
  
Ren y Hao: .!!!  
  
Neko: Eso les pasa por groseros ¬.¬  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡120 imágenes mías!!! ¡Cómo pudiste destruir tantas obras de arte!!!!  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Yo quería pedirte un favor Anna sacerdotisa...(pone cara de niña buena) ¿No tendrás de casualidad una foto de Anna e Yoh con ropa que no sea la que usan diario? Te lo agradecería infinitamente n_n  
  
Mariana: Sigue este review de Lourdes Ariki...  
  
Neko: Hola! n__n A mi tampoco me importa si se alarga o se acorta...bueno, no sé o.O Pero como sea, no te preocupes por lo del review, ni modo si se borró.  
  
Ren: Al fin alguien con sentido común no se quiere unir a ese club...  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Y luego te quejas...  
  
Neko: Arigato Lourdes! (mirada "inocente") Por lo del maestro ya quedó todo arreglado mwajajaja... Aunque no le caería mal una Chibi Lourdes ; ) Pensándolo mejor mas bien sería castigo para ella º_º  
  
Mariana: U_U Yo quería decirle Rennie pero me ganaron.  
  
Marijo: Bueno Mariana, no se puede tener todo en la vida...aún cuentas con Ken Ichi...espera, ha pasado a manos de Neko...^^U  
  
Mariana: U.U Siempre queda Eido...  
  
Neko: (sonríe malignamente) Me parece perfecto (baja la voz) pero de aquí entre nosotras no sale lo de ese regalito  
  
Ren: Opino lo mismo Lourdes, solo que en esa ocasión fue difícil controlarme ¡Decir que mi amada lanza en una navaja! - No me rebajaré de nuevo con ese shaman que debería de usar sus supuestos poderes para congelar un poco la casa...  
  
Horo: Si como usted quiera patrón ¬¬  
  
Neko: _ Creo que apoyo a Ren por esta vez...see ya Lourdes!  
  
Marijo: Sigue Yuta.  
  
Neko: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada darle sorpresas a la historia ^_^A mi también me gusta memorias de una Geisha...diría que es mi libro favorito ^.^ Pobre Nobu...pero que se le va a hacer, no creo que nadie quisiera ver a Sayuri sin su Presidente n_n. A mi Mameha me cae bien...pero no sé, siento que le falta un no sé que que todavía no me explico tras leer unas 500 veces el libro O.o Y sí, Hatsumono es muy maldita...aunque no me cae muy mal...Y con Calabaza creo que después de haber sido tan maldita con Sayuri al llevar al presidente con ella y el consejero, sigue trabajando como geisha, pero preferiría pensar que se refundió en el infierno y luego volvió a ser como antes @_@ Sí!!! Night Walker es genial! Sí, yo también vi esa parte y me dio mucho miedo la mamá O.O Liho me da igual, aunque me molesta que siempre ande tras Sido y Yayoi me cae bien, me dio ternura el capítulo de ella y su gemela...siento que se vería bien con Shido, aunque a decir verdad ¿quién no se ve bien con ese hermoso vampiro al lado? *-,*  
  
Orlando: Que miedo...sigue este review de SaKKuri...quiere más y más y más y más @_@  
  
Neko: Al lector lo que pida n_n  
  
Mariana: El siguiente es de Akane  
  
Neko: Hola!!! Mmm...creo que soy muy mala con eso de la noche de bodas, pero es que faltan algunas cosas por ocurrir n_n. De hecho, la noche llega en el penúltimo capítulo...  
  
Hao: ¿Cuántos son?  
  
Neko: Menos de 10 y más de 5 ^^ Gomen ne por ponerte nerviosa sis, espero que te consuelen los "excelentes" capítulos XD ¿Verdad que es kimono era hermoso? Me gustaría usar uno algún día...n_n Y si, esperemos que Yoh se desmaye XD  
  
Marijo: _ Que mala eres con mi pequeño Yoh...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Es MI Yoh...  
  
Yoh: O///O  
  
Marijo: Sigue este review de anna...  
  
Horo: ¿Sin mayúsculas?  
  
Neko: Sip...no te preocupes que continuo aquí...  
  
Orlando: Ahora este es de Anna...con mayúsculas  
  
Neko: Hi! n_n No te preocupes por el review n_n ¿Te regañaron? U.Ú Muchas veces así son las abuelitas, pero lo hacen por tu bien, tengas o no la culpa ji ji. Yo estoy bien, gracias n_n y tú? (sigue leyendo) Wiii!!! Muchos premios! Que alegría! n___n (se emociona) Y un Nobel!!! *______________________________* Oye Anna, una pregunta ¿de casualidad (si es que eres de México) eres del norte? Es que el martes que saqué los reviews los imprimí y se los mostré a una amiga, que me comentó que sentía que eras del norte por tu forma de escribir o.O ¿Tú qué opinas? Y algo más, intenté mandarte un correo pero no pude U.U, así que aquí te va la respuesta: me identifico de las canciones de Avril con "Losing Grip" y "Unwanted"  
  
Orlando: De verdad eres Neko-Sama...creo que deberías mandarte hacer un retrato para que pases a la inmortalidad n_n Yo lo hago!  
  
Neko: o.o?  
  
Orlando: Es que te veo tan seguido que tu rostro ya se me ha grabado en la mente ^_^  
  
Neko: (se pone roja) Orlando, por favor no digas eso...  
  
Mariana: (en voz baja) Apunten a alguien a ese club...(empieza a leer) Sigue este review de Hermione Potter.  
  
Neko: Hola! Crees que es poco pedir mi propia serie de anime? XD Si lo logró convocaré a mucha gente que sepa escribir o producir o dibujar...Estás invitada n_n, así como al que le interese XP ¡Viva ese hermoso libro de Memorias de una Geisha! Gracias a él pude encontrar mi espíritu acompañante...n_n  
  
Mariana: Sí, te organizamos tu boda! : ) ¿Con un inglés? (mira a Lyserg) O.o ¿Ese?  
  
Neko: n_n Correcto...nos vemos tomodachi! 


	21. Tres meses después

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
21.- Tres meses después...  
  
-Yoh, abre la puerta -dijo Anna perezosamente, cambiando con aire de aburrimiento los canales de la televisión en Isumo. Tres meses de planes habían sido muy ajetreados para la pareja, pero ya que las organizadoras se habían marchado todo parecía pesado, con un toque de impaciencia para el gran día, que sería dentro de dos días.  
  
- _-_ Que flojera...  
  
-¬.¬ Házlo, quieres? -inquirió la rubia viéndolo a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos. Debido a la lentitud del tiempo y a que su relación ya era como la de cualquier enamorados, tomar una siesta juntos a mitad de la tarde ya se había vuelto costumbre.  
  
-De acuerdo -accedió el chico levantándose del sofá que había en una de las amplias estancias y caminando hacia la puerta. -¿Quién es?  
  
-...  
  
-"Tal vez son vendedores", pensó el shaman descorriendo la puerta. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con sus amigos: Horo, Pilika, Ren, Tamao, Lyserg, Hao y Jun.  
  
-Hola!!!! -saludaron los 7 efusivamente.  
  
-Chicos!!! Que gusto volver a verlos n___n Pasen.  
  
-Tres meses fue mucho tiempo, no? -inquirió la joven ainu depositando su maleta pesadamente en el suelo.  
  
-Si n_n Pero para nosotros casi no lo sentimos -contestó Asakura feliz- Anna, adivina quienes están aquí!!!!  
  
-¿Ahora qué? -se oyó la voz enfurruñada de la itako, que caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo, pero al ver a los demás su expresión cambió por una más suave. -Vaya, ya era hora de que hubieran llegado.  
  
-Sí!! Los extrañábamos mucho ;_;  
  
-No me refería a ellos -contestó irónicamente Kyouyama, a lo que todos casi se caen de espaldas. - Me refería a ellas -dijo señalando con el dedo a Aoi, la organizadora de la boda, que parecía que también acababa de llegar, pero no venía en compañía de Nicole y Aome. Ahora traía consigo a una joven que parecía mayor que ella y que también portaba un atuendo de traje blanco y blusa azul.  
  
-Hola!! -saludó la organizadora.  
  
-Deberías de haber llegado ayer. -comentó Anna mientras los demás se instalaban ruidosamente en el comedor, en donde Tamao de inmediato se encargó de conseguir té frío para todos.  
  
-Pero si se fueron hace 2 semanas -refutó su prometido sorprendido.  
  
-Yoh tiene razón -contestó la chica de pelo negro.- el avión se retrasó, eso es todo. Ahora, les presentó a mi colega, que es coordinadora del evento como yo. Su nombre es Akane Tendo.  
  
-Hola -saludó la muchacha sonriendo.  
  
-Hola -respondieron todos empezando a presentarse.  
  
-Bueno -empezó la organizadora- Yo vine para ayudarle a Neko con los últimos detalles de la boda. No me había podido presentar debido a que estaba en otro evento en Sudamérica n_n.  
  
-Y las otras jóvenes? -preguntó Tamao cortésmente ofreciéndoles té a las extranjeras.  
  
-Aome y Nicole? Ya terminaron con su trabajo -respondió Aoi sorbiendo su té.  
  
-Creo que ahora estamos todos completos y listos para el gran evento -dijo Lyserg alzando su taza de té. -¡Por los futuros esposos! -agregó, mientras que los demás repetían ¡Por los novios!, haciendo chocar sus tazas alegremente. Así empezó el comienzo de una velada tranquila que terminó ya avanzada la noche.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Anna bajó la escaleras medio dormida todavía, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra tratando de reprimir un bostezo. Al llegar al comedor vio que se encontraban desayunando Tamao, Pilika, Jun, Aoi y Akane, pero de los chicos ni una pista.  
  
-Y así -decía la amiga de Aoi tomando otra tostada con mantequilla- fue como Yoh y Anna decidieron que la fiesta sería en aquel lugar que está rodeado de lindos paisajes de aguas termales.  
  
-Oigan -interrumpió la rubia tomando un vaso de jugo- ¿Dónde están Yoh y los demás?  
  
-Dijeron que iban a pescar y a hacer otras cosas -respondió la hermana de Horo.  
  
-Y que no regresarían. Ya sabes, como mañana es el gran día. -agregó Aoi.  
  
-Oye Anna, no pongas esa cara que tu amado no va a ir al fin del mundo -bromeó la muchacha de pelo verde- Aparte es su último día de soltero, déjalo ser...ya para entonces será todo tuyo.  
  
-Mmm...pero  
  
-¡Vamos, no me digas que querías que entrenará este día! ¡Se supone que los novios no deben verse un día antes de la boda!  
  
-Lo tenía pensado pero no importa...se supone que hoy se iban a ir en lo que ustedes me ayudaban con todas esas cosas que hace la novia un día antes de que se case, cuando no debe ver a su prometido -argumentó la joven ligeramente nerviosa.  
  
-Para eso habrá tiempo -contestó Aoi sonriendo- Por ahora nosotras también tenemos que hacer un par de cositas, ¿verdad Akane?  
  
-Sí n_n Y casi no hay tiempo, así que apúrense que nos espera un laaaaargo día  
  
-Pero no dejo una nota ni nada...-objetó la futura esposa tratando de ocultar su tristeza.  
  
-No es cierto señorita Anna -replicó Tamao, entregándole una pequeña nota que contenía la letra de Yoh, que decía : "Annita: Hao y los demás quieren llevarme a algunos lados muy temprano antes del gran día, así que no te preocupes, que yo también estaré esperando hasta verte de blanco a mi lado n_n Un enorme beso en la puntita de esa nariz. Yoh". La chica sonrió mientras guardaba la nota entre los pliegues de su yukata. Ahora sí ya estaba lista y preparada para lo que viniera.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Que tranquilidad tan grande -suspiró Yoh recostado contra un árbol, en donde también yacían Ren, Horo y Lyserg, en tanto que Hao descansaba sobre las ramas del árbol.  
  
-De seguro ya no la tendrás cuando te llegue la hora con Anna -rió el shaman del hielo tirando por enésima vez el hilo de su caña de pescar, produciendo un sonoro chapoteo en el arroyo que estaba ante sus pies.  
  
-Horo Horo, por última vez no debes zarandear así la caña que todos los peces se van a ir -gruñó el joven chino molesto.  
  
-n_n Vamos Horo, cuando Annita y yo seamos esposos nada cambiara; seguiremos siendo los mismos que antes.  
  
-Sí claro...todo será igual con la pequeña gran diferencia de que serán esposos -ironizó su hermano saltando hasta ponerse enfrente de los shamanes.  
  
-¿Y cuál es la diferencia ya que te han unido por un anillo y "casado" en un papel? -inquirió el chico inglés distraídamente.  
  
-Bueno -empezó el amo del espíritu del fuego- Después de la boda y toda la fiestecita empieza el verdadero matrimonio, en donde tendrás que hacer todo con una persona por el resto de tu vida...  
  
-No suena mal -respondió el hermano de Pilika sonriendo- Mientras ella sepa cocinar deliciosamente y me quiera...  
  
-Y luego llegan los hijos y todo eso...-continuó el mayor de los Asakura, siendo interrumpido por su hermano.  
  
-Sí es cierto, casi lo había olvidado...los hijos!  
  
-¡Cielos, Yoh! ¡Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de tu descendencia si es el motivo principal por el que se arregló tu boda con Anna! -exclamó Ren sorprendido.  
  
-n_n Creo que con quererla para mí basta...  
  
-Esperemos por lo menos que no hayas olvidado como vienen los hijos...-dijo Hao mirando significativamente al chico de audífonos...  
  
-Pues a decir verdad...no lo había pensado mucho 0///0- -empezó el shaman sonrojándose ligeramente y empezando a ponerse nervioso.  
  
-Entonces creo que es hora de que empecemos a hablar de "eso" -recalcó Horo, a lo que Lyserg y el hermano de Jun asintieron, empezando a rodear al futuro esposo de Anna, cuya cara empezaba a ponerse más roja.  
  
-Pero...pero...  
  
-Nada de "peros" hermanito, ha llegado la hora, ¡andando! -ordenó Hao , a lo que los demás shamanes tomaron a Asakura y cargándolo entre los cuatro se lo llevaron casi a rastras, ya que Yoh no parecía muy dispuesto a ir a donde querían que fuera.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Alguien me podría decir que estamos haciendo aquí? -cuestionó Kyouyama impaciente, entrando con las demás chicas al centro comercial que estaba más próximo de Isumo, como a unas 2 horas de distancia.  
  
-Aaah -dijo Pilika tomándola del brazo mientras Akane hacia lo mismo del otro lado- Es una sorpresa para ti Anna...  
  
-¿Pero qué demo -pero alguien le había bajado la bandanna a la altura de los ojos, mientras las demás empezaban a guiarla por unos 10 minutos, entre risas ahogadas, cuchicheos e indicaciones.  
  
-Aquí es -dijo finalmente Aoi quitándole la bandanna de los ojos a la rubia, en tanto que Jun la empujaba suavemente a la entrada de un tienda...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Sake! -exclamó Hao alegremente tomando la botella que estaba escondida entre unas toallas. -¡Que buena idea tuviste Ren!  
  
-Tal vez un poco de alcohol ayude a disminuir la tensión -contestó el joven de pelo morado encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que el joven de pelo largo tomaba un trago de la bebida.  
  
-¡Vaya que es refrescante en un sauna como este! -habló cuando terminó de tomar-¿Alguien quiere?  
  
Horo y Lyserg negaron con la cabeza, en tanto que el menor de los Asakura, quien tenía un aire distraído, miraba perdidamente la pequeña estancia cubierta de madera en donde él y los demás envueltos solamente en unas toallas se relajaban en el acogedor sauna.  
  
-¿Yoh? -preguntó Hao pasando su mano enfrente del shaman.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Oye, estás algo distraído -dijo Ren.  
  
-Es que no me había puesto a pensar en lo que pasa después de la boda...ya saben U///U  
  
-Vaya, creo que eres más inocente que Lyserg -respondió el hermano de Pilika- ¿En serio nunca nunca...se te había ocurrido?  
  
-No  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Aparte yo quería darle algo a Anna -dijo el chico tomando una pequeña cajita que había a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó el chico de pelo verde curioso.  
  
-Es un anillo n_n Está será una pequeña prueba de cuanto quiero a Anna je je je  
  
-Me parece bien, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? -comentó Horo Horo viendo que por un pequeño orificio entraba la luz anaranjada, típica del atardecer.  
  
-Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que se quiere. -respondió el muchacho mirando la caja pensativamente- ¡Amidamaru!  
  
-Si amo Yoh.  
  
-Ve y entrégale esto a Anna...-ordenó el shaman.  
  
-Enseguida -contestó el espíritu desapareciendo al instante.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Hao después de haber visto largamente como el samurai se había desvanecido- Ahora que ya has cumplido con todas tus obligaciones hermanito, ha llegado la hora de divertirnos.  
  
-Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien n_n  
  
-Entonces prepárate para lo mejor -anunció el shaman sonriendo ampliamente, mientras sus demás amigos asentían...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Una tienda de lencería! -exclamó Anna mitad avergonzada y mitad sorprendida -¿Qué motivo las hizo traerme hasta acá si no voy a comprarme nada?  
  
-Vamos Anna -respondió Jun pícaramente examinando los ligueros con mucho interés- Todas aquí sabemos para que sirve la lencería...  
  
-Eso ya lo sé Jun ¬_¬  
  
-Aparte de ese uso...-intervino Pilika jalando a la sacerdotisa hasta un mostrador que exhibía (N. de A.: -aquí Neko aparece sonrojada- Por favor damas y caballeros -en especial caballeros-, entiendan que estamos ubicando a los personajes en una tienda de ropa interior femenina, por lo que habrá que llamar a las cosas por su nombre, ¿entendido?)...tangas. -¡Esto sirve para dominar a los hombres!  
  
-O///O ¿Queeeeeeeeé?  
  
-Creo que a la señorita Anna le agradará más esto -opinó la joven de pelo rosa señalando un rincón en donde se mostraban delicados conjuntos de brassier y braga elaborados en delicado encaje y bordados con hilos de seda, que además venía con un femenino liguero de seda y una bata del mismo material, que ondulaba vaporosa ante los ojos de las chicas.  
  
-O.o Vamos Tamao, todas sabemos que ahora la mujer tiene que dejar de ser tan delicada en "esos asuntos" y tomar la iniciativa con cosas atrevidas -dijo la hermana de Horo- Aunque ese conjunto está muy lindo.  
  
-O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////O  
  
-Sí, además de que en la noche de bodas todo lo que la novia vaya a usar debe de expresar su forma de ser -agregó Aoi.  
  
-Por eso estás aquí Anna -intervino Akane señalando con una mano rápidamente todas las prendas- Para que elijas que ponerte en tu noche de bodas con Yoh...  
  
-O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////O  
  
-Aunque creo que su color favorito es el azul ¿no? -comentó la joven ainu- Yo digo que te pongas bajo el vestido una tanga de ese color...aparte que ni se notan con eso de que luego son de "hilo dental".  
  
-Creo que la señorita Anna ha quedado en un estado de shock -dijo Tamao algo nerviosa, viendo como la chica emanaba calor como un horno.  
  
-O.O -fue la cara que pusieron Aoi, Akane y Jun.  
  
-Ò//////////////////////////////////////////////////Ó+  
  
-¿Y si no quiere usar nada? -inquirió la chica de pelo azul, pero ya no le pudieron contestar sus amigas.  
  
-Pilikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _++++++++++++++++  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Me pregunto que habrá comprado Anna -musitó Akane mientras ella y las demás, a excepción de la itako, aguardaban algo impacientes a que la rubia saliera.  
  
-Yo quería saber...  
  
-Tal vez hubiéramos sabido si no hubieras echado a perderlo todo Pilika -refutó Jun.  
  
-_+  
  
-Creo que la presionamos mucho U.U  
  
-No te preocupes Tamao -opinó Aoi- Creo que Anna está algo nerviosa, además de que no está acostumbrada, je! Aunque no debía de habernos gritado como loca durante media hora enfrente de medio mundo...Fue algo vergonzoso u.u  
  
Justo en ese instante la chica de ojos obscuros salió de la tienda, todavía colorada y sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño paquete.  
  
-Ya vámonos...-masculló todavía irritada empezando a avanzar, cuando una voz la hizo parar en seco.  
  
-¡Señorita Anna!  
  
-A...¿Amidamaru? -dijo la sacerdotisa en voz alta, poniéndose colorada de nuevo.  
  
-¡Señorita! O///O ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
  
-Es que Pilika quería comprar algo -se apresuró a decir Tamamura, lo que calmó relativamente al espíritu.  
  
-Y bien -dijo la rubia moviendo su cabeza- ¿qué se te ofrece Amidamaru?  
  
-El amo Yoh me mandó darle esto -anunció el samurai entregándole a la joven un pequeña caja azul, antes de despedirse y desaparecer. La chica destapó la caja, algo confusa a la vez que descubría un hermoso anillo de plata en el que estaba engarzado un diamante de manera que parecía que se hundía en el metal del mismo modo que una gota de agua cae en un estanque. Las demás rodearon a Anna, admirando la joya, más la prometida de Yoh solo sonrió enigmáticamente. Solo faltaba esperar por el tan ansiado mañana.  
  
Continuará...  
  
(Neko se encuentra en la pequeña sala de la residencia Asakura con los personajes de SK, que ven la televisión en tanto que la autora, sentada en una pequeña mesa con cuadernos y plumas, platica animadamente con Orlando, Leonor, Mariana, "Fofo" y Misao-chan, sus compañeros del taller de cómics)  
  
Neko: n__n ¡Viva Nekotown!  
  
Leonor: ¡Viva!  
  
Neko: n________n Konichiwa queridos lectores!!!!  
  
Horo: Como que te ves muy animada...  
  
Neko: Sí!!!!!!! Mis amigos y yo estamos creando un cómic para el proyecto del taller: Nekotown (sus amigos asienten entusiasmados).  
  
Orlando: Sí! Creado por la casa productora "Neko-Sama Incorpora- (Neko le da un coscorrón a Orlando)  
  
Neko: ¡Calla! No te adelantes a los reviews. Como sea, todavía no tenemos casa productora XP, pero lo creadores somos Youki-chan (aka Leonor), Orlando y una escritora. Con las intervenciones de Misao-chan, Mariana y Fofo...  
  
Fofo: Pero yo soy el productor ¿verdad?  
  
Leonor: Si, y Orlando es el recadero y el cocinero.  
  
Todos: XDDDD  
  
Orlando: Pero si me gusta cocinar...  
  
Misao-chan: ¡Listo! ¡Al fin he descifrado tus incomprensibles diagramas de flujo Neko!  
  
Neko: ^/^  
  
Ren: (mira a todos lados) ¿No falta alguien aquí?  
  
Orlando: Si te refieres a Mari-(los demás integrantes de taller, a excepción de Neko, lo golpean y lo callan)  
  
Neko: (empezando a enojarse) No, no falta nadie.  
  
Mariana: Pero Neko...  
  
Neko: (enojada se levanta) ¡No fue mi culpa haberme enojado con Marijo! ¡Cara*o! Ella fue la que estaba en su plan de "me siento mal, abrácenme", y como estuve haciendo el cómic con Leonor se hizo la ofendida y me dejo de hablar sintiéndose la "pobre niña sin amor"...  
  
Orlando: Pero te quiere mucho...  
  
Leonor: Pero es posesiva...  
  
Mariana: Y se enojo porque le prestabas atención a Leonor...  
  
Neko: (muy enojada) ¡Co*o! ¡Ya no quiero saber más de eso! Si me quiere hablar bien y si no también... no es mi culpa que Leonor y yo tengamos tantas cosas en común. Recuerda de lo que hablamos Mariana  
  
Mariana: Cierto, pero de nosotras no pasa.  
  
Manta: ¿Mejor contestamos reviews, no? Eso te animará...  
  
Neko: (sonríe forzadamente) Tienes razón; hay motivos para alegrarme, como que va a terminar muy pronto el ciclo escolar y que puede que cambie mi residencia en México! *-*  
  
Fofo: Parece que "tormenta felina" cambió a "rayito de sol"...  
  
Neko: (noquea a Fofo) ¡A quien le llamas "tormenta felina"!  
  
Fofo: X_X  
  
Todos: o.o  
  
Orlando (empieza a leer): Esteee...este review es de Shinjitsu.  
  
Neko (más tranquila se sienta): Hola! Gomen ne por no haberte respondido en el otro capítulo; si vi tu review pero no me dio tiempo de contestarlo porque ya se me había acabado el tiempo en la máquina /  
  
Tamao: (se sonroja) Joven Shinjitsu!  
  
Ren: (se pone enfrente de Tamao) Hey! ¡Como te atreves a mandarle esos besos!  
  
Neko: XP ¿Maldición de los 4 vientos? Mmm...quizá te esté persiguiendo Ehecátl. Je je, es que anduve leyendo un poco de mitología mexicana y ese era el nombre del dios del viento (que también era Quetzalcóatl disfrazado) que tenía 4 palacios y en cada una soplaba un viento diferente: el viento bueno, el viento helado, el viento de muerte y el viento furioso o.O ¿Será? Por lo del respeto no me preocupa, solo que se me parece algo raro XD Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de mis amistades tiene más de 13 años..Me estoy sintiendo pequeña X3 Veamos: ah si! Este es un pequeño mensaje de Shinjitsu para aquel que quiera participar en un Torneo de Shamanes:  
  
primero deben agregarse a esta comunidad, luego entran a la sección Torneo Shaman, después al mensaje "Va a haber un Torneo Shaman en esta Comunidad", ahí van encontrar un mensaje con las instrucciones, responden a ese mensaje haciendo click en "Reply" o "Responder" dependiendo de que idioma estén usando en su computadora. Si tienen dudas escríbanme a mi correo (virgo_162@hotmail.com) o al encargado como ustedes gusten.  
  
Leonor: Tomaré nota!  
  
Neko: Ahí está queridos lectores, por si les interesa. Me encantaría participar Shinjitsu pero no creo contar con el tiempo suficiente para pelear u horarios. U_U Tengo ligeramente restringido el Internet. Creo que no se pudo la idea de Manta con el martillo XP pero pronto aparecerá...y muy bien! Me gusta la idea de tu fic, así que esperaré a que lo publiques, pero mejor me avisas por mail, porfis.  
  
Mariana: Me gustaría saber más del club pero no tengo Internet en mi compu. Preferiría que le mandarán a Neko la información por favor. ¿Burlar? Yo no me burlo de mi amiga Neko...  
  
Neko: n_n Ni yo de ti cuando estornudaste y ese chico se (Mariana le tapa la boca a Neko)  
  
Mariana: Ni lo pienses ¬¬  
  
Misao-chan: Tienes razón Shinjitsu, nuestra amiga Neko tiene buenos sentimientos.  
  
Neko: :D Veamos...¿simpatía? Cuando vale la pena..¿cariño? Opino lo mismo ¿comprensión? Igual...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso de "abusar"? ¿Estás sugiriendo que me convierta en el clon de Neko, la loca que cada que batea en el baseball vuela las pelotas?  
  
Yoh: ^^U  
  
Neko: U/U No me gusta ir a pedirlas...  
  
Orlando: .-. (leyendo) Este review también es de Shinjitsu!  
  
Leonor: Hola de nuevo!  
  
Tamao: Joven Shinjitsu! (se desmaya)  
  
Neko: A eso lo llamo yo sobrecarga de besos...  
  
Ren: Grrr...(saca su lanza y la pone enfrente de la pantalla) Te daré hasta 10 para que huyas...  
  
Orlando: ._.U Manda abrazos a Jun, Pilika y Anna...  
  
Jun: Esponjosito!  
  
Neko: Eso me recordó a (mira como Tamao empieza a recuperar la conciencia)...Bob Esponja! Estoy lista estoy lista! XDDD  
  
Misao-chan: ¿Neko-Sama Incorporated? (mira a Neko) Oh...ídola...  
  
Neko: O///O  
  
Leonor: Y con justa razón. Su historia está muy buena n_n Una idea del nombre del club puede ser "Neko Gumi" (equipo de Neko).  
  
Neko: Leonor!! O///O  
  
Yoh, Tamao y Manta: Viva nosotros! Arigato Shinjitsu! ^-^  
  
Orlando: Viva! (leyendo) Sigue anna...  
  
Neko: Aquí está la tan esperada continuación anna! n.n  
  
Manta: Y este es de Lourdes Ariki...  
  
Neko: ¿Ojo cuadrado? O.o ¿Tú crees? XD (mira a Anna) hasta ahora no ha pasado eso, pero ha habido personas que no se recuperan del episodio de la tienda...  
  
Anna: Todo fue culpa de Pilika.  
  
Neko: Pero si se ve linda con Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: n_n (leyendo) Sigue este review de anna...  
  
Orlando: No te preocupes que Neko seguirá!  
  
Leonor: n_n  
  
Neko: Hola Anna! n_n Me alegra saber que no has cambiado de opinión sobre mí n_n (saca una banderita de México) Compatriota! ^.^ Ahora entiendo eso de las abreviaciones. Manda un besote y abrazote a Yoh...¿este o el "otro" Yoh?  
  
Yoh: O.O ¿Otro yo?  
  
Neko: XP Bye!  
  
Misao-chan: Vaaya, esto es muy interesante. Este review es de Anna Sacerdotisa...  
  
Neko: Holas! Si, el capitulo anterior fue muy cortito U.U, pero fue todo lo que me alcanzó la inspiración XP  
  
Mariana: Por favor le podrías mandar la info a Neko? Es que si cuento con Internet en mi casa pero no tengo correo U.U Por cierto Neko ¿cuándo vas a ir para que me expliques?  
  
Neko: Primero deja portarme bien y luego pedir permiso :3 ¡En serio tienes esas imágenes tomodachi! Arigato arigato, no sabes que feliz me siento! n_____n Voy a buscar entre mi maraña de archivos para ver si tengo algo de Manta y Morphine, pero no estoy muy segura U.U Leonor...¿tendrás algo?  
  
Leonor: Si lo busco lo encuentro ^_^  
  
Neko: n_n  
  
Orlando: Manda saludos a todos, sobre todo a Neko.  
  
Neko: Gracias!  
  
Orlando: Pero no a Ren y Hao...  
  
Ren y Hao: .  
  
Neko: XP  
  
Misao-chan: Mira (lee un review) ¿Qué es eso de "con él con él" Hermione Potter? O.o  
  
Neko: Hola! Yo tampoco entiendo je je. Sí, lo del esqueleto fue muy cómico XD Claro que tendrá un buen final; y por lo del anime, mira...voy a empezar con lo de Nekotown n_n (mira a Fofo noqueado) ._.U Creo que fui muy dura con él XP ¿Te interesa compartir la producción de esta serie? :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo tomodachi!  
  
Misao-chan: (leyendo) Manda besos a Lyserg, Ren, Horo Horo, Hao, Yoh, Fausto Manta, Basón, Kororo, el Espíritu del Fuego y Amidamaru y saludos a Anna, Pilika, Jun, Tamao, Morphine y las futuras organizadoras de su boda. @_@  
  
Mariana: n_n Pero...  
  
Neko: Sonará muy ***** pero Aome está despedida XP  
  
Hao: Y tú ardida XP  
  
Neko: Ja ja ja...por raro que parezca me parece gracioso que se haya enojado! Es algo divertidísimo XDDD. En su lugar contrataré a Youki- chan...n_n  
  
Leonor: *¬* ¡Que niña tan buena eres!  
  
Neko: ^/^ Un poco.  
  
Orlando: O.o? Si tu lo dices...en fin, tu fuiste la creadora de eso de "Shaman M"...(empieza a leer) Hola CDG!  
  
Neko: Konichiwa! Sipi, estoy bien ¿y tú? Espero que igual que yo n_n  
  
Misao-chan: Esa niña tiene razón...¡tienes tanto talento! ¿Recuerdas nuestra serie del año pasado?  
  
Neko: ^/^ ¿Nightmare? Era genial..hasta que un profesor se apoderó de las primeras páginas ¬-¬ (suspira) Si CDG, Kikio es algo mal educada, pero en general es un espíritu muy simpático y poderoso :D  
  
Kikio: Que no sepas entender el comportamiento de una geisha de alta categoría como yo no es mi culpa...  
  
Neko: .!!!  
  
Manta: .//.  
  
Todos: Picarón ¬w¬  
  
Horo: Bueno, pues si las vivas no te hacen caso siempre quedan los espíritus XD  
  
Neko: Susana!  
  
Yoh: ¿No era princessmanga?  
  
Neko: ^.^ Es que yo le digo así, je je, espero no te moleste. Por lo del correo ¿no te ha llegado? Que raro...quizás por alguna razón llegó a otro correo...  
  
Leonor: ¿Cómo está eso?  
  
Neko: Bueno, supongo que quizás Susana haya escrito por error su dirección suprimiendo o agregando una letra de más o algo así y que quizás por eso no llegó. Pero no me hagas caso Susana XP Es solo una idea; por que no se me ocurre algo más.  
  
Leonor: ¡Yo quiero saber como subir una historia!  
  
Neko: Luego te ayudo...y también a Mariana  
  
Mariana y Leonor: n_n ¡Viva!  
  
Neko: Lamento mucho lo de tu brazo Susana, espero que ya te hayas recuperado del todo. Te mando un gran abrazo si de algo sirve :3  
  
Mariana: Ahora que lo recuerdo entre las de segundo se puso la moda de traer el pie roto ¿verdad?  
  
Neko: Esa es otra cosa XP Todo por esa chica popular que se lastimó el pie. A la semana como 5 estudiantes tenían algo raro en el pie. (suspira) No es bueno eso de andar siguiendo modas que ni siquiera lo son, más bien son tonterías, a menos que sea algo grave. No te preocupes Susana, que aquí sigo con mis locas ideas.  
  
Leonor: (empieza a leer) Hola Lindley! Sí, esto está muy bueno, no le haría nada de mal poner más bishounen como Lyserg...  
  
Neko: n_n Mmm...Lyserg en pantalones cortos con los soldados X *¬*  
  
Mariana: Dice que Lyserg es lindo, tierno y sexy...  
  
Lyserg: n///n  
  
Hao: ¬.¬ (en voz baja) Estúpidos ingleses, no sirven para nada.  
  
Orlando: ^^U Mejor sigamos que este al parecer es el último...  
  
Ren: A menos que a Neko se olvide de los comentarios como ya está empezando a ser costumbre...  
  
Neko: U/U Tiene razón...Hola Akane! n_n Si, Aome es graciosa...(pensativa) Recuerdo aquella vez que Marijo en el descanso le quiso aventar una bola de papel a un chico y le dio a otro, y a la hora de correr la niña se dio en las rodillas bien feo con la banca de las canchas de ping-pong (se ríe)  
  
Horo: Y tú enfrente de ella llorando de la risa sin ayudarle...  
  
Neko: XDDDDD ¡Es que la risa me ganaba! Aunque hay veces en las que soy muy torpe...como cuando iba toda dormida a mi cuarto (que tenía la puerta abierta) y me fui por la orilla y me pegué con el borde en la mejilla U/U Que bruta...  
  
Todos: XDDD  
  
Neko: U/U Que pena...bueno, espero verte pronto tomodachi! ;_;  
  
Misao-chan: ¿Y por qué lloras?  
  
Neko: ¡Es que hace tanto que no veo a mi tomodachi por el MSN! T_T Ya no puedo meterme en las tardes o noches y ahora es por la mañana en el cole...U_U  
  
Leonor: No te preocupes...  
  
Neko: :,)  
  
Mariana: Mejor pensemos en otra cosa...si yo fuera un sabor sería jamaica!  
  
Neko: Y yo vainilla! Pero antes quiero dedicar este capítulo a Leonor por su cumple que fue el Martes! n_n  
  
Leonor: Muchas gracias Neko =3 Yo sería cherry!  
  
(las tres se ríen)  
  
Anna: ¬¬U Lectores, hagan caso omiso de esas niñas y sigan dejando sus comentarios como de costumbre.  
  
Pilika: Bye Bye! 


	22. El gran día

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
22.- El gran día.  
  
-Entonces...¿Anna estaba comprando algo en una tienda de lencería? -preguntó Horo Horo por enésima vez, a lo que Amidamaru, ligeramente irritado asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Basón y los otros espíritus, tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, como consecuencia de haber velado por los chicos, que habían tomado una borrachera de aquellas; ya que después de haberse relajado en el sauna habían arrastrado (literalmente) a Yoh hacia un pequeño hotel en donde entre botellas de sake y risas, su hermano mayor y sus amigos le habían instruido sobre la noche de bodas y otros secretos maritales.  
  
-Si...la señorita Anna al parecer compró algo.  
  
-¿Qué habrá sido? -inquirió el joven chino, mientras que los demás, con una resaca tremenda, a duras penas parecían poder con su alma. Hao en un esquina preparaba en la pequeña cocineta del lugar algo que parecía un brebaje de bruja.  
  
-¿Qué puede haber en un tienda de lencería aparte de lencería, eh? -replicó Diesel.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-_ ¿Entonces?  
  
-Me pregunto si a Yoh le interesa.  
  
-No mucho -respondió el mencionado con voz ronca. El y el inglés habían sido los que peor habían soportado el alcohol. Justo en ese instante el mayor de los Asakura llegó con 5 vasos llenos de una sustancia verde.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -cuestionó el ainu viendo con desagrado los vasos.  
  
-Una antigua receta apache para la resaca -contestó el shaman del fuego repartiendo los vasos.  
  
-¿Y qué debemos hacer con esto? ¿Untárnoslo o tomarlo?  
  
-Tómatelo Diesel.  
  
El dueño de Morphine parpadeó un poco, ligeramente aterrorizado, pero ya que sus amigos lo miraban impacientemente, hizo acopio de fuerzas y le dio un largo trago a su vaso.  
  
-¿Y...? -inquirieron 4 voces curiosas.  
  
El chico de pelo no dijo nada; en su cara se reflejaba una mueca de asco, que hizo que los demás soltaran sus bebidas.  
  
-Creo que no debí ponerle ese alacrán disecado -comentó pensativamente el hermano de Yoh.  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? -exclamó Lyserg consternado, para después caer desmayado en el suelo.  
  
-o.oU  
  
-No pongas esa cara Hao -dijo Horo espantado.  
  
-Si -terció el de pelo morado sarcásticamente- No pasa de que se quede en el hospital de por vida y no vaya a la boda de Yoh.  
  
-Je je je supongo  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¡¡¡LA BODA!!! -exclamaron a un tiempo los 4 jóvenes que seguían conscientes.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -preguntó tímidamente el joven rubio entrando por la puerta de la mansión Asakura en Isumo. Sin querer rozó el pequeño adorno de bienvenida de la entrada, causándole un pequeño orgullo. Era algo que antaño ni en sueños podría haber hecho.  
  
-Ma...¿Manta? -tartamudeó una voz femenina, a lo que el muchacho volteó.  
  
-¡Anna!  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Madre mía madre mía madre mía madre mía madre...  
  
-Yoh, ¿podrías guardarte tus "madre mía" por un solo minuto? -pidió su hermano molesto mientras el chico de pelo azul y Ren cargaban el cuerpo de su amigo inglés.  
  
-¡Pero Lyserg! ¡Está inconsciente!  
  
-Vamos hermano, un buena bofetada estilo Anna le servirá.  
  
-Pero...pero...¡le diste un escorpión!  
  
-Fue un alacrán.  
  
-Madre mía...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Oigan -recapacitó el hermano de Pilika encaminándose hacia la puerta- Yoh tiene razón; quizás ese bicho le causó algo malo.  
  
-Tienes razón -dijo Ren mirando al chico de ojos verdes, quien tenía estampado en el rostro un tic de miedo profundo.  
  
-Pero no hay tiempo de llevarlo al hospital...¡Yoh se casa en un par de horas!  
  
-o.o¡ Tienes razón...  
  
-Ay madre mía -suspiró el menor de los Asakura, con una cara de desmayo como la de Lyserg..  
  
-Tengo una idea -repuso su hermano tratando de calmarse y de calmar a los demás- Horo Horo: llévate a Yoh para que se prepare para la boda, en lo que Ren y yo nos llevamos a Diesel con Jun o con mi abuela para que lo cure o le haga algo. ¿Entendido?  
  
-¡A la orden! -exclamó el shaman del norte arrastrando de nuevo (literalmente) al futuro esposo de Anna, quien no cesaba de decir "madre mía" mientras el joven chino y el otro shaman sacaban al inglés del lugar.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Manta...¿de verdad eres Manta? ¿seguro que ese es tu nombre? -preguntó de nuevo Kyouyama sentada frente al rubio, tomando té en la mañana.  
  
-¡Claro! -rió el chico- Sabes que nunca te mentiría Anna...me expondría a un golpe por ello ^^U  
  
-Pero no pareces el Manta al que yo maltrataba hace 3 meses.  
  
-^^U Por cierto ¿dónde andan Tamao y las demás? Pensé que no te abandonarían el día de tu boda.  
  
-Fueron por Aoi y Akane -contestó la itako ligeramente nerviosa, retorciendo su servilleta a la vez que miraba el reloj que había enfrente de ella. Con cada segundo que pasaba su corazón palpitaba más fuerte.  
  
-¿Aoi y Akane?  
  
-Las organizadoras de la boda. Vienen para ayudarme con el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje...  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¡Ya llegamos! -interrumpió la voz de Pilika en el corredor, corriendo en busca de Anna.  
  
-Anna, mira quien está a...¡Quien es ese!  
  
-Señorita Anna, aquí están Aoi y ...¡Señorita Anna! -exclamó Tamao apareciendo con Jun, Aoi y Akane.  
  
-¿Quién es él? -preguntó la hermana de Ren sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué no me reconocen? -preguntó amablemente el muchacho levantándose de la mesa. Las chicas lo vieron largamente: alto, delgado, el pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus lindos ojos, aquel rostro atractivo...esa enciclopedia con la que cargaba, recordándoles a la de...  
  
-¡¡¡MANTA!!!  
  
-^^ Hola...  
  
-De verdad...en serio...¿Manta? -inquirieron Jun y Pilika ligeramente ruborizadas ante el antes pequeño Oyamada.  
  
-De veritas de veritas.  
  
-Wow ¿Cómo le hizo joven Manta? -preguntó Tamamura.  
  
-Pues resulta que soy de las personas que necesitan un pequeño empujón médico para desarrollarse adecuadamente, así que mi familia y yo fuimos a New York para que en un tratamiento resolvieran el asunto y voila!  
  
-¿Pequeño empujón? -repitió sarcásticamente Aoi mientras Akane hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reírse.  
  
-¬¬ Algo hay de eso -replicó el amigo de Yoh, cuando las demás oyeron que alguien tocaba a la puerta.  
  
-¡Tamao! ¡Abre la puerta por favor!  
  
-¡Ren! -exclamó la chica de pelo rosa corriendo en busca del muchacho. Al descorrer la puerta se encontró con Hao y el joven chino, que cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo de Diesel.  
  
-¡Ren! ¡Joven Lyserg! ¡Joven Hao! ¿Qué les pasó?  
  
-Larga historia U_U ¿Podemos entrar?  
  
-Claro joven Hao-dijo Tamamura dejando que los jóvenes pasaran directo al comedor.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Y bien Yoh...¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Je je je... No estoy acostumbrado a usar estas ropas Horo Horo.  
  
-¡Pues claro! ¡Es la primera vez que te casas!  
  
El shaman asintió, contemplando su figura reflejada en el espejo que había en aquel sitio en donde se estaban arreglando él y el ainu. Asakura parpadeó, todavía sorprendido de verse en aquellas ropas tradicionales para una boda.  
  
-Ya, deja de verte en el espejo Yoh, que te vas a volver narciso.  
  
-XD...Oye Horo, ¿qué habrá pasado con Lyserg, Ren y Hao?  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, de seguro Lyserg ya habrá recuperado el conocimiento.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Así que...según tú, Diesel se tragó un escorpión mientras jugaban "Verdad o Castigo", ¿no es así Hao? -dijo Jun mientras ella y Pilika trataban de que el chico de pelo verde recuperara la conciencia.  
  
-Claro n_nU Y no era un escorpión, era alacrán.  
  
-Sí, claro -repuso la muchacha mirándolo significativamente. El shaman del fuego iba más allá de esos juegos, conociendo su antigua maldad supo que no era la verdad, pero guardo silencio en su beneficio mientras Pilika pasaba un pequeño frasco de sales bajo la nariz de Lyserg, quien poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-Que bueno que ya despertaste...Me...es decir, nos preocupaste mucho n///n.  
  
-Oh...lo siento.  
  
-Con lo que te comiste...deberías sentirte peor-repuso Anna.  
  
-Anna...creo que mejor tu debes empezar a prepararte para la boda -dijo Akane mirando tranquilamente su reloj.  
  
-Bien dicho -opinó Jun- Oye hermano, ¿dónde quedaron Yoh y Horo?  
  
-Se están arreglando.  
  
-Debemos hacer lo mismo nosotras -comentó Aoi levantándose, mientras su colega, Anna, Tamao, Jun y Akane hacían lo mismo, pero la joven ainu no se movía.  
  
-Pilika...¿no vienes? -preguntó Jun.  
  
-En un momento las alcanzo...es solo que Lyserg se va a quedar aquí solito y alguien debe de cuidarlo, ¿no?  
  
-No te molestes -repuso el chico tratando de levantarse pero no pudo más que apoyarse lastimosamente en uno de sus brazos. -Así estoy bien.  
  
-No Lyserg; eres mi amigo y los amigos se cuidan cuando están enfermos.  
  
-Correcto -opinó Tamao sabiamente, sospechando del ligero rubor del muchacho- Joven Lyserg, deje que la señorita Pilika lo cuide en lo que ayudamos a la señorita Anna.  
  
-De acuerdo -aceptó el joven dejándose caer en lo que su amiga se acomodaba a su lado y las demás se iban.  
  
-Nosotros también nos vamos -dijeron Hao y Ren, dejando a la pareja sola, en medio de un silencio incómodo.  
  
Continuará... 


	23. Antes de la gran boda

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
23.- Antes de la gran boda.  
  
-Bien Anna, es hora de empezar -dijo Akane entusiasmada mientras veía que  
su colega conducía a una chica que traía el kimono destinado para la  
boda.  
  
-Hola -saludó efusivamente- Mi nombre es Lourdes y voy a ayudarte a  
ponerte el kimono.  
  
-¿Es muy difícil? -preguntó Tamao viendo largamente el espléndido kimono.  
Inconscientemente suspiró; esa prenda era muy bonita, y sin darse cuenta  
se imaginó a sí misma ataviada con algo así al lado de Ren, lo que la  
hizo sonrojarse.  
  
-Empecemos. -dijo Lourdes, mientras Aoi salía con la itako, para volver  
en unos minutos con la rubia, que ahora vestía una bata sencilla de  
algodón y un elegante moño como peinado, que previamente ya le había  
hecho Lourdes, quien empezó aplicándole a la muchacha una crema facial en  
la cara, tras lo cual ablandó un pedacito de cera, extendiéndosela por la  
cara, el cuello y el escote. Después la chica humedeció una brocha de  
maquillaje, introduciéndola en un plato y revolviéndola hasta conseguir  
una pasta blanca como la tiza, con la que pintó la cara y el cuello de la  
novia, dejando sin pintar la zona de los ojos y la boca, que luego  
rellenó con otro pincel más fino. Acto seguido la maquillista empezó a  
humedecer un colorete de un suave tono rosa, para aplicarlo en las  
mejillas de la joven; tras lo cual Lourdes pintó en la nuca de la chica  
un pequeño dibujo que se suponía debía tener un efecto erótico sobre su  
futuro esposo. Después de esto iniciaba el proceso del vestido.  
  
Primero la vestidora, o sea Lourdes, puso una banda de seda alrededor de  
las caderas de Anna (o el koshimaki) y encima de este un corpiño sin  
mangas que se ataba en la cintura. En este caso no era necesario usar  
almohadilla alguna para evitar que se frunciera en la cintura, ya que la  
esbelta figura de la prometida de Yoh. Después de esto la joven de ojos  
obscuros vistió su enagua blanca, cuyo cuello era de un ligero color  
blanco, que sobresalía del kimono. Después de esto Kyouyama solo se veía  
en el espejo con la enagua atada con una cinta en su cintura y unos  
calcetines blancos abotonados a un lado y completamente pegados (o tabi),  
contemplando sorprendida y maravillada su figura.  
  
-Yoh se va a desmayar si te ve así -bromeó Jun mirándose también  
pensativa en el espejo.  
  
-Shhh -dijo Lourdes. Para ella, el poner un kimono era un tarea muy  
importante que requería silencio. Después de esto empezó a ponerle el  
kimono la itako, y a atar cintas y a remeter telas a velocidad de  
vértigo, para atar el obi y ajustar el kimono hermosamente al contorno  
del cuerpo.  
  
Sólo quedaban los últimos toques al maquillaje y al peinado. Lourdes  
abrió una pequeña cajita de laca, que contenía color rojo para los  
labios, pintando la de Kyouyama de manera parecida a un delicado capullo  
de violeta. Después de esto la maquillista tomó una pequeña rama de  
paulonia y la encendió por algunos segundos, para después apagarla  
rápidamente y así delinear de un ligero tono café sus cejas. Luego  
Lourdes tomó los palillos de marfil para el pelo y los colocó  
delicadamente en el peinado de Anna, para luego aplicarle un poco de  
perfume en la nuca. Cuando la itako volteo a ver a las demás chicas, no  
hubo palabras; solo unos cuantos suspiros que daban a entender cuan  
extraordinario era sus aspecto.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Lyserg...¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó la hermana de Horo amablemente  
mientras miraba al chico de pelo verde, que al parecer ya se sentía  
mejor.  
  
-Bien Pilika, gracias n_n  
  
-Que bien!!! ^^  
  
-Creo que después de todo si podré ir a la boda.  
  
-¡Entonces que esperamos! -exclamó la joven ainu levantando al chico  
inglés. -¡Andando Lyserg! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!  
  
-O///O ¿Mi...ayuda? Pilika que estás planeando? ¿Pilika? ¡Pilika! -fue lo  
último que pudo decir antes de ser llevado por la chica de pelo celeste.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Ya están todas? -preguntó Anna empezando a ponerse histérica mientras  
aguardaba con la señora Kino en el vehículo que le llevaría el templo.  
  
-Ya Anna -recitaron tímidamente Jun y Pilika, que vestían de gala para la  
ocasión. Tras ellas estaban Aoi, Akane y Lourdes, que portaban idénticos  
atuendos azules.  
  
-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? -preguntó la señora Kino.  
  
-Falta Pilika...-respondió Tamamura tratando de no pensar en el reloj.  
  
-Y Lyserg -puntualizó la hermana de Ren.  
  
-¡Pues vayan a buscarlos! -exclamaron la señora Kino y Kyouyama a la vez,  
con los nervios a flor de piel.  
  
-O.OU  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¡Listo! Lyserg, ¿cómo me veo?  
  
-O///O Bien....  
  
-n_n  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
-Ese traje no te queda nada mal -rió la chica- Es solo que...este  
estúpido cierre no sube!! ///_ ¡Óyeme Horo Horo, ese es mi trabajo!  
  
Neko: No te preocupes por las imágenes Anna Sacerdotisa, luego me las  
pasas. Por cierto, yo encontré unas cuantas de Morphine y Manta; espero  
luego que te vea en el MSN (me alegra mucho que ya lo tengas () para  
mandártelas. ¡Claro que puedes formar parte del Neko Sama Incorporated!  
De hecho, es lo que Shinjitsu y tú fundaron, que por cierto no te ha  
podido contactar por que ha estado ocupado, pero que no está enojado  
contigo ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Manta: Manda saludos a todos tus amigos...  
  
Neko: =)  
  
Manta: Así como a Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Jun y a mi n_n  
Y uno pequeñito a Ren y a Hao.  
  
Ren: Ù_Ú Bueno, algo es algo...  
  
Neko: Nos vemos luego.  
  
Ryu: Mmm...Doña Neko, la sigo viendo triste.  
  
Neko: Je je, supongo que todavía ando con ese aire melancólico de que ya  
terminó el taller de cómics y que pronto acaba el año escolar. ¡Y también  
porque no publiqué bien el capítulo pasado! ;o; De veras lo siento lo  
siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo...(Kikio le tapa la  
boca y la arrastra hacia la cocina)  
  
Kikio: Discúlpenla pero todavía no ha comido...¬_¬  
  
Manta: ¡Vaya que Neko es muy delicada con su autoestima!  
  
Hao: Mejor sigamos...  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Hola Hermione Potter!!!  
  
Lyserg: n_n Sí, estaba algo chiquito el otro capítulo, pero Neko ya lo  
arregló. Ya todo está en orden. ¿Pantalla grande? ¿Vas a pasar su fic a  
una televisión grandototota? O_O  
  
Anna: -_-U Ella se refiere al cine...  
  
Manta: ^^U A veces los números dan grandes ideas (sigue leyendo) No te  
preocupes Lagome, que como Lyserg dijo, nuestra amiga Neko ya arregló el  
capítulo con esa redacción tan característica de ella, que lo sigue  
continuando.  
  
Neko: (desde la cocina) Lo siento mucho!  
  
Todos: _-_  
  
Yoh: (empieza a leer) Este que sigue es de Shinjitsu...  
  
Neko: (desde la cocina) No te preocupes por lo de la reunión!!!  
  
Pilika: Desde luego que todos los escritores tiene bloqueos Shinjitsu,  
pero esta vez a Neko lo que le falló fue la máquina ^-^U  
  
Ren: Por cierto, Leonor la otra vez dijo que también si querían podrían  
llamar al club "Club de la Líder de los Rebeldes"  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Kikio: (suspira) Larga historia basada en una metáfora de Orlando...No te  
preocupes Shinjitsu que Neko ya le avisó a Anna Sacerdotisa. Manda  
saludos a Tamao, Pilika, Jun, Anna, Neko y sus amigas...  
  
Ren: ¬¬ No me gustan esos saludos hacia Tamao...  
  
Tamao: O///O  
  
Hao: Sí, lo que le faltaron a esos reviews e la otra vez fue que esos  
amigos de Neko dejaran de hablar y nos dejaran opinar ¬¬  
  
Yoh: No creo que haya sido eso ^^  
  
Manta, Yoh y Tamao: Viva!!!  
  
Manta: n_n (empieza a leer) Hola Laila! Sip, estuvo algo chibi el  
capítulo, pero repito que Neko ya lo arregló para que pudieran leerlo  
completo. Como podrás ver en estos momentos (se asoma a la cocina) Kikio  
anda amenazando a Neko con que se coma sus alimentos, pues la niña anda  
alegando que no tiene hambre a pesar de la hora O.O Como sea, enhorabuena  
por lo de tu escuela ¿Supongo que es Universidad, verdad? Es bueno estar  
ocupado, porque al final tanto esfuerzo dará frutos ^-^, así como que  
pronto consigas el libro, y ya verás que luego Neko te manda el correo  
con lo que es un spoiler, que es algo así como adelantarte datos sobre la  
serie, pero no estoy muy seguro. Je je, sobre esas pastillas Neko también  
necesita unas cuantas...es demasiado despistada, por lo que siempre los  
pendientes andan rayoneados con pluma en sus manos -_-U.  
  
Horo: Nos vemos Laila! n_n  
  
Ren: (leyendo) Hola Rally! Pues no, no era todo lo que la pequeña orejas  
de gato cambió, que ya está como debe de ser. No te preocupes, mejor  
échale la culpa a Neko XD.  
  
Manta: ¬_¬ Que cruel eres. Solo falta este review de Anna Kyouyama. Nop,  
Neko no te dejará con tan poquito del capítulo, que ya lo puso como debe  
de ser.  
  
Neko: (con un plato de flan en la mano) ¡Así es! ^_^ Ya todo está en  
orden, aunque de solo recordarlo me da mucha pena haberlos dejado así U/U  
Gomen ne una vez más.  
  
Kikio: ¬¬ Te preocupas demasiado. Por cierto, no has terminado de comer!  
Trae ese flan acá!  
  
Neko: XP No!  
  
Kikio: _+ No me obligues a hacer lo que voy a hacer...  
  
Neko: No me importa XP  
  
Kikio: (se acerca a Neko) De acuerdo, tu lo pediste...  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Kikio: (voz maligna) "Boleta de calificaciones"  
  
Neko: Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! º_º Todo menos eso!!! @_@ Por favor, no  
quiero saber nada de mi boleta que cada vez que lo pienso me da dolor de  
estómago con mis calificaciones!!! =S  
  
Hao: ¬_- Ni que fuera para tanto, exentaste todas tus materias loca...  
  
Neko: Pero aún así...¿Y si no me sacó mi 10 cerradito este bimestre?  
Waaaaaaaaa!!!!! (corre hacia la cocina) Necesito azúcar, azúcar!!!!  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Kikio: -.-U Ahora entiendo ese chiste de su amiga de "tener el azúcar  
bajo llave"  
  
Manta: ^^U Bueno, mejor nos vamos lectores. Sayonara! 


	24. ¡Cásate conmigo!

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
24.- ¡Cásate conmigo!  
  
-Creo que esa novia se está tardando más de lo habitual -comentó Horo Horo empezando a impacientarse.  
  
-Siempre pasa -respondió Jun aburrida- pobre Yoh, ya va para 5 minutos esperándola y no sucede nada...¿le habrá pasado algo? -preguntó inquieta, sin dejar de mirar al menor de los Asakura, quien tan tranquilo como de costumbre aguardaba a su futura esposa el pie del altar, sin dejar que los nervios le acribillaran como tantas miradas de familiares y amigos, pendientes de cada movimiento que hacia.  
  
-Mmm...creo que deberíamos ver si Anna está bien -propuso Diesel, a lo que la hermana de Ren asintió.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...¿ustedes?  
  
-Si vamos todos solo lograremos que Anna se enfade, mejor quédense aquí lo dos-refunfuñó su hermano sin ningún deseo de levantarse.  
  
-Vale -puntualizó la chica dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Señorita Anna...-dijo Tamao tímidamente al ver ala joven ladear la cabeza.  
  
-Claro Tamao...es el día más feliz de mi vida ¿no? -respondió sarcásticamente- Me casaré con la persona que más amo...seré feliz, tendré muchos lujos y una hermosa descendencia...¿qué más puedo pedir?  
  
-A ver Anna...respira profundamente...del 10 al 1...-empezó Pilika tratando de acercarse a la itako.  
  
-Bien...10...9...8...7...no no puedo hacerlo -refutó levantándose del almohadón, charquitos de agua bajo sus ojos.  
  
-Pero Anna...  
  
-¡Pilika es que no puedo! -exclamó Kyouyama dejándose caer esta vez en una silla a la vez que cubría su rostro con las mangas de su kimono, manchándolo de blanco. -Estoy muy nerviosa...dudo lograrlo...  
  
-Señorita Anna...-musitó Tamamura acercándose a la rubia y acariciándola la cabeza maternalmente, lo que hizo que aquella derramara más lágrimas. -No debe preocuparse...  
  
-Pero Tamao...¿y si realmente no puedo ser la gran señora de Asakura que todos desean que sea? -objetó ahogadamente, sin alzar su cabeza.  
  
-Señorita Anna...olvídese de todo eso. Usted será una gran esposa...de eso estoy segura...Además no debe preocuparse por todo eso, con que el joven Yoh la quiera tal como es basta.  
  
-Tamao tiene razón -opinó la hermana de Horo sensatamente- Mientras seas lo mejor de lo mejor para Yoh el mundo debe irse por un tubo.  
  
-Pilika...creo que por primera vez en lo que te conozco tienes razón....- murmuró la sacerdotisa asombrada, levantando su cara, en donde se apreciaba notablemente su maquillaje dañado, donde había partes manchadas con blanco y otras que no, cuya huella se había quedado en el kimono. Anna contempló largamente su reflejo en el espejo que había a su lado y sonrió valientemente, dispuesta a casarse con el hombre de sus sueños- Tiene razón...solo que...estoy hecha un desastre.  
  
-Ay Anna no te preocupes por eso, que Tamao y yo lo arreglaremos en un instante -repuso la joven ainu sonriendo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Qué te dijo tu abuela? -le preguntó Lyserg a Hao, ya que este había ido con su abuela por mandato de esta.  
  
-Pensé que me iba a golpear por los nervios, pero no. Solo me preguntó si realmente todo estaba listo, porque ya no podía esperar tanto. Me pidió que buscara a alguna organizadora.  
  
-Pues por ahí anda Akane. -señaló el inglés mientras la chica se acercaba rápidamente y algo falta de aire.  
  
-No se preocupen -dijo retocándose ligeramente el peinado- Al parecer la novia tardaba algo por un pequeño problema con el vestido, pero ya todo está listo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Los chicos asintieron, cuando en ese momento la mayoría de los invitados miró el pasillo que daba al altar, justamente cuando empezaba a sonar un callado y hermoso solo de un violín. Yoh también volteó, sorprendido por lo que veía; la imagen más exquisita y hermosa de su futura esposa.  
  
Anna sonrío nerviosamente mientras caminaba elegantemente con el ramo en mano, en lo que Tamao y Pilika se sentaban rápidamente en sus lugares, satisfechas de lo que habían hecho con su amiga. Le habían soltado el pelo del rígido y estirado moño, que al final le había quedado mitad lacio y mitad medio ondulado, con una pequeña cinta de seda blanca escondida entre sus cabellos dorados. En cuanto a su cara, no portaba ningún maquillaje, solo una gran sonrisa y un poco de brillo en los labios.  
  
No vestía el kimono, ya que se había ensuciado. Lo único que había hecho había sido usar solamente su enagua blanca, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que con sus tirantes blancos y su fondo de pedrería bien podía haber pasado por un moderno vestido de novia. De igual modo, solo llevaba sus zori lacados sin ningún tabi.  
  
La chica avanzó valientemente, con su ramo en la mano y una sonrisa tímida por adorno, junto con su cabello suelto y su ahora vestido (antes enagua), hacia su amado, cuya boca estaba tan abierta que casi llegaba al suelo, pero con una bella sonrisa, ya que para él esa era su hermosa Anna, sin disfraces ni órdenes, solo la chica que más amaba, que ahora se encontraba a su lado, dispuesta a pasar el resto de sus días junto a él.  
  
-Hola -saludó Yoh tontamente, sin alguna otra palabra que pudiera articular. Anna respondió inclinando la cabeza, tras lo cual la ceremonia empezó, en la cual uno de los sacerdotes que dirigían el templo dirigió unas cuantas palabras para bendecir a los futuros recién casados, quienes más felices no podían estar, a pesar de que los nervios todavía siguieran en primer lugar. Y así la ceremonia empezó con los ritos que se hacían durante el evento, en el que se pedía a la deidades que bendijeran a la pareja con mucha salud, dinero, descendencia y otra clase de buenos deseos. (N. de A.: T_____T Gomen ne pero no sepo como se hace un casamiento en la religión sintoísta, que creo que es la que practican, ¿no? Así que mejor no escribo sobre cosas que yo no sé y lo dejo a la imaginación de cada lector...¿oki?)  
  
*-*-*  
  
Esa noche el pequeño y elegante hotel de aguas termales parecía una de tantas estrellas que centelleaban sobre el firmamento, con la ligera excepción de que no se encontraba en el cielo, sino en la Tierra, y de que resplandecí por dentro debido a la celebración del casamiento entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Por dentro el lugar rebosaba de risas y buenos deseos entre copas de sake y bandejas con manjares que se encontraba dispuestos primorosamente sobre bellos manteles blancos en mesas bajas dispuestas en un medio círculo y adornadas por hermosos arreglos florales de rosas y cerezos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una mesa rectangular, que era el lugar en donde la feliz pareja platicaba con sus amigos.  
  
-¡Muchas felicidades! -exclamó Horo Horo en voz alta haciendo chocas su copa de sake en un alegre tintineo con las de Hao, Lyserg e Yoh.  
  
-Muchas gracias chicos je je je -rió el muchacho. Su ahora esposa asintió, un poco menos fría y más animada.  
  
-Las necesitarás cuando estés en... -dijo el hermano de Asakura, pero calló bajo la mirada significativa de Jun Tao y uno de sus pergaminos que sacó de su liguero.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Nada hermanito ^.^U  
  
-Es una gran fiesta ¿no creen? -comentó la joven de pelo verde abarcando con la mirada la pequeña terraza donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, principalmente con familiares cercanos y amigos. Los demás asintieron. -¿No crees Ren? ¿Ren? ¿Dónde está Ren? -preguntó. Tampoco estaba Tamao.  
  
Justo en ese momento la pequeña orquesta dejó de tocar, sonando suavemente el susurro de un melodía.  
  
Al empezar, la pareja conformada por Yoh y Anna abrió los ojos. Esas notas...  
  
*It's hard for me to say the things*  
*I want to say sometimes*  
*There's no one here but you and me*  
*And that broken old street light*  
  
-Yoh -susurró la rubia tratando de contener la emoción- ¡Es nuestra canción!  
  
*Lock the doors*  
*We'll leave the world outside*  
*All I've got to give to you*  
*Are these five words when I*  
  
-¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó el chico tiernamente tomando su mano, sintiendo un ligero apretón por parte de ella. En silencio se encaminaron a la pequeña pista de baile, que se encontraba iluminada tenuemente pocas luces. Kyouyama asintió sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias...-musitó dejándose envolver por las manos del shaman, en las que suavemente se dejó llevar...aquellas manos en las que alguna vez se dejó caer, depositando todos sus sueños y esperanzas en ellas.  
  
*CHORUS:*  
*Thank you for loving me*  
*For being my eyes*  
*When I couldn't see*  
*For parting my lips*  
*When I couldn't breathe*  
*Thank you for loving me*  
*Thank you for loving me*  
  
-No hay de que... -le respondió Yoh suavemente al verla tan cerca de él. Al contrario, era él el que debía agradecerle, darle las gracias por amarlo, por confiar en él. Por un sombrío segundo se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sido de él sin su querida Annita...¿qué habría pasado? De seguro no hubiera tenido ningún riguroso entrenamiento, pero tampoco habría contado con semejante tesoro entre sus brazos...  
  
*I never knew I had a dream*  
*Until that dream was you*  
*When I look into your eyes*  
*The sky's a different blue*  
*Cross my heart I wear no disguise*  
*If I tried, you'd make believe*  
That you believed my lies  
  
La itako cerró los ojos, sin importarle si se mareaba o no, solamente quería que sus pensamientos revolotearan a su alrededor, como muros infranqueables de su mundo, de su sueño, de su Yoh. Ese shaman del que siempre había confiado, al igual que él, cuya confianza en ella era ciega...¿Sería por eso quizás que él siempre la podía ver como realmente era, sin ningún disfraz? ¿O que tal vez era tanta la confianza mutua que podría hacerle creer tanta frialdad, tanta indeferencia? Quizás, pero esa sola palabra encerraba muchas opciones...  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
-Anna...-empezó Yoh cerrando los ojos, dejando que la paz reinara en su alma.  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó ella dejando que su mirar se inundase de la grata imagen del shaman.  
  
-Arigato...  
  
*You pick me up when I fall down*  
*You ring the bell before they count me out*  
*If I was drowning you would part the sea*  
*And risk your own life to rescue me*  
  
-Daijoubu...-le respondió la chica dejando de bailar por espacio de unos segundos. Al contrario, él no tenía nada que agradecer, solo sentirse feliz por haberlo apoyado en todo momento, por hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, sin importar si fuera para bien o mal, por que ella, su ahora esposa, daría su propia vida si fuera necesario, sin importarle las consecuencias. No había por que preocuparse por el mañana, si el ahora seguía de ese modo.  
  
*Lock the doors*  
*We'll leave the world outside*  
*All I've got to give to you*  
*Are these five words when I*  
  
Yoh asintió, dejando escapar ligeramente una de sus inconfundibles risas, que solo hizo eco en el corazón de Anna, pues inexplicablemente en aquel solo de violín toda la gente se había desvanecido; solo quedaban ellos, y aquellas dulces palabras...  
  
*Thank you for loving me*  
*For being my eyes*  
*When I couldn't see*  
*You parted my lips*  
*When I couldn't breathe*  
*Thank you for loving me*  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Ren...  
  
-Dime Tamao -respondió el joven en voz baja, temeroso de que al romper el silencio se destrozará ese momento tan especial en el que estaba tan cerca de la chica que si se lo hubiera propuesto la hubiera besado con tan solo inclinarse, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Es que...  
  
-¿Sucede algo?  
  
-Pues...¿por qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó Tamamura inocentemente. Su corazón le había infundido sospechas alocadas desde que el joven chino le había propuesto sin que los demás supieran, dar una pequeña caminata alrededor de las aguas, con un supuesto objetivo de conocer el lugar y disfrutar íntimamente de la belleza de los alrededores.  
  
-¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres regresar? -inquirió el alarmado. Tenía que hacer que su plan secreto funcionará. Ya en la tarde había acordado los últimos detalles de este en los jardines del hotel.  
  
-No...no es eso.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Es que...me parece extraño esto de pasear.  
  
-Es que luego hay mucha gente -respondió el muchacho en voz baja cerca de su oído.  
  
-Tienes razón -respondió ella ruborizándose.- Es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo, con muchas flores muy hermosas...  
  
-Pero ninguna como esa -contestó Ren señalando una hermosa azucena de un suave color marfil.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Mira y lo sabrás...  
  
Tamao se acercó curiosa hacia donde estaba la flor. Cuando la vio más de cerca se quedó sin habla. En verdad era muy bonita y resplandecía como si tuviera algo más que vida y perfume. Y así era.  
  
En el centro de la flor, delicadamente acomodado para evitar estropear su hermosura, un anillo de oro por el cual una pequeña enredadera que contenía un lirio tallado en miniatura y pintado exquisitamente se descubría ante los ojos de la chica, quien maravillada lo saco despacio, volviéndose hacia el joven chino.  
  
-Ren...  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-¿Es esto...? Es decir...¿Es real? ¿Significa lo que creo?  
  
El joven no dijo nada, solo sonrió enigmáticamente mientras se arrodillaba sobre el césped frente a Tamamura, mirándola asombrado, pues desde aquella altura se veía maravillosa cual reina, con su vestido marfil, largo y sin mangas con ese borde de enredadera de flores rosadas.  
  
-Tamao Tamamura -dijo seriamente, levantando la vista,- ¿quieres -pero ya no pudo terminar, pues la muchacha se había puesto a su altura, y tomando el anillo inocentemente lo colocó en la mano del hermano de Jun mientras juntaba su cara hasta rozar su frente.  
  
-Ren Tao...me encantaría que fueras mi esposo...-dijo suavemente, a lo que el muchacho sonrió, eufórico de amor a la vez que colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular y la cargaba dándole vueltas loco de alegría, sin saber que decir. Intentó hablar, pero no podía, solo e limitó a pellizcarse fuertemente para saber si no estaba soñando, así que tomó la azucena y la colocó sobre el pelo de su ahora prometida, quien contenta no pudo más que besarlo apasionadamente para regresar al hotel...pero no necesariamente a la fiesta.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Lyserg se levantó de la mesa, algo mareado al caminar por ese sake y caminó hacia el baño de los hombres que había en el hotel, pero 10 minutos después parecía que no lo había encontrado...  
  
-Pero que despistado soy -se dijo pasando una mano por su cabello- Creo que me he perdido...-El joven decidió tomar el corredor que había a su derecha, pero al caminar por la esquina se encontró con Pilika, a quien no había visto desde que estaba en la fiesta.  
  
-¡Pilika! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido, a lo que la chica, que se encontraba sentada y con lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos estropeando su maquillaje lo abrazó desde donde se encontraba.  
  
-¡Lyserg! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ;__;  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó el muchacho agachándose a su altura, notando que la joven parecía estar con unas copas de más.  
  
-¡No lo sé! ;///; Yo regresaba muy feliz del tocador pero no encontré el camino de vuelta y ¡me perdí! -contestó arrastrando las palabras a la vez que intentaba levantarse.  
  
-Pero ¿no ha pasado nadie?  
  
-Nooo ;_; *sniff* No he visto a ningún mesero ni nada ;_;  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será llevarte a tu cuarto -propuso Diesel, cargando a la hermana de Horo hacia su habitación, quien no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar.  
  
*-*-*  
  
En la fiesta ya cada vez eran menos los invitados que se veían por entre las mesas, pues ya era muy de noche y la mayoría se había retirado a sus habitaciones o a su casa, por lo que solo quedaban los recién casados, unos cuantos familiares y Jun, Hao y Horo, quienes aburridos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde Yoh y Anna se encontraban.  
  
-Hola recién casados -saludó Jun mirando a la pareja; Yoh seguía tranquilo pero con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras que su esposa también sonreía de vez en cuando, con lo que se veía encantadora.  
  
-Hola -saludaron al unísono, contemplando como terminaba la enorme celebración.  
  
-Parece que esto ya va a acabar...o ya acabo  
  
-Tienes razón Horo Horo -respondió Kyouyama- Lo mejor será que vayamos de descansar.  
  
-Mmm...¿qué insinúas? -inquirió el hermano de su esposo mirándola pícaramente.  
  
-¬///¬ No lo que tu piensas...  
  
-Vamos Anna, mejor ya vámonos a dormir -opinó Yoh inocentemente.  
  
-O///O Pero...  
  
-Anda, ya estamos muy cansados...  
  
-O///O Pero Yoh...  
  
-Ya llévatela -interrumpió la hermana de Ren, a lo que el shaman sorprendentemente le hizo caso, levantándose de la mesa y cargando a su colorada esposa.  
  
-Vamos Annita, es hora de dormir...  
  
-¡Yoh! O///O  
  
Los demás observaron en complaciente silencio como el chico se llevaba a Anna, quien poco a poco dejó de oponer resistencia al desaparecer por el corredor, con un brillo incandescente en sus mejillas rojas.  
  
-Oigan -habló el joven ainu pensativo- ¿Alguien sabe en dónde están Ren, Tamao, Lyserg, Manta y mi hermana?  
  
-No...  
  
-Pues yo vi a Manta platicando animadamente con Milly -comentó la joven china.- Pero a los demás ni idea...  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó el chico de pelo azul con ojos como platos- Wow...estaba ligando el pequeñín je je. Me sorprende que hayan invitado a las Lilis...XD  
  
-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir ¿no? -musitó Hao, a lo que los demás asintieron y salieron de la fiesta con rumbo a sus habitaciones.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Bueno Pilika, ya llegamos -dijo Lyserg abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la chica, quien parecía más sobria.  
  
-No T_T Yo no me quiero dormir...  
  
-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?  
  
-¡Vamos a divertirnos! -exclamó la joven jalando a su amigo y dejando la puerta abierta de par en par mientras salían a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño bar del hotel, que extrañamente se encontraba al lado de una capilla de verdad (de esas tipo Las Vegas en donde te puedes casar n_n).  
  
-¡Pilika! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
-Vamos Lyserg...somos jóvenes y la noche es larga. Vamos a pasarla bien.  
  
-Está bien -respondió suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros- Entonces pide algo de beber.  
  
Y así empezó a transcurrir la velada para los adolescentes, en la cual la hermana de Horo aplicó la ley de que tres bebidas forman una: una no es ninguna, dos son la mitad y tres son una, por lo que se vuelve a empezar.  
  
Pasadas tres horas, tanto Pilika como Diesel no estaban en sus 5 sentidos, que se encontraban totalmente ahogados en cerveza (lo que se podían costear en ese momento).  
  
-XDD ¡Ay Lyserg eres mi mejor amigo! -exclamaba la chica apoyándose en el muchacho conforme salían del bar, con una risa boba y las mejillas rojas.  
  
-¡Tu también Pilikaaaa! Wiiiiii!!! -contestó el joven tambaleándose al caminar enfrente de la capilla.  
  
-Uuuh...mira Lyserg, una iglesia.  
  
-Wiii!!! Pues ya que estamos aquí vamos a casarnos!!!  
  
-¿En serio? O-,O  
  
-Sí!!! ¡Cásate conmigo Pilikita! -propuso el inglés tomando la mano de la joven inocentemente y entrando al lugar, entre risas por parte de ella y bromas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
(vemos en la residencia Asakura a una sonriente -la palabra le queda corta- Neko_Aoi comiendo una enorme cantidad de helado, a diferencia de la de los demás)  
  
Hao: Niña, no habría sido más fácil que te hubieras servido como le gente normal en vez de comerte todo el bote? ¬¬  
  
Neko: Nopi n_n  
  
Manta: No la molestes, deja que viva sus cinco minutos de alegría antes de volver a sus tendencias suicidas.  
  
Neko: ^^ Hai, Hai...hola lectores! ¿Cómo están queridos? Espero que como yo, que estoy mega feliz con eso de que pude exentar los exámenes finales! ^-^ Y como también obtuve mi 10 cerradito este bimestre (saca una banderita) Yokatta! Yokatta!  
  
Ren: Guarda esa bandera que por si no lo recuerdas tu máxima felicitación fue "muy bien" y fin del tema.  
  
Neko: T_T Es por la costumbre de mi familia...pero recibí muchos elogios por parte de mi super tomodachi Emma n_n  
  
Anna: ¿Mejor contestas tus reviews, no?  
  
Neko: Sipi n_n (empieza a leer) Hola CDG! Como ya te habrás dado cuenta estoy más que feliz, creo que más que tú.  
  
Horo: ¿Y por qué no saltas?  
  
Neko: Porque ahorita estoy más concentrada en mi helado de vainilla n_n, una de mis chibi adicciones. ^^U Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que realmente me levantan más el ánimo. ¡Sí, muchas felicidades a Annita e Yoh! n____n  
  
Manta: Yo creo que lo que se te levanta es el azúcar por comer tanto helado...  
  
Neko: XDDD Y ahora que Melody pregunta (baja la voz) no estoy segura, pero yo creo que van a invitar a todos los lectores...ji ji.  
  
Anna: ¿Qué tanto murmuras? _  
  
Neko: ^^U No, nada. Y sip, ya fue la gran boda, con todo y fiesta n_n Nos vemos pronto!!! ^-^  
  
Manta: (sigue leyendo) Hola Hermione! Neko, te manda felicitaciones.  
  
Neko: n_n Arigato! Me alegra saber que para ti voy mejorando.  
  
Anna: Bueno, si vamos a ser famosos debemos recibir una compensación monetaria, verdad? ¿Quién nos va a pagar?  
  
Todos: O.OU  
  
Neko: ^^U Primero deja hacerla y luego vemos si te ganas un Oscar.  
  
Manta: Hermione manda besos a Lyserg, Hao, Horo Horo y Ren. Hasta la próxima.  
  
Horo: n_n (empieza a leer) Hola Anna Kyouyama. Sip, a Neko le quedó bien lo del vestido, y si lo sacó de ese libro.  
  
Neko: Uno de mis favoritos *^-^* Y si, prometo no tardarme.  
  
Pilika: Muy bien (leyendo) Hola Laila D!  
  
Neko: Holas! n_n Me alegra saber que te la hayas pasado tan, pero tan bien en tu cumple, y que ojalá te hayan llegado mis correos y mi tarjetita virtual ^.^ Así como que te hayan regalado ese libro; espero que esté muy interesante, porque yo todavía no lo he encontrado ( Pero bueno, mejor me alegro con eso de que ya vas a entrar a la Uni, así que a echarle ganas! Porque la carrera de Medicina no es algo fácil ¿eh? (toma un paquete) Arigato por el pastel!  
  
Hao: Eso si comes, verdad?  
  
Neko: o.o Daijoubu Laila! Si me alimento bien, y hago mis tres comidas como la mayoría de le gente.  
  
Manta: Sí bueno, pero a veces te vas a los extremos: el domingo puedes andar nadando en helado y al día siguiente sobrevives un día escolar con medio litro de agua, una paletita o alguna que otra cuchería.  
  
Neko: ...Bueno, tal vez me propaso un poco. U/U Por el taller, si di mi máximo y eso no me preocupa, bueno un poquito porque al parecer el próximo años no va a haber taller porque el profe ya sale de la prepa o algo así y al parecer no ha encontrado nongún reemplazo ;O;  
  
Anna: (sonríe) Yo siempre me veo bien.  
  
Yoh: *-*  
  
Ren: Claro que si! Tamao está muy bien protegida...  
  
Tamao: O///O  
  
Pilika: (blandiendo una soga) Seguiré tu consejo.  
  
Lyserg: ._.U  
  
Hao: En mi caso no se cuanto se pueda vivir, pero seguro busco compañía (mira a Jun)  
  
Horo: ¿Playa? Mmm...no es como Hokkaido, pero me interesa ir para allá.  
  
Neko: ¡Acapulco es un paraíso! *o*  
  
Horo: ¿Novia temporal? O/O Esteeee...yo...(se pone nervioso y sufre un pequeño desmayo)  
  
Neko: (mira a Horo) Yo creo que eso significa que sí ^-^  
  
Kikio: (mira a Neko amenazadoramente) Ya ves, tienes que comer más.  
  
Neko: Oki.  
  
Ren: Eso fue todo...¿no fue poco?  
  
Neko: T_T Y yo que quiero llegar a los 200 reviews para cuando termine.  
  
Yoh: Momantai!  
  
Neko: :3 Por cierto este capítulo (que quedó más largo que los otros por ese hermoso songfic con la canción de Bon Jovi que NO me pertenece ;_;) me gustaría dedicárselo a alguien en especial, si estuviera enamorada. Pero como dejé de creer en eso desde casi medio año con un tipo, mejor se los dejo a ustedes lectores, para alguien a quien quieran dedicárselo. (sacude la cabeza) ¡Me estoy poniendo cursi! Bueno, en mi caso va para mi otousan a quien quiero con todo mi corazón y más si se puede, además de que es mi mejor amigo.  
  
Todos: Aaaawwww...  
  
Neko: (roja) Bueno, ahora sí nos vemos que tengo cosas que hacer, como ver el cielo mientras media clase batalla en los exámenes finales XD Matta ne! 


	25. La noche de bodas

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
25.- La noche de bodas.  
  
-¿Pilika? ¿Dónde estás hermana? -preguntó el shaman del hielo avanzando torpemente entrando a su habitación. En las sombras alcanzó a distinguir las carcajadas de la muchacha de pelo azul y las risas de un chico...parecidas a las de Diesel. Sorprendido, el chico prendió la luz.  
  
Y ahí, en un reguero de sábanas y unas cuantas copas se encontró a su hermana con Lyserg, que se reían de cualquier cosa que veían, la muchacha con la corbata del inglés y este con la diadema que siempre usaba en su cabello.  
  
-¡Pilika! ¡Diesel! ¿Pero qué demonios les sucede? -preguntó alarmado.  
  
-¡Hola hermano! X///DDD  
  
-¡Cuñado!  
  
-¿Cuñado? O.ó  
  
-¡Sí! Desde ahora soy la Sra. Diesel...  
  
-Y yo el Sr. Pilika XDDDD  
  
-¿¡¿Qué?!? -exclamó Horo Horo- ¿Quién los drogó? -La única respuesta que recibió fueron risas y una hoja de papel color rosa que se encontraba en el tocador. El joven ainu la tomó y la empezó a leer, tratando de seguirle el jueguito a los jóvenes que reían tontamente. En efecto, en letras de fantasía de color dorado un juez desconocido atestiguaba antes todas las de la ley el casamiento entre su hermana y Lyserg Diesel el día 7 de Diciembre del año en curso.  
  
-Oye cuñado -habló el shaman de pelo verde sacando de su sorpresa al chico del norte- ¿Podría dejarnos a la Sra. Diesel XD y a mi solos? ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!  
  
-¡Noooo! /// que a mitad de la noche liberó el busto de la muchacha.  
  
¨-¨Hazme el amor a fuego lento, ¨-¨  
¨-¨desnúdate por caridad, ¨-¨  
¨-¨que ya no puedo más... ¨-¨  
  
Yoh se levantó ligeramente, contemplando maravillado a su esposa, quien se sonrojó al ver su cara. Con actitud decidida, tomó una de las manos de Asakura y la puso sobre uno de sus senos para que pudiera sentir su corazón, que palpitaba desbocado tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal. El muchacho de pelo castaño asintió sorprendido y colocó su cabeza sobre el corazón de la sacerdotisa, oyendo el retumbar de su busto que hacia que las dos pequeñas florecillas color ciruela que se encontraban sobre el pecho de la muchacha se irguieran al contacto de las manos del chico, quien maravillado por ese cuerpo de porcelana sentía en su propio cuerpo lo mismo que sentiría un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.  
  
La sacerdotisa levantó su cuerpo de las almohadas, mirándolo antes de besarlo tiernamente, notando un forcejeo entre el chico, que trataba de quitarse su bóxer. Al abrir los ojos, Anna se encontró con el miembro de su esposo; le parecía algo extraño, pero no desagradable. Poco a poco reparó en que el chico la observaba, en silencio, en espera de una respuesta. Lo único que podía responderse era un beso, mientras ella se despojaba de su última prenda, provocando en su ahora esposo algo parecido a la hilaridad pero más profundo al contemplar el pequeño zorro que se agazapaba sobre la entrepierna de una Anna que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pues sentía que desde lo más profundo de su alma un mero instinto le suplicaba dar salida a todo lo que sentía en ese momento.  
  
¨-¨Ciérrame fuera y luego dentro,¨-¨  
¨-¨como las olas del mar, ¨-¨  
¨-¨que vienen y van¨-¨  
¨-¨imitando tu movimiento... ¨-¨  
  
-¡Yoh! -suspiró falta de aire...  
  
El joven sonrió, entendiendo lo que ella anhelaba, pero a la vez temeroso de que le hiciera algún daño al unirse en uno mismo...Más verla ahí, bajo él, los ojos dulcemente cerrados y la boca abierta, con su hermoso pelo dorado esparcido sobre la almohada, con su cuerpo color de leche esperando anhelante, su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente mientras que un ligero sudor hacia brillar su cuerpo en ciertos lugares.  
  
Una diosa en éxtasis.  
  
Así fue como Yoh la vio esa noche...y lo era. Una diosa que esperaba sin miedo a nada, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados en espera de dejar salir toda aquella pasión que se desbordaba por sus labios y moría en la punta de sus pies.  
  
Lentamente el shaman pegó su cuerpo al de Anna, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el aliento del joven tan cerca de ella, con esos ojos que sondeaban en lo más profundo de su corazón, como si buscara lo que ella tanto deseaba; que fuera suya...para toda la vida y no por un solo momento.  
  
Yoh empezó besándola tiernamente, siendo apenas consciente de que ambos se juntaban en una especie de abrazo erótico, en el cual la itako por instinto levantó sus piernas, con las cuales rodeó las caderas del muchacho, juntándolo más a ella.  
  
-Anna -musitó él tiernamente antes de inclinarse sobre ella, milímetros separando sus cuerpos.  
  
La muchacha soltó un suspiro que terminó en gemido al sentir que Asakura entraba en ella...dolía un poco, pero conforme el muchacho se adentraba más en ella el dolor se quedaba atrás, dejándola sumida en una sensación maravillosa...la muchacha cerró los ojos, abrazando a su esposo con tanta pasión que temió por un instante hacerle daño al abrazar su espalda con todas sus fuerzas y que fuera a rasguñarlo, pero se dejo llevar al sentir que entre sus piernas Yoh Asakura entraba cuan largo era su miembro, ahogándola en su propio placer y los orgasmos que suscitaba semejante acto, en el que ya no eran dos sino uno...un mismo ser conformado por dos mundos.  
  
Aquel orgasmo se prolongó conforme el chico de pelo castaño se adentraba más en el cuerpo de la rubia, quien repetía su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos, incitándolo a continuar por espacio de varios minutos que parecían alcanzar entre esas 4 paredes las dimensiones de horas, hasta que sintió que expulsaba un líquido blanquecino dentro de Anna, tras lo cual se separó lentamente de ella y se dejo caer a su lado, con algo de cansancio y una gran satisfacción tanto interna como externa. Ella por su parte no pudo menos que gritar el sentir su miembro fuera de ella, para luego acomodarse a su lado, aspirando el aroma de su piel, que se mezclaba con el de ella.  
  
Asakura sonrió cálidamente al ver a la sacerdotisa acurrucarse a su lado. Tiernamente la rodeó con su brazo y la besó desesperadamente en la boca, dejando que su cuerpo descansará por unos momentos.  
  
Por la ventana se alcanzaban a divisar las estrellas que arrojaban su luz sobre los campos, haciendo jirones las pocas nubes invisibles esparcidas por los alrededores. En ese momento tan bello de paz, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a expresar lo que habían sentido en su interior ni todo lo que había pasado por su mente al tener ese momento tan especial y primero con el ser amado.  
  
Poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a pedir más de lo que ya habían probado del otro, por lo que solo los cuerpos celestes fueron testigos de cómo el cuerpo de Yoh se abalanzaba delicadamente sobre el de Anna para seguir experimentando en los intrínsecos caminos del amor. Al fin y al cabo no había prisa, todavía quedaba noche para rato...además de que tenían que tomarse tiempo para conocer al otro a fondo y aprender cosas nuevas...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Pilika: Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va?  
  
Tamao: n_n ¿No creen que este capítulo fue muy bonito?  
  
Manta: Al fin el tan esperado lemon...  
  
Hao: Sería mejor si Anna se pusiera un (Anna le tapa la boca a Hao con cinta canela)  
  
Anna: ¬/¬ ¿Decías?  
  
Hao: Mmmph...  
  
Yoh: (se ríe) Que chistoso...mejor empecemos, verdad Neko?  
  
Neko: (recostada en la mesa) zzz...*-.-*  
  
Todos: o_o?  
  
Kikio: (mira a Neko, antes de zarandearla ligeramente) Digamos que no es bueno que se desvele con eso de que acaba de salir de vacaciones...  
  
Neko: (despertando) Todo sea por South Park...Konichiwa a todos! Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el deseado lemon ya llegó! Y con este también el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.  
  
Horo: Eso significa que...  
  
Neko: ;_; Sí, se termina la historia...que tristeza la mía...cuando lo haga estaré retirada por unas semanitas para escribir y hacer otros proyectitos X3  
  
Manta: Estos reviews te levantarán el ánimo (empieza a leer) Me parece bien que te haya gustado ese capítulo Lagome; de verdad pasan muchas cosas n.n A mi también me parece bien no escribir sobre cosas que uno no sabe, como los hoyos negros o los trastornos renales...  
  
Lyserg y Pilika: ¿Nosotros qué hicimos?  
  
Neko: (se ríe) De todo un poco...Claro que lo continuo! Pero solo con un capítulo más, oki?  
  
Horo: (leyendo) Hola Jiao!  
  
Neko: Ese nick me gusta n_n  
  
Manta: ._. Por favor no llores Melody, ni te enojes Jiao!  
  
Neko: ¡Pero si tiene derecho! (indignada) Créeme que es muy feo el ver como la persona que te gusta está con alguien que no seas tú...  
  
Hao: Pero si decimos que Manta creció, se puso guapo y que tuvo algo con Milly nos estamos refiriendo a un milagro, así que no hay porque preocuparse, no creen?  
  
Manta: No se enojen conmigo...  
  
Neko: (mira a Ren y a Tamao) ¡Boda, boda!  
  
Ren y Tamao: O/O  
  
Neko: Sipi, las cosas estuvieron muy animadas en esta boda con tanto invitado n_n (pensativa) Sobre lo que dices del amor Jiao, creo que a veces es difícil recuperar la fe, pues soy de esas personas que cuando se enamoran dan todo lo que tienen, y cuando caen es difícil levantarse u.u, pero intentaré creer de nuevo, aunque se me olvida con tanto babear por cada bishounen de anime que veo *-,*  
  
Horo: (rojo) ¿Permanente? Pues...no estoy muy seguro si escoger a Laila o a ti Jiao, pero...  
  
Pilika: ¡Pero primero deben pasar una prueba para ver quien le queda mejor! ¡Yo la hago! (sonríe malévolamente)  
  
Horo: ._. Por el bien de todos, retiro lo dicho.  
  
Neko: _ ¿Quién le dejó ver "Dismissed"? (toma una nieve) Arigato tomodachi! See ya!  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Hola linda y encantadora Doremi!  
  
Neko: ^-^ Holas tomodachi! Gracias por lo de los exámenes, y no hay de que por la tarjetita ^.^ y las rosas, es lo que te mereces, ji ji. Gracias también por lo del capítulo, me alegra saber que voy mejor ^o^ Y pues más o menos ahí voy, tratando de superar a ese tipo ¬¬, ya llevo casi medio año sin hablarle aunque vamos en el mismo salón. Tienes razón Laila que el amor es algo maravilloso, pero es que a veces siento que no está hecho para mi, pues digamos que soy muy especial con el sexo opuesto, pues soy difícil de complacer aunque cuento con muy buenos amigos ^.^ Lo peor de todo es que aquel chico resultó ser más o menos lo más cercano a mi contraparte masculina (en un 90%), porque teníamos demasiado en común, pero así como podríamos ser la pareja perfecta también podíamos odiarnos y hacia eso llegó, más que nada por unos celos de mi parte y que él empezaba a andar de ***** (suspira) Ojalá llegué alguien que si me quiera con todo lo que tengo, incluyendo mi manía de helado en el bote; también por aquí ha estado malo el tiempo, incluso como que me ha querido dar algo ^^U Nos vemos!!!  
  
Horo: Yo también te mando un beso!!!  
  
Jun: Quien diría que ya está siendo solicitado...  
  
Horo: O/O  
  
Ren: (empieza a leer) Así es anna, ya se casaron y Neko continuará, aunque no creo mucho lo de los 200 reviews...  
  
Neko: ¬¬+ Todo es cuestión de fe. No dejaré de escribir (hasta el prox. Capítulo, que es el final, ne?) y gracias por el cumplido! n_n  
  
Hao: (empieza a leer) Hola Lourdes! Err, no es Año Nuevo...no todavía.  
  
Neko: No molestes... wow, hace mucho que no veía a Varda, Kaley y a chibi Lourdes, aunque hay alguien nuevo, hola Eterna! n_n Muchas felicidades por tu 10 tomodachi!  
  
Yoh: No son pocas ^^U  
  
Neko: Y eso que no conoces a mis "oni" internos que viven en mi mente y que pueden materializarse a voluntad propia (¿mía o de ellos? O_o)  
  
Anna: ¿No es solamente Kikio?  
  
Neko: (empieza a contar) Mmm, chibi Tamao, chibi princesas (chibi Aurora y chibi Cenicienta XP), Neko Chii (se pone roja) chibi Eric Hao, (suspira) Ibarra Potter y Orlando Shippo...¿qué tal?  
  
Todos: @_@  
  
Neko: XD Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Lourdes, espero verte pronto!  
  
Pilika: (leyendo) Hola Anna! Veo que has cambiado tu nick.  
  
Neko: Más bien mi tomodachi lo ha modificado n_n Daijoubu, que aquí le sigo (no por mucho tiempo U.U) y sip, hubo lemon en la noche de bodas ^^ De hecho, este capítulo va para todos los lemoneros y lemoneras del anime como cierta autora ^/^! Lemoneros (as) del anime, uníos! (saca una banderita)  
  
Todos: -/-  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Hola Shinjitsu!  
  
Neko: n_n No te preocupes por el review que ya nos hemos visto en el MSN tomodachi.  
  
Tamao: o/o  
  
Ren: ¬¬** Me temo que ella ya está comprometida.  
  
Chicas: Arigato!  
  
Neko: No hay de que por lo de Manta, tú me diste la idea ^/^ Claro que me gustaron los capítulos!  
  
Hao: Le harás propaganda?  
  
Neko: Hai...(se aclara la voz) Lectores, no es por que sea su amiga o por un incentivo XD pero de verdad les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi amigo Shinjitsu, que ya está publicado (aunque no recuerdo bien como se llama u/u) Y también si son shamanes si les gustaría salir en su fic, y si es así que le manden (el correo es virgo_162@hotmail.com) como quieren llamarse (con una descripción física, mental y emocional), su espíritu acompañante (también con lo mismo que el shaman, pero solo que tienen que agregar una descripción de su pasado y como llego convertirse en su espíritu acompañante), el tipo de vestimenta que desean usar, sus ataques y una descripción de ellos, y finalmente la razón por la que desean convertirse en Shaman King y también si quieren salir solos o cuando se hagan los equipos, es que necesita otros shamanes que no sean de la serie para el torneo que piensa hacer dentro del fic dejando sus datos por su correo o dejando su review, como quieran. Por mi parte me encantaría participar, así que luego te mando mis datos (no los esperes pronto que mi compu anda mala y tengo que llevarla a que la actualicen, así que no andaré presente por un rato) Gracias por lo de las calificaciones! n///n Por cierto lectores, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que aviso, para que esperen el gran final pronto! No se preocupes, que yo luego voy a andar publicando, pero será en un largo rato, oki? Matta ne! 


	26. A la mañana siguiente

Antes, durante y después del Torneo de Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, lo demás es mío...  
  
26. A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Que molesta era la luz que no deja dormir, fue el primer pensamiento que atravesó la adormilada mente de Pilika. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, la chica buscó a tientas en su cama alguna almohada con que taparse la cabeza. Maldita luz, no deja dormir y aumenta este dolor de cabeza, pensaba enfurruñada. Sin embargo, los rayos del Sol ganaron la partida al no encontrar la dichosa almohada que se encontraba en el suelo. Ya con el cerebro algo despejado, la joven de pelo azul se levantó, sus ojos encontrándose con su habitación totalmente desordenada: botellas y latas regadas sin ton ni son, sábanas en completo desastre sobre el suelo, y una corbata en su cuello, además de un anillo de fantasía dorado, que portaba una joya barata color azul.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? -se preguntó sorprendida viendo su reflejo en el espejo, llevándose una mano al cabello en lo que trataba de hacer memoria, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar nada que no fuera la boda de Yoh y Anna y parte de la fiesta, pero hasta ahí.  
  
Confundida, la joven se encaminó hacia la habitación de al lado, en donde tocó débilmente.  
  
-¿Quién es? -le preguntó una voz malhumorada desde adentro.  
  
-Soy yo hermano...  
  
-Ah vaya, al fin despierta la señorita -contestó Horo más enojado abriendo la puerta.  
  
-¿Pero qué te pasa?  
  
-Eso mismo te preguntaría a ti...¿Pero qué te pasó ayer querida Pilika? -preguntó cínicamente.  
  
-¿Qué que me pasó de qué? Horo Horo, no recuerdo nada de lo que haya hecho o dicho ayer...solo la boda y parte de la fiesta. Creo que fui al baño y hasta ahí...  
  
-Ah vaya...entonces no recuerdas nada hermanita...  
  
-Así es  
  
-Si quieres saber que pasó ayer ve y mira tu habitación...-repuso el joven saliendo de su cuarto.  
  
-Sí fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté-replicó la joven ainu empezando a enojarse ¿por qué su hermano estaba en ese humor?  
  
-¿Ah sí? Mejor mira de nuevo -dijo el muchacho de pelo azul jalándola a su habitación y mostrándole el tocador- ¿Ves algo en el tocador?  
  
-Un papel -contestó confundida. Horo asintió y se lo entregó para que lo leyera a la vez que hablaba.  
  
-Como podrás darte cuenta en ese papelito tan insignificante dice que ayer te casaste con Lyserg, por lo que ahora eres la Sra. de Diesel, querida hermanita...eso fue lo que pasó ayer  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que oíste -respondió el chico saliendo como tornado del lugar, con rumbo al comedor.  
  
Pilika dejo caer el papel de sus manos, sentándose en el borde de la cama y desatando la corbata de su cuello. ¡Era de Lyserg! ¿Entonces era verdad? Ahora que lo recordaba al lado del bar había una mini-capilla en donde luego se oficiaban bodas, ya fueran a escondidas o públicas. Pero aún así la chica del norte no podía juntar las piezas. Bien, se había casado...¿pero con Lyserg? Sí, le gustaba...era guapo y simpático...pero...¿pero como habían podido casarse? Quizás el sabía la respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó de su maleta algo de ropa para cambiarse.  
  
*-*-*  
  
El Sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la enorme habitación en donde los recién casados dormían profundamente, ajenos a cualquier cosa que sucediera fuera de su conciencia. Poco a poco el sueño se fue desvaneciendo en los párpados de Yoh, quien abrió los ojos al sentir la suave caricia del Sol sobre su cuerpo. A su lado, Anna seguía durmiendo, recostada sobre su pecho, inundando su corazón de alegría.  
  
El chico volteó a verla, sonriendo más conforme ella respiraba tranquila. Sin decir nada besó su cabellera, apretándola más contra su alma, en un intento de retenerla para siempre, algo que ya había sucedido anoche al entregarle su cuerpo, su vida, su corazón y su alma, todo en un solo acto.  
  
Sin que Asakura lo notará, la itako despertó lenta y perezosamente, sin muchos deseos de volver a la realidad...alzando la cabeza suavemente, se encontró con su esposo, quien le sonrío cálidamente.  
  
-Buenos días dormilona -saludó el shaman amablemente.  
  
-Mira quien lo dice...es mediodía -le respondió, estirándose en la cama.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien?  
  
-Perfecto...¿y tú?  
  
-Igualmente -Anna le sonrió, tomando una de sus manos y besándolo tiernamente, poniéndole la otra mano en el pecho, como si deseara retenerlo...  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Quedémonos aquí...no quiero bajar...¿podemos?  
  
-Creo que no se podrá -dijo el chico abrazándola- Tenemos que desayunar con los demás...¿recuerdas?  
  
-Eso lo sé...  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-¿5 minutos?  
  
-Tú ganas Annita...5 minutos -suspiró tomando su cara entre sus manos, recordando cada detalle de su piel, antes de besarla suavemente, anhelando que los 5 minutos nunca transcurrieran...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Knock, knock...  
  
Lyserg abrió los ojos de golpe al oír que tocaban en su puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a las...12 de la mañana? ¿Ya era mediodía? Pues que había estado haciendo...solo dormir y tomar unas aspirinas contra el mareo y dolor de cabeza, producto de una borrachera con Pilika en el bar.  
  
-¿Cómo habré llegado a mi cuarto? -musitó mientras abría la puerta, no sin antes quitarse la diadema ainu que traía en el pelo, que debería de ser de su amiga, aunque no sabía muy bien como había llegado a su cabeza.  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó abriendo la puerta, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo a cambio, que lo hizo retroceder varios metros adentro de su cuarto.  
  
El inglés abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la fría mirada del hermano de Pilika.  
  
-¿Ho...Horo? -preguntó, desconcertado y enojado ante su golpe.  
  
-Divórciate de Pilika -le gruñó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
-"¿Pero de que está hablando?" -fue lo único que pasó por su mente antes de sentir un pequeño hilillo de sangre correr por una de las comisuras de su boca, por lo que entró al baño para curarse.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-Ren...¿estás despierto?  
  
-...zzz...  
  
-¿Ren?  
  
-...zzz...  
  
-Creo que no...-se dijo a sí misma Tamao sentada en el borde de la cama, contemplando fascinada la cara del muchacho, mechones morados cayendo sobre su rostro durmiente, por lo que colocó delicadamente uno detrás de su oreja.  
  
-¿Tamao? -preguntó Tao entre sueños, sintiendo la mano que se detenía en su mejilla.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Estás aquí?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Que bueno -respondió con un suspiro, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.  
  
-¿Ren?  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-Ayer me divertí mucho...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Sí...me alegra que en vez de haber ido a la fiesta hayamos visto la película en tu cuarto.  
  
-Pero nos quedamos dormidos -contestó el muchacho bostezando a la vez que estiraba su brazos, rozando el talle de Tamamura.  
  
-Sí -rió ella a punto de levantarse cuando un par de brazos la atrapó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama, antes de que Ren cubriera su rostro de besos.  
  
-¡Ren! -exclamó divertida al ver a su ahora prometido besarla como desesperado, cayendo a su lado, totalmente despierto.  
  
-¿Qué hora es Tamao? -bostezó estirándose.  
  
-Mediodía...  
  
-¡El desayuno! -exclamó levantándose de un salto.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!  
  
-Mejor nos vamos cambiando para no llegar más tarde...  
  
-Tienes razón. Te veo en el vestíbulo -se despidió la muchacha con un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta...  
  
*-*-*  
  
-¿Lyserg, estás ahí? -preguntó Pilika tratando de asomarse al interior de la habitación por la mirilla cuando el chico le abrió la puerta.  
  
-Hola Pilika.  
  
-¡Lyserg! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te pegó? -le preguntó asustada examinando la herida y pasando su dedo por el moretón.  
  
-¡Auch! -_, pero no entendía muy bien a que se refería con eso...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-...  
  
-Espera -habló de repente, con la duda impregnada en sus ojos azules- ¿Cómo que no entendías muy bien la amenaza de mi hermano?  
  
-Bueno, es que...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Pensé que era un broma de mal gusto...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Creí que ya se había dado cuenta...  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
Lyserg suspiró nerviosamente, gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca a toda velocidad. Inconscientemente lo había arruinado todo...y estaba a punto de revelarle a Pilika lo que sentía...  
  
-Lyserg...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Oye...tú...¿tu de verdad te quieres divorciar? -preguntó Pilika tímidamente, el rubor asomando a sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Es que estaba pensando que hubieras sido un gran esposo...-musitó ruborizándose más.  
  
-Pilika...  
  
-Pero no me hagas caso Lyserg...son tonterías de mi parte je je je -río tristemente, mientras rogaba con toda su alma que ninguna lágrima la traicionara y se desplomara por sus mejillas, pero no fue así. Diesel pudo ver una gota grande y redonda que la muchacha bruscamente alejó de su rostro.  
  
-Pilika...  
  
-...  
  
-Me parece que tenemos que divorciarnos...  
  
-Está bien...  
  
-Es que... me gustaría más que nos casáramos en una hermosa iglesia inglesa...¿te parece?  
  
-Lyserg...-dijo la muchacha de cabellos celestes sin poder respirar- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
-¡Claro! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que nos casemos en una...-pero ya no pudo terminar debido a que la joven ainu se había abalanzado sobre él, a punto de perder el equilibrio, derramando lágrimas de felicidad a su paso.  
  
-¡Ay Lyserg! ¿En serio quieres que nos casemos?  
  
-¡Claro Pilika! ¿Quieres ver? -y ante el asentimiento de la muchacha, besó su boca tiernamente, sintiendo su piel temblar al estar tan cerca de ella.  
  
-Lyserg...yo también te amo -susurró Pilika abrazándolo fuertemente. -Me alegra que nos hayamos emborrachado y casado.  
  
-Yo también -respondió el shaman acariciando su cabellera- Aunque me temo que el que no está alegre es Horo Horo...  
  
-Debemos hablar con él...  
  
-Sí...vamos  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ren y Tamao recorrieron varias veces con la mirada el elegante comedor del hotel, hasta localizar solo a tres conocidos que desayunaban: Manta, Hao y Jun, estos últimos platicando animadamente, causando sorpresa por ser de los primeros.  
  
-Hola -saludó Tamao mientras su prometido le acercaba una silla para sentarse y después hacer lo mismo- Buenos días...  
  
-Buenos días -respondieron 5 voces. Los que se encontraban sentados voltearon, para ver que Anna e Yoh también habían llegado, idénticas sonrisas tranquilas en sus caras y sus manos entrecruzadas.  
  
-Por lo que veo los recién casados llegaron de buenas...me pregunto por que -bromeó Hao tomando su vaso de juego.  
  
-Me parece que por lo misma razón que Jun y tú -respondió Kyouyama haciendo que el hermano de Yoh estuviera a punto de rociar jugo por toda la mesa.  
  
-¡Anna! 0///0 -exclamó la chica de pelo verde escandalizada- ¿Cómo crees? (N. de A.: ¿Cómo crees que no? .!!! -exclamó Oyamada sacando humo (literalmente) de las orejas.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -respondió el ainu riéndose de su amigo, tras lo cual miró a los demás. En un extremo, Tamao y Pilika admiraban al anillo de Tamamura y platicaban sobre la alocada propuesta de matrimonio de Diesel, quien a su vez charlaba tranquilamente con los recién casados, que al parecer todavía no se ponían de acuerdo sobre la luna de miel, ya que Anna parecía interesada en visitar Londres mientras que Yoh pensaba que sería buena idea ir a Latinoamérica. Enfrente de ellos, Ren y Hao molestaban a Jun, quien no paraba de reírse con cada ocurrencias que los dos decían sobre la boda de la muchacha de pelo verde cuando sucediera.  
  
-Horo Horo...todos están felices ¿verdad? Pero...¿qué hay de ti?  
  
-Buena pregunta Manta...-meditó el muchacho pasando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- ¿Pero sabes? Todavía hay tiempo para le respuesta...hay tantas cosas que hacer: la boda de Ren, la de mi hermana...incluso la de Hao o la tuya!!! Amigo, yo todavía tengo tiempo...creo que lo que más me interesa es crear mi campo de plantas por todo el mundo.  
  
-Vaya Horo Horo, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen corazón -dijo Manta sorprendido al ver al shaman, que en ese momento parecía muy maduro.  
  
-Yo tampoco Manta, yo tampoco. Solo espero que siga así hasta que encuentre un buen lugar con alguien más ¿no crees? Por ahora lo único que hay que hacer es disfrutar de toda esta felicidad con nuestros amigos...¿no te parece?  
  
El muchacho asintió tranquilamente, recorriendo con la mirada lentamente aquella escena tan agradable en el comedor.  
  
Owari...  
  
(Los personajes de SK se encuentran reunidos en la sala, mientras Neko platica animadamente con una chica de su edad)  
  
Yoh: (mira a la chica) ¿Quién es ella?  
  
Horo: ¿Has oído hablar de Superman?  
  
Yoh: Sip.  
  
Horo: Ah bueno, pues ella es la "súper tomodachi" de Neko...  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Neko: (platicando con su amiga) ¡Sí, tengo mi excelencia académica Celia! n///n  
  
Celia: ¬¬ No sé de que te alegras si desde principio de año sabías que la ibas a tener, es más, apuesto a que la sacas en tercero...  
  
Neko: U/U Me deprimes más...Hola lectores! ;O;  
  
Ren: ¿Y ahora por qué lloras?  
  
Neko: T.T ¡Es la última leída de reviews de la historia! Buuaaaaa...  
  
Celia: ¬D¬ La vida sigue, además luego publicarás otras cosas  
  
Neko: n_n ¡Muy cierto! ¡Ay Celia, que buena amiga eres! (la abraza fuertemente)  
  
Celia: @_@ Te afecta no estar en la escuela, verdad?  
  
Neko: ¬D¬ ¿De qué te quejas si en el gauken estoy peor?  
  
Celia: ¬¬ Sin comentarios...  
  
Jun: Y se supone que son muy buenas amigas ^^U  
  
Manta: ^^U ¿Les importa si leemos?  
  
Neko: T_T Shiii...Voy a extrañar a mis queridos lectores! Pero les prometo que pronto subiré una nueva historia, solo que primero debo publicar otra de Digimon que hace lago tiempo que la hice pero no la he subido. n_nU  
  
Hao: Mejor iniciemos: (empieza a leer) Hola Hermione!  
  
Pilika: Así es! Lyserg y yo!!! n_n  
  
Lyserg: O/O  
  
Anna: ¿Vender el Óscar? Mmm...creo que mejor lo guardaré y conforme pasen los años luego lo subastaré y tendrás más valor...  
  
Celia: No se está refiriendo a...?  
  
Neko: ¿Onichan? XDDD Nop.  
  
Yoh: Manda mucho saludos...  
  
Neko: Muchas gracias tomodachi! Pero antes debo aclarar algo: lo que pasa es que en ff.net tu review ni el de Nani-chan se registraron , pero los leí por mail, aunque no recuerdo muchas cosas, oki? Gomen nasai.  
  
Ren: Nani-chan?  
  
Neko: Osease, Anna Sacerdotisa n_n (leyendo) Daijoubu por lo del review...  
  
Hao: Por su manera de disculparse parece que la vas a torturar  
  
Neko: n_ñ Claro que no...al contrario, me alegra oír sobre ella!  
  
Ren: Me alegra que ya no estés tan enojada con Hao ni conmigo (sonríe)  
  
Celia: (sorprendida) ¿Más que Neko-sama y Neko-dono? O.O (mira a Neko) No me digas que eres algo así como la contraparte femenina de García Márquez aquí  
  
Neko: ^///^Aaaah, aspiraría a demasiado si pudiera ser la milésima parte de Gabo-sama */*; lo único que tenemos en común aparte del idioma es que compartimos un apellido, y eso es un honor! ^^U Pero tu puedes juzgar, ya has leído algo...  
  
Celia: n_n Figúrate que hasta ese comanche leyó un capítulo...  
  
Neko: ¬¬* Ese tonto de su amigo autista...lástima que me caiga tan bien XP Sí! La boda estuvo bellísima *-* y el cambio del vestido también. Además de que se viene otra boda.  
  
Tamao: n.n Y también ya fue la noche de bodas señorita Anna Sacerdotisa!  
  
Neko: Je je, creo que una amiga tenía razón al decir que fue algo "explícito" XD Ay, gracias por lo del lemon, créeme que a mi tampoco me hace bien, sobre todo desde que alucino con la canción de "Take it Off" (The Donnas), porque la puse cuando estaba escribiendo XDDDD (respira hondo), pero me gusta n_ñ Al igual que el cachito de la canción que puse en el lemon, pero no sé como se llama ni quien la canta (creo que alguien de España), por lo que no pude poner toda la letra u.u  
  
Celia: Mmm, tal vez podrías leer un poco, cerrar los ojos, abrirlos y seguir leyendo...  
  
Neko: ¬¬? Pero aún así una puede imaginar con los ojos abiertos...  
  
Celia: _ Solo fue una sugerencia...(lee) Manda mucho saludos a todos.  
  
Neko: n_n Y a mi...  
  
Ren y Hao: Sugoi!!!  
  
Manta: ¿Yo? (se pone rojo)  
  
Pilika: ¿"Manta-kun", eh? ¬w¬ Veo que Melody y Milly no son las únicas...  
  
Jun: ¡Manta tiene pegueeeee! Mira que le mandan abrazos y besos en la mejilla ;)  
  
Lyserg: A mi también! Yo tengo pegueeee! n_n  
  
Todos: _o_  
  
Neko: Daijoubu que ya incluí el menaje como me pediste Nani-chan. Luego te paso las imágenes; antes tenía muchas (más de 320) que una amiga enamorada de Lyserg me pasó en un CD, pero como tuve que liberar mi máquina borré muchas y de no ser por mi hermana (otra fan de Lyserg) no hubiera guardado como más de 30, las que más me gustaron. De nada por el mail n_n Por cierto, te llegaron las de Morphine?  
  
Yoh: (empieza a leer) Neko, a Mafaldyna le encanto tu fic.  
  
Neko: Arigato! n_n  
  
Manta: (leyendo) Y anna quiere que continúes con el último capítulo, que aquí está ^_^  
  
Neko: (suspira) Pues sí que se acabó el fic...pero aún así me ponen muy feliz tus comentarios anna, domo arigato! :D  
  
Celia: Ahora entiendo porque SaKKuri se quedó sin palabras, se desmayó!  
  
Neko: ^^U Muchas gracias  
  
Horo: (saluda efusivamente) Hola Jiao!  
  
Manta: (también saluda) Hola Melody!  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Y luego porque hay tantas hormonas alborotadas y tantos pleitos, eh? Como sea, yo también estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices Jiao n_n, no es ser pervertida, sino...bueno, no sé ¿romántica? XD Sí!!! Lemoneros y lemoneras! XD Suena raro, pero kawaii Mmm..hay que hacer un club donde todos leamos lemons XDDD Que locura XD Por cierto, Melody tiene razón respecto a lo de Manta  
  
Manta: U.U (pone cara de perrito triste) ¿Qué debo hacer par qué ya no me odié? Onegai Melody-kun, si quieres maltráteme a mi que ya estoy acostumbrado (mirada de hielo por parte de Anna) pero no le pegues a Jiao por hacerse la graciosa  
  
Neko: Sip, me gusta tu nick, se me hace muy lindo y oriental Jiao n_n (baja la voz) Oye, te aconsejo que no hagas la prueba :S  
  
Pilika: ¡No le hagas caso! (le da un coscorrón a Neko) Solo deja que luego esta niña te vea en el MSN y a Laila Doremi y se ponen de acuerdo Mwejejejeje  
  
Horo: ^^U Que amables son, pero no le hagan mucho caso a mi hermana.  
  
Pilika: Bueno..¡mejor hagan un Dismissed!  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Es cierto que la televisión norteamericana te deja traumas muy profundos, XP soy prueba de eso  
  
Jun: Bueno, quizás no es solicitado  
  
Horo: ToT  
  
Jun: ...pero si es muy amable con sus fans  
  
Neko: (lagrimitas en los ojos) ¡Es el último capítulo! Bua! Pero no te preocupes Jiao que Melody tiene razón, ya tengo algo escrito de otra historia *^-^* Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por desearnos cosas tan bonitas n_n Por cierto...¿aguantaste la respiración por dos horas? O.O  
  
Celia: ¿Ya ves? Todos lo que causas ¬¬ Y luego por que regañan a Josefina porque no está en su lugar.  
  
Neko: XDDD ¡Es que es tan divertido platicar con ella!  
  
(Celia y Neko se ríen tontamente)  
  
Anna: El que sigue es de Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
Neko: Tomodachi! Arigato por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado y si tengo más cosas que publicar, y una pequeña idea sobre un fic como el que te gusta n_n Te prometo que le voy a echar todas las ganas del mundo!!!  
  
Hao: Mejor ponte a leer, no?  
  
Horo: (saluda) Laila!!!  
  
Neko: Laila!!! Tomodachi!!!  
  
Celia: ¿Otra "tomodachi"? ¿Por qué no dices "amiga" como el resto del mundo?  
  
Neko: ¿Será porque no soy como el resto del mundo? XD (empieza a leer) ¿algo bueno de la vida? Tu lo crees *-* Arigato! (se sonroja) Muchas gracias por tantas cosas halagadoras Laila, me suben el ánimo...¿historia encantadora? *------* Wow, je je como terminaron Lyserg y Pilika XD De verdad, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Laila, me quedo sin palabras. Te prometo que disfrutaré mis vacaciones al máximo! Auque sinceramente el estar todo el día encerrada sin estar en la red me vuelve loca, por eso espero con muchas ansias que inicie el próximo ciclo escolar!!  
  
Horo: Yo también te mando un beso!!!  
  
Pilika: (entusiasmada) ¿Entonces si haremos la prueba n_n?  
  
Neko: ¬¬ Pensando en la salud de mis amigas, no...  
  
Pilika: ¡Oye, pero si yo soy su hermana!  
  
Neko: ¬¬* Pues haz lo que quieras.  
  
Pilika: Sugoi!! (mira al frente) Bien, Laila y Jiao, ustedes pónganse de acuerdo en una fecha y yo le digo a Neko que se meta al MSN y hacemos la prueba, sale?  
  
Neko: _._  
  
Kikio: Por supuesto que si Laila! (lee) Wow, Neko, Anna te atiborra de regalos...  
  
Neko: (toma su cupón, las flores y el peluche de Yoh) ¡¡¡Domo arigato tomodachi!!! ¡Voy a ir a la tienda de aficionadooooooos de SK! Más de 200 artículos gratis! ^________________________________________________________^ Vivan las lemoneras y lemoneros!!! Muchas gracias en verdad por tus comentarios!!!  
  
Celia: Vaya, que felicidad la tuya n_n  
  
Neko: (toma varios premios Emi) O////_////O ¡Mira Celia! ¡Gané, gané, gané!  
  
Kikio: Wow, te han dado muchas cosas n_n Aunque tendrás que arreglar tu cuarto para ver en donde caben tantos premios ¬¬  
  
Neko: ^///^U  
  
Celia: Creo que es tiempo de que cambies de Neko-sama/Neko-dono a algo más grande  
  
Neko: (roja) ¿Really?  
  
Celia: n_n Ahora eres Neko...Fics no Megami (diosa de los fics)o Kami no Neko. (dios de los gatos)  
  
Neko: O///O (se desmaya)  
  
Anna: Creo que tantos halagos le afectan...  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Mejor despierta que te llegó review de Shinjitsu...  
  
Neko: (se despierta) Je je ^.^ Konichiwa Jitsu!  
  
Todos: Nani?  
  
Neko: ¬/¬ Así le llamo, quieren? (empieza a leer) Holas! T.T Pues sí, ya llegó todo a su fin, pero yo seguiré aquí escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo n-n  
  
Tamao: n_n  
  
Ren: ¬¬+ Pues mejor te vas a acostumbrando a mi compromiso con Tamao en la historia.  
  
Neko: No molestes.  
  
Jun, Pilika y Anna: n_n  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién es la princesa Michi?  
  
Neko: n/n (silba inocentemente) Yo me encargo de que reciba su abrazo. No hay de que por la propaganda n_n (toma su bote de nieve) ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!!  
  
Celia: (mira a Neko) Oye, ¿dónde te va a caber tanto helado? Con tu figurita ¬¬  
  
Neko: ^.^ ¿No has oído el dicho "Quien parte y comparte se queda con la mayor parte"? (saca su bate) ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta con todo el helado de vainilla! n____n  
  
Todos: Sí!!!  
  
Neko: Oh vamos Jitsu n_n, no te preocupes por los reviews; no creo que los lectores piensen eso de ti (se pone roja) Yo también los aprecio a ti y a Nani-chan muchisisisisisimo! n_n Y es un honor ser su amiga, me levantan el ánimo. Oh si! Ya me enteré que en Julio pasan los próximos capítulos de Shaman King en Julio!!! Yokatta!!! n_n Te mandó un gran abrazo tomodachi!!!  
  
Ren: (empieza a leer) Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo Anna Kyouyama...  
  
Neko: Hai! Arigato por tus comentarios! n_n Y si, le seguí, pero solo hasta aquí, que ya es el gran final! TOT  
  
Horo: Ya, no llores; pronto empezaras otro fic nuevo.  
  
Neko: Tienes razón Ren...¡haré muchos más fics! n_n Y todo eso gracias a mis queridos lectores, que son mis mayor inspiración, pues gracias a ellos y lo que me pasa me llegan más ideas n_n De verdad, gracias a todos ustedes y a los que me han dejado review; en verdad, son tantas personas que es difícil acordarme de tantos nombres (no porque me hayan dejado muchas personas sus comentarios), pero yo se que cada uno de ustedes sabe que les agradezco infinitamente haber leído esto, y mejor aún que les haya gustado. Así como también espero que sigan llegando reviews a pesar de que ya no los conteste (pero los agradezco de todo corazón, incluidos los que no llegue a responder, una disculpa n_ñ) Domo arigato minna! ¡Espero verlos muy pronto! ¿verdad?  
  
Todos: Hai!  
  
Kikio: (hace una pequeña reverencia) Matta Ne!  
  
Celia: Entonces vamos a comer helado Neko y a seguir soñando con nuestra tienda de regalos...  
  
Neko: ^-^ Y no te olvides también del restaurante y de nuestra casa de producción de anime n_n...  
  
Sayonara!!!! 


End file.
